The Lost Mikaelson
by The Real Miss MysticFalls
Summary: We all know the story of the Originals, how Esther turned five of her children into the first vampires. What we didn't know was that their was another. Ayanna had planned to save one of the children from being turned by sending her away with a spell. In her haste, she made a mistake and accedently sent her to the future instead. This is the story of the youngest Mikaelson child...
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Mikaelson**

We all know the story of the Originals, how Ester turned five of her children into the first vampires. What we didn't know was that their was another. Ayanna had been able to save one of the children from being turned by sending her away with a spell. In her haste, she made a mistake and accidentally sent her to the future instead. This is the story of the youngest Mikaelson child...

**XXXXXXXXX**

**This story starts at the beginning of season three. I know that the beginning is a little rough but I promise it will get better :-) Before you ask I'm not sure how relationships are going to turn out, but I ****_can_**** say that everyone will be a little Out Of Character at times and I might lean away from the TV story line from time to time. **

**Things you need to know::**

**Vicki has no relation to Matt whats so ever. She was just friends with baby Gilbert and stuff  
Maddie has been friends with the gang for years but has been gone for the past 11 months.  
ALWAYS READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES! **

**XXXXXXXXX**

It felt odd to be back driving through the streets of Mystic falls. It had been less than a year since she had left on the Mystic high overseas trip, but to Maddie it felt like forever since she had eaten at the grille or had a sleepover with her best friends. _Her friends._ That brought a smile to her face as she pulled over. They were why she had come back early, after all.

It seemed like everything had gone crazy after she left. Elena's parents died the month after, then Bonnie's grandmother, Vicki had OD'd (that one she wasn't as surprised about, but it had still upset her), Ty's dad, the list just went on and on. Then there was the 'normal' stuff, hearing about Elena's new boyfriend, Bonnie's relationship with Jere, Caroline's normal chat-chatty self had kept her up to date with almost daily phone calls about _everything _and in return, Maddie had told her all about her trip to Europe. It had been great and everything, and had given her a chance to practice her French and Italian as well as her magic.

Yes, it was true, Maddie Donovan was a witch. She had always known that there was something different about herself. It was just something that you could feel, but she couldn't put a name to what it ment until Bonnie's Grams had reached out to her. If it wasn't for her she might have never understood, but Sheila had come to help her control everything when she was 13. Since then she had gone to the occult teacher's house twice a week to learn, telling her friends that she was earning service hours by helping her with things at work. They had believed her in the beginning and after it became clear that she had gotten all of her hours she had used the excuse of, it was fun. Which after some friendly teasing from the older girls, had been accepted.

It wasn't like she wanted to lie to them, but Sheila had said if they were to live normal lives that they couldn't know. Maddie wanted that for them, she wanted to make sure that Caroline and Elena could go off to college and move away from the Vampire plagued town if they wanted to. She knew Bonnie would come into her powers at some point and she had waited eagerly for the day that she could share what she knew to at least one of the three.

When Bonnie, Caroline and Elena had video called her and told her that Grams had died she had openly cried her eyes out. She had tried to convince them that she would come back, but somehow had been convinced to stay by the three. She remembered that Bonnie had been the one to finally stop her protests. She had said one little sentence that made Maddie's hear swell.

**_"Grams wouldn't want you to."_**

It was true and all of them knew it. Sheila had gotten her to leave, despite how nervous she was about leaving all of her friends and her brother. The old witch had given a grimoire and told her that she had learned all she could at Mystic Falls and that it was time she had her own adventures.

Maddie shook her head and felt a tear slide down her cheek at the thought and tried to grab hold of her fast fading good mood. _I'm home now, I'll make her proud._ She silently vowed. The teen took a deep breath and checked her reflection in the rear view mirror. She took off her sunglasses and propped them up against her head before she flicked a piece of golden hair out of her face and checked her make up. _Caroline will disown me if I walk into the Grille with smeared make up._ She thought making a soft smile appear on her full pink lips. Without giving herself another moment, Maddie opened the door and got out of the car to go see her brother.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Maddie sat down at a table and picked up a menu to hide her face as she saw Matt start towards the table. She risked a single glance at him and saw he looked irritated to say the least. _Well, here's hopping I brighten his day. _

"What can I get for you?" Matt asked, sounding as the blonde had predicted, peeved. He flipped open a notepad and didn't bother looking up at his customer.

"How about a diet coke?" Maddie replied, putting down the menu and grinning at him.

Matt's head snapped up at the voice. "Maddie!" He exclaimed, shocked. She giggled and held her arms out to him. "Surprise!" She exclaimed. Matt leaned over and hugged her as she stood up, lifting her off her feet and spinning his adoptive little sister around.

"Maddie! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" He blurted out, placing her back on the floor, but still hugging her.

The girl kept a firm hold on her brother, hugging him for the first time in a year as she replied, "Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise if you knew." She pulled back after a minute or two and found him grinning just as widely as she was.

"Who knows your here squirt?" He asked with a chuckle as she wrinkled her nose at the childhood nickname.

"Just you, Matty." She said honestly, pulling him into another hug, "I decided I'd had enough of Europe and made plans to switch my flight from next month to yesterday." She explained, "Just in time for Elena's birthday."

Matt nodded and went back to grinning, "We've got to call everyone, let them know your back!"

She shook her head and smirked her signature smirk, "No! I hear there's a party tonight, Matt, and I'm the perfect present for Elena." She claimed jokingly, but Matt chuckled and got the point.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone. It's just great to have you back."

"Aww, I missed you too Matty."

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Later that night..._

Music was pounding through the room as Maddie walked through the old Salvator boarding house. She had never been in here before, and was more than excited to be seeing it now. Everything looked amazing, the furniture, the beautiful old woodwork, and even the mildly creepy paintings looked timeless in her eyes... Then again she _had_ just helped empty a few bottles of bourbon so she was going to try looking at it with a clearer head later.

After a while of partying with old friends she finally spotted someone she wanted to talk with. Caroline was leaning against the wall with a bottle in one hand. Maddie smirked and strutted over, standing just behind the other Blonde. She looked over the older girl's shoulder to try and see what she was staring, or glaring, at. When her eyes found Tyler dancing against another girl she wrinkled her noise and made a noise of disgust.

"Gross! Is that Slutty Sophie?" She asked, and Caroline nodded, taking a sip from the bottle. Maddie smiled and waited a minute counting in her head, _Three... Two... One..._

Caroline's eyes widened and she spun around so fast she almost dropped her drink. "Oh my god!" She squealed, throwing herself at Maddie, who barely had time to put her drink down. The two hugged and laughed before Caroline frowned, pulling away with a serious look.

"Wait, are you really here, or am I just drunk?" She asked. Maddie laughed and burst into a fit of giggles and soon Caroline did too.

"Nope, I see her too." Matt assured with a chuckle, figuring he could tolerate his ex while Maddie was around. Then he spotted Tyler and nodded towards them, "Since when are they a thing?" He asked.

Caroline frowns and turns away from him to look back at them. After a pause she said "I thought you were ignoring me."

Matt does a half sigh, half chuckle combination while his sister shifts on her feet, now feeling ocward. "I'm not ignoring you." He claims.

Caroline sighed, "Well you've only said five words to me all summer... And those were four of them." She retorts, clearly not believing him.

"Maybe because every time I've seen you you've been with him."

"Because he's my friend. Which is what I thought you were." Maddie frowns and jumps into the conversation.

"Ok, lets not do this on Elena's birthday, hmm?" She prompted, slapping Caroline's arm lightly and gently hitting Matt upside the head. Her brother sighed and they both seem to calm down a bit.

"Sorry... I'm, uh, I'm out of it I guess... I'm sorry." He said before walking away with just a single not to the girls.

Maddie glanced over at Caroline giving her a look. "What?" Caroline asked, defensive at the sight of it.

She rolls her eyes and shook her head a bit, grabbing her cup. "I didn't say anything." She surrenders. They stand there in ocward silence for a moment before Caroline speaks up, "Come on, lets find Elena." She suggests, figuring the birthday girl hadn't seen her yet. Maddie nods, smiling at the idea as the vampire grabs her hand and leads her off to search.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Maddie hears the door open as she waits around the corner with Caroline. She's sitting on the counter while her friend leans on the marble surface beside her.

"This room's off limits!" Caroline calls, before walking over to shoo away who ever came in. Maddie stays there, smiling, as she hears Elena's voice.

"Caroline?"

"Sorry..." Caroline replied, biting her lip a little. "I just... Needed to take a beat." She lied. Maddie gets off the counter and starts over as she hears Elena chuckle and finally makes her appearance.

"Are you hiding, Birthday girl?" She questioned with a smile. Elena is speechless for a moment before she walks over in three strides and greets her friend with a hug.

"Maddie..." She said with a sigh of almost relief, making her smile wider.

"Happy birthday." The blonde mutters kindly as she pulled away. "I couldn't think of a present so I came instead." She joked with a teasing grin. Both Caroline and Elena laugh softly.

"Thanks." Elena said before Caroline pipes up.

"So, _are_ you hiding?" She asked.

Elena sighed and admitted "I was just looking for Damon."

Maddie makes a face and then interjects. "Ah, now lets see... He's the angry one, right? The impulsive brother of the boyfriend?" Elena can't help but chuckle at her description.

"Yeah that's him." She agrees and Caroline snickers before realising.

"Wait, he better be here, we haven't even done the cake yet." And practically stomps her foot with irritation.

"I think I'm gonna pass on the whole 'cake' thing." Elena sighs. Both Caroline and Maddie frown and start speaking at the same time.

"What? No!" "No way, no!" They exchange glances as Elena raises a brow. Then Caroline continues.

"Its your birthday... You know, its a dawn of a new day and you can't get on with your life until you've made a wish and blown out the candles." She said, adding in hand gestures as if it would help her point.

Elena frowns and realisation dawns on her features. "Is... Is that what you all want me to do? Just get on with my life?" She asked.

Caroline shook her head "No..." She muttered sensitively. Elena kept looking at her sceptically and then Caroline finally admitted "Maybe." Her voice getting stronger as she looked at her friend. "I just don't think anyone wants to keep seeing you like this."

Elena frowned and so did Maddie but for different reasons. Maddie was growing confused as the conversation continued, but Elena was getting upset. "I'm _not_ giving up on finding Stefan." She said forcefully.

Caroline shook her head again "No of _course_ not!" She agreed before being interrupted.

"I thought you guys told me Stefan was away visiting family..." Maddie said slowly, confusion was glowing in her eyes. That effectively snapped the two out of their mini-fight. The two shared a look as they realised their mistake. They had almost forgotten Maddie was even there as the argument grew. In some twisted way it was funny, since Maddie hadn't told them she knew about everything that went bump in the night, they had kept her out of the loop. Their latest lie was that Stefan had gone to visit some old family friends back home. It wasn't like they could say, 'An evil hybrid sacrificed Elena on an altar of fire, and jumped town with her boyfriend.' Now they weren't sure what to say to cover their tracks.

"Uh, well, yeah. She's just been waiting for him to come back." Caroline said quickly when it was clear that Elena wasn't going to say anything.

"She said find." Maddie pointed out, suspicion seeping into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"I must have just made a mistake." Elena final snapped out of her momentary panic.

"If it had just been a mistake, you wouldn't both be staring at me like two kids who just got caught with one hand in the cookie jar." Maddie retorted. Caroline opened her mouth to say something but Maddie shook her head and sighed. "Ya know what, I'm drunk, forget it." She said finally and the two let out a silent sigh of relief. "Which reminds me, I need a refill." She claimed sending them a small smile before exiting the room.

Elena looked over at Caroline once she was gone. "We can't keep lying to her, Care." The doppelgänger pointed out.

"I know, I know..." Caroline whined, taking a step back and leaning on Damon's bedpost. "But she's the only one of us that might be able to be, I don't know... Normal." She reminded her. "Should we really keep that away from her?"

Elena let out a breath and rubbed her forehead, "I don't know, Caroline. Lets just agree to put this on pause for now."

Caroline reluctantly nodded "We can see what Bonnie thinks when she gets back."

The two nod nd start to exit the room with the blonde vampire in the lead, but Elena slows as she spots something. Damon's closet door is open and she spotted a large map inside.

"But your doing the cake thing." Caroline retorts over her shoulder. When she hears no reply she stops and looks back. "Elena?" She asks, walking back inside Damon's room. She finds the teen standing wide eyed in front of Damon's closet. "What are you doing?" She asked, confusedly. She walks closer and sees that the walls are littered with newspaper articles and maps. "Whats all that?" She mutters to her friend, looking around at the things.

Elena spots a stick note with one word written in red. _**Klaus.** _She replied just as softly, "Its Klaus... Damon's been tracking him without me..." Her eyes look up and down the walls of the closet, a combination of betrayal and anger in her eyes.

Caroline is just as confused, "Why wouldn't he just tell you?"

Elena's eyes grow a little wider as she sees two more stickies that say, **_Stefan_**and _**Neck** **wounds**_. "I don't know..." She breaths.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Alright guys what do you think? I know I skipped a lot of the episode but I'll do more with the actual episodes after this episode since everyone knows Maddie's here now. :-) **

**Also I will be going through season three in order, so your going to have to wait a bit before we get to far into the plot, but it will be there soon.**

**If you liked it _please_ review. I would love to answer- actually I _promise_ to answer any question you ask me as best as I can without spoiling anything and I would love some constructive criticism. This is only my second fanfic so I know its not top notch but with some help from you guys maybe I can get a little closer next chapter! **

**Hope you liked it, **

**Tumble**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lost Mikaelson **

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Oh my gosh, I'm so happy I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am! I get up this morning and check my computer and I find that I've already gotten a bunch of reviews! AWESOME! So since you guys seem to like it I decided that I'm just going to do this chapter today. :)  
P.S. The very beginning starts in the early morning of the episode.**

**Reviews:**

**WWW 93 Diagon Alley- Thank you! Yes Maddie can sense if someone is a vampire, but she didn't pick up on Caroline being one because she had already had a few drinks and she was just excited to see her friend, so she wasn't paying to much attention.**

**Brebre4g- Alright, I'll try and make the chapters a bit longer and I'll put a better description in this chapter. No, Maddie is Ester's and Mikael's daughter she does not have the werewolf gene.**

**Myaluv4ever- Thanks so much!**

**Quirky- Thanks! Its an idea that I haven't been able to get out of my head for the past, like, month and a half! Finally I sat down and decided it was time to make it a fanfic. She was almost seven years old when she was sent to the future. As you'll see in later chapters, she does remember them, but not in her waking hours. I don't think she'll know exactly who they are when she sees them, but she'll recognise them in the back of her mind if that makes any sense... And I hope the description you'll be able to notice some of the similarities between her and her family. I tried to pull a little from each of the Originals and Ester, Rebekah especially. I think Damon and Elena might after they sort of meet Bekah in 'End Of The Affair.'**

** . - Thanks, this chapter might not be to eventful, because I don't want them to find out Maddie's big secret just yet, but I'll do the best I can and I hope you'll like it!**

**Winxgirl1997- I'm glad you like it!**

**Emerald0319- Thanks! She was transported the day of the ritual to turn them into vampires and she remembers them in dreams, but she thinks its just dreams so she won't make a big deal about it til later.**

**Guest- Thank you!**

** Tvdlover87654- Thank you! I will :)**

**Thanks for reviewing! I hope I answered all of your questions.**

**Oh and I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter but I do not own the vampire diaries characters or plotlines. I only own Maddie and my plot :)**

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Caroline really knows how to throw a party._ Maddie thought as she finally got home. She shut the door quietly, figuring Matt was already home and not wanting to wake him so late- or early rather. The blonde haired teen glanced at the clock as she tip-toed to her room and saw it was already 2:30 in the morning. With a sigh of irritation, she opened her door and stepped into the room she had been missing for the past 11 months. She looked around taking in everything she saw.

The walls were coated in a gentle green color that she had picked out when she was ten. It had been he birthday present that year, letting her repaint her room. In the corner there was a little white desk for schoolwork and doodling. Overtop was a shelf that held a few pictures of herself and Matt, her and her friends and even her mother. She had a fuzzy white carpet lining the small room's floor. She had a bedside table with a lamp and an alarm clock on it, and a little easel folded up against the wall. There didn't seem to be much in the room, and in reality there wasn't. It was no secret that the Donovans didn't have much money, but she was alright with that. She was satisfied with what she had... Most of the time.

Maddie glanced around again and saw there were clean sheets on her bed, which made her grin. It seemed that even a drunk Matt was a sweet one, he must have done that for her when he got home. In a moment of childish weakness she smiled and took off running towards her bed, jumping onto it with a giggle. She layed back and grabbed her pillow, hugging it to her with a content sigh. Words couldn't explain how happy she was to be back.

Fifteen minutes later she was out of her dress and make-up free. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and tossed the soft cream covers back before slipping into her bed. She reached towards the lamp to turn off her lights but paused. She spotted something peeking out from under her bed, it was a cardboard box, like the kind you use to pack things into the attic and keep them safe.

She hesitated before reaching over and pulling the box onto her bed. She knew exactly what it was, but felt the need to look through the items once more. She sat up and set it beside her, opening the flaps of the box. She reached in and pulled out a little brown dress.

It was sized for a child, and looked a little like a Halloween costume. The style certainly wasn't from this century. The fabric was rough and dirty, but for some reason Maddie knew it would be warm and be able to keep out the harsh winds when they came. She rubbed the fabric with her thumb as she flipped it over to look at the back. There were old leather like laces along the top of the back that she could never figure out how to lace properly, but still loved to try.

She kept hold of the little gown with one hand as she reached into the box with another, pulling out a doll. The fabric was the same as the one used in the dress, and looked to be handmade. The stitches were small and carefully sewn so they would last. The doll itself was filled with sand, and was simple looking, with a painted on face and hair made from a yellow grass. Maddie guessed that it had once been soft to the touch, but time had made its mark.

She set the doll down on top of the dress, being more gentle than you'd have thought possible. She moved to get the last two things from the box, and shifted to sit cross-cross on her bed. Her fingers brushed soft leather and she let out an involuntary sigh of amazement at the tingling sensation that ran up her arm. She lifted the source of the sensation from where it lay and set it on her lap as her other hand still felt around the box. On her lap now rested a large, old book. The ancient looking text radiated with magic even greater than that of the Bennet's. At last she finally found what she was searching for and set it on top of the book she had placed on her lap.

The final object was a necklace. The pendent was Lapiz Lazuli stone held in place by a silver setting. Maddie smiled at it, glad she finally could wear it again. She hadn't taken it on the trip with her for fear of losing it.

She hadn't told anyone but Matt that she had kept all of this. She was worried what they would think if they knew why she had. Maddie was adopted if you could call it that. Ten years ago she had been found in the woods, dressed in the little dress, clutching the doll to herself with the grimoire beside her and the pendant hanging by a leather strap around her neck. No one knew where she had come from or who she was.

Eventually she had ended up with the Donovans, they were her family now and she loved them with all of her heart but... She didn't know where she had come from. These four objects were her only clues to a past that had evaded her. That was why she kept them, and why she wore the pendant on a silver necklace chain everyday.

Maddie sat in silence, just looking at her things. She didn't bother to try and open the book, because she knew what would happen. She would never get it open. Once she had taken it to Grams to look at and the old witch had explained to her that it had been magically sealed from the other side and that she wouldn't be able to open it until it was time. Eventually sleep overtook Maddie, sending her into a dreamfilled sleep.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Maddie awoke the sound of metal against metal and a flash of light as Matt pulled her curtains back. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"No. Early." She said simply. She heard him chuckle and then walk over to her bed.

"It's eleven thirty." Matt chuckled as he pulled the covers away from her. "Thats not early."

"It is for me." Maddie grumbled as she tried to grab the covers again only for them to be thrown away by Matt.

"Come on, I need to get to the grille." Matt insisted, still smiling. He waited until she sighed and started to get up before leaving the room.

She sighed and went to get dressed. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She wasn't trying to impress anyone today, so she wasn't going to wear anything fancy. She noticed that her things weren't on her bed anymore and frowned. She looked around until she found the box safely tucked back under her bed. _Matt must have put it away..._ she thought.

She walked out of her room and down to the bathroom to brush her teeth and do her hair. She looked into the mirror and cocked her head. Her hair was long and wavy, stretching down her back in long loose curls. Her hair was lightly shaded with natural golden blonde highlights and lowlights. She had always refused to get her hair cut short, it had never been above her shoulders, but she kept it trimmed so it stopped an inch or two above the small of her back. After staring at herself for a while she decided to style her hair in one thick braid.

After that was done she moved on to her make up. She looked back up at her reflection and took in her appearance. She had startling blue eyes that got darker the closer to her irises you looked. Her lips were a soft pink shade, she had fairly high cheek bones and a beautifully long lashes. All in all she was beautiful in her own way.

"Maddie! C'mon I'm going to be late!" Matt called down the hall to her. Maddie groaned

"Be right there!" She put on some lipstick and some

subtle eye shadow before hurrying to her room. She grabbed her necklace and fastened it around her neck before hurrying to the kitchen where her brother was waiting.

"Don't forget your phone." Matt reminded.

"I got it." She took it out of her pocket and waved at him with it as she plucked the keys from his hand. "And I'm driving, Matty."

Matt just chuckled and followed her outside.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Maddie walked into the grille and looked around for her friends while Matt went into the back. After a moment of searching she spotted Tyler and Elena sitting at a table. She smiled and started over to them. As she got closer she heard part of the conversation.

"What kinds of places?" Elena asked leaning in closer as her interest grew.

"Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff." He replied. Maddie stopped and frowned, something was off about this. She slid into a booth nearby and strained to hear what they were saying.

"Anywhere in Tennessee?" Elena asked sounding hopeful.

He nodded "Uh, yeah. Here, give me your phone I'll try and pull up the map." Tyler offered holding his hand out for her phone.

Elena nods and shifts, taking her phone out of her back pocket and placing it in his hand. "Thanks for this." She muttered.

Tyler looked up and nodded.

"I know it's asking a lot." She continued.

He sighed and looked down a bit. "As Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan's in this mess because I bit Damon... I figure I owe you one."

Maddie frowned in confusion. "Bit Damon..." She muttered under her breath, trying to understand. She shook her head to free herself of her thoughts. "I'll ask later."

Then she stood and started to walk over, hearing Tyler ask.

"Have you talked to her today?"

"No why?"

"I haven't either if anyone wants my two cents." Maddie interjected as she arrived. Tyler looked up surprised, as did Elena.

"Maddie... I didn't hear you come over." Elena said quickly.

Maddie shrugged "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." She apologized before asking. "Can I sit?"

Elena blinked a few times before finally saying "Yeah, yeah go ahead, Mads." And sliding over to make room.

The witch smiled and sat down, before Tyler said. "Anyway, here. That's your best bet." Elena nodded and started to get up, "I'll be right back." She told her friend. Maddie shrugged and nodded.

"Ok." She turned to talk to Tyler as Elena walked away.

Elena sat down beside Alaric at the bar, "So how do you feel about a little hike through the Smokey Mountains?" She asked.

Ric looked at her like she was crazy. "You want to go after a pack of werewolves on a full moon?" He questioned trying to be the voice of reason.

"We'll be out of there before the moon is full." She tried to assure.

Rid sighed and rubbed his temples. Elena frowned and started to get up. "If you don't go with me I'm going by myself." She announced making him look up sharply at her. She put on a confused face "What? Your the one who told me I could handle things on my own now." She pointed out.

"Yeah I-I- I meant, like, frozen diners and SATs." He stammered.

Elena gave him a skeptical look and he shook his head a few times looking away "Alright... Fine lets just go." He agreed finally, "but, uh, your driving."

Elena smiled and nodded "Let me just tell Ty I'm leaving." She said quickly as she turned and hurried back towards the table. This time it was Elena who ended up listening in to the conversations.

"So whats been going on with you, Tyler?" She heard Maddie ask as she walked.

"Nothing much, why?" He replied.

"Just making chit-chat." She said casually. "I heard you've been getting closer to Caroline."

Tyler nodded "Yeah, yeah... She's been uh, helping me out with the wolf stuff." He said. Elena's eyes widened and she started to pick up the pace trying to get over there before Tyler let something else slip.

"Wolf stuff? Care to elaborate?" Maddie chuckled and Tyler looked at her funny.

"Uh, you know... Full moons?" He said, confused at her reaction.

Maddie frowned as started fiddling with her necklace, a nervous habit. "Tyler... Are you talking about-"

Elena walked up and turned to Maddie. "Um, Maddie, I have to go, something came up." She interrupted before her friend had time to ask anymore questions.

"Uh, ok, I guess I'll see you later than..." Maddie muttered. She stood up and then looked to Tyler, "Lets finish catching up later, Ty." She suggested. She wanted to keep talking but she couldn't start asking questions about werewolves in front of Elena. She gave Elena a hug and then went to find someone else to talk to.

Elena waited until Maddie was out of earshot before turning to Tyler. "What are you doing?" She hissed softly, sitting back down.

"What did I do?" He asked, getting more and more confused.

"You were telling Maddie about the-" She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Werewolves."

"I thought you guys said you've been keeping her in the loop."

"Not with the supernatural stuff." She hissed quietly. "She doesn't know about all of that."

Tyler frowned, "Caroline didn't tell me that! Sorry... Well she's gotta find out sometime." He prompted making Elena sigh.

"Yeah, I know its just... Nevermind, we'll deal with it when Bonnie gets home." She said standing again, finally just letting it drop. "I've got a long way to drive."

**XXXXXXXXX**

By the time Maddie got back to her house, her mind was racing. She had only been able to think of one thing all day, Tyler. He had been talking about the werewolves, he _had_ to be. That would mean that Caroline knew, but she couldn't know because if she had the council would have been all over Tyler by now. Caroline couldn't keep a secret to save herself.

That got Maddie thinking about Elena and Bonnie. If Care did know than they would _have_ to have found out by now! Would they believe her though? Bonnie would have if her powers had come in... Maddie sighed and shook her head.

"This is to complicated..." She muttered to herself. She plopped down on her bed and kept sorting through her thoughts until sleep overcame her.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_giggles filled the the forest as a little girl with golden hair ran through the woods. She would send glances over her shoulder every now and then as she ran. Her wide blue eyes looked around frantically until she finally spotted a little river._

_"I win!" The child called with pride filled voice As she slowed to a stop. _

_"You have not won yet, Madelyn! You have yet to reach the waterside!" Another girl called. This one looked to be around eighteen years old._

_Both of them were dressed in plain dresses. The older one had long blonde hair with flowers braided into it while the younger's was handing in curls around the child's face. Looking at the two side by side your first though would be that they must be related. _

_"I'm going to win!" With that the little girl bolted as fast as her legs could carry her towards the water. The older girl laughed at the younger's persistence and picked up the edge of her long dress with one hand, jogging after her. It was obvious to anyone but the girl, Madelyn, that the teenager following her was not trying to win their race, seeing as she could have easily beaten someone so young._

_"Yay!" The child cried when she was at the edge of the river. She turned to look at the other, "See Bekah! I told you I would win!" She boasted making Bekah laugh. _

_"I see that." She agreed, walking over. "Now here's your prise!" She suddenly swooped down and picked up girl, twirling her around playfully. _

_Madelyn squeal childishly and clung to Bekah as she erupted into giggles. "Stop it!" She laughed closing her eyes and barrying her face into Rebekah's shoudler. "You are making me dizzy!" _

_By now Bekah was laughing along with her. After another moment she slowed to a stop so she could fix her hold on Madelyn. The little girl opened her eyes and looked up at the smiling face of her playmate. "Again!" She chimed. _

_"Again?" The older blonde asked pretending to be confused. "I thought you told me to stop." _

_"I, um, I was just kidding." Madelyn lied, still grinning. She started to bounce in her hold, eager to have some more fun. "Please Rebekah!" _

_"Are you sure you were kidding?" Rebekah teased, her light blue eyes sparking with delight as she joked around. "I did not think you were." _

_"I **am**__ sure sister! Do it again!" The child pleaded. Rebekah pretended to think about it for a moment before letting herself smile._

_"Once more." She agreed and started spinning her around as the two laughed._

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Alright so there is chapter two. :-) If you didn't understand, the last segment of the story was Maddie's dream/memory **

**In the next chapter you'll get to see some Rebekah (present time) and Maddie's being here will start to effect the plot line a little more. I know there wasn't much interaction in this chapter but most of this episode was taking place in Tennessee so I couldn't have had Maddie there with them. **

**Please tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to happen Etc. etc. etc. **

**Hope you enjoyed, **

**Tumble**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lost Mikaelson**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Woah. This. Is. AWESOME! I come back to check a story two hours after I update and I already have FIVE NEW REVIEWS! I swear I was smiling wider than I thought was even possible! **

**Reviews::**

**Ann4ever17- Thats a great way to look at it! lol! I'm glad you like Maddie's character and I am curious to see it play out as well. I can't _wait_ for them to come back to Mystic Falls! **

**Tvdlover87654- Thank you! I don't think I have a specific actress but more of a combination of the originals I guess. Like I imagine her with Rebekah's hair, only longer with curls like Katherine has, her eyes are a bit like Klaus's only brighter, she is as tall as Elijah, etc. etc. etc. XD**

**Kbucha27- I'm glad ya like it! I'll try and post another soon.**

**Guest- I will thanks!**

** Penny. bear37- I'm debating when and how that'll happen, but I'm certainly looking forward to it too! I have like five ideas, so... Actually I might make a poll about it, let you guys decide! *Shrugs* **

**MyaLuv4ever- Ok, I officially love your reviews! Yep Maddie's getting suspicious, lol. I've figured out how I want them to discover her little secret, and I think you'll like it. As to the romance, I think we're looking at a solid... Maybe. (Yay Damon quote XD) I'm definitely going to bring in a few OCs though after the Originals return, maybe someone she met in Europe while she was away on that trip. Anyway, thank you! I don't think Rebekah is really a bad person, she's just lonely and sad. Lastly, I love that you want me to update, writing is a passion of mine (Duh) and hearing you say (or reading you type... I guess...) that just gives me an excuse to keep going :)**

**Winxgirl1997- I'll do my best :D**

**WWW 93 Diagon Alley- I'll try to update as soon as possible, I promise. Its just as hard for me to wait to keep going as it is for you to wait for me to update lol**

**Quirky- We'll see how it goes, I'm not really sure yet...**

**DamonSalvatorelover- Thanks! I love your name BTW XD**

**Winter is Coming- I get that, as I introduce her a bit more you'll start to see some flaws in her.**

**Things you need to know::**

**Alright, just for future reference, if you ever see a whole section in italics it's a memory/flashback/dream. If just a sentence or two is in italics then its a thought.**

**And...**

**Check my profile for polls about the story every now and then, I'll ask for your opinions when I get stuck :D**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**XXXXXXXX**

Maddie woke up the next morning with a smile. She didn't know why, but she felt fantastic! She checked the time and was pleased to see that it was only eight O'clock. That gave her a few hours to herself before she would go to the grill. She wanted to talk to Tyler today. She wanted to get him talking again, just to be sure she was right before she confronted anyone about it.

_How weird would that be..._ She thought, wrinkling her nose as she tried to imagine what Elena and Caroline would say if she was wrong. She had decided that she would talk to Bonnie about it as soon as she got back from visiting her Dad's family. If Bonnie hadn't been told about her powers by now she would need to be. It made Maddie's heart clench when she thought about how alone she had felt when she first started having problems with her witch abilities. She would do everything in her power to make sure that Bonnie didn't have to go through that.

Maddie walked to the kitchen and got herself a bowl of frosted flakes. She spotted a note on he counter and walked over, picking it up in her free hand.

"Gone to work, I'll be back at three, love Matt." she read aloud.

Maddie spend the next five minutes just eating and thinking about what she could do for the next few hours. _I could always go to the grill... _She thought but quickly dismissed the idea, no one would be there yet, and that would leave her sitting in a booth bored ou to f her mind until they arrived. For a minute she considered practicing some magic but for some reason she just didn't feel like getting her things out.

She finished her breakfast and placed the bowl in the sink. She looked out the window and saw that it was a beautiful sunny day, and what better to do on a nice day than take a walk? With that, she hurried to her room, sliding into a pair of white Capri jeans and a light blue tank top. She grabbed one of her grimoires and stuffed it into a messenger style bag along with her phone, wallet, and of course her sketch pad.

Last but not least, she picked up her necklace from inside the box and put it on. She had missed the familiar weight around her neck while she had been away, and was more than glad to have it back.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Fifteen minutes later she was making her way through town square. As she looked around she spotted Elena sitting in a Camaro, which confused her. "Who drives a Camaro?" She muttered under her breath as she walked over.

When she got there, Elena seemed to be staring off into space. Maddie reached up and tapped on the window, making her friend jump in surprise. She chuckled and motioned for her to roll down the window.

"Hey, didn't mean to scare you." The witch apologised, but still smiled.

"Its fine, Maddie. I just got a little lost for a second." The brunette replied. "Whats up?"

"Just curious, who's car is this?" Maddie asked. Out of no where a strong low voice spoke from right behind her.

"Mine." Maddie jumped and turned around to see a man with raven hair and icy blue eyes looking down at her. The man seemed amused when he startled her. "Sorry I didn't mean to- Actually never mind." He smirked when Elena threw him a half hearted glare.

"Maddie, this is Damon Salvator. Damon, Maddie Donovan." The doppelgänger introduced.

Maddie held out a hand to shake his, now over her the fright he gave her. Damon glanced down at her hand before slowly meeting hers with his. "Nice to meet-" She started before pausing and growing tense up when he touched her. A shiver went up her spin as a sickening cold feeling radiated through her. _Death._ "you..."

Damon furled his brows slightly at the distant look she got for a moment. He gave her a quick nod and was about to move on when she spoke up again.

"Nice ring." Her voice was laced with a subtle accusation that got his attention. He looked back at her and saw her eyes on his daylight ring.

"Thanks, family heirloom." He said shortly. Maddie nodded, seemingly accepting his excuse, but Damon could tell there was something off about her.

"Elena, want to come to the grill with me?" Maddie asked in an attempt to get her friend away from who she knew to be a vampire.

Elena shook her head no, still thinking about Maddie's odd reaction. It gave her a small sence of De-ja vous. "I can't, Damon's taking to go get some things out of town." She explained, using the excuse she had thought up earlier.

Maddie frowned but nodded. She didn't ike the idea of Elena alone with a vampire, she was her friend! Then again, Elena and the girls had known the Salvatores for a year or so now, so if he was going to kill her he probably would have done it already. She nodded once and then gave Elena a hug, "Ok, be safe." She said and Damon rolled his eyes at the irony.

"I will." Elena replied, returning the hug.

Maddie didn't know what made her do it but for some reason she let them leave. Later she would be mentally kicking herself for being so stupid, but for now she just watched as they got in the car and sent her friend a wave as they drove off.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Caroline sat in a dark, dungeon like room. She was still wearing the black dress she had on the night of Elena's birthday party, but now it was covered in filth. The chair she sat in was made of old iron. Her hands and legs were secured with metal bands. Caroline flexed her hand as she struggled against the restraints to no avail and groaned softly.

"Daddy! Dad are you there?" She called, looking towards the door. Her voice was filled with innocence and confusion as she called "Why won't you talk to me?"

A hissing started up from the vents placed near the floor. Soon a greenish-gray gas started sluggishly spilling out into the air. Caroline coughed violently when she took in a breath. "Dad! Daddy..." She tried one last time before another wave of coughs came. She gasped trying to find a bit of clean air for her burning lungs as the vervain tinted air supply continued to float through the cell.

The hissing quieted but the unpure air still drifted out of the vents. The door to the cell opened and none other than Bill Forbes walked inside.

The man didn't spare a moment to look at Caroline, he knew exactly what was going on, after all. When he reached her he gently lifted her chin with his hand so his daughter was looking at him.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you..." He whispered to her, wearing an expression of grief. When he removes his hand Caroline's head gently rolls forward.

"Dad..." She breathed out the word, to weak to really talk anymore.

Bill moves, crouching in front of the chair and placing his hands on the end of the arm rests. "I need an answer." He states. "How do you walk in the sunlight?"

Caroline wheezed and murmured "Please... Just let me go..."

"Sweetheart, please. Just answer me... Then we'll get on with it."

"Is that all you want to know?" Caroline asks, still finding it hard to breath.

Bill smiled at her. "Thats all I want to know." He confirms.

Caroline glanced up at him and then turned her head to stare at the blue daylight ring on her left hand. He followed her gaze and shifted to look at it, interest peaking in his gaze. His fingers brush over the stone in the center and he muttered "Interesting..." under his breath. Then he starts to slide the ring off her finger and tosses it to the side.

She watched confused, and then stammered "No... No, dad, no! What are you doing...?" Bill tossed the ring carelessly to the side before standing up again, ignoring her outburst.

"Your ancestors built this place." He looked around the cell as he went on. "People figured it was for unruly prisoners of the jail, but I know the truth." He looked right at Caroline. "They had something else in mind. Vervain in the ventilation system; to keep their subject weak. Reinforced steel containment chair..." He looked over to the window with closed shutters in almost amazement. "And that."

Caroline tilted her head back and looked around trying to see what he was looking at. She lets out a small noise of confusion and turns back to her father.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Bill picked something up off the ground and started to walk back. A fearful look grew in her eyes as she watched him.

Bill holds out a blood bag and Caroline's eyes grow wide with hunger. Her eyes turn red, and veins swim underneath her eyes. Bill abruptly pulled the bag away from her.

"Blood controls you, sweetheart." He stated sadly. Then he walks towards where he had tossed the ring earlier. Caroline watched in horror as he said "This is how I'm going to fix you." He lifts his foot and quickly brings it down on the ring, breaking Caroline's only way to stay alive in the sun.

"No!" She breathed, distressed. Bill then walked over to an old chain and she frowned "What..." She started before he pulled down on it and the shutters on the back window flew open.

Sunlight streamed into the cell and onto the vampire's back as she let out a pained scream and leaned forward.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Damon was speeding down the road with Elena in the passenger seat. Keeping his eyes on the road he said. 'I hope we find him. It would suck if the last momento you had of him was that crappy old necklace."

"Its an antique, Damon." Elena quipped, "Like you."

Damon smirked and then reached to the back seat with one hand, "Read this." He instructed, pulling out an old leather bound journal. "It paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago."

Elena took it from him and opened it saying "Its Stefan's diary." She snapped it shut. "I'm not going to invade his private thoughts."

"You need to be prepared for what your about to see." Damon argued, glancing over at her.

"I've seem Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it." Elena handed him the diary.

He snatched it with a sigh before opening it and reading aloud. "Here's one... March 12th nineteen twenty two. I've blacked out days. I wake up with stranger's blood in places I don't recognize with woman I don't remember." He mock gasped and looked over at Elena. "I'm _shocked!_ Stefan's not a virgin?" He joked.

Elena gave him a look and reached for the book. "Eyes on the road Grandma." She prompted, opening the book herself for a peak at Stefan's old life.

Damon shrugged, "Fine." He said doing as she instructed before speaking up again. "Quick question though, who was that 'Maddie' girl?"

Elena didn't look up from her reading as she answered. "She's Matt's little sister." Damon looked thoughtful for a second.

"Huh..." He grunted thoughtfully.

Elena looked over at him with a frown. "What?" She asked, curious.

"Nothing, nothing." Damon said secretively.

Elena closed the book and gave him an irritated and curious look. "Damon..." She started.

"What? Just wondering when you'd start to catch on." He said vaguely.

Elena frowned, "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Damon ignored her question and kept talking. "I mean, it took me a minute, but I figured it out."

Elena was getting frustrated, "_Damon."_ she prompted.

Damon sighed over dramatically. "You remember how judgey reacted when she shook hands with Stefan, right?" He asked, using his favorite nick-name for Bonnie. Elena nodded, not catching on. "And I'm just gonna go out on a limb here and say she's adopted." Damon glanced over at her to see her nod in confirmation. HE wasn't sure if he should be irritated or smug given the situation. He waited a moment before seeing understanding dawn on her face. The understanding quickly turned to denial.

"Are you trying to say, Maddie Donovan, one of my best friends is a witch and didn't tell us?" She asked, clearly not believing him.

Damon shrugged. "Believe what you want, Elena." He said simply before falling quiet and focusing on the road. "Now, back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Stefan and Klaus stood by a beautiful oak coffin. Klaus looked it over and sighed slightly. Hinges creaked loudly as the lid of the casket was opened to reveal a girl with a dagger sticking out of her chest. Her eyes were closed in a peaceful manner but her skin was gray with large veins popping up, making her look frightening and pitiful at the same time. She had softly angled features and wavy golden locks that had been curled beautifully. She wore a white sequenced dress and a pearl necklace.

Klaus's eyes take in the state of his sister, a small flicker of sadness in his eyes. He reaches out and gently strokes her cheek with his thumb. A small, smile makes its way to his lips as he realises he will at least have one of his sisters back again.

Stefan on the other hand is frowning. He looks over the girl with curious eyes, trying to see if he can remember this woman that he had once been so close to. Then with a little shake of his head he admits to himself and to Klaus "I don't recognise her."

"Don't tell her that." Klaus advised, not looking away. "Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." His hand curls around the dagger as he dramatically pulls it from her chest with a small grunt. "Time to wake up, sister..."

A few minutes have passed and Rebekah is still decicated in her coffin.

"Any day now, Rebekah." Klaus muttered before glancing at Stefan, who is pacing behind him. "She's being dramatic."

"Look. Why don't you just tell me what the h*** is going on... I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" Stefan requested as he crossed his arms.

"Well... You have many useful talents." Klaus admitted. THen he turned to face the ripper, growing mildly excited as he thought of something to tell him. "In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you."

Stefan nodded and grunted, "Hmm."

_Stefan was sitting in a rounded booth at a speak easy in the twenties. Rebekah was nestled at his side and Klaus was sitting casually across from him with his arm slung on top of the curved red seat. _

_"So Stefan, enlighten me." He said looking mildly amused as Stefan put his arm around Rebekah. "What makes you worthy of an Original like my sister? She's pure vampire and your no more than a diluted bloodline." Klaus reported._

_Stefan chuckled and Rebekah said, "Don't listen to him, Stefan, Nik's an elitist." She looked smug._

_Stefan nodded and motioned to Nik with his glass. "Hmm... And where's the rest of your family?" He asked curiously. _

_Klaus pretended to think before replying. "Well, lets see... Um, I killed most of them." _

_Rebekah looked thoughtful before saying, "But not all." Matter- of- factly, sending her brother a look._

_Stefan looked over at Rebekah, "And you... Okay with that...?" _

_"Well, we all got the chance to choose a side-" She started before pausing and correcting her mistake. "Most of us. I chose the right one... Eventually." SHe smiled fondly at Klaus and squeezed his hand with her gloved one. He smirked in return. _

_Stefan looked curious. "Most of us?" He asked. _

_Rebekah's look saddened for a moment or two and Niklaus looked away, out at the crowds. "Lets not bother ourselves with matters better left unsaid." The hybrid suggested. The woman nodded in agreement. "Its a story for another time." She muttered, pushing the thoughts of her baby sister into the back of her mind. _

_Stefan obviously was curious as to who they were talking about, but knew better than to press the subject, so he let it go as a man stormed over to their table._

Klaus finished his story with the tale of Liam Grant, the man whom Stefan made drink his wife's blood and walked over to a security guard with Stefan trailing behind. "I was your number one fan."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Back in Mystic falls, Maddie was just exiting the grill. She had spent the day catching up with some of her buddies and talking to Jeremy. The sun had set by now and she was about to start her walk back to her house when she spotted Tyler and Sheriff Forbes. She frowned and turned to go talk to them when she saw their serious expressions.

"Hey Tyler!" She called. Either he didn't hear her or he was ignoring her, because they just kept walking. She watched the two walk into the police station and bit her lip, debating if she should follow or not.

After thinking about it for a minute she heard a shot ring out and her eyes grew wide with worry. She quickly made up her mind and sprinted into the station. She listens and followed the sound of Liz Forbes' voice until she came to a spiral staircase in the older section of the jail.

When she got there she saw Mrs. Forbes standing on the staircase with her gun drawn and aimed. She sheriff heard someone's approach and sparred a quick glance over her shoulder to see who it was.

"Maddie." She muttered, surprised and now worried.

"What's going on?" Maddie asked before she heard the clang of metal against metal from inside the cell. When she looked she could see Tyler and her best friend.

"Caroline!" She exclaimed softly as she swiftly started to go down the steps. Liz grabbed the teen's arm to keep her from going any further.

"Maddie I need you to go back outside." She instructed. Maddie shook her head firmly and tried to pull her arm away. "No."

"Maddie, now." The sheriff instructed once more when the girl stubbornly stayed put. Maddie still didn't move. "Go-" she started but the girl cut her off.

"I know about the vampires." She hissed softly, temper flaring up. She could smell the vervain in the air since there was so much in such a small space and she saw the blood bag that Bill had put down, so it was an easy conclusion for her to come to.

Liz was shocked. This time she didn't stop Maddie when the blonde pulled her arm away. The teen quickly ran down the stairs, passed Bill and into the cell.

Caroline was a mess. She had terrible looking blisters and burns all along her back, arms and neck. When the young vampire saw her she frowned. "Maddie... What are you doing here?" She asked weakly.

Maddie hurried over and took her hand as Tyler picked up pieces of her ring on the ground. "Oh my god, Caroline..." She whispered as she looked over the burns. The vampire opened her mouth to say something but Maddie had run out of the cell.

Tears pricked in Caroline's eyes and she closed them sadly as she thought 'Now she hates me too... My dad and my best friend hate me!' The tears slowly spilled onto her cheek as she bought of her dad hating her.

Maddie re-entered a moment later with the blood bag Bill had been using to 'test' Caroline's vampire instincts. She held it out towards the vampire.

Caroline looked at the bag and then up at Maddie before taking it in shaking hands. Maddie had already opened it so she simply pressed the bag to her lips and started to slurp the red liquid down as if it was a juice box. Her demonic vampire face started to appear, and Maddie took a small step back.

The witch had seen a vampire before, but the face was still something frightening for her.

When Caroline saw her move away she looked up pleadingly, her eyes holding nothing but sadness.

"Maddie, please... Don't leave..." She murmured, her voice a little stronger now that she's gotten some blood.

Maddie hesitated before making her way back to the chair. "Ok." She agreed.

"Your not afraid of me?" Caroline asked weakly, her vampiric face looking back at the little witch.

Maddie ignored the question, and instead asked "Where's your ring?"

Tyler spoke up for the first time since Maddie had arrived. "Here." He reported, opening his fist to reveal five or six small pieces of a broken metal. Caroline's eyes were wide with worry as she saw it.

"My ring..." She whispered. Maddie held her hand out and Tyler dropped the pieces into it, muttering, "You've got some explaining to do, Mads."

The little blonde nodded, looking at the pieces in her hand. Then the werewolf walked over to Caroline and picked her up bridal style. Care whispered in pain when he brushed the burns on her back and closed her eyes as she was carried out the door.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Caroline sat in her room, finishing up another blood bag. Liz was sitting beside her daughter watching.

"Thank you." The blonde vampire murmured. All of her burns were gone and she had gotten cleaned up. She layed down on the bed, still looking sad and lonely.

"Honey, your dad... All our families, we have beliefs that have been passed on through generations. We were taught ever to stray from them." Liz explained.

"you did."

"Thats because _you_ taught me to look at things in a different way." Liz said gently.

"I just thought that... He was the one who got me."

"He did, he will again."

Then the two looked up as they heard someone walk to the door. They were met by Maddie's small form standing there, looking nervous. She and Caroline exchanged looks and Liz took that as her cue to leave. As she got to the door, Caroline spoke up again.

"Hey mom... Thanks for believing in me." She whispered. Liz nodded and then walked out.

Caroline looked at her friend as Maddie started inside the room and walked over to her bed. "Hey..." She whispered.

"Hey..." Caroline returned just as softly, shifting into a sitting position.

They sat in silence for a moment before Maddie muttered "I brought something for you." and dug into her pocket. She held out her hand and revealed Caroline's daylight ring, in perfect condition.

Caroline was shocked. She sat a little straighter and took it gently out of Maddie's hand, looking at it. "How..." She whispered.

Maddie smiled almost sadly. "Consider it an apology."

Caroline frowned looking up with confusion and worry in her light blue eyes. "An apology? For what?"

Maddie took a breath, preparing herself before muttering, "I'm a witch, Care."

Caroline's eyes widened in surprise. "A witch?" She whispered back, thinking she had heard wrong. She obviously knew they existed, because she was best friend with one- no make that two of them... But this was Maddie they were talking about! Sweet, fun, stubborn, _human,_ Maddie Donovan, the girl who she had known since pre-k.

"I found out when I was thirteen." Maddie confirmed, bobbing her head.

Care shook her head. "No, no you can't be a witch, your supposed to be the normal one." She muttered impulsively.

Maddie cocked her head. "Caroline, your a vampire, your boyfriend's a werewolf, Elena's dating a vampire, and Bonnie's a witch." she pointed out, making Caroline's look of surprise worsen if that was even possible.

"How did you know that?" She asked, she Bonnie and Elena had all agreed not to tell her, so she wasn't sure.

"I put the pieces of your puzzle together. I overheard Tyler talking to Elena, and then when I shook Damon's hand..." She trailed off for a moment, remembering that bone chilling feeling of death before focusing again. "And sensed he was one of them, and so I just figured Stefan must be too."

"That doesn't explain Bonnie." Caroline said, feeling the need to poke holes in her story, despite how emotionally and physically exhausted she was.

Maddie seemed to notice, and frowned, "You should get some rest, Care." She said gently as she got up. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Caroline seemed ready to argue but then spotted Tyler in the doorway and just nodded.

Maddie was almost outside her room when she turned back to her blonde friend as said, "Care, don't tell Elena or Bonnie." Once again the vampire looked like she was about to argue but after a moment just nodded in silent agreement.

With that the witch left, knowing Tyler would take care of her best friend, and glad that everything was out in the open now.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**So there's chapter three! Caroline finally knows Maddie's secret, Damon figured it out, Elena's in denial, and Rebekah's finally awake! YAY! I hope you liked it! Please, please, _please_ review! I was wondering what you guys think should happen in the next chapter, because I'm having a bit of trouble thinking about it. **

**Thanks, **

**Tumble.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks as always for the reviews! They make me so happy! :) :) **

**Replies::**

**Ann4ever17- Yep you remember correctly :) I feel the same way, because I don't want to let it out to quickly but at the same time I want to make her more involved... So confusion lol! Thank you so much! That makes me feel so great! **

**Guest- Neither can I! Luckily we won't have to wait for long, Klaus comes back next episode! *Squeals***

**DamonSalvatorelover- I haven't decided yet, but I want to know what you guys think, so check my profile for a poll :)**

**TVDlover87654- I'm glad you like it!**

**Winxgirl1996- I'll do my best to update quickly lol**

**Myaluv4ever- Lol I know what you mean XD I get sucked into these fics sometimes too. Yeah I think I'm going to have some fun with Maddie and Damon's attitudes towards each other. I'm glad you liked it, thats what I was aiming for :) **

**Hmm... I plan on keeping with the show for all or most all of season three, but I'm not loving season four plot to much with all the originals dying and complications and stuff, so I'm not sure if I'll keep with it then. Yeah its hard to get Damon right sometimes, but I figured he would play around with it before telling Elena, and I don't think so, but you never know how Elena'll react to something. **

**LOL, you mean Maddie? XD And thats a good idea, I'll be sure to add in more flashbacks since everyone seems to enjoy them. I like your ideas! Thank you so much! Thank you for reviewing!**

**PenelopeK- Neither can I! This chapter kept getting harder to write because I kept thinking about what I'm going to do in the next one when Maddie meets-or re-meets them XD**

**Quirky- Yeah haha!**

**Brebre4g- I'm trying to make them longer, slowly but surely, and she will meet Klaus and Rebekah next chapter when they come back to Mystic Falls.**

**Sissymac- I'm glad your enjoying it! XD**

**Shopaholic-Pixie- Thank you! I have seen some of them too, they are normally my favorites too! I 3 the Originals! (Even the homicidal ones) I haven't decided yet, and will do!**

**Notes::**

**I do not own TVD, just my charries and plots,**

**I know this chapter is a little rough but bare with me I was having a little bit of writters block...**

**I put up a poll on my profile, please check it out! :-D**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Rebekah and Klaus look up as Stefan strolled into the bar. Chairs were turned upside down on top of all the tables, since it was closed. When he looked around he noticed that Gloria, the witch was sitting at the center table, the only one that was being used, with a grimoire and a dozen candles of all different sizes. Her eyes were closed in concentration as her hands hovered above the yellowing text.

"You left us." Rebekah stated, now dressed in modern clothing. She was lounging on the bar, with her legs cross and her feet resting casually on a stood. Klaus sat next to her, drink in hand.

"Yeah." Stefan sighed as he started down the steps. "Sorry, retail therapy was making my head explode." He explained.

"Tell me about it." Klaus groaned in agreement, while Rebekah pouted. The younger vampire looked at the witch again and cautiously asked.

"What's she doing?"

"She's failing." Klaus said pointedly, sending Gloria a frown.

"Its hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria muttered irritatedly, her eyes still closed as she tried to focus despite the chatter of the three vampires distracting her.

"Then use me." Rebekah chimed in, sitting up straight on the edge of the bar. "I only wore it for a thousand years." She hopped of elegantly, her blonde waves bouncing as she landed on the ground.

"See, now this one offers a solution." Gloria approved of Rebekah's idea, holding out her hand as the vampire walked over. "Alright, give me your hand sweetheart." She said, and the blonde hopped up to sit on the table as she placed her hand in Gloria's.

Stefan watched wearily and slowly asked. "So, she's uh... She's looking for the necklace, huh?" Klaus cocked his head and looked over at his wingman. He would have been suspicious, but he didn't see what Stefan could want with the necklace so he let it go for now.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Back at the Gilbert household, Elena and Caroline were bustling around the kitchen as Bonnie sat across the counter talking with them and watching.

"Downside of my dad's _normal_ side of the family is normal made for a _really_ boring summer." The witch reported with a sigh.

Elena gave her a slight nod but had a 'really' look on her face before Caroline spoke up and said exactly what she had been thinking.

"Over the last few days, I would _kill _for a normal family." the normally bubbly blonde replied as she carried a pot over to the center counter. Then the three turned as a new voice spoke up, sounding amused.

"Better be careful with jokes like _that_ in _this_ town, Care."

Bonnie's face broke into a shocked but cheerful expression. "MADDIE!" She exclaimed, getting up and hurrying to hug her friend.

Maddie met her halfway and the two exchanged excited greetings. Elena and Caroline smiled at them, knowing this was the first time Bonnie had seen Maddie since last year when she left.

"Hey, Bon." Maddie greeted with a laugh, still hugging her.

"When did you get back? And more importantly, why didn't anyone tell me?" She asked and then turned to look at Elena and Caroline.

"Hey don't look at us, she didn't tell anyone she was coming back." Caroline said, smiling as she put her hands up in a surrender position.

Bonnie shook her head and back turned to the younger girl, who was still an inch or two taller than her. "Thats just like you." She stated, shaking her head, amused.

Maddie just smirked a bit and said "A girl's allowed to be spontaneous." She joked before her eyes grew sad and her face fell serious, grieving. "Bonnie, I'm really sorry about Grams." She muttered. All three of the seniors fell silent and they got the same sad look on there faces, none worse than Bonnie's.

Maddie looked down at the ground, not meeting Bonnie's gaze, afraid she would break down crying. It was as if it had happened yesterday for both witches because they were so close to Sheila. Maddie didn't even say, 'your Grams' she had just said 'Grams' because they all knew she was as close to the elderly witch as Bonnie had been in her last months.

"Thank you." Bonnie muttered, pulling her into a gentle hug and muttering "I'm sorry you had to find out like you did." She whispered. Bonnie had her family and friends, people were with her to help her through it and hold her close when she cried. Maddie hadn't had any of that. "You lost her too." The three older girls remembered the look on the blonde's face when she had heard the news, and they had never seen her look so broken.

Maddie hugged her friend in return and nodded before they parted and went back to the stools in the kitchen. All three were quiet for a moment before Caroline decided to try and break the ice.

"So, Mads, what was the coolest thing you saw on your trip?" She asked.

Maddie thought about it for a moment, then said "I don't know, it was all just so amazing..." She replied. Then she thought of something and smiled "Guess what?"

Elena couldn't help a little smile as she heard the excitement run through her friend's voice. "What?" She returned.

"Remember how you three used to tease me about the accent I had when I was little?" She asked and Bonnie, Caroline and Elena all exchanged a glance and a smile, remembering.

"Yeah." Elena nd Bonnie replied together, wondering where this was going.

"It was like, british, but not..." Caroline remembered and the other two bobbed their head in agreement. When they were kids they had thought it was the coolest thing ever, and had been disappointed when Maddie had lost it.

"Well, I met this girl, Teresa, and it was the weirdest thing, we were laughing and then when I started talking again, it just popped back in." She seemed excited, "Then I tried it again and after a while I got it back again."

Bonnie was smiling "So, you go to Italy, England, and Ireland, and yet the amazing thing you want to share is your returning accent?" She asked, amused.

Caroline and Elena chuckled.

"And Bulgaria." Maddie added, "But yeah, I wanted to tell you about my accent." She smiled.

The three others exchanged a glance and Elena asked, "You went to Bulgaria?" That was where the infamous Katrina Petrova used to live.

"Yeah, it was _beautiful_ 'Lena." She gushed, remembering the fields and such. "Picked up on the language too, wasn't all that hard one I put my mind too it."

"How do you keep all of those straight in your head?!" Caroline exclaimed all of a sudden, looking flustered. "I'm barely keeping a B in Spanish."

Maddie smiled and laughed, "I don't know, I just do." She said with a shrug. Then she looked over at the pot curiously as started to stand to move closer, but Elena saw and laughed.

"Oh no, you stay on _that_ side of the kitchen" She warned.

Maddie crossed her arms and shrugged as the others laughed. It was a well known fact that Maddie burned anything she touched in the kitchen. "Since when did you learn how to cook?" She asked.

Caroline muttered, "Damon's been helping her." She said, clearly irritated with this developement. Bonnie didn't seem pleased either.

"_Damon's _helping you cook now?" She asked.

Elena sighed "Both of you stop judging." She requested "He's just trying to be a good friend."

Caroline frowned but didn't say anything else. Then she glanced up at Maddie and muttered. "I guess she just didn't know _witch_ way to turn, huh Mads?" She asked, stressing the word 'witch' and sending her a pointed look. She figured if she couldn't talk sence into Elena, then she might as well try and get Maddie to confess her little secret. Maddie knew what she was doing and frowned sending her a 'shut up' look when the others weren't looking but Caroline continued. "I mean, its not like it was going to _magically _cook itself." Care had promised she wouldn't tell them, but if they asked on their own, then she wasn't at fault.

"Well, I'm going to be right back." Maddie said, getting up. Caroline cocked her head and the other two frowned.

"You leaving?" Elena asked.

"Bathroom break." The blonde witch replied before walking out of the room.

Bonnie whipped her head over to Caroline, "Whats up with you?" She asked softly.

"What?" Caroline asked innocently.

"You know what." Bonnie said rolling her eyes bit. "Witch way to turn? Magically?"

"You weren't exactly subtle." Elena agreed.

"So what is it?" Bonnie then prompted.

Caroline shifted and muttered "Maybe I'm not the one who you should be interrogating." She had a slightly sing-song like tone as she spoke. The two remaining girls exchanged a confused glance before looking back at Caroline, hoping to get some sort of hint as to what she ment.

Caroline though had decided to move on, let them try to figure it out. She could give hints if they didn't get it after a while, but she wanted to try not to break the girl code. She picked up one of the pots and held up up. "Elena," she prompted softly.

The brunette nodded and grabbed a wooden spoon, pushing the chilli into a smaller bowl. All of a sudden she let out a cry of pain and reached for her necklace. Caroline frowned and asked.

"What, did I splash you?"

Elena shook her head no and said "My necklace." As she pulled it away from her skin revealing a circular burn.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Gloria took in a breath and inclined her head slightly. "I can sense something..." She said and the vampires looked over with interest.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Elena held the necklace away from her skin by the chain and looked down at where it had been hanging. "It burned me..." SHe reported, shocked. Then she reached behind her neck and gently undid the clasps, taking the necklace off.

"Maybe its a sign you shouldn't be wearing it." Caroline quipped. Bonnie frowned and scolded,

"Caroline, really?"

"What I'm just sayin'... If your going to be cooking without Stefan now"

Elena let out an irritated sigh and held the necklace out in front of her so she could look at it.

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak up, but Maddie walked into the room and beat her to it. "Let me see it." She said softly, walking over to stand beside Bonnie.

Elena exchanged a glance with the other two girls before holding it out to the blonde girl. Maddie and Bonnie both looked at it for a moment before Maddie reached out and touched it. She gasped and when she blinked images flickered before her eyes. She saw an old woman with close cut white hair muttering in an old language long forgotten. _Another witch._ She immediately thought. She saw another girl, a teenager by the looks of her, with wavy blonde hair and deep blue eyes sitting on the table next to the witch. There was a man wish blonde hair, that had a slight wave to it and vibrant eyes standing off to the side watching, and a brooding looking guy with dark brown hair and green eyes observing who was taking slow steps towards the two woman.

She immediately identified the last of the four as a vampire, she could sence it for some reason, and she knew that the one with the white hair was a witch, but the ast two... She wasn't quite sure. She felt the familiar cold dark feeling that she had come to identify as vampire but there was also a warmth coming from them that she hadn't yet experienced.

All to quickly she was pulled out of the vision and dropped the necklace. As soon as she broke contact with the pendent it erupted in a shower of bright white sparks. She looked at it with wide eyes for a moment before feeling a hand on her shoulder and looking over. Bonnie was looking at her with a mixture of amazement and confusion, something that seemed to happening more and more often lately.

Caroline and Elena exchanged a glance of confusion before turning to watch their two friends.

Bonnie's warm brown eyes scanned the various shades of Maddie's blue eyes as if that would make her answer the unspoken question.

Maddie turned away and quickly moved, going to grab her bag. She slung the brown strap over her shoulder and muttered "I gotta go." Suddenly ignoring all plans she might have made to talk to Bonnie, or Elena about what she was. Bonnie had seen what had happened when she had touched the necklace, and by the look Bonnie had been giving her, she figured that Bonnie had figured it out. The sparks were her interfering with another witch's spell, and she could only have done that if she was a witch. While the three older girls were to shocked to stop her from going so she quickly fled the Gilbert house.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Gloria quickly snapped her eyes open and let go of Rebekah's hand as little white sparks burst to life at the touch. Rebekah recoiled and pulled her now burnt hand to her.

"Ow!" she exclaimed softly, more from surprise then from pain.

Stefan's look because more serious as he waited for Gloria to say something, or explain. The witch sighed and then said "I found it." Sounding sure of herself.

The vampire's look grew a bit graver as he realised she would tell Klaus that the necklace was in Mystic falls.

"So where is it?" Rebekah asked quickly, wanting her necklace back as soon as possible.

Gloria smiled and shook her head. "It doesn't work like that, Doll." She stated. "I get images... There was a girl with her friends-"

"Yes, a _dead _girl with_ dead_ friends if I don't get my necklace back." Rebekah snapped. Gloria just chuckled, seemingly amused.

"You won't want to be killing her." She informed, making Rebekah frown.

"Her? What the bloody hell are you babbling on about?" She asked, her patience wearing thin.

Gloria looked over at Klaus and Stefan, "I saw a descendant." She said vaguely.

"Well I don't care about the well being of a Salvator." Rebekah snapped, earning the old witch's attention once more. She shook her head, making her dangling earrings sway back and forth.

"Not his, yours."

"Impossible." Klaus stated sounding bored. "All of my siblings are vampires, we can't reproduce." He reminded her, but Gloria was sure of what she felt.

"I sensed a witch, kin to the original witch." She clarified and Rebekah and Niklaus exchanged a look.

"Stefan, how about you go pull up the car." Klaus suggested, but his tone made it clear that he wasn't asking. He was commanding.

The brown haired vampire's mouth was set in an irritated line but he knew better than to voice his distaste to the situation. Instead he just nodded and made his way out of the door. Gloria sighed and collected her grimoire, making her way into the back room to get some things done.

As soon as he had left Rebekah was in front of her brother, looking up at him. "Nik..." She muttered softly, her eyes lit with excitement. "What if-" Klaus shook his head cutting her off.

"No, Rebekah. She's dead, we both know that. Mother searched for days, using her magic and sensed nothing."

"But Nik, what if Ayanna-"

"No! Rebekah. Even if she had survived, she would be long dead by now. This witch must be a descendent of her, nothing more." Niklaus informed surely. He would not believe that his baby sister had been alive all this time and yet had not bothered to find her family. She had to be dead, and with her his family's humanity had died as well.

Rebekah's eyes glazed over in sadness and grief as she realised her brother must be right. Nik placed a hand on her shoulder and then sighed before pulling her into a gentle hug. "Its alright, Rebekah, she was able to live her life. At least now we know that much." He tried to sooth his sister.

Bekah nodded into his shoulder but muttered, "But that means my baby sister is gone. How am I supposed... supposed to accept that...?" Klaus held her a little tighter and didn't bother trying to answer her question. It was one that he had secretly been asking himself.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Later at that day at the founder's party, Elena and Caroline were sitting on a group of benches behind the Lockwood's house waiting for Bonnie to show up. Then they spotted Bonnie and waved her over. When she got there the witch sat down and pulled out a grimoire.

"Hey. Ok, I got it, I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic effected the necklace." She explained, wasting no time. As she got her things in order she asked, "Have either of you seen Maddie by the way?" She asked sounding almost nervous, but hopeful at the same time.

When Maddie had left Bonnie had begun thinking of anything to explain what had happened and after a while she had found her answer. Maddie had to be a witch. It was the only thing that made any sence! She had been happy and... not at the same time. On one hand, she wasn't alone, there was someone else to talk to about all of the witch stuff. Yeah, she had Caroline and Elena but that was different. They would never _really_ understand, not completely, not like another witch could.

But then again, she didn't want Maddie to be pulled into this stuff, not that she really had much choice now. Maddie was only sixteen years old! Bonnie wanted her to be able to go to parties, and join the cheer-squad, and worry about homework like a normal teen. She thought Maddie deserved it with everything she had already dealt with, her birth family abandoning her, her adoptive mother leaving, having to get a job, and her getting sick... Bonnie wished for once her younger friend could have it easy.

The two girls shook their heads no to the question.

"I haven't seen her but..." Elena trailed off and pointed to Matt who had offered to help out setting up and cleaning up afterwords for some cash. "Matt's here, so she could be around here somewhere."

Caroline followed her gaze and nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Anyway, this is going to take a while so tell me if anyone's coming." Bonnie continued, taking the necklace from Elena and turning to look back at her book. She started to focus and then Caroline turned to Elena and asked.

"so, you arn't, like, switching Salvators are you?" Bonnie put her hands down and looked over at her blonde friend with a sigh.

"Caroline." She scolded softly.

"Stay focused." Caroline instructed, turning back to her topic. "As your friend, who worries for you daily, **_what_** is the deal with you and Damon?" She asked Elena.

The brunette just gave her friend a confused look. "T-there is no 'deal'" She replied. Caroline raised a brow at her, not convinced in the least. "He's been just as focused on finding Stefan as I have."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less," She paused looking for the right word before spitting out his name, thinking it was enough explanation. "_Damon."_ Elena sighed and she continued. "If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me then no one's changing Damon." Elena started shaking her head and Caroline added. "Not even you."

"Uh-er- Why are we even talking about this?" She finally eked out.

Caroline shrugged and then changed topics. "Fine. What do you want to talk about then?" She asked.

"How about what happened with the necklace this morning?" Elena prompted. "Maddie was there, I don't know what I'm going to tell her when I see her."

"How about the truth?" Caroline suggested with a frown. "We can't keep lying to her, Elena."

"Yeah I know that, Care, but-" She was cut off my Bonnie who finally chose to spoke up.

"Hey... Guys..." She murmured, still looking down at the book and necklace. The two looked over and saw the necklace slowly rising off the book and floating in mid air.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked nervously.

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie replied, everyone's eyes on the pendent now. "It has its own magic." Caroline looked surprised, Elena was shocked and Bonnie was a dulled down version of both of those.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Damon walked over to the long table set up with food and flowers and snatched up one of the labels that read. 'Fell Family Chilli'. He shook his head with a half-hearted chuckle.

"Why does everyone bring Chilli to these things?" Came a small, annoyed voice beside him. He glanced over and saw that Little blonde chic that Elena had been talking to yesterday.

"Oh, its you. Goodie." He said sarcastically, turning and grabbing a beer. "What do you want, Matilda?"

Maddie rolled her eyes and grabbed a plate, "Nice to see you too, Dracula." She quickly quipped back. Damon was a bit surprised at her, not many people had the guts to stand up to him. "I was just trying to be pleasant."

Damon chuckled again. "Really, what do you want?" He asked again sounding bored. "You here to threaten me, tell me to stay away from Elena or you'll use your witchy ju-ju on me?" He asked sarcastically, wiggling his fingers at the end mockingly. Maddie rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

"Maybe." She said after a moment before grabbing some watermelon. "I'm still trying to make up my mind." She wasn't about to let a vampire skrew up her friend's life, it was just her protective second nature kicking in. She would never let her loved ones get hurt, and the girls were like family to her.

Damon turned to face her and let out a laugh. "Your kidding right? Your a 15 year old... Child."

Maddie frowned and looked over at him, soon Damon groaned in pain as his ring stopped working. He started to move, but knew he couldn't use his enhanced speed to get away with all these council members walking around. "Try, 16 year old witch." Maddie replied, and stopped messing with his ring. He let out a sigh of relief and glared at her as he tried to restrain the urge to rip her throat out right then and there.

He took a step forward so she had to look up at him and hissed. "You do _not_ threaten me." His blue eyes were filled with icy rage. Maddie put her plate down and looked boldly up at him.

"You don't scare, me Salvator." She said flatly.

"Then your even more stupid then you look." Damon quipped back. "I could end you." He explained slowly as if talking to a little kid not capable of understanding the simplest things.

Maddie cocked her head, "You could." She agreed, "But then what would Elena think of you? Killing a girl's best friend isn't a great way to get on her good side."

"What makes you think I _care_ what Elena thinks of me?" He returned, making her smirk a bit.

"Call it a hunch." She said simply. Damon was about to say something else when Sheriff Forbes came up behind Maddie.

"Damon? Sorry, the Mayor just called for the council meeting." She said sparing a glance towards the teenager he had been talking to. She didn't bother lying about the meeting, Maddie had already proven that she knew about vampires yesterday.

The man kept glaring down at Maddie for a moment or two before leaving with the Sheriff.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Stefan was laying on a table back at Gloria's bar. His arms and legs were restrained, and he was surrounded by dozens of candles. Gloria stood over him looking down as she applied another layer of herbs to her hands. "I'm impressed. You've got discipline, Stefan... Its not going to do you much good, but..." She chuckled darkly and rubbed her hands together, walking over to his side.

She shook her head slowly and said "Just let go, honey." She reached over and put her hands on his chest, a sizzling sound echoing through the bar. "There we go, there we go..."

Stefan let out a cry of pain as she closed her eyes and pictures flicked before her eyes. "Theres the girl with the necklace..." Gloria narrated what she saw.

"You love her." The idea seemed to amuse her. "And you'd do anything for her... And you have." She frowned at the next few images. "A lot of darkness... a lot of guilt... All to keep her away from Klaus..." She cocked her head and kept searching, "But why would he be interested in one girl?"

Stefan shook his head and whispered "Don't do this... Please don't do this..." But she didn't listen as she went on with her questions and narration.

"And where is the descendant..." Then she saw an image of Elena, Bonnie and Caroline webchatting with Maddie, and nodded in understanding. "She's been away... She's powerful, a Bennet and a Mikaelson together..." She narrated. Then she saw the last image and opened her eyes. "The girl with the necklace... She's the the doppelgänger. She's supposed to be dead, and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids." She chuckled darkly again and looked the vampire over with almost pity.

All of a sudden another voice spoke up. "Well this is creepy..." Katherine plunged a wooden rod into Gloria's neck when she turned around. The witch slowly fell to the floor. "Maybe you do need my help after all." She stated casually to Stefan as if she was talking about her day instead of murdering a witch.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Maddie was walking through the Lockwood's house when she heard Caroline coming around the corner. She bit her lip and turned around, trying to make it back into another room before she caught sight of her. She knew the first thing Caroline would do was tell her that she needed to talk to Bonnie and Elena. IT wasn't that she didn't want to, she did. She hated lying to them, but she wasn't sure what to tell them, how to approach it.

She was almost to the door when she heard the girl turn the corner. Caroline saw her and gasped. "Maddie! There you are!" the Blonde vampire exclaimed.

Maddie pretended she hadn't heard her friend and started around the corner but she felt a rush of air and then Caroline was standing in front of her with her arms crossed, clearly not believing that she hadn't heard her.

"Hey!" Maddie crossed her arms too, "That is so _not_ fair." She said firmly, her stubborn nature and sharp tongue shining through as she continued. "I don't have freakin' vampire speed!" Caroline rolled her eyes and ignored her comment. She grabbed Maddie's hand and lead her into a parlor, sitting her down on a chair before sitting across from the witch.

"You need to tell them, Mads." She got right to the point, not wanting to waste any time.

Maddie frowned "I will." She insisted, but Caroline shot her a sceptical look.

"Will you really?" She asked her scepticism clear in her voice and on her face.

"Yes!"

"Then why haven't you? There was a perfect opportunity this morning with the necklace shocky- thingy." She said, exasperated.

"It seemed like there were more important things going on." She tried to defend herself.

"Well you could have helped us! You could have helped Bonnie figure out what was going on!" Caroline reasoned. Maddie's temper started to flare.

"What do you want me to say, Caroline?" She asked. "Just drop over to Elena's house and say 'By the way I've been secretly learning witchcraft from Bonnie's Grams for the last three years and forgot to tell you?'" Caroline didn't say anything, she knew how this worked. Maddie had a short temper, and sometimes she just needed to let it out.

"I want to tell them, but how the hell am I supposed to? I've been lying to them! Lying to _you_! How do you tell your closest friends that?" She pointed out before Caroline glanced behind her and muttered.

"You just did, Mads." Maddie's eyes grew wide and she looked around the edge of the chair she had been using and saw Bonnie and Elena standing in the doorway. None of them said anything for a long time but eventually Bonnie walked over to Maddie and took her hand.

"Your a witch?" She asked softly, wanting to be sure. Maddie had just confirmed her suspicions from that morning. The blonde slowly nodded, not trusting her voice. Bonnie looked at her again like she had that morning, her brown eyes searching, probing. "That's why you spent so much time with Grams... Isn't it? She was teaching you." She asked and stated at the same time.

Again Maddie nodded before she found her voice, "I wanted to tell you but-" Caroline cut her off this time.

"We understand. We've been lying to you too." She said but then cocked her head and frowned before muttering. "Erm... that didn't come out right, did it?" Maddie and Bonnie both let out a soft laugh, and just like that the think wave of tension that had hung in the room was gone.

"No, it didn't." Maddie agreed. Then she realised she hadn't heard from the last girl yet, and turned to look at Elena. " 'Lena?" She asked, nervous flutters coming back as the older girl paused.

"I... This is a lot to digest, Maddie. I need some time." She muttered. Maddie nodded softly, her heart sinking, while Caroline just looked at Elena in angry shock.

"Elena!" She exclaimed. She didn't see how this changed anything. When Elena found out Bonnie was a witch she had jumped right on board, but now that Maddie revealed her own secret and they actually knew what was going on she was hesitant? It didn't make sence to her at all.

Maddie reached over to Caroline and shook her head once, showing she understood. "Thats alright, Elena. I get it, I can wait." She said. With that Elena walked out of the room to probably go find Damon.

Trying to break the quickly appearing silence, Caroline started to fill Maddie in on what had _really _happened while she was gone. Bonnie helped, giving her imput every once and while as well as answering questions.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Gloria's body was still laying on the floor as Stefan and Katherine started to clean up. They had gotten rid of all the candles and herbs, so disposing of the dead witch was the last thing they had to do to make sure Klaus didn't find out about what they had done.

"I've been thinking about your diabolical plan." Katherine reported and Stefan looked up, mock curious as he continued to roll the body in a tarp.

"Oh, do tell."

Katherine ignored his teasing and stayed thoughtful. "Well, you must know that Klaus is to paranoid to ever fully trust you..." She started to smile a bit as she said the next part. "But the sister, she loves you like it was yesterday. She's the easier mark." She paused for a moment before continuing, using a few hand gestures this time. "But you can't just _pretend_ to care, Klaus will know better, so you do the opposite."

Stefan is actually listening now, mildly impressed that she was able to figure all of this out so quickly.

"You bond with him, make her feel left out. That'll only make her want you more."

"Oh... So you mean I took a page out of the Katherine Pierce play book." He joked sarcastically, going back to his work. Once again Katherine ignored his tone.

"The only question is_ why_ Stefan? I mean, I get it, you want to keep Klaus away from Mystic falls but..." SHe trailed off as her voice changed from almost understanding to curiously once more. "What else do you want to get from it?" She asked.

Stefan looked up at her and stood. "You know what's funny?" He asked. "You keep talking to me, like I actually trust you enough to tell you anything."

Katherine walked closer to him, whining. "Come on, Stefan." She cocked her head. "We're beyond that. I saved you from Hilda the high Vo-Do priestess."

Stefan seemed to think about that for a minute or two before sighing and nodding his head a bit. "Okay. I knew them. Back in the twenties." He finally said and Katherine's curiosity grew until it doubled over. "They were running from someone. Someone who scared them."

Katherine's eyes lit with understanding. "A hunter..." She breathed. "I heard stories about him centuries ago.

"Don't you want to know why an Original Vampire who can't be killed is afraid of a vampire hunter?" Stefan asked.

"If your planning on making a move against Klaus, I want in." The doppelgänger said immediately.

Stefan nodded and smiled "Thats good." He said, putting a hand on her arm before adding. "Its good to want things, Katherine." With a nod. He turned and bent back down beside the sheet, picking it and the body inside it up.

"Stefan." Katherine said, growing impatient and angry.

"Katherine. I'm in this alone. If your looking for a diabolical partner in crime I suggest you look elsewhere." He started to leave but paused when Katherine called out ot him.

"One more question?" He seemed to think about this for a moment before nodding for her to continue. "Who's this descendent she was asking you about?" Stefan sighed and then answered.

"Gloria thought she had sensed a descendant of the Original witch in Mystic Falls when she found the necklace." He replied and watched as Katherine's face shifted from irritated to cocky and in control the next. "What? What do you know?" He asked. Katherine said nothing and just smiled, walking past him towards the exit. "Katherine!" He called, making her turn around. "I want you to tell me, what you know."

Katherine strolled over and patted Stefan's arm like he had done to her. "Its good to want things Stefan." She repeated what he had said and then chuckled slyly before taking off at vampire speed.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Late that night Maddie finally made it back to her house. She had learned about everything from Elena and Stefan's relationship, to Bonnie bringing ELena back to life after the sacrifice and Caroline had briefly touched on the topic of Stefan's absence. All she wanted to do now was take a nice warm shower, slip into her PJs and fall asleep, and that's exactly what she did. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was went into a dreamfilled sleep.

_A little girl in old clothing trailed after a tall looking man with long brown hair and brown eyes. "Elijah please!" The child squeaked, grabbing his hand and pulling on it. "Its not to far!" _

_Elijah paused and looked down at his youngest sibling saying, "If it is not to far than you can travel there by yourself, Madelyn." He pointed out. The girl frowned and shook her head, sending her long curly waves of golden hair flying back and forth around her face. _

_"You know I am not allowed to go out alone yet!" She whined, pulling on his hand again as if it would convince him. "Please!"_

_He sighed "Madelyn, I have to get done tasks of my own." He said shaking his head no. _

_"But Bekah promised to do my hair tomorrow and she shan't if I do not have flowers to braid into it!" She explained, her expressive blue eyes wide and pleading. "It will only take but a minute I promise!" _

_The man stopped and looked over at his sister, "Madelyn..." he started slowly, but the little girl had instincts like her sister and already knew what he was going to say. She pushed her bottom lip out into a pout and looked down. _

_"Never mind..." She muttered sadly. Elijah's face softened as he saw the sadness in his sister's eyes. She was the baby of the family, and he couldn't stand seeing her so upset with him. He let out a silent sigh and crouched down, taking her hands so she would look at him. _

_"Only a minute." He said and her face literally lit up. She giggled and wrapped her little arms around her big brother's neck. 'Thank you so much, brother!" She squeaked in appreciation before taking his hand and leading him off towards the meadow just south of their little village. "I will be quick, you'll see! I'll even pick you some flowers for Tatia, sister says you like her." She smiled up at him as he felt his face grow warm for just a moment. _

_"Did she now?" He asked slowly, following Madelyn who nodded and then stopped, her eyes getting wide as she realised she had let Bekah's secret slip. _

_"Oops! Don't tell her I told you, Eli! I don't want to make Bekah upset with me." This made the man chuckle. _

_"I don't think any of us could be upset with you, Madelyn." He muttered._

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Alright here's the newest chapter! I got some Maddie Damon interaction, some Original things, Maddie's confession, and a flashback for you guys! :) **

***SQUEALS* Next episode Bekah and Klaus come home! I can't wait to write that chapter!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear some more ideas! **

**Thanks, **

**Tumble**

**P.S. Special thanks to MyaLuv4ever for your ideas, as you can see I used one or two of them in theis chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, it was a busy weekend and then I had a project and, well, didn't really have time... But It's done now :)**

**Review answers:**

**Ann4ever17- I know right! I love Damon too, but I figured it had to happen. Thank you! I'm glad you liked the way they found out. I will do my best to impress with Rebekah, Klaus and Maddie.**

**Winxgirl1997- I tried but sadly it wasn't as soon as I know all of you would have liked, Sorry! :(**

**PennyBear.37, Kbucha27, Quirky, Guest2, and Guest3- I'm glad your enjoying it! I hope you like the meeting :)**

**Sissymac- I'm sorry! I tried to get it done ASAP, but I hope you like it when your able to read it**

**DamonSalvatorlover- I'm glad you like it!**

**PenelopeK- I actually have one written, I was going to use it in thelast chapter but then replaced it because I wanted to save it for later when we get closer to Kol's awakening. Thanks!**

**Guest (First one)- THats awesome! I'm glad you like it! I'm more of a Rebekah X Matt fan myself, but who knows, I might decide to mix it up a bit here :)**

**Alexia Faye- Thats great and yes, she is Ester and Mikael's daughter. No surprise werewolf gene **

**Carmesiquill24452- Yeah he's awesome! Like I said, I probably won't keep with the season 4 plot, and even if I do you don't have to worry I probably won't kill off any of the originals.**

**Kaj- Glad you liked it! **

**Myaluv4ever- :) No I won't be killing them off, I am an original lover! I don't know if I'm going to include Klaus's baby... Yep I think Elena sort of knew what she was talking about and just didn't want to admit it XD Any how, I loved the suggestion, it was a great way to put her into the story! Bekah I think has always been wishing for her sister back so when she heard what Gloria said she just got hopeful and lucky :) Klaus is dead set on believing that she's gone, as you'll see in this chapter, since Ayanna told them she had s****ent her to distant lands not distant future lol  
I am pretty sure I'm not going to ship her with Damon, no worries, they'll probably end up as frienemys xD Maddie was Elena's last little bit of normal, so I think she's a little upset that everyone she knows has officially ben pulled into the supernatural.  
Sweet! My favorite part is in this chapter, when Caroline wakes up and asks about Tyler and Rebekah is all, "He's dead... ish..." XD XD XD XD  
YAY! Glad you liked the flashback! SHe will meet Alaric soon, I just didn't find many ways to fit him in the last few chapters... I was planning on throwing in an accent accident, you're a mind reader!  
Thank you for the suggestions! **

**BeccaSco- I will thank you!**

**Tvdlover87654- Um... I'm not sure, I certainly have some ideas, but I might not go through with any of them... I can give you a little spoiler and say that I'm going to have one of Maddie's ex's drop in and cause trouble later on :D**

**xenocanaan- Yay! Thanks!**

**Things to know...**

**Thank you for looking at the poll! I think I'll put another one up soon, just because you guys seem to want me to add in some romance with Maddie and I was wondering who you thinking of :) So check that out and tell me with the poll please! **

**I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I get a few reviews and try to have it up ASAP :)**

**I don't own TVD only Maddie and my plot line :)**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Matt opened the door to one of the classrooms and stepped inside, looking around. He took another step forward and a snapping sound erupted in the room and traveled through it.

Matt jumped, frightened, and hit the lights as quickly as he could. When he looked around he saw all of his friends on the floor setting up mousetraps that had just snapped shut thanks to him.

"AWW! Come on!" Caroline exclaimed when she realised that the prank was ruined. She stood up and threw her arms in the air, upset, before stomping her foot. "Seriously?! Do you know how long it took to set all this up?!"

Tyler, Bonnie and Elena all stood up as well. All of them looking disappointed, but for different reasons. Caroline was upset about the prank being ruined, but her friends, except for Tyler were just worried Care would make them set everything up again.

Tyler leaned against a TV and looked over at his friend. "Forgot about senior prank night huh?" He inferred as he took in his friend's shock and sweat. He looked like he had just finished running a marathon with how much he was sweating.

Matt nodded still trying to calm down from the scare he got. "Clearly." he agreed.

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since, like, freshmen year!" The blonde vampire exclaimed, shocked. She didn't see how he wasn't into this! Then Elena spoke up.

"Yeah Matt. If I'm doing this," she pointed to herself with her flashlight. "Your doing this." She pointed towards him with the flashlight as she finished.

"I'm kinda surprised any of you are doing this." he admitted with a shrug. He looked around at all of his friends and saw a mixture of opinions on their faces.

Tyler threw his hands up in a 'really' gesture and Bonnie spoke up for the first time.

"Caroline's making us."

Caroline sighed and then explained, "We are about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever and-" Elena chuckled before finishing the now well-known speech for her friend.

"if we don't create these memories now than whats the point of it all." She had already heard this a few times when Caroline was convincing her that she should still come along. She couldn't help but smile at Caroline's slightly flustered look though, and she wasn't alone, Bonnie had to bite her lip to keep from smiling.

"Go ahead, make fun. I don't care." Caroline retorted as Tyler threw a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Your all lame, and I've got ten more classrooms to prank." He said with a smirk, heading for the door.

Caroline beamed at his attitude towards prank night Then saw Elena walking towards the door.

"Hey." Bonnie said, and the brunette turned around. "Where are you going?"

Elena shrugged and casually stated. "To superglue Alaric's desk shut." Caroline shot her a million watt smile. "Making memories." Elena flashed a sly grin and left.

"I love you!" Caroline called after her. Then she turned to Matt again, "Hey, is your sister at home?" She asked and he nodded, looking confused.

Bonnie walked over to stand next to Caroline as the vampire pulled out her cell and started dialing. "Care, what are you doing?"

"Shh!" Caroline scolded softly as she waited for Maddie to pick up. The phone rang once, then twice, then three times before Maddie finally picked up.

"Caroline?" A sleepy voice muttered into the phone.

"Hey, where are you?" Caroline asked, even though she already knew.

"Home, why where should I be?" Maddie muttered, still half asleep.

"Its senior prank night!" Caroline exclaimed, as if that would clear up any and all questions.

"Yeah... So?" The witch muttered making Bonnie roll her eyes. She couldn't wait to see how this played out.

Caroline frowned "Maddie! You _have_ to be a senior prank night!" She practically shouted, which effectively woke up Maddie.

"Yeah, _my _senior prank night." She said, "I'm a junior."

Caroline rolled her eyes "Your my best friend right?" Maddie didn't hesitate to say,

"Right."

"Well that means you have to be here!" You could tell Maddie was probably rolling her eyes.

"Goodbye Caroline. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"_PLEASE!_" Caroline tried, frowning. Maddie let out a sigh and the older girl got a little hopeful before Maddie muttered.

"Sorry, Care." The next thing she heard was a dial tone.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Outside the highschool a large blue moving van was sitting with the back open. Inside Stefan lay lifeless.

The vampire grunted and rubbed his neck as he started to get up. Rebekah looked over her shoulder from where she was standing when she heard him.

"Ah... He lives." She muttered with a smirk As she turns around.

"What happened?" He asked looking around.

"You took a beating." Rebekah explains crossing her arms. "My brother's been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite the temper."

Stefan got to his feet. "Why did Klaus bring us back to Mystic Falls?" He asked.

"You can stop playing dumb now." she snapped. "Didn't take him long to figure out what you've been hiding."

Stefan started to stand, faking a confused look. "I'm not hiding anything... I've done everything Klaus has asked me too." he said slowly.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and took a step towards him. "No, you just failed to mention that the doppelgänger's still alive." she informed and a sly smile crep onto her lips when he stayed silent. After a few moments he turned and walked sleeper into the truck.

"Where is Klaus now?" He asked.

"With any luck ripping that cow's bloody head off." she quipped. Stefan seemed to think about that for a moment before nodding slowly. He took a breath and then spun around, running at Rebekah at vampire speed. They both flew out of the van with the force of his blow. Stefan pinned Rebekah to the ground when they landed and growled.

"Where is she!?"

Rebekah wrinkled her nose and grunted out, "You really do love her don't you?" before using her superior strength to shove the young vampire against the moving truck that they had been stangding in. Stefan's head whipped back before she glared at him, punching his face with her supernatural speed and strength. Stefan probably had a few broken bones, but he couldn't tell with all the adrenaline running through his system. Before he had time to react Rebekah had gotten hold of a crowbar. She used the curved end and hooked it around his neck pulling him forwards her.

Her light blue eyes practically glowed with her furry and anger as she looked up at him. "Consider me jealous." Then she leaned back and flipped the crowbar around in her hands. In one smooth movement she thrust it into his gut. Stefan groaned in pain and Rebekah turned to leave but paused before she got to far away and walked back over to him.

"I'm going to ask you a question, Stefan, and your going to answer me." She instructed angrily. Stefan had fallen to the ground so he just nodded, attempting to gether enough energy to pull the crowbar out. "Good. There is a witch here, correct?" Stefan just nodded again, glancing up at her.

"Bonnie Bennett" He confirmed. Rebekah nodded again, deep in thought.

"Good... A Bennett witch cast the spell, so it'll be a Bennett witch who decodes it fo me." Stefan stared at her in confusion and opened his mouth to ask a question but Rebekah put her finger to his lips to silence him. "Shh... I think its high time you took a little nap, Stefan." With that she placed her hands on both sides of his head and quickly snapped his neck. She watched as he fell to the ground limp before turning and walking into the high school, straightening her jacket.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Klaus was walking down the hall, pulling Elena along with him. He had a death grip on her arm and was pulling her around like a rag doll as he spoke.

"You've put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart." He explained to her. Anger rumbled in his voice as he kept going at a brisk pace. "The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids." He pulled Elena's arm a little closer and a little tighter as she started squirming in his grip.

Then he started to round another corner and continued his rant. "I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that your still breathing." Elena almost tripped, but managed to stay on her feet. She was breathing hard, so they must have been walking for a while already. Well, it was more like Jogging for Elena because while Klaus had nice long strides, one of his steps was about two of her own.

"If your going to kill me, just do it!" Elena breathed, wanting this nightmare to end already, be that by her death or better yet, Klaus leaving, she didn't care. Either way her friends would be safe afterwards.

Klaus smiled sinister. "Not until I know I'm right. But I _do_ have ways of making you suffer." Then he turned and opened the pressure activated handle of the door with his back. He pulled Elena to him as he turned and lead her into the gym.

Loud music streamed through the gym as eager new seniors set up lines and lines of paper cups up on the floor. Some of them had started to fill the cups with water guns as they chatted with friends. All of a sudden Klaus walked in still leading Elena by her arm. He took a moment to prepair his accent before calling out. "Attention, Seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over." Kids started to groan in annoyance and stand up, thinking he was some new teacher or custodian who had seen lights on inside the school and figured them out. "Head on home."

All of the kids started to pick up the remaining supplies that hadn't been set up yet and started to leave the gym. Klaus then spotted a pair of teens and walked over, "You two." He said, returning to his normal accent. Dana and Chad turned around and looked at him. "I remember you."

"I'm sorry who are you?" The girl asked, looking back at her boyfriend to see if he remembered the man. He shook his head to show that he didn't have any memory of knowing the hybrid and the two turned back to looking at him.

"Oh, don't worry." He started shaking his head a bit. Elena's frown deepened knowing just how wrong that was. She knew they should have been scared as hell to see Klaus and it was just wrong that they didn't. "I wasn't in my right head last time." Klaus continued speaking before his eyes dilated.

"Lift your foot up please, Dana." The teen's pupils grew as her face fell void of all emotions. She mindlessly lifted her foot as instructed and then stayed still. Then Klaus turned to the boy, compelling him as well.

"If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death." He instructed. The poor boy looked at Dana and then just nodded.

Elena whipped her head over to look at her captor. ""Don't Klaus! You don't have to hurt anybody." She half pleaded half scolded. Klaus looked over at her mildly amused.

"Oh come on, love." He started before giving her a slight nod. "Of course I do."

Elena was wide eyed as she looked back at her two friends. The first thing that came to mind was that she was glad Maddie was safe in bed. This was probably the first time she had been happy that Maddie wasn't in the same grade as she, Caroline and Bonnie. Klaus turned to look at the two as well but he was smiling happily, enjoying this far too much.

Several minutes later, Dana was still standing on one foot, but was starting to lose her balance and get tired. "W-woah!" She whined, tears in her eyes as she struggled to stay upright.

Elena's expression was nothing less than tortured as she watched the two. She had never been great friends with either but they were still nice people, and she didn't want anyone to get hurt. Dana started to fall again and her foot lowered ever so slightly. Chad leaned forward a bit to get a better view of her foot, ready to play his part if she did drop it.

"Keep it up." Klaus suggested, but didn't bother compelling. He didn't care if the girl died so why waste th energy? He frowned as he heard Elena speak up.

Where's Stefan?" She asked. "What did you do to him?"

Klaus didn't spare her a glance as he responded. "Stefan's on a time out." Elena shot him a half-hearted glare before she heard the door Behind them open. When she turned to see who it was she gasped and then shouted. "Bonnie, get out of here!"

Matt and Bonnie turned and looked around in surprise. They had expected the gym to be full of kids by now. Then they saw Elena and Klaus and Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise and understanding. She turned and started to bolt towards the door but found the hybrid right behind her.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up." Klaus said casually to Bonnie, completely ignoring Matt. "Now we can get started." He turned his attention to The two compelled teens and called over to them, "Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight."

The human girl let out a releaved gasp and fell back into Chad's arms. He caught her and easily lowered her onto the floor. Elena looked at the two and then back at the hybrid with fearful eyes.

"I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?" He asked Bonnie, sounding oddly casual. Bonnie nodded, looking confident but at the same time, scared out of her wits.

"Thats right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." She said boldly.

"Oh, there's no need for blame, Love." Klaus discarded her comment and just paid attention to the fact that he was right. He cocked his head and went on to explain. "Its just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesired side effects." bonnie frowned not understanding what he was talking about, but decided to just let him finish instead of interrupting. "And since you caused the problem," he smiled slyly, "I'm going to have you find the fix."

Everyone looked over to the large gym doors once more as they heard it being opened. This time they saw a blonde walk in with a staggering Tyler. At first Elena frowned and started to ask, "Maddie what are-" then the woman looked up and she saw it wasn't her friend, she still had a frown on her face.

When Bonnie looked over she frowned in concern. She too thought it was Maddie walking in. Rebekah and she had the same golden locks of wavy hair and the same build. When the original looked up, giving bonnie a good look at her face, her eyes widened. _Creepy!_ was the first thing she though- well second if you count 'Ohmygod'.

Matt's reaction was the one that caught Klaus's attention. The blonde haired boy actually took a step back, and he saw him tensen up.

"Whats wrong, Mate? Look like you've seen a ghost." he teased but his voice and face held only curiosity. He figured they wouldn't answer and he was right.

"Get off of me!" Tyler exclaimed angrily as he struggled in the smaller girl's tight grip.

"Hush now." Rebekah scolded gently.

Klaus took that as his que and held a hand out to the vampire. "I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah."

she smiled and looked at them all, also noting their expressions she cocked her head but said nothing about it. She didn't care what a few misfits thought of her.

"Word of warning- she can be quite mean." Klaus chimed with a smirk.

Rebekah glared at him. "Don't be an ass." She quipped. Bonnie turned to Elena as she heard and then looked back to Klaus. "Your sister?" she asked but was ignored.

Rebekah shoved the werewolf towards her brother and Klaus grabbed him by his neck. "I'm going to make this very simple." He said simply. "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid," he was cut off as someone else walked into the gym.

"Elena, Bonnie, where's Caroline?" Elena, Bonnie and Matt wheeled around immediately, knowing the voice. They were met with the site of Maddie walking into the gym, dressed in cute jean shorts and a loose-fitting Mickey mouse t-shirt. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She rubbed her eyes once and yawned, closing the door behind her.

Elena and Bonnie both tensioned as Klaus ran over to her. "Well look who we have here." he murmured making her jump as she heard an unexpected voice from behind her.

"Bloody hell!" She exclaimed, whirling around to look at him. Her soft, tired American voice had jumped expectantly to a startled foreign accent. She hadn't ment to do it, it had just been natural after hearing Klaus, she had gotten used to saying 'bloody' during her time overseas that year.

Elena, Bonnie and Matt all frowned, looked over at each other to see if they had heard that too. Elena wanted to smack herself for not realising it sooner, they had the same accent. It really wasn't all that big of a deal, it was just surprising to them.

Klaus cocked his head when she whirled around, _They could be twins... The resemblance is amazing. _He thought before hearing her voice, her accented voice. He frowned and said. "Well, well, well..." Still trying to think up a reasonable explanation. He knew this wasn't Madelyn, Ayanna had told them her spell had sent the child far away from them in he 10th century. She would be long dead, because she had never gone through the transition into a vampire and even if she had, she would still be seven years old.

Rebekah had been fiddling with her nails, uninterested in watching Nik try to boss everyone around, she had seen it before. She had continued to tune everyone out as someone else entered the gym figuring it was just another one of those humans preparing for prank night. _Prank night, of all the stupid things in this century..._ she thought, shaking her head a bit. A moment later she heard a familiar voice and whipped her head up and around to see if she was right.

She saw a tall girl with wavy, golden blonde hair, and beautifully shaded blue eyes standing in front of her brother. "Madelyn." She breathed in amazement. She unlike Klaus didn't want to go through the facts, she just knew that this girl was her baby sister. She _had_ to be.

Maddie had gotten over her shock and was just glaring at the hybrid now. "Really?" She exclaimed irritatedly. She still had no idea who this guy was, just that he was a vampire who had just scared the crap out of her sleepy self.

Klaus just chuckled, finding her irritation amusing. "Really, love." she rolled her eyes at him and went to walk around him to her friends, figuring she wasn't about to leave now. Klaus however blocked her path, side-stepping so he was in her way. Then the next thing he knew, there was a searing pain in his head. He staggered a bit, and then held his head letting out a small grunt of pain. He held it in as beast as he could, not wanting to look weak but after a moment or two he was on his knees. Maddie kept her glare on him for another moment before turning and walking towards her friends.

Everyone was wide-eyed, even Rebekah. She had never seen a witch powerful enough to cause the original pain with a stunt like that, and this was Madelyn, why would she do that to her own brother? Bonnie was amazed, she had trouble hurting Katherine, and here Maddie was making a vampire over twice her age fall to his knees. Then a thought hit her, _she could be channeling._ That had to be it, she couldn't be doing it on her own..._right?_

Once Maddie turned away, the effects of the spell started to fade. A moment later Klaus was able to get up to his feet. He was enraged. Glaring at the young witch, he ran at her, blurring to the nearest wall and pinning her against it by her neck as she wasn't expecting it. He heard a collective gasp from the group behind him, but ignored it and tightened his grip anyway. This wasn't his sister, so he wasn't about to let her get away with making a fool of him!

Maddie gasped as her head hit painfully against the brick wall behind her. She felt a firm hand around her throat and her feet hardly touched the ground. Before she had the chance to even think about doing anything, she felt Klaus being torn off of her. She gasped in a breath as she fell into a crouching position on the ground.

"You stay away from her, Nik!" She heard another odd accent snap, before feeling someone crouch next to her. Oddly enough she looked up to see the blonde teen she had seen with Klaus sitting with her. A moment later she felt the vampire reach for her hand and take it in hers.

It had been second nature for Bekah, protecting the girl she thought to be her sister. She hadn't thought about it for longer than a second before she was beside Maddie, pulling Klaus from her and then staying at her side.

Klaus glared at the vampire and for a moment he considered snapping at her but then realised that the witch wouldn't be down for much longer, so he had to get on with his presentation. He walked back to the center of the gym and roughly pulled Tyler to him. Without a single word of warning he bit down on his wrist and forced it to Tyler's mouth. he easily held the werewolf in place as he struggled and then snapped his neck with a single movement. He explained to the shocked faces surrounding him how his hybrids were dying and how he needed Bonnie to find a way to save them. Once he sent them off he turned to his sister only to find her and the witch gone. He sighed in irritation and went back to Elena and her friends who were standing over Tyler's body now.

**XXXXXXXXX**

After Nik had left Rebekah kept her attention on Maddie, she noted the darkening bruises on the girl's neck. Maddie had closed her eyes as she rubbed her head as she started feeling a soft throbbing start-up. All of a sudden she felt someone gently shake her shoulder and she opened her eyes again with some effort.

"Stay awake, love." It was the blonde one again. "Now's not the time to sleep."

"Of course it is..." Maddie muttered, closing her eyes again. "Its like, one in the morning." She joked.

Rebekah didn't find it funny, she was growing more and more concerned. She glanced over her shoulder once at her brother and saw he was speaking to Bonnie, Elena, and Matt. Matt was the only one watching them, or watching her sister more like. He looked like he wanted to come over, but was keeping himself from doing so when his friends were watching Tyler and Klaus. She turned to Maddie and gently picked her up.

"What are you d-"

"Shh..." Rebekah cooed before blurring out of the gym and down the hall. She wanted to get Maddie away from her brother while he was angry at her, knowing it wouldn't end well. She stopped when she arrived at that baby vampire's body, figuring it was as good a place as any. She placed Maddie on the ground and then sat down on her knees next to the girl.

"Madelyn." She said her name softly, waiting for her to open her eyes once more. She frowned when she didn't. "Madelyn." She said again, a bit louder. Then she started getting worried, she could hear a heartbeat with her vampire hearing but even so she couldn't help but be frightened. "Maddie!" She snapped, giving her shoulder a soft shake. That was when the younger girl finally looked up at her.

Rebekah let out a soft sigh of relief than bit into her wrist. She held the wound out towards the witch and waited for her to take it so she could heal. Maddie just shook her head softly.

"Madelyn, it will heal you." The vampire tried to explain, only to get a confused expression in return.

"Madelyn? My name's Maddie." The witch muttered and now it was Bekah's turn to frown. She was yanked out of her thoughts as she felt the wound heal. She cursed under her breath and bit it again, bringing it closer to Maddie's mouth this time.

"Drink." She instructed. Again her baby sister just shook her head no. She felt a small twinge of irritation rise up. I_t seems she's gotten the family stubbornness._ she thought. Then she sighed and shifted closer, pressing her wrist to the girl's lips. The witch's eyes widened and she started squirming, keeping her mouth shut. Rebekah could understand why she didn't want the blood on some level, witches didn't normally want too risk it, but she was hurt so Bekah didn't really care about her personal preferences at the moment.

After a moment or two of resistance Bekah got impatient and shifted the hand behind Maddie's head, giving her hair a quick tug, just strong enough to make it sting for a moment.

Maddie naturally felt the need to let out a soft "Ow!" Rebekah took the opportunity and shoved her wrist back to her mouth, placing the other one behind her head to keep her still. She started smiling smugly as her sister accidentally swallowed a bit of blood that had dribbled into her mouth.

"There you go." She murmured, waiting a moment or two before Maddie realised what had happened. The witch looked irritated, but she knew that now that even the tiniest bit of vampire blood was in her system she would turn if she died. She looked at the blonde original and narrowed her eyes a bit before reluctantly swallowing another gulp of blood. She knew it would heal her, and now that she had already had a bit, more blood would only make her heal faster. It wouldn't put her in anymore danger than she was already in.

Rebekah was pleased when her sister swallowed a bit willingly and paid no attention to the glare she was getting. "One more." She muttered, keeping the soft tone she had been using and loosening the hold on Maddie's head.

Maddie wrinkled her nose a bit but slowly took one last sip of the red liquid. She was releaved when Rebekah moved her wrist away and let her go. She wiped at her mouth with her wrist, getting some spilled blood off. When she looked up at Rebekah she could tell the vampire was pleased that she had given in, which only confused her.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, whipping her mouth once more to make sure she had gotten all of it.

"You were hurt." Rebekah replied, her smile slowly fading.

Maddie nodded, "Yeah but why do you care?" she asked. "It was your buddy who tried to kill me."

Rebekah frowned and then cocked her head, starting to understand, "Madel- Maddie, whats my name?" She asked slowly, correcting herself when she almost said the wrong name.

Maddie shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know... But..." She frowned then as she took a closer look at Rebekah.

"But..." The vampire prompted.

"But I should... You look familiar..." She finally admitted.

Rebekah felt torn. Her baby sister who she had spent one thousand years missing didn't know who she was... But she was here. She had her sister back even if Maddie didn't know it yet.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Elena was pacing, sending glances at Tyler's body every once in a while. Matt kneeled down and muttered "He killed him."

Elena shook her head firmly and muttered. "He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire."

Klaus chose now to but in, as he jumped down off the bleachers. He strode confidently over to the group, gaining their attention. "And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition."

He turned as the door opened again, he spotted his sister walking inside. "Rebekah, how nice of you to join us." He proclaimed Sarcastically.

"Where is Maddie?" Bonnie asked, taking a step forward. She didnt want anyone to get hurt least of all another witch, and her best friend. Rebekah ignored her and just went over to Nik.

"Look what I found." she said sounding proud of herself as she held up a necklace. it was on a silver chain that a beautiful pendant hung. It was a lunis lapiz stone surrounded by a beautiful vine-like arrangement of tony pieces of metal. "Believe me now?"

Elijah, Fin, Nik, and even Kol had all worked together to earn enough money to buy the necklace for Madelyn's birthday the year before they were turned. Rebekah had come up with the idea, she had seen Maddie staring amazed at it when they went to trade several weeks before. She herself had instead made her a doll and done her hair, which to a six-year-old was the best thing ever. Since then Maddie had never taken it off. she wore it to sleep, during chores, when she was playing, everywhere. All the boys had been thrilled that the. Had accomplished as much, and had been boasting about it for months afterwards.

Klaus seemed taken aback for a moment before he shook his head. "No." He said simply before turning to Bonnie. "Go on, go fetch your grimoire and enchantments and what not." he instructed making a shooing motion with his hands.

Bonnie stood her ground. "Give me my friend back first." she demanded.

Klaus pretended to consider it. "What do you say, Rebekah? Where is the little witch?"

Bekah didn't want to part with her sister yet, as childish as it was. So she cocked her head and then said. "I think we should keep her as reward of sorts."

Klaus seemed to like the sound of that. "You heard her. You have to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. Or you might just have two dead friends on your hands."

"What did you do to her?" Elena asked, fearing the worst. Once again Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"She's taking a little nap." She said vaguely. Rebekah had compelled her to go to sleep after removing the vervain filled ring from her sister' finger.

Bonnie looked over at Elena, wondering what she thought she should do. After a moment Elena just nodded. That was all Bonnie needed. She and Matt took off out the doors so they could get to work.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Once the others left Rebekah walked over to Elena and looked at her. "So this is the latest doppelgänger..." She looked Elena up and down once before turning to Klaus and informing. "The original one was much prettier." as if it was a fact.

Klaus rolled his eyes a bit. "Enough, Rebekah. Now bring the witch here." he instructed. He was surprised when he got a simple.

"No."

"Rebekah, love, bring her here." he said again, frowning as Elena watched. She was suddenly thankful for the original sister. She was keeping Maddie safe.

"Nik, she's our-" He cut her off, sounding irritated. He sent Elena a glance before turning back to Tyler.

"No she is not." he informed, but he knew this wasn't the last he would hear of it. "If you aren't going to bring her, at least take the wolf boy elsewhere."

Rebekah nodded. "Fine." She quipped, turning on her heel and walking to Tyler, grabbing his arm and literally dragging him out.

"Just ignore her." Klaus told Elena when he noticed her staring. "Petty little thing."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Caroline was laying on the hallway floor, her light blonde hair spread wildly around her head. Slowly she winced and started moving as she finished healing her previously broken neck. She groaned and rolled onto her back, rubbing her neck.

Rebekah looked over at the noise, Caroline's cellphone was in her hand. SHe had been playing on it as she waited for her to wake up or for instructions from her brother. "We didn't have mobile telephones in my day." She informed, talking like they were best friends who chatted everyday, seeing the world's new tecnology had put her in a better mood since she had spoken to Nik. "Would have made like a whole lot easier I suppose." Then she held the phone out in front of her and smiled beautifully for a picture.

Caroline rolled back onto her side and watched the blonde original play with her things before asking, "Where's Tyler?" She sounded as if she had just woken up from a deep sleep, her voice was raspy.

Rebekah gazed at the picture and then reported, "He's dead."

Caroline's eyes snapped open and she started to freak out inside. How could he be dead?!

Rebekah put the phone down and looked over at her, cocking her head a bit in an innocent way. "... ish..." She watched the young vampire's reaction, finding it slightly amusing. Caroline rolled completely over and saw Tyler's body. She gasped in shock and fear for him as she started to sit up.

"What did you do to him?" She asked, not looking back over at her as she looked him over. She listened for his heartbeat with her supernatural hearing and continued to freak out when she couldn't find it.

"Think of it as hes having a nap." Rebekah suggested casually, going back to playing on the phone. "When he wakes up, he'll be a hybrid." She smiled, happy with the way this was going. As Caroline looked up at her she turned back to the little phone.

Care turned wide-eyed back to her boyfriend and saw someone else sitting with her eyes closed against the wall. "Ohmygod..." She whispered, scrambling to her feet and going over to her best friend. "Maddie!" She took in her limp state, and saw some blood staining her golden hair and assumed the worse as usual. She pushed some hair out of the younger girl's face and then leaned closer, listening for a heartbeat.

Rebekah looked over and noted her looking over her sister with concern. "Oh, she's fine, just sleeping." She muttered, watching her for a moment or two, not trusting this stupid teenager with her baby sister. After a while though she figured Caroline wouldn't hurt Maddie and if she tried, it would be easy enough to stop her, so she turned back to the phone. She started to skim through pictures.

"Ugh. Vomit." She said disgusted when she saw a picture of Stefan and Elena. She was about to change it but noted something and stopped. She zoomed in on the picture and muttered. "Is that my neck-" She gasped and then stood up, storming over to Caroline and exclaiming. "Why is that doppelgänger bitch wearing my necklace?!" Sounding furious.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Bonnie was walking outside of the school, still searching for Jeremy. She didn't know what else she could do other than talk to those dead witches, and since she couldn't do that anymore she was left with just one option, Jeremy. She was hoping that he would be able to see some of the spirits of the dead witches and they could help, but there was one problem. SHe couldn't find Jeremy. She grabbed her phone as it started vibrating in her pocket.

"Did you find Jeremy?" It was Matt.

"No, I've called him like twenty times." Bonnie replied, getting worried. Of all the times he forgets his phone, it had to be when the crazy hybrid decides to bring his sister home.

"Alright..." Matt mutters, thinking on his feet. "Hey, I'll grab my keys and we can head to his house."

Bonnie nods and changes directions, heading through the parking lot. "Okay, I'll meet you by your truck." Then she hung up. She runs through her grimoire, laying it on the hood of his truck as she waits, figuring every moment counts. She didn't was Tyler to die, and those insane Originals had her friend! In the back of her mind she knew that Maddie probably could take care of herself after the show she had put on with Klaus, but at the same time, she had hit her head pretty hard on that wall. She might have even seen some blood before Rebekah had taken her away.

That was another thing, why would Rebekah save Maddie? The girl had just sent Bekah's brother to his knees and she decides to not help him, but save the witch? It just didn't make sence to her, and that was what scared her. Something was off about this, and it was worrying her to no end.

Bonnie checked her phone and saw that a good ten minutes had passed. WHere was Matt?! She started dialing and waited until he picked up before asking, "What is taking so long?"

She could tell Matt was walking when he spoke. "I'm looking for my sister, Bonnie." He said. "I think she can help us save Tyler."

"What?" She asked, confused. Then she shook her head and said "No, _Jeremy_ can help us save Tyler." Stressing the younger Gilbert's name as if it would prove her point.

"But we can't _find_ Jeremy." He countered, still set on finding Maddie. "I'm going to the gym."

"_What?_" Bonnie asked, starting to panic. "No, no Matt, Klaus, he'll-"

"I'm going, Bonnie. You can come with me or stay, but I'm going." Then he hung up before Bonnie could get another word in. She looked down at the phone and saw that her call had been disconnected before turning and sprinting back towards the building.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Maddie blinks her eyes open when she feel's someone gently shaking her shoulder again. She groaned softly and shifted, straightening out. "What..." She murmured, sleepily.

"It seems your witch friends needs some assistance." She heard a distantly familiar voice report. She looked up and saw Rebekah holding a phone out to her with a look of mild annoyance.

"Ugh..." She muttered, taking a second to figure out what she was talking about. "You mean Bonnie?" The first thing she had heard had been Rebekah heavily accented voice, and it must have unconsciously prompted her to use her own accent She didn't seem to notice either as odd as that might sound, but the blonde was never the sharpest when she first wakes up.

Caroline was shocked, she hadn't realised that Maddie sounded so similar to the originals earlier, plus she hadn't heard her talk like that since she was like, 8 or 9.

Bekah was happy to hear her sister's accent again, it made her smile. "I guess." She said, honestly not knowing, or caring about the _Bennetts._ They had been the ones to send her sister away in the first place.

Maddie nodded and took the phone, holding it between her shoulder and head as she stretched once. "Hello?" She asked, sleepily.

"Maddie?" She heard Bonnie ask and she nodded, even though she knew she couldn't see her.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Um, you ok?" Bonnie asked sounding weary. Maddie cleared her throat and started speaking normally, again.

"Yeah, just tired." She admitted, glancing over at Bekah before focusing on the task at hand again. "You needed something?"

"Right, yes. Klaus said I could talk to you-" Maddie interrupted her, frowning.

"Then why are we on the phone, your still in the school?" She asked and this time Bekah chose to answer.

"Your being used as leverage, love. My brother doesn't want to risk having you out and about just yet." She shrugged and then started picking at her nails again. The wtich rolled her elegant blue eyes at that but didn't say anything.

"Alright, well what do you need?" She asked, figuring that even as weird of a way it was happening, she could be some help. SHe listened as Bonnie told her about Jeremy, and how they couldn't find him, and what Klaus wanted them to do.

"This curse is a thousand years old and my grimoires don't go back that far." She finished. "I don't know what to do next." Maddie was quiet for a moment before she asked.

"So, to become a hybrid, Klaus had to kill a werewolf, kill a vampire, and then kill the doppelgänger." She sounding thoughtful, by now Bonnie's story had woken her up.

"Um, yeah..." Bonnie said sounding confused to why she would ask. Maddie looked over at Rebekah for confirmation and the Original just nodded, not turning away from her nails.

"And, he _did_ transition into a wolf?" Again Bonnie confirmed and Bekah nodded, now looking up.

"But then the doppelgänger came back." She pointed out. Maddie put the phone on speaker, seeing as Rebekah had decided to make herself known in the conversation.

"Yeah, but she was dead and Klaus _did_ kill her. He broke the curse." Rebekah opened her mouth to interrupt, but she continued before she had a chance to. "And if Elena being back would have stopped hybrids from existing again than wouldn't he had transitioned back when she came back?" Bonnie and Rebekah thought about that for a minute or two before the other witch asked.

"Does that mean that Elena's not the problem?" She was getting hopeful, and the suggestion made Rebekah cranky, she was looking forward to killing that stupid doppelgänger!

"That's exactly what it means." Maddie agreed, "But I still don't know how to save Tyler..."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a long while. Then Bonnie asked, "What about the blood?"

"What about it?" Rebekah asked carelessly, seeing as she had just gotten back to looking at her nails during their silence.

"Didn't all the hybrids drink from the same person?" Bonnie clarified. "Could there have just been something wrong with that blood type or something."

Maddie thought about it while Rebekah snorted at the idea. "That's ridiculous." She declared at the same time as Maddie said, "That's it..." Rebekah whipped her head over to look at her baby sister who seemed a combination of releaved and worried.

"Klaus couldn't just drink any blood, he had to wait for the doppelgänger to come around-"

"So the hybrids have to complete the same transition!" Bonnie finally caught on, and a look of understanding crossed Rebekah's gently angled features. A second later the cellphone was taken from Maddie's hands and Rebekah was gone, leaving only a burst of wind in her path.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Since Rebekah had left, Maddie had found Caroline and Tyler in one of the science labs. Tyler had woken up a few minutes ago, and Caroline had explained everything to him and all they could do now was wait for Klaus and she to come back. Care was tending to Tyler as his body pushed him to transition, while Maddie was laying on a table with one arm hanging off the side. When Caroline looked over she frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Your really relaxing right now?" She scolded, rubbing circles on her boyfriend's back.

Maddie sat up on her elbows and looked over at her frowning back. "I can't do anything, Caroline. Just hope that they get back here in time to save him." She tried to defend herself.

The other blonde didn't say anything as she turned back to the transitioning hybrid beside her. Maddie had just started to lay back down when she heard someone stroll back into the room. She lifted her head and saw Klaus.

"Finally." She muttered under her breath, swinging her legs over the side of the table and hopping down. She walked over to stand with her friends and watched as Rebekah trailed behind him.

Klaus ignored her and instead walked over to stand in front of Tyler. "Elena's blood." He held out a test tube full of a think red substance. "Drink it."

immediately, Caroline started to take a step forward. "No! No, no, no, no! Tyler, don't!" Maddie grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "He needs to feed, Care." She reminded.

Klaus seemed to agree with her, because he stated. "If he doesn't he'll die anyway, love." Caroline pulled her arm from Maddie's grasp and Rebekah ran over, grabbing and restraining the younger girl. He never broke eye contact with Tyler. "Consider this an experiment..."

Tyler looked afraid, he kept glancing from Klaus to the blood and back again. Finally he took the vial and poured it down. Klaus and the other's watched as Tyler started to wreath in pain, falling to the floor. After a bit he started bleeding like the other hybrids had and Klaus growled. He turned to Maddie. "You said this would work!" He roared, infuriated.

"I thought it would!" Maddie yelled back, trying to understand. "We have every portion of the spell, a werewolf, a vampire, and the doppelgänger!"

All of a sudden Klaus seemed to understand. "You forgot someone, love. The witch needed to do the spell."

Maddie's eyes widened and she looked over at Tyler. "But- but we don't have that... The witch who did the spell is dead, I thought..."

"Yes, that would be the Original witch, and she's long dead." Klaus agreed, "And Greta was killed at the ritual." He said.

"That leaves no more descendants, I don't know what we can do..." Maddie whispered. Both Klaus and Rebekah turned to look at her.

"descendants?" Rebekah asked quickly, while still restraining Caroline who was watching Tyler roll on the ground in pain. Maddie nodded and ran a hand through her hair as she tried to find a way to save poor Tyler.

"Yeah, witches, their power comes from having a witch blood relative, and with big spells, the responsibilities of keeping it running or taking it down goes with the blood line. It would be an imbalance of nature if what had been done couldn't be undone, or maintained." She tried to explain, as she started to pace. A second or two later Klaus was in front of her.

"Give me your wrist." He instructed, but grabbed it without waiting for an answer. He sunk his fangs into her skin and she winced, letting out a small cry before he released her. "Go."

She pulled her arm to her and held her hand over the wound to try and stall the blood flow as she glared at him. She would have given him another migraine but it had been a long day and frankly, providing one had been hard enough! He roughly pushed her towards Tyler and she suddenly put the pieces together.

_I'm a descendant..._ Maddie nodded, her eyes wide with surprise and and started quickly towards Tyler.

"No!" Rebekah exclaimed. She wasn't about to let her sister become a hybrid's blood-bag! She knew what Klaus would want to do next if this worked, and she wasn't about to just let it happen, not to her sister!

She tossed Caroline away and started running towards Maddie, only to be stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around her like she had been restraining Caroline just a moment before. She heard Klaus whisper to her, "Come now, sister, don't do anything stupid."

Maddie had bent down next to him now, "Caroline!" She called, looking up at her friend. Care seemed to understand what she needed and she blurred over to kneel by Tyler, holding him still. Maddie pressed her wrist to his lips and closed her eyes tightly as she felt Tyler start drinking. When he pulled away, he let out another cry and held his head. Then he let out a dangerous growl and thrust his head up again. Klaus was pleased, he had his first hybrid nd the tools to make more. He let his sister go and she immediately ran to Maddie, and gently pulled her away from the hybrid.

Maddie didn't object as she felt Rebekah grab her hand and rub her arm comfortingly. Part of the reason was she was to shocked staring at Tyler with his golden eyes and double fangs, the other part was that it felt... Right. She couldn't explain it, it just seemed normal, or familiar, like it happened all the time.

"You alright, love?" She heard Bekah whisper to her.

"Y-yeah..." She muttered, still watching Tyler fearfully. She was starting to understand why the original witch had made it so hard to break the curse.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Yay! Longest chapter yet! Two thousand words longer than the last one :) Consider it an apology for the delay, lol**

**I hope you guys liked the interaction. Klaus is still dead set against believing that this is his sister, but Rebekah seems to have jumped right back into the protective big sister role. I think she never really forgot, since she's been searching for Maddie since she went missing.  
I hope you guys like the twist I added in at the end with Maddie's blood being needed for the hybrid transformations!**

**Please review! I'm always looking for pointers, advice, suggestions and comments from you guys! :D**

**Thanks,**

**Tumble**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! I'm sorry about the late update (again -_- ) I thought I would have my weekend free but apparently I was WAY wrong. Then I got a case of writers block, but it went away and I typed up almost all of this chapter in like two hours :) BUT then my power went out and I hadn't saved. D: **

**The point is I'm sorry And I will try to do better in he future. **

**Reviews:: **

**Ann4ever17- Yay! I'm glad you like it! I figured that to. :)**

**Jasperluva15- I'm sorry Again! **

**Xenocanaan- Sweet its awesome that you like it!**

**Chibichibi98- I'm glad! Frankly I'm surprised your the only one who mentioned it if I'm being honest XD I'm glad you liked the twist though!**

**Winxgirl1997- I'll try! :)**

**Kaj- Yay! saddly I don't think their relationship is going anywhere in the next few chapters, but I'm going to tryto counteract that with some more lovely flashbacks :-)**

**Sissymac- OH MY GOSH! I had totally forgotten about that! Thank you so much for reminding me about the necklace! Otherwise I bet it would have just magically (no pun Intended) appear with her. **

**DamonSalvatorLover- that's amazing news!**

**Tvdlover87654- cool, its nice to see someone siding with Klaus lol**

**PenelopeK- Yay! Glad you liked it!**

**FallenAshe- I can't wait either ;-)**

**DictorAnime203- I know right! The waiting is going to kill me! Lol**

**Belladu57- thank you**

**Shannon the Chameleon- Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it!**

**TWD- That's great!**

**KBucha27- yay! I know I love them too!**

**Myaluv4ever- I've said it once and I'll say it again. I freakin' love your reviews! **

**Yes, Rebekah was talking about the spell to send Maddie away. Lol yeah I'm glad you liked that part! I was trying to show how alike they looked :-) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! your right that was probably a good thing! XD Klaus was thinking/talking/ whatever about Maddie and what little Maddie looked like, since he never actually saw her all grown up. I don't know whats going to happen about that yet- how they are going to react that is. **

**Yes Maddie was frying Klaus's brains all by herself lol and Yes she is one of the original witches, but only a few witches out there know that there was more than one original witch, just like only one or two vampires *cough cough* Katherine *cough* know that the originals had a sister. Lol I actually just counted all of them on my fingers and your right, Klaus is 6 for 6 now! as for the vampire thing, I can promise that it will come up eventually, I have been thinking about that too. **

**Sorry about the lack of Flashbacks, I just figured we'd had enough Originals for the chapter- but now I realise that you can never have enough originals. XD I love all of your suggestions! Thank you!**

**Horsegirlrule- thanks so much! glad you liked it!**

**XxLostinthemisicxX- that's awesome I'm glad I could help you out with that! Thank you and lol I can see her being a little princess to her brothers too**

**THINGS TO KNOW::**

**I know this chapter might be A bit rough, because as I said I have a bit of writers block...**

**and**

**I do not own TVD and remember to check the authors notes always! :-)**

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Dark cave walls surrounded the family as they went about their business. No one was talking. The only noise was the eery howls and calls that came from above and the occasional sound of someone shifting or pages turning. Near the center of the 'room' sat a woman with a large book. One look would tell you that she needed to be respected, that she held power at her fingertips. Next to her was a man with blondish-brown hair, sharpening a long hunting stake with a knife. He was rough looking, and short of temper. _

_To the left of the cave was a girl with long blonde hair handing loosely around her face and onto her shoulders. Rebekah. Next to her sat her brothers Henrik and Kol, both laying down trying to get sleep to come to them. ON her other side a small child was laying with her eyes closed, shifting back and forth as dreams disturbed her slumber. Niklaus, Elijah and Finn were all on the other side of the cave, the two older boys trying to sleep while Niklaus was using a hand blade to carve drawings into the cave walls. _

_The silence was cut short when Rebekah let out a soft cry of surprise as the beads she had set aside not a moment ago began to raise into the air in front of her. Then the teenager turned and frowned towards the woman in the center. "I was almost finished, mother." She said, catching the older woman's attention and she turned to look at her eldest daughter. _

_"I do not know what your speaking of, Rebekah." She said, closing the grimoire and setting it down before she stood, taking a few steps towards her daughter. Rebekah looked all to confused now. _

_"Mother, you moved my beads." She said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement at this point. Ester was at her side now, looking over at her to see that the beads Rebekah had been refuring to were sitting on the ground, knocked out of place. Rebekah's eyes widened as she saw and she shook her head feverishly. "They were floating, mother, I promise you! Did you not just use your magics?" She questioned, confusion in her eyes as well as an absolute sureness. _

_Ester frowned as well, seeing the look in her eyes and knowing that Rebekah had not made it up. "I did not." She informed, but then tilted her head as she thought of something. "Do you suppose you might have..." It was a question but she sounded as if she was still thoughtful. Rebekah was 15, she could be coming into her powers if she had any. It was about the right age after all. _

_"No, I do not. I did not desire them to do so." Rebekah said before her eyes snapped back to the little beads as they started quivering on the rocky floor. Ester frowned and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, her fingers brushing her pale skin to try to sence something. She found nothing unusual. _

_"No..." She finally said as she watched the sliding jewels "I do not believe so either." Then a noise caught her attention. A small whimper from the sleeping body next to her. She watched as Rebekah instantly went to her sister's side and lifted her small head into her lap gently. She heard her coo at the child and start brushing her hair with her hand in soothing strokes._

_Surely enough, the girl stopped her tossing and turning moments later and relaxed into her older sister's arms. The two girls had always been close, ever since her dear Madelyn was old enough to toddle around on her own feet. _Wait..._ She thought, turning to look at the beads again, finding them to be still once more. Confusion graced her strong features as she walked over and crouched beside both of her daughters. "It could not be..." She didn't bother to finish her sentence as she reached out and took one of Madelyn's tiny hands between two of her own. _

_A soft tingling ran into her fingers and spread up into her arm followed by a glowing warmth that she knew to mean family. She had always sensed the warmth when she touched her children, but the tingling... That was different, new. It was something she hadn't experienced before, raw power. "My goodness..." She whispered, awestruck as she removed her hands from her daughter's. SHe payed Rebekah's curious questioning looks no mind as she continued to gaze on the little witch. _

_"It seems your sister is a witch, my dear." Ester finally explained several moments later. Pride and happiness filled the woman's gaze and lit up her voice. "A very, powerful witch." Rebekah's eyes grew wide as she questioned. Now Mikael was looking over his shoulder at the three women, his interest peaking._

_"Like you and Ayanna?" She questioned curiously. Her mother nodded and muttered. _

_"One day she could be more than the both of us, Rebekah." She informed still speaking softly as to not disturb the others. All of a sudden the child they were speaking of let out a soft yawn. She blinked open her eyes and the first thing she saw was a proud glow in her sister and mother's eyes._

**XXXXXXXXX**

The school was bustling with life as seniors, juniors, sophomores and Freshmen all chatted together. They were hugging and laughing as if they hadn't seen each other for years. Boy greeted their girlfriends with a kiss on the cheek and the football team met each other with first bumps and handshakes that no one else bothered remembering. All in all everyone was happy! Well... Not everyone.

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena all stood side by side staring at the school. Each girl wore a uniquely different expression. First was Bonnie, who stood with her hands on her hips looking mildly disappointed and definitely board. She had on a pair of blue jeans, a flowy dark blue tank top and several long necklaces. Her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail behind her.

Caroline was standing next to the witch. She was wearing a light blue sun dress with little patterns swimming on the fabric. She seemed pleased, but her smile was a bit forced. She was trying to hold onto the positive but memories of last night kept creeping into her mind.

Last was Elena. She didn't ever attempt to hide how sad she was, her frown was saddening and her eyes void of any happiness. She clutched her brown over the shoulder bag with both her hands, reaching up to fix the purple-ish scarf on her neck. She needed some way to hide the bit marks Stefan had left on her neck yesterday, and she surprisingly hadn't found many scarfs in her closet. she had on a short navy blue dress and a belt was wrapped around her middle as an accessory.

Caroline was the first to speak, "Here we are. Senior year." She said, her voice airy and light. Bonnie cocked her head a bit and looked the school over once more, before turning to look at her friends.

"Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?" She asked with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Caroline turned her head to look over at her friend and gave her a 'really' look before glancing at the school. She let out an irritated sigh and then looked around at both her friends.

"Ok. So prank night was a bust." She started only to have someone else finish her sentence.

"But we are accepting it, and moving on." All three of them turned around to see Maddie walking up to them. The girl had her long blonde hair pulled into a large bun instead of letting it out as she normally did. Her shirt was a beautiful shade of blue, it seemed to be the girl's accidental theme for the day. It was a form-fitting t-shirt that accented her curves. She had on a white three-quarter length jacket that fit loosely, but looked great on her, Caroline had actually given it to her a few years back, a pair of dark wash jeans, and a pair of boots (also chosen by Caroline) to complete the outfit. She was wearing a soft layer of make-up and a happy smile, which surprised all of them. She had the most reason, besides Elena of course, to feel awful today.

"Why are you in such a great mood?" Bonnie asked, confused. She pushed her sunglasses up onto her head and shrugged, flashing another smile.

"Why are you three in such a crappy mood?" She rivaled casually. "Its your senior year!"

Bonnie and Elena shared a look before saying, "Well, there is an evil hybrid after you and Elena's blood, Tyler was just turned into a hybrid, Jeremy's been talking to to ghosts of his dead girlfriends, Stefan's lost his humanity, and not to mention your related to the vampires who are responsible for most of those problems." Bonnie finished then cast another glance over at her fellow seniors. "Did I miss anything?" She asked. Elena thought for a moment and then shook her head no, as Caroline, suddenly depressed said, "Nah, I think you got it all."

Maddie sighed and nodded, but then smiled again "Yes, but Klaus doesn't want to kill Elena anymore, Tyler's not dead, and we can all go get drunk at the Bonfire tonight." She pointed out, happy that the last things she pointed out made Caroline's smile return. Bonnie though still looked sceptical.

"Your ok with being related to Klaus and his sister?" She asked, amazed. Again Maddie sighed, her smile slipping for a moment as she thought about that.

"Well, no, but..." She trailed off to try to gather her thoughts and then continued, "But at least now... I have some sort of idea where I came from, ya know?"

All the girl's expression's had visibly softened a bit, realising how much it must mean to Maddie to even have the smallest clue to her past. Elena nodded, finally speaking up, "I get it..." She muttered compassionately. Maddie smiled sheepishly at her, glad that Elena seemed to be talking to her again. Caroline then spoke up, suddenly realising something.

"Oh my god, Maddie!" She exclaimed, getting excited.

Maddie laughed at her sudden outburst and it made the others at least smile. "What? Spit it out, Care." She chuckled.

"Does this mean your re-joining the squad?!" She had picked up on the fact that Maddie had mentioned the bonfire. The other two looked over at their friend suddenly hopeful. Maddie had quit the Cheer squad at the end of freshmen year to her friend's dismay. She had told them that it had been because she didn't have time but everyone knew the real reason had been about her old boyfriend, but there was no reason they would want to bring him up now.

Maddie noticed that suddenly all three pairs of eyes were on her and after a moment gave a reluctant nod of her head. "If you'll have me, Care." She said knowing that Caroline was the head of the squad nowadays.

The other blonde squealed, forgetting about all of the sad stuff they had just been talking about, and launched herself at Maddie, hugging her. Maddie was momentarily surprised, and stumbled before she laughed and hugged Caroline back, giggling. "Happy first day!" She joked, smiling at her friends and to her delight, both of them smiled back before being dragged into a group hug by the happiest head cheerleader in the world.

"We've got our bird back, Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed joyfully. She had always loved having Maddie on the team because she was one of the best around at the aerial stunts. The girls on the squad had taken to calling her the 'birdy' or the 'bird' when she was on the field. She was good at everything else as well, but her skills as flyer were amazing.

A few minutes later the group entered the building walking side by side smiling as Caroline babbled about how great this year would be for the squad.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Elena was weaving through the oddly crowded hallways in an attempt to get to her locker. She had split from the girls a few minutes ago so everyone could get their schedules and find their new lockers for the year. All of a sudden she felt her bag vibrate and heard her ringer go off. She opened one of the side pockets and pulled out her cell phone, picking it up on the end of the second ring.

"Hey." She greeted. "You checking up on me? Because I'm fine." She stated knowing it was Damon after reading the caller ID.

"Yeah... So... You might not want to come here for a while." Damon's normally sarcastic voice was serious. "We have a new housemate. Barbie Klaus." He finally finished explaining.

Elena frowned as she put the pieces together. "Rebekah?" She asked, shocked and a bit irritated at the thought of her. "She's living with you now? Why?" She asked, jumping to the simplest of the thousand questions currently running through her mind.

"She's stranded. Apparently Klaus left her in the dust after I name dropped Mikael." He answered. "She was asking about your little friend, Matilda. How the hell do they know each other?" He paused and then added. "And why do all the woman who want me dead have to be hot and blonde?"

Elena rolled her eyes and grabbed some books. She ignored the second comment and just went for answering the first. "Long story, what about Stefan? What's he up to?" She asked, hoping for a serious answer.

"Oh, you know." The oldest Salvator started, "Journaling, reading, shaping his hair."

"Come on, Damon. I can handle it. What?" Elena insisted.

Damon didn't seem to be in a sharing mood though, "Is that the bell? Oh- Ring! Ring!" Elena frowned and started trying to interrupt him to no avail. "Don't want to be late." Damon finished before hanging up. Elena looked down at her phone and glared at it since Damon wasn't here to take its place. Then she sighed angrily and slammed her locker door, walking off.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Maddie had just finished getting things out of her locker and was on the way to the office to get her schedule when she spotted Caroline hanging posters up about the back-to-school Bonfire. She decided her schedule could wait and walked over. "Hey, Care." She greeted for the second time that morning. Her friend turned around with a smile.

"Oh hey! Care to help me put up some of these?" She asked holding out some of her posters to the younger girl. Maddie shook her head.

"Nah, I've got to go get my schedule, sorry." She said but Caroline just held them further out towards her and said.

"Please? I haven't gotten that side of the school yet. It would same me some time..." Maddie sighed and then nodded with a smile, taking them from her.

"Ok, why not." She agreed easily. The vampire smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks Ma-" Caroline was cut off by none other than Tyler swooping in and pressing a kiss to her lips. Maddie smirked but stayed silent and looked away.

"Happy first day." Tyler said to his girlfriend, smiling.

Caroline didn't say anything though, she just frowned and moved her hand up to touch her lips gently. She had tasted something when he kissed her, but it couldn't be what she thought it was... Right? Maddie confirmed her suspicions when she spotted a red stain on his shirt.

"Is that blood?" The witch asked, her eyes widening a bit as a picture of Tyler ripping into a girl's jugular flashed through her mind.

"Oh my god!" Caroline hissed under her breath, looking around before more or less pushing Tyler into the bathroom. Maddie followed behind them, frowning. Once they were inside Tyler turned to face the other vampire as Maddie checked to see if there was anyone else in the bathroom by opening the stall doors.

"Whats going on?" Tyler asked confused. He didn't see anything wrong with what was happening other than the fact that Caroline was mad at him and he was in the boys bathroom with these two.

Caroline didn't answer his question and instead snapped, "Vampire 101- Don't wear your _breakfast_ to _school_!" As she slapped his chest where the blood spot was. Tyler shrugged and said.

"Chill out. It was just a blood bag." Maddie visually relaxed, but continued to the sink so she could get some paper towels wet to clean his shirt with. She was releaved that he hadn't hurt anyone. She had been worried knowing that the wolf gene carried anger and aggression, and now all of that was amplified because he was a vampire. Caroline though was still mad, and she under stood why.

"From where?" She asked, knowing that she hadn't given him any, and neither had the Salvators because they frankly didn't care.

"Rebekah hooked me up." Tyler reported, shrugging again. Caroline made a face, but luckily Maddie didn't see.

"Rebekah. And what are you even talking to her for?" She demanded, sounding shock at the thought. That made the witch frown, but she chalked it up to the fact that Rebekah _had_ killed her, so Caroline did have a right to be a little angry at the original. She turned around and walked over to Tyler, dabbing at his shirt in an attempt to get rid of the stain. Tyler glanced down at her but other than that the arguing cupple didn't pay her much mind.

"Klaus told her to keep a watch on me." He reported, holding back a chuckle. "Protect his new asset."

Caroline made a confused face and asked "His what?" Before shaking her head a little at his smirk. "Why are you amused by this?"

Tyler frowned and then said. "I'm his first successful hybrid, Caroline." As if that would explain everything. Maddie already knew where this was going and she had to admit, she could see Ty's point. "Dont you think that's the tiniest but awesome?"

Caroline scoffed and looked up, rolling her eyes. "oh, _wow_!" She said sarcastically. "I can not believe you just said that." Maddie felt like she should maybe leave, but she admittedly wanted to see where this was going.

Tyler put his hands up in a 'what' pose. Then he seemed to notice that Maddie wasn't glaring at him and took that as she was on his side. "Mads looks OK with it." He said. Maddie shot him a 'really' look before Caroline turned her so she could see her face.

"Your alright with this?" She questioned, shocked. The witch held her hands up in a surrender position and took a step away from them.

"I didn't say anything." She defended herself, finally figuring out that this was a conversation better left for two. "I'm gonna go put the rest of your poster up..." She finished, handing Caroline the wet paper towels so she could finish cleaning off the evidence. "Don't kill each other while I'm gone." She muttered sending them each a warning look before heading out of the restroom.

The first thing she saw was Elena standing with some hottie, but a minute later he grabbed her arm and she started over to them. She didn't like where this was going.

Before she got there though a man had walked over, she didn't know him but Elena looked like she did, and same with the guy. "Let her go."

The boy smiled sarcastically and held his hands up taking a few steps back before suddenly shoving the teacher into the wall. Maddie's eyes widened and she walked the rest of the way over, standing near Elena.

"Hey!" She snapped, gaining the guy's attention. He glanced over his shoulder for a split second, long enough to take in her general height and hair color before turning back to Alaric.

"Not now, Rebekah." He muttered. Elena frowned at him and Maddie did to.

"Wrong blonde, try again." she said snarkily. Stefan then released Ric and turned to look Maddie up and down.

"Well, well, well, you must be the Original runt." he teased intending to make her feel bad, but Maddie just looked down for a second trying not to say anything _too_ rude as Elena's eyes widened at Stefan's behavior.

"Huh..." Maddie started after a moment as she looked back up at him. "You must be the other Salvator." She stated, and he took a step towards her.

"What makes you say that?" He said, intimidating.

"Well, you've got the same ring as your brother, you know Elena, and then there is your ability to be a complete and total asshole, you take after your brother don't you?" She said without batting an eye.

Ric looked over at Elena questioningly but she just shook her head a little to show that she'd tell him later.

Stefan chuckled dryly after looking over her for a second. He took one last step towards her, now they were face, or would have been if Maddie was a few inches taller.

"Listen... Maddie was it?" Elena was starting to get nervous, she didn't know how far he would go. "I would try and stay on my good side if I were you."

"Why? You can't kill me. Your buddy needs me to make his hybrids." Maddie quipped. He nodded slowly looking her over again in silence before he chuckled darkly and backed away. It amused him that this little blonde would think herself big enough to stand up to him. He looked over at all of them saying. "I'll see you in history."

After he left Elena went over to Maddie and asked. "You ok?" The blonde turned around to face her friend and gave a half-hearted smile before nodding. "Yeah I'm fine." She admitted.

Elena nodded, looking at her friend to make sure before leading her over to the man Stefan had gotten rough with. "Um, Maddie, this is Alaric Saltsman." She introduced, figuring now was a perfect time to get this over with since she didn't know when Stefan would be back.

The witch held out her hand and he shook it. She noticed that she didn't get an odd feeling from him, he was cold like death, nor did his touch send a crackling electric feeling through her. He was undeniably human. "Call me Ric." He said with a nod, not knowing about her magical background check.

"Maddie Donovan." She introduced herself, despite Elena's earlier introduction, then realised something. "Alaric... You're the guy who's been taking care of Lena and Jer?" He smiled a bit and nodded his head as Elena couldn't help but let a small smile appear.

"Yep." She confirmed and Maddie seemed happy about that.

"Well in that case, its nice to finally meet you." She said with a nod.

"You too, your Matt's little sister, right?" He finally deduced. She smiled and nodded before seeing the time.

"Oh, yikes, I've got to go get my schedule from the front office." She said, putting her hand back at her side. "Nice meeting you, hope your alright." She said before turning to Elena and muttering. "See you at lunch."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Maddie cursed under her breath as the school bell rang. She would definitely be late to her first period class now. Getting her schedule had taken longer then she had thought it would. On her way there she had put up all of Caroline's posters, which had cost her a good ten minutes overall. Then she had met up with some of her friends from her grade, she couldn't_ always _hang out with Seniors. They had been as excited to see her as everyone else, well almost everyone, there would always be people who didn't like her.

Either way, in the end she was running through the quickly clearing halls to try to get there on time. somehow, she had been switched to a few AP classes last-minute, and that ment that they had to change her schedule which took up another ten minutes of her time. Not to mention that her first period just happened to be halfway across the school.

By the time she got there everyone was already in their seats, she walked in and noticed that Alaric was the teacher. He was talking when she walked over, "Let's turn our brains back on-"

"Excuse me." She said interrupting. She knew it was rude, but she just wanted to sit down already. Alaric turned to look at her and so did the rest of the class. Maddie shifted her books, balancing them on her hip so she could hold out a paper to him.

Alaric frowned in mild confusion before taking the paper and reading it over. After a moment he nodded and turned to the seniors. "It seems Miss Donovan will be joining us this year, class." He said and held back a smile when Bonnie, Caroline and Elena each looked excited. He turned back to the girl and said, "Just pick a seat, Maddie."

The blonde nodded and smiled her thank you. "Oh, I um, need you to sign that." She said and he nodded walking around the desk to get a pen.

"Anyway, we will be starting with this country's original founders, The Native Americans." Maddie frowned a bit and asked.

"What about the vikings?" To her surprise, though she had an echo. At the same moment Rebekah had walked in, and asked the same question. She smiled knowingly, glad her sister had spoken up. The boys looked up when they heard the second voice, this one with an accent. With the two of them standing side by side everyone easily saw the resemblance. One kid even spoke up about.

"Hey, I didn't know you had a sister, Maddie." He called, and Alaric didn't interrupt for the simple reason that, he was wondering the same thing. Ric had known who she was because of her accent, and was curious as to how they seemed so alike.

Rebekah just smirked when the kid mentioned a sister to Maddie. _Funny how these humans can realise it but our brother can't wrap his mind around the fact._ She thought, looking towards Maddie as she spoke.

"I don't. She's my cousin." The witch lied easily before looking over at Rebekah, "Who I thought had left with her brother..." She muttered, Rebekah smiled and shrugged.

"Surprise." She said simply before turning and walking to one of the empty seats. Maddie took the piece of paper from Ric when he handed it to her and sat down in front of Elena, and beside Rebekah. She felt eyes on her and when she glanced back she saw the boy who had spoken up earlier looking at her. When he was caught staring he smiled and sent her a wave which she returned before facing front. She caught the end of what Alaric was saying as she did.

"Settled in the United States... I'm sorry who are you?" He had never actually gotten a name to confirm his suspicions. Rebekah smiled and said.

"My name's Rebekah, I'm new. And history's my favorite subject." She saw Maddie smirk beside her and glanced over once Alaric turned around, cocking her head. Maddie just shook her head and faced front again thinking. _Of course History's your favorite subject, you've lived everything we learn about. _

**XXXXXXXXX**

After school that day, the football team was starting practice, and so was the cheer squad. The guys were running and the girls starting their stretches. Caroline was standing alone, Bonnie couldn't make today's practice and Elena wasn't on the squad anymore. She sighed and kept stretching as one of the cheerleaders asked if anyone had seen Dana. She knew what had happened... Dana was dead.

"Hey, that mean you have an opening?" Maddie asked, walking up to them. She smiled at the shocked looks on some faces and the excited look on others. None of them had been expecting her to come back anytime soon. Caroline was beaming at her friend and nodding, she hadn't been sure Maddie would show.

"Yep." She replied before looking at her co-captain. "And I think you'd be able to fill it." She waited for her to nod in agreement before grabbing her friend's arm and pulling her over so she could start stretching beside her. "Not that you'd need a spot to fill, Mads. We'd still take ya." She joked with a smile. Her good mood was spoiled though when an all to familiar accent came up behind her.

"Would you be willing to give me a shot?" She asked the co-captain. Caroline spun around and looked accusingly at Rebekah, while Maddie just continued to stretch.

"What are you doing?" The blonde baby-vamp asked. Rebekah smiled and walked over beside Maddie to start stretching. She was ignoring Caroline.

"So we're cousins now?" She asked, clearly amused for some reason Maddie and Caroline couldn't think of.

"Well I couldn't call you my great-great-great whatever grandmother." Maddie pointed out. Rebekah shrugged in agreement then moved on to the next topic of conversation.

"So whats this bonfire I've been hearing so much about?" She asked. Caroline tried again to get her attention but it all went through one ear and out the other. Maddie sent her a 'I don't know' Look and then said.

"Um, its like a big party thing that the cheerleaders arrange to get School spirit rolling for the year." She tried to explain as she sat down and started stretching her legs.

"Are you going, Madelyn?" She asked, curious.

Maddie nodded and shrugged. "I think if I didn't Caroline would disown me." She joked, sending a smile towards her friend. Caroline was surprised that Maddie got along so easily with Rebekah, she had after all helped kill Tyler! She figured she'd ask about that later and deal with the invading Original now.

"Hey." She hissed, but Rebekah still ignored her, "Hey." She tried again. This time Rebekah sighed and reluctantly stood up, facing Caroline.

"You can't just come here and infiltrate all our lives." She informed angrily, glaring at Bekah. The other blonde just smiled before saying,

"I'm only interested in yours. Your spark, your popularity, your bestfriend..." She glanced over at Tyler as he was working out with the rest of the team. "And maybe even your boyfriend." Caroline looked furious and she opened her mouth to spit back a threat when both girls felt a pain start-up in their heads.

"Ow!" They chorused, earning some strange looks from the other teammates. A moment later it stopped just as quickly as it had started, and Maddie was standing beside them with disapproving frowns.

"Why am _I_ the most mature one here?" She scolded, she turned to Rebekah, "You're a thousand years old, and you-" She looked over at Caroline, "are over reacting." Then she looked at both of them, "So work it out without a vampire cat fight in broad daylight." Then she walked to a different spot to finish her stretches.

A few minutes later she saw Caroline talking to Tyler across the field after he compelled the coach. "He's getting good at that." Rebekah said from behind her. Maddie jumped and turned to face her with a hand over her heart.

"Oh my god! Don't _do_ that!" She exclaimed and Rebekah couldn't help but laugh a bit. Not only was it funny, but it seems every time she startled her baby sister, her voice would flip back into her old accent before she would notice and change that.

"You startle easily." she observed, and Maddie shook her head no.

"No I don't, you're just good at sneaking up on me." She said, getting up from the split she had been in. Then she figured it was her turn to start the conversations so she said. "You ever cheered before?"

"A while ago." She admitted before cocking her head and asking. "What about you?"

Maddie nodded to show that she had before explaining, "Two years ago I was, but I quit and then went overseas last year so I couldn't re-join." The last part seemed to catch Rebekah's attention.

"Really? Where did you go?" She asked. She had figured her poor sister had been stuck in this little dead-end town her whole life in this century.

"Europe. It was uh, a foren language class reward thing since I had passed with pretty high marks in all my languages." She explained with a little smile, that Rebekah returned.

"Thats spectacular, Madelyn!" She beamed, "Where in Europe?"

"Maddie." The witch corrected quickly before answering. "Well we started in England, then Italy, then Bulgaria and then Ireland." The younger girl explained.

"Bulgaria's beautiful isn't it?" She said with a kind smile. "I've been there several times over the years." Maddie smiled and nodded; and Rebekah saw her eyes practically light up as she remembered the beautiful fields and countrysides there.

The two sisters chatted for a while, and Rebekah discovered that Maddie had a passion for art, and that was why she was so excited about the country that she had seen. _She sounds like Nik..._ Rebekah thought to herself, smiling. She could see a little of each of her brothers in Maddie, and a lot of herself and her mother.

Soon enough they had fallen into silence, not the strangled wierd kind, but the comfortable kind. When Maddie looked over at the older girl she noticed the odd expression she was wearing and felt the need to ask.

"Hey, what's got you looking so thoughtful?"

Bekah looked over, blinking once or twice to help clear her head before replying. "Nothing. I just can't believe Nik left me here." She crossed her arms crossly, though deep down she was hurt that he had gotten rid of her so quickly. She had always stuck with him.

Maddie sighed and started to fix her falling bun as she muttered, "you get used to it." under her breath. She hadn't ment for Rebekah to hear her, but with her vampire senses that didn't happen as planned. The vampire got a confused look and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Not only had she heard the words, but she had heard sadness in the girl's tone.

"What do you mean, love?" She asked gently. Rebekah had noticed how Maddie seemed to tense up when she spoke up and tried to find a way to get her calm down. The first thing she thought of was reaching over and stopping the witch's hands from fixing the bun. In her opinion, Maddie's hair was to beautiful to be kept up like that. Instead she took the hairband and began to braid her hair as she used to back in the 900s when they were human. Her tecnique seemed to work because a moment or two later Maddie began speaking.

The witch had been ready to play it off as nothing worth mentioning, but for some reason she was caught off gaurd by Rebekah yet again. As foolish as it may sound, she liked the feeling of her working with her hair. It was familiar in an odd way, just as the girl's protective, comforting arm around her last night had been. Soon enough she was talking again, thought she wasn't quite sure why she was sharing. "Well you probably figured out that I'm adopted." She started, waiting for Bekah's soft.

"Mmhhmm." Of confirmation before going on.

"Lets just say I understand how you feel..." She was hoping that rebekah would let it go, but she was just far to stuborn to give up so easily. She wanted to know what Maddie ment, she needed to know. By now practice had ended, so Bekah took her hand and guided her over to the bleachers so they could sit.

"Go on." She prompted as she continued to take the braid around the side of her head.

Maddie frowned but she felt the other girl pause next to her, sensing her uneasiness about the topic. A moment later she felt the familiar touch of cool metal against her skin, and when she risked a glance down to see what it was she caught site of her pendant. Her nerves were swept away and had been replaced by relief.

"My necklace..." She muttered, reaching up and fiddling with it for a moment before looking over her shoulder at Rebekah again. THe vampire was sitting a seat higher than she so Maddie had to look up to see her smiling face. She finally opened her mouth to talk but then to Bekah's irritation, a teammate walked over and tossed Maddie her bag.

"Come on, girl! Lets go!" The teen laughted as she caught the bag and started to stand. "Your my ride."

Maddie shook her head to clear it and then nodded. "Right, sorry Tiki, I forgot." She apologised before sending Rebekah a sorry glance and hurring off towards the parking lot.

**XXXXXXXXX**

By now most everyone was at the bonfire and jumping around, having fun. Maddie was already there, hanging out with some friends. She was all dressed up for the party. She was in a pair of short denim shorts and tight, form-fitting black shirt with blue swirls. Her hair was done in beautiful waves with little tight ringlets threading through them, making it look like a golden waterfall. she had given herself some smokey make up that complemented her skin tone and made her vibrant blue eyes pop. She hadn't over done it, but she looked ready to party.

She turned away and went to get a refill when she tried to take another drink and there was nothing in her cup. She walked over to the closest keg stand and started to grab another cup before hearing her name.

"_Maddie?_" She looked up and found a surprised looking Rebekah standing in front of her. The vampire was shocked when she saw her sister, wearing party wear, make up and having her hair all done up. "Bloody hell, you look so different..." She muttered to herself before starting to refill her own drink just so she had an excuse not to talk. Somewhere in her mind she still had the image of the little girl that she played with by the river, and she was now realising that little girl had really changed... But that didn't mean for the worse.

Maddie, oblivious to the other girl's thoughts just smiled and gave her a little three-fingered wave. "Hey." She greeted before scampering off again to go be with her friends. Rebekah watched her go and noticed that she seemed to have an admirer or two. When she got back to the group there was one boy looking over at her with a bit of a puppy-dog expression and another that she saw trying to hide his longing looks. Oddly enough she felt two things she hadn't expected. Pride and protectiveness. One half of her was glowing with the fact that _her_ sister was looked at as beautiful by these boys, and that they respected her enough to want her. The other though, thought that was _her **baby**_ _sister_ and that these boys were a threat, they could hurt her. Rebekah knew what it was like to have your heart torn at.

She was jarred out of her thoughts as Stefan walked over "Speak of the devil." She muttered under her breath.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Later that night Elena was walking around laughing with her friends, when she stopped and leaned against a tree to take a quick break. She looked around and saw the same thing everywhere, Teens getting drunk and having fun. One spot caught her eye though, as she looked over and saw a guy finish off doing a keg stand. It was Maddie. She watched with overflowing amusement as the blonde haired teen walked up to the keg and smiled mischievously.

"Hold this..." THe witch said to one of the guys standing nearby before running up to the group gathered around the alcohol. She bit her lip and then spoke to them before placing her hands on the rim of the barrel before the two teens helped lift her until she was doing a handstand over it.

Elena laughed and began chanting with the rest of the crowd, raising her fist in the air playfully as she waited to see how long she would go. "Come on Mads!" She yelled, still laughing. Eventually Maddie tapped the side of the keg signaling that she was done, and wanted to be lowered back down again and the guys complied. Once she was standing again she wiped her mouth and started laughing with them about who knows what.

After a moment or two Elena had walked over to talk to her friend. "Hey," She greeted before smiling teasingly and glancing at the keg that she had just been on. "Felt like showing off, huh?" To her amusement Maddie just grinned mischievously and shrugged. The blonde girl pulled her hair out of her face and behind her ear and then looked around her. It took Elena a moment to realise what exactly she was searching for, but when she did she laughed. "Mads, are you seriously trying to find your drink now?" she asked and again she got a shrug, but this time it was accompanied by a smirk. Elena wasn't too worried about Maddie's alcohol consumption, after knowing her for so long, she knew that the girl could stay standing through an impossible amount of drinks. The thing with Maddie was that she never got full-out drunk, but after a while she could get... Tippsie. Plus, she knew that Matt, Care, Bonnie, herself, and even Tyler would be looking out for her more than any of each other. It was the unspoken rule between all of them that they would all keep watch on her after what had happened a few years back.

"What? It's a party, 'Lena. I'm trying to make up for my time lost away." The witch replied, and Elena promptly burst out laughing at her excuse.

Maddie soon started laughing with her friend, she couldn't help it she felt all bubbly and energized. It was good to let go every now and then, as long as every now and then wasn't every weekend. Plus this was her first party back home with ALL her friends. Elena's B-day party had been fun, yeah, but now she had her school friends too, and not just her senior classmen buddies.

Elena was happy that she was back. She had missed her second bundle of blonde energy, Maddie kept her and her friends on their toes and knew just how to make them laugh. The doppelgänger couldn't help but think that the past year might have been better if she hadn't had to leave...

**XXXXXXXXX**

Damon was sitting next to Rebekah on a bench next to the fire. Both he and Rebekah were aware of how close they were but they didn't seem to mind. "Can't believe you've never had one of these before." He said making conversation. He handed her a smore, and smiled at her.

"Well I've been in a casket for over 90 years." Rebekah reminded bluntly. Damon just shook his head before jokingly responding.

"That's no excuse." Rebekah smiled gently and looked down at the smore, then up at him, and back again. She opened her mouth to ask him why he was being nice to her, but he smirked and spoke first.

"Uh oh..." He chuckled nodding across from the fire. "Looks like someone's had a little too much to drink." Rebekah rolled her eyes and didn't bother following his gaze. They were at a high school party for heaven's sake, lots of people had too much to drink! It wasn't until his next sentence that her head whipped up to find who he was taking about. "Matilda's found a new friend, and I'm gonna guess she'll have a killer headache tomorrow, Matt would not be happy." He sounded amused at the idea of Matt lecturing her, and the idea of her having a hangover.

It took her hardly a minute to find a splash of blonde hair nearby, and her eyes widened at what she saw. Maddie was having a make out session with a tall brown-haired boy she had seen earlier. She took in how close they were and found herself standing up. _What the bloody hell is he doing!? _was the first thing she thought. She wasn't fully aware of her actions until she felt Damon's hand on her shoulder and heard him talking to her. With her newly gained furry she wasn't in the mood to be distracted anymore. Quickly she turned and impaled Damon in the gut with the stick she had held to make her smores. He grunted in pain and started to double over as she leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Your distracting me, and I'm not in the mood." She started in a menacing tone. "So let's get one thing clear, there's no fair fight between us, Damon... Remember that." With that she quickly turned on her heel and started towards her next task of the night. Her sister.

Maddie was enjoying herself, her fingers were threading through her classmate, Nate's hair as they kissed. She knew that this encounter was a one time thing, and figured he did too. They were classmates, had been for a few years, and neither of them hadn't been thinking about changing that, this was just a part of the party and that ment as soon as it ended they ended with it. But either the party ended sooner than she had thought, or he was having second thoughts because all to quickly, he was gone.

The witch frowned and opened her eyes to find a very angry-looking Original vampire looking at her with hands on her hips. Another look revealed Nate to be on the ground beside them with a shocked expression. Maddie figured out what had happened and frowned "Hey!" She felt the need to snap at the other blonde.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her sister's dramatics. In her mind Maddie didn't have the right to complain, seeing as she had just _literally_ tossed that boy off her. She noted the extra second or two that it took Maddie's clouded mind to figure that out before saying. "Come on, Madelyn, we're leaving." She said firmly, trying to hold in her temper for her sister's sake as she reached out and grabbed her arm.

Maddie frowned yanked her arm free, sending the vampire another glare. "No!" She said just as firmly. "I'm staying." Who was she to come in and try to control her like this? To prove her point she snapped. "Just leave me alone, you're not my mother." And turned to walk away. Back in the still perfectly sober section of her mind she knew what she was saying was sort of uncalled for, Rebekah hadn't done anything but be kind to her and now here she was giving the poor girl the third degree.

Rebekah's hand shot out again when Maddie started to leave, finally loosing her grip on her temper as she heard what Maddie had said. Without thinking she just gripped her sister's forearm and practically pulled her away from the rest of the party. "No, Madelyn, I'm your family! So would you stop your bloody whining and listen to me?" The teen's eyes glowed with irritation in there blue depths.

THen something in Maddie's brain clicked _Her eyes..._ They reminded Maddie of something. She soon found herself shaking her head with denial "Oh my god..." She whispered. She muttered something under her breath, her own blue orbs growing wide and shocked. Bekah felt herself freeze with shock, and that gave Maddie the chance to tear her arm away and take a step back, then another and another before turning and running into the crowd.

Bekah was still frozen in place, staring after her baby sister with a look of utter shock as her mind replayed what she had said over and over. _I knew you._

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Ta-da! I hope all of you liked this chapter and again I'm sorry for the late update...**

**Also I noticed that I've gotten a lot of reviews about Rebekah and I just wanted tk say thanks! I think she is one of the best characters on the show. She has such a big heart and the only reason she comes off bratty is because she's lonely and needs someone to love her. When she gets close though, it always seems to be ripped away from the poor girl. All I did was reveal what a beautiful person she was ment to be. :-) **

**Please review, I Promise to always reply! **

**~Tumble**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back again with a new chapter :)**

**Reviews::**

**Chibichibi98- Thanks I do too! As for wether or not Maddie will remember, I'm actually debating what will happen there, maybe- maybe not, and same goes for Klaus. **

**Xenocanaan- I'm glad your enjoying the story! Its good to know, any suggestions about the reunion?**

**Guest(1)- Aww! Thanks that eans a lot!**

**Sissymac- Yay thanks! Huh... I haven't thought much about Mikael to be honest, just Esther XD I hope I can do it justice :)**

**Ann4ever17- She's one of mine too, along with Katherine and Lexi :) They could make a whole new series with those three! lol! I promise you'll get more sister bonding moments in the future but I warn you there are not many at all in this chapter :'( Thank you for that last comment :) **

**Jasperluva15- Thanks!**

**PenelopeK- Neither can I! *Excited face***

**Winxgirl1997- I'll try**

**Maliumpkinss- Yeah a couple of people have said that, I think that it might be a possibility but I'm not sure yet :) thank you for reviewing!**

**Myluv4ever- LOL I' glad ya like it lol Although, yes she is very powerful, I think that magic in her sleep thing was just a way of her powers making themselves known, and for to sort of channel her emotions if that makes any sense. I'm glad you liked the flashback! I don't think Esther is hateful, just... IDK has the wrong priorities with a side of, like, confused or something lol XD I know, it was a bad repeated typo on my side, sorry about that, and I will try to add in some more of those in the future, yeah! **

**Lol she certainly can be, se's been dealing with this for a lot longer than the gang has and knows how to handle it. But as you'll see in this chapter, she too can reach her limits. LOL. Um, maybe, but the Bird thing was more of a cheersquad thing than a nickname I guess, I'm not sure it will come up to often from now on to be honest. I was just using it to emphasize how good she was at the sport :) If you think of a way I can connect it to the past though, I would love to hear it! **

**Lol yeah that would be funny XD Yes, she is a LOT like her big sis, and thank you! I'm glad I got Stefan's jerk-i-ness right haha!**

**I literally LOLed when I read that thing about punching them in the face XD XD XD And I know right! I just wish Klaus had been there! Yeah I thought that was sweet, I love writing out their sister bonding moments and its good to hear that you guys like reading them! I think that Rebekah might ask later, but since she now knows where her sister is, she doesn't have that listed as her #1 priority anymore. **

**Well I for one love your reviews but how about this, if you think your going to have a really long one, put like the first part in here and then PM th rest to me :) PMs are cool for me too because then we can bounce ideas back and forth if you want and you can ask as many questions as you litter reader heart desires :) Who knows I might even start asking you for advice, I'm getting a case of writers block for this story :'(**

**Ryaaaaann- Thanks so much! I'm glad you like them both!**

**Guest(2)- Thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy it and I think I'll have fun writing that chapter too! LOL**

**XXXXXXXXX**

She didn't know what time it was when her curtains were tugged open and the sound of metal against metal met her ears. A groan escaped Maddie's lips as she kept her eyes closed tight and rolled over away from the window to escape the sunlight. "Matty..." She muttered her voice filled with sleepy irritation. She felt her mattress shift as someone sat down beside her, and she just tugged the sheets over her head hoping he would go away. She felt another body sitting at the other edge, which confused her. Who would be at her house? Oddly enough the only answer she could think of was Rebekah for some reason. Maybe it wasn't so odd though, considering that had been all she had been able to think about for the past day and a half. After her run in with Rebekah at the party she had spent the rest of the night trying to get her mind off it. She had avoided her friends when they finally made their way back from doing whatever it was that had called them away because she wanted time to think. Seeing as the day afterwards was Saturday, she had stayed at home, ignoring her cell and just searching for a way to explain it, or take her mind off the problem. The only person she had spoken to was Matt and that was because he was her brother and they lived together. She _knew_ Rebekah before she had come here- to Mystic falls, she was sure! But that would mean that Rebekah knew her family, and if she had wouldn't she have said something about them earlier? Maddie liked to think she would have seeing as how quickly the two had become friends. "Go away." She said, trying to sound grumpy but it just came out soft and sad.

She felt someone gently tugging at the sheets, trying to find a way to get the witch out of her little hiding spot. When she spoke thought, they paused and she felt the first person, who she had assumed to be Matt shift ever so sightly. Then the resistance fell away and she was able to stop pulling at the blanket to keep it over her head where she wanted it. To her surprise though, instead of hearing her brother's low voice she heard Caroline to her left.

"You alright?" The vampire asked, her voice soft and concerned. Maddie didn't respond so she continued in hopes of getting her to say something. "We were worried..." Still the younger girl said nothing and Care sighed. Maddie heard the sound of soft footfalls coming towards her from the door and then Elena's voice.

"Come on, Maddie..." She coaxed, and Maddie's mattress moved as the girl sat down next to the person Maddie had yet to identify. She had a pretty good idea who it was though. Caroline, and Elena were there so there was only one more best friend missing, Bonnie. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard a sigh.

"Please?" Bonnie tried, and gave a soft tug at the covers again, though this one with much less effort. Maddie shook her head and the covers moved with it, showing the three girls her response. Caroline's loud sigh was clearly heard even through all the covers on top of the blonde witch. Then Care finally exclaimed.

"Fine." And without warning she took hold of the blankets and started pulling. While Bonnie had been gentle, giving Maddie a chance to keep them where they were, Caroline clearly ment business. Maddie struggled to kept them where they were, and was caught in a mini tug of war with her friend until Caroline tapped into her vampire strength and pulled them from her grip.

"No- Care stop- Caroline!" Maddie muttered, frowning as she struggled with the vampire over the blanket before she lost her hold and Caroline was able to yank them off her. The girl let out a mildly irritated sigh before laying back down and crossing her arms. "Who are you, my mother?" Bonnie and Elena exchanged a glance as they got their first glance at the younger girl. Her hair was a bed head ridden mess, she looked exhausted and there was an upset frown etched on to her face. Caroline seemed to notice as well because her features softened a bit. From there Bonnie started to take the lead.

"Maddie what happened?" She asked, but got the same reaction that Caroline had earned earlier. Silence. Elena frowned and slid her shoes off before swinging her legs on to the bed and crawling over to sit by her friend. Caroline quickly followed her example and soon they had Maddie sitting up with Caroline to her left, and Elena to her right as Bonnie went to close the door and turn on the light.

Elena decided to change tactics and instead of going to ask her what was wrong again said. "You've been dodging our calls, Mad." She waited a moment to see if she would deny it. She didn't. "And none of us saw you in town yesterday..." She added still waiting to see what would earn her a reaction. "We waited for you after the party." There it was! All three of them saw it, Maddie shifted and edge of her frown tilted downwards a bit more. _So something happened at the party._ Elena thought as Bonnie came back over and sat at the end of the bed.

Finally Maddie spoke up. "Aren't you guys supposed to be at that founders thingy today or something?" She asked, irritably and this time Caroline chimed into the conversation.

"Well we decided that we were going to drag you along." She explained and Maddie saw the others bobbed their heads in agreement. Maddie shook her head no and flopped back on to her back.

"I don't wanna go to the stupid founders thing." She groaned. Bonnie smiled and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Maddie, your best friends with three founding family members, you have to go and you just got back to town after a whole year of being gone. Your going." Elena smiled a bit despite herself and nodded in agreement. "So are you going to get up already?" Bonnie asked. Maddie shook her head and grabbed the covers that Caroline had long since discarded and pulled them over her head again.

"Suit yourself." Caroline said before she stood up. Maddie heard the door open and then a few seconds later close again. "You have til I count to three, Mads." The vampire informed. "One..." Both Elena and Bonnie quickly stood up.

"Two." Caroline continued and Elena spoke up.

"Caroline I don't think-" The blonde continued, effectively ignoring Elena.

"Three!" All of a sudden The covers were pulled off her head and a rush of cold water flew on to Maddie's head. She let out a shout of surprise and jumped out of bed, now fully awake. She looked over to see that Bonnie and Elena were holding back giggles and a very smug looking Caroline was holding two now empty water bottles.

"Bloody hell Care!" She exclaimed, shocked and frustrated. Her voice had taken on the increasingly familiar accent that she had recently rediscovered. Caroline shrugged simply, placing the water bottles down on the bedside table.

"Well I warned you didn't I?" She pointed out, still smirking at her success. "Now you can go take a shower while I help Bonnie and Elena pick out your outfit." She said as she half lead, half shoved her friend towards the door.

**XXXXXXXXX**

While Maddie was in the shower, her friends were still in her room. Elena was sitting on her bed while Care looked through the closet and Bonnie fiddled with some things on the girl's desk out of boredom. "So what do you think's bugging her?" The brunette asked, looking from Care to Bonnie in hopes of one of them having an idea. Caroline shrugged and pulled a shirt out of the closet examining it before hanging it back up again.

"I don't know." She said, "and she's not going to tell us. We all know once that girl makes up her mind there's no changing it." The vampire pointed out. Elena frowned but knew she was right before Bonnie spoke up.

"Well we know it wasn't us, cause she's speaking to us... Hey did any of you actually see her at the party?" She asked. "I was a little busy with the whole Vicki thing." THe witch shook her head with a sigh as she remembered what Jeremy had done for his old girlfriend.

"I did." Elena reported. "We talked for a few minutes, she seemed fine." She explained to the two of them.

"So who could have gotten her all sad?" Caroline asked, but still kept most of her attention on the closet. Elena and Bonnie were both clueless on the subject, seeing as none of them had gotten a chance to talk to Maddie lately. After a moment of silence Elena spoke up again.

"We could always ask Damon if he saw anything." She suggested. Caroline wrinkled her nose in disgust and Bonnie frowned. Noting the looks, Elena went on to say, "He was actually at the party, we could just ask if he saw anything."

"Yeah... Lets make that our plan B." Caroline said before moving on to her next topic of interest. "And what was with that mother' comment?" She questioned and both of her friends shrugged and looked over at one another to see if the other had a clue.

"I don't know, normally bringing up Kelly is a red flag." Bonnie pointed out, using Miss Donovan's first name out of habit. Then Caroline looked up from the blouse she had been observing and tilted her head a bit, using her vampire hearing. "Hey, cut the chatter, she's coming back." The blonde instructed as she heard the shower turn off and footsteps.

A minute or so later the door opened and Maddie walked inside with a towel wrapped around herself. "Alright, Care what did you pick out?" The teen questioned, knowing that the vampire had probably spent the entire time in her closet. She glanced over at the other two girls and noted the curtains were still open. She frowned a bit and said "Couldn't one of you have closed the curtains?" A moment later sunlight seised to flow into the room because the curtains slid shut. Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise as she turned to look at Maddie.

"Did you just do that?" She asked and the blonde cocked her head and bit her lip, soaked curls bouncing around her.

"I'm gonna go with _maybe_." She said, and Elena started to look worried along with Bonnie.

"Maybe?" The first questioned as Bonnie stood up, concern lacing her features.

"Something you want to tell us, Maddie?" The older witch questioned and Maddie shook her head no, but her eye involuntarily flickered toward her bed. Maddie had realised when she had gone to take her shower that her necklace must have fallen off while she was asleep. Normally she would have gone back to get it, but she hadn't wanted her friends to start asking questions that would only lead to the box of her old things. The motion didn't go unnoticed by Elena. The doppelgänger started to say something but Caroline unknowingly cut her off before she could start. She being the voice of reason figured that this conversation could wait until Maddie was dry at least.

"Ok, well here." She said as she held a bundle of cloths out to her friend. Maddie didn't check to see what Caroline had chosen, knowing that she would wear it anyways and she had faith in the most fashionable woman she knew's ability to get an outfit together. She just nodded and left the way she had come in, heading to the bathroom so she could change.

As soon as Maddie had left, Elena shifted into her knees on the bed and moved over, tossing the sheets up a bit. Caroline and Bonnie exchanged a look before walking towards the bed as well. "Um... Elena? What are you doing?"

Elena didn't look over her shoulder as she continued her little search. She was curious, and knew from what Bonnie had told her, that uncontrolled magic could be very dangerous to the witch and the people around her. "Maddie looked over here when Bonnie asked what just happened with the curtains." She explained as she lifted one of the pillows. The three heard a soft _plink_ and shifted to look over the side of the bed to see what had fallen.

Laying on the ground was a necklace. The chain was a simple silver that they had all seen before. Maddie seemed to wear a necklace to school everyday, but it was just now dawning on the three that they had rarely seen what pendent that she wore with it. It would have been impossible for them to have never seen it before, seeing as Maddie had worn it everyday since Sheila had told her about her powers and discovered it was a talisman, but none of them had ever gotten a good look at it.

Each girl looked at it in different way, Care was shocked as she realised something. She looked down at her ring and noticed that the pendent was the same beautiful blue as her daylight ring. Elena was examining the twists and turns of the metal and the style of the pendent and she realised that it reminded her in some small way of the necklace Stefan had given her. Bonnie was the most surprised, but not because of what she saw, because of what she sensed. **_Magic_**_. _It was more than she had felt in a single object before.

Caroline heard the door open and reached out to snatch the necklace but let out a surprised squeak when it shocked her, letting off a few sparks just like Elena's had done. Before the girls had time to be surprised they heard Maddie, who had just walked in while towel drying her hair, let out a surprised and slightly pained gasp. All of their heads turned to her to see what was wrong, but she looked fine. She turned to look at Bonnie, frowning a questioning look written on her face. The witch frowned back and reached down grabbing the chain of the necklace to avoid being shocked like Caroline, and apparently Maddie.

"Who's is this?" She half asked, half demanded. Maddie's eyes widened as she saw the pendent and she started over towards the group, with the intention of grabbing in from Bonnie but warning frowns from both Elena and Caroline stopped her. "Well?" Bonnie asked. She didn't sound angry, just worried and concerned.

Reluctantly, the blonde haired witch said, "Mine." Bonnie didn't seem to believe her though, she scoffed and changed her question.

"Who's was it then? This thing has some serious magic inside of it, Maddie." Once again Maddie said.

"Its mine." But she still got a skeptical look from Bonnie. "Really! I swear its mine." Slowly the dark-haired girl started to consider that Maddie might be telling the truth. She examined the necklace again and then asked.

"This is your talisman?" The girl nodded and Bonnie started to look shocked. "How- when?" she asked, not knowing with question she wanted to know more. Maddie gestured for them to sit and the three exchanged looks before listening. Bonnie sat next to Maddie on the edge of the bed while Caroline sat cross-legged in the center and Elena went to the nearby desk chair, pulling it over to the group. Once everyone was situated Maddie started talking.

"Do you remember three or four years ago when I was sick?" The blonde haired teen asked wearily. Bonnie, Elena and Caroline all nodded. They all vividly remembered, it was hard to forget something like that. "Well my powers started coming in again and... My body just couldn't take the two things at once." She tried to explain before looking at the necklace again. Suddenly something clicked for Bonnie. The dark-haired girl nodded and then said

"That's why you weren't getting better..." Maddie nodded in conformation before biting her lip and shaking her head as she changed her mind.

"Wait, no, I mean it sort of helped me get sick I guess. Getting the magic made me weaker and then I wasn't able to fight it off I think, but snot the point. The point is that Grams help me create it the spell made it so that any new magic I receive flows into it instead of me." she finished. Maddie reached back and skillfully secured the clasp behind her neck. Caroline frowned at this new information and tried to understand what her friend was saying.

"So, your witchy necklace is like a magical lockbox with your powers inside?" The blonde vampire asked. Maddie seemed to think about it for a bit before shrugging.

"More like a magical Safe deposit box with two keys." she sort of agreed with Caroline. Then Elena jumped in with a question of her own.

"Wait so you have one and who has the other?" The doppelgänger asked curiously when she heard that their were two keys which ment two people. Bonnie and Caroline both turned to look at the girl a similar curiosity filling their eyes.

Maddie took a minute to think about it before slowly, hesitantly explaining. "Well... To reverse the spell you would need a member of the Bennett bloodline or my bloodline since Grams and I cast the spell, the necklace, the spell, and my blood." she told them honestly.

"So I have the other key." She said, frowning. Maddie nodded and then added a quick.

"Sorry." and a shrug as she started to toy and fiddle with the necklace out of habit. "Grams and I had expected to get rid of the spell when I turned 18, we never intended to make you do it." she said gently. Each of the older girls could hear the heartbreak in Maddie's voice when she spoke. It made the confident happy girl before them seem small, young and broken. Bonnie leaned over and embraced Maddie in a warm hug, which the 16-year-old quickly returned. She found herself hiding her face on Bonnie's shoulder as she had done when the girls were little more than 10 years old.

"Its fine." Bonnie assured. "I don't mind." she muttered, trying to make her friend cheer up. The three older girls exchanged a Look while Maddie wasn't watching. They knew that Maddie put on a good show, but she was still just a girl.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Bonnie, Caroline and Maddie were putting up lanterns in the part about an hour later. Maddie had apologized up and down for her little 'freak out' that morning, and they had all assured her it was alright. All of them had certainly done it before more times than they could count. After a while though, Elena had told her it had just made them even. In truth the brunette felt bad about how she had reacted when Maddie told them about her being a witch. It wasn't as if that was a bad thing, and Elena knew that Maddie was just trying to be fair to them both when she had told them the truth and when she had hid it from them.

On the way there Maddie had asked them how things were with them and as a result gotten the low down about what was going on with Jeremy. She couldn't deny that she was curious. "So... When you sent Vicki away, did that get rid of Anna too?" She asked, cocking her head and sending a spiril of curls over her shoulder as a result. Bonnie sihed and shook her head no as she hung a long white lantern to the tree.

The dark haired witch sighed and shook her head as she decended the ladder. "I wish." she started and Caroline cocked her head in confusion. "All I did was block the magic that was giving Vicki a physical foothold here." Then Maddie started to nod and finished up the speech for her friend.

"So Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side." Bonnie nodded saddly and picked up where she had left off, knowing that Care was still confused.

"Exactly, so as long as he wants to see Anna and Anna still wants to see him, she's still here." Caroline raised a brow and leaned against the ladder slightly as she jokingly said.

"Ok, you don't think I can _actually_ resist commenting on that?" She smiled a bit, but Maddie shook her head urgently and silently waved her hands back and forth as a warning to stop. She knew this wouldn't go well. Bonnie sighed again and leaned forward a bit before muttering.

"There. You commented." And starting to walk away, saddened. Maddie let out a breath of irritation that this had to be happening now. Caroline let her head roll back a bit as she let out a sigh of her own, realizing that Bonnie was getting seriously upset. She turned to look after her friend as Maddie walked to her fellow blonde's side, arms crossed.

"Bonnie..." Caroline started, but Bonnie whirled around and quickly snapped.

"What do you want me to say, Caroline? I upset the balance of nature and now I have to pay the price." Bonnie quipped, her sadness building into frustration. Caroline seemed unphased though as she looked right into Bonnie's eyes.

"I want you to tell me your not ok with it." she said softly and Maddie frowned at her friend, looking surprised she would say that.

"Of course she's not ok with it!" she said at the same time as Bonnie snapped.

"I'm a thousand times not Ok with it, I just don't know what to do about it!" as she gathered up a blue lantern in one hand and gestured about with the other. Caroline seemed to think about that for a mere second before opening her mouth to say something. She was quickly cut off by the sound of a car rolling up to the curve. Maddie was the first to turn around.

When she layed eyes on the dashing raven-haired vampire she scoffed and muttered under her breath to her friends. "Oh goodie..." Before slandering over to the curbside with the other girls in tow.

Damon looked the three up and down once before snidely remarking. "Greetings, Blondie, witchy-" to Bonnie and Caroline. Maddie raised a brow in question and a small smirk lifted the corners of her lips as she watched Damon search his mind for a name to call her. After a moment he smirked and took one hand to point half heartedly at her. "See I'm stuck between Little Donovan and Voodoo Barbie."

Maddie rolled her eyes and said. "How about I call you Cullen and we move on with this." Caroline couldn't hold back a muffled giggle. She had used to love the twilight books but after becoming a vampire herself she knew how ridiculous it was. Damon raised a brow at her.

"What? I get to be famous and adored by woman across the world- oh wait I already am." he joked obnoxiously and paired it with his famous smirk. Caroline just laughed again and exclaimed.

"Dude, she just called you a vampire that sparkles." she pointed out and Damon's smirk instantly fell into a frown before rising again and nodding to Maddie.

"Touché." He liked having someone stand up to him for once. He enjoyed a good verbal sparing every once in a while and he hadn't had anyone who could hold their own again him since Rose or Lexi.

Maddie rolled her eyes once more making a 'get on with it' gesture with one of her hands before placing it back into its previous position. Damon took the hint and just went on with what he had come here to say.

"I think you got your magic wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan." he claimed looking harshly at a now confused Bonnie. Maddie cocked her head and uncrossed her arms, growing serious as the other witch asked.

"What do you mean, why?"

Damon just shrugged and nonchalantly said "because I'm _pretty _sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." Maddie leaned a bit towards Caroline and muttered under her breath.

"I knew I liked that guy." making Caroline smirk before raising her voice to the normal level and asking another question this time aimed at Damon. "And why would you think that?" Sounding a little skeptical.

"Fantastic question, Matilda." He said sarcastically before continuing. "Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker through my chest." Maddie, Caroline and Bonnie all looked at him with similarly blank faces since none of them knew what that had to do with Mason's death. Damon rolled his eyes at them and then said.

"Let's just say I'm having déjà vu." Sarcasm dripping from his voice with added irritation. Then Caroline turned to her witch friends and asked.

"I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people..." Sounding weary and nervous. She looked first at Bonnie and then turned to Maddie to try to get an answer from one of them.

Bonnie shrugged while Maddie nodded firmly in confirmation. Then the two chorused "They can't." with the same amount of sureness hinted with worry. Damon pulled attention back to himself when he sent in some imput of hid own.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood." he declared before Maddie interrupted.

"Well maybe you should try not to be a homicidal manic then." Damon just rolled his eyes and quipped back.

"Where's the fun in that, Baby Original?" Maddie's face contorted in a look of surprise and irritation at the name. She wasn't exactly happy about her relation to Originals no matter how distant it might be. Damon smirked at her expression realizing that he had struck a nerve. "Oh, that one's a keeper." He teased, suddenly feeling a bit better with this little success. Maddie gulped and then snapped.

"Shut up, Salvator." Damon just shrugged and moved on, or back rather. He looked towards Bonnie again and more demanded then asked, "What ever you screwed up, fix it." And then drove away.

"Well he's just a ray of sunshine isn't he." Maddie muttered irritatedly, his 'original' comment still bouncing around in her head. Something about it felt odd to her. Like it was right, but not at the same time. She shook her head and tried to focus on what Bonnie was saying. She caught the last half of her small explanation.

"If any ghost other than Vicki has a physical foothold on our side, then that means Damon's right and-"

"and that alone means something's really really wrong." Maddie finished and Bonnie nodded in agreement. Then the older witch sighed and reached down grabbing the strap of her light blue binder/bag. The zipper was open so all that did was send some of her stuff flying onto the pavement. Bonnie let out an irritated mutter under her breath and dropped the strap. She walked around the pile and bent down to pick up the old grimoire but before her hand could brush the old faded leather, the cover snapped open. All three girls jump back. both Caroline and Bonnie's eyes flickered to Maddie Who was still staring at the book.

"Did you just..." Bonnie started wearily. Maddie shook her head softly.

"No, I swear." she promised before asking. "Did you?"

Bonnie shook her head no just like Maddie had and muttered a quick "Uh-uh." Now all three of them were staring down at the book again as Caroline slowly asked.

"So did your grimoire just..." Bonnie nodded and hesitantly Muttered.

"I-I think so." She hesitated a moment before slowly reaching down and picking it up, careful not to lose the page it had opened too. Caroline was looking at the book like it was plagued as she quickly asked.

"Ok please tell me that's a recipe for witch cookies." with only a hint of sarcasm as Bonnie continued to look at the old text. Maddie though played along with her friend's joke and muttered.

"Yum." Under her breath.

"It's a manifestation spell." Bonnie suddenly explained as she finished reading the first part of the text. Maddie frowned and Glanced over Caroline's shoulder trying to get a look. "It's used to reveal veiled matter." Bonnie Continued. Caroline and Maddie exchanged a confused look and then Caroline asked her best friend.

"What's 'veiled matter'?" Maddie simply shrugged and made a clueless face.

"I don't know, it's not my book." She said and Caroline couldn't help a small smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Mads." She said sarcastically before turning to Bonnie. "What's veiled matter?" She asked Hoping for a better answer this time around. Bonnie bit her bottom lip as she finished reading and slowly turned to look over at her friends.

"Ghosts."

Maddie's beautifully shaded blue eyes widened in surprise as she moved to Bonnie's other side to look at the book. "Crap."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Later that day the three girls were making their way down the old worn steps of the witch house to get down into the basement. Maddie was frowning as she looked around.

"Ok, to say this was creepy would be the understatement of the century." She muttered to Bonnie As she spotted a long think spiderweb draped above the rickety old door frame. The dark-haired witch was walking in front of Maddie while Caroline brought up the rear.

Bonnie nodded and looked back a the two girls as she walked. "I know its creepy but we needed a private place around here to do the spell." She explained. Then Maddie and she walked over to the large open space in the middle of the room and started to set up some things together for the spell.

After a moment or two Caroline spoke up with a cautious face and hesitant voice. "And there's no chance it's haunted by the hundred dead witches who were horrifically burned to death in this very spot... Is there?" She asked. Maddie frowned in irritation as she looked up at Caroline.

"You really had to mention that?" She asked, suddenly thinking about all those fires and the poor woman who had been burned at the stake because they had a gift. Bonnie looked up and Caroline and sighed shaking her head no.

"They're not here anymore." she assured and Caroline let out a breath that she hadn't known she had held. "and they made it clear they aren't coming back." Caroline nodded and watched as they finished putting things together and setting everything up. A few minutes later she was helping Maddie light the candles around the room. As Caroline started the flame on the last wick she sighed and turned to Bonnie.

"Ok you ready?" She asked only to see Bonnie sitting back on her knees with her eyes closed to help her focus and her hands out in front of her. She was already chanting by now, the picture of concentration. Maddie noticed and quickly scurried to Care's side.

"So I'm just gonna go..." The blonde witch said slowly as Bonnie continued. she took a few steps backwards and Caroline turned to her and frowned.

"What? Why?" She asked, not wanting to be left alone down there while Bonnie was doing her magic. The spell had hardly started and already wind was blowing and flame were flickering.

Maddie frowned and paused looking over her shoulder. "I might interfere with the signal, Care. My magic isn't exactly passive." Then Caroline understood and nodded reluctantly. Maddie nodded back and started up the stairs again calling. "Tell me when your done!" Over her shoulder.

When Maddie walked up the stairs and re-entered the main part of the house she let out a sigh and looked around. After taking a moment to look around the cobweb ridden space she sighed and started to wonder around. As she passed by one of the windows she trailed her fingers over one of the low leveled windowsills and wrinkled her nose when she pulled her hand away and found it covered with a thick layer of dust.

"My, how you've grown..." A breathless voice came from behind the young witch. Maddie whirled around, her eyes wide. She was met with the sight that both surprised and confused her. There was a woman with long dark blonde hair was standing a few yards away across the room. She was wearing a dark green colored dress made of a familiar rough-looking material. Now that she thought about it, the dress wasn't the only thing that seemed familiar about this woman.

Maddie watched with a comically confused face as she walked closer, slowly closing the distance between them. Maddie felt a surge of nervousness, and shifted uneasily on her feet. The woman seemed to notice her hesitancy but she just smiled gently, a knowing glint in her eye. Maddie did not see the knowledge though. When she looked into her brown eyes all she saw was love. It warmed her in a way that had been previously unknown to her. Slowly the teenager finally got the nerve to speak again.

"How, uh... Wha-" Maddie sighed in irritation at her own clumsiness as she stumbled and tripped over her words. The woman just chuckled at her, finding it amusing. Maddie took a breath and then said. "Let me start over... Who um, who are you?" She finally asked.

The woman just smiled, still looking at Maddie's face. it seemed as if she was trying to memorize every little detail in Maddie, soaking up her image as if it was air. "You don't remember me." she observed framing it more like a statement than a question. Maddie shook her head no, sending a loose wave of golden hair into her face. The woman frowned a bit as if disappointed. "I suppose you wouldn't... Ayanna wouldn't have wanted you to come searching for us." Maddie cocked her head, sending her a confused glance.

"What are you..." She started to ask but the woman just shook her head gently and obediently Maddie felt the urge to grow quiet once more. She reached up a hand and elegantly tucked the loose strand of hair back into place before whispering.

"All in due time, my darling." Her cool fingers left a trail of electric tingles along Maddie's skin. The girl's eyes widened ever so slightly as she recognized the feeling.

"You're a witch..." She breathed, making the other smile once more, a combination of sadness and agreement in her eyes.

"You have good instincts... But still, they could be so much better." She started as her eyes drifted downwards towards the light blue pendant around Maddie's slightly tanned neck. Maddie frowned and opened her mouth to say something but she heard something from behind her.

"Maddie!" Bonnie and Caroline called in unison. Maddie turned around towards the door out of habit when she heard their call, but the woman didn't seem to be bothered by it. Before Maddie shouted back a quick reply, she heard the same richly accented voice whisper once more.

"I will fix what they have wronged, Madelyn, I promise you that."

"I'll be right-" she turned back towards the woman and found nothing but empty air. She blinked once or twice in pure confusion before finishing her sentence in a whisper. "there..." She cocked her head and looked around again, half hopping that she would be able to see the strange foreign, yet familiar woman again. After a few moments pass she hears Caroline's voice drift up from the door to the basement yet again.

"Mads!"

The young witch forces herself to focus and calls. "Coming..." Before she turned ever so slowly and starts making her way towards the rickety old steps Once more.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The golden-haired young witch quickly took the stairs two by two on her way down as she made her way down she started speaking to the other girls. Her mind was still tying to process what had happened with the woman upstairs. Who was she? Why did she call her darling? How did she know her? "Good news and bad news guys." she started as she trotted down the last step. "Which do you want to hear f-" she never got a chance to finish her sentence.

A smiling Caroline and a teary eyed Bonnie were standing in the center of the small room. Instantly Maddie stopped talking and frowned, looking at them. "What's wrong?" She asked slowly before realizing that Bonnie wasn't crying because she was sad. They were tears of relief. Maddie started to walk over to them, looking to Caroline with a questioning look. The vampire just grinned wider

"Took you long enough, Mads." she joked and turned her gaze towards the side of the room. Maddie frowned but turned around and followed Caroline's example, looking over at the side. Her breath hitched in surprise and tears came to her eyes just as Bonnie had done.

"Grams?" She asked, not believing her own eyes. Sheila smiled at her surprise and nodded, walking over to stand in front of Maddie like the earlier woman had done. The only difference was that Grams smiled at Maddie and then wrapped her arms around the girl in a hug that was quickly returned and triggered more tears. Bonnie and Caroline watched with smiles on their faces as Maddie cried happy tears in the old witch's arms. Grams was muttering to the girl with a smile on her face.

"It's nice to see you to, Maddie." She pulled out of the hug and smiled at her. "I see you've told the girls about your little secret." Maddie let out a small noise that sounded like it was halfway between a sob and a laugh.

"Yeah it only took four years, a trip overseas and a group of pissed-" She paused seeing Grams raise an eyebrow in question at her. "or angry vampires" she corrected herself with a smile and grams couldn't help but chuckle. Maddie was now beaming with a trail of salty tears trailing down her cheeks. Grams reached for the girl's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before she spoke up again.

"Now, dry your tears, honey we have some work to do." Maddie did as instructed, knowing Grams knew what she was talking about. She nodded, making her way over to her friend's side. She glanced over at them and Caroline looked amazed and happy, while Bonnie was in the same state she was in. As she fell into line between her two friends, Bonnie grasped Maddie's hand in her own. Maddie glanced down at them and then up at Bonnie with a still slightly teary smile before returning the supportive gesture.

Grams took a moment to let them get situated before starting. "this is a fine mess you have gotten yourselves into." She informed, speaking mostly to the two witches in the line. Maddie nodded along with Bonnie even though she hadn't been to blame. "You cracked open the door to the other side. There's an old witch over here. She took advantage of it- took advantage of you." She said and Bonnie's look turned to surprise and confusion. witches were supposed to help each other, look after their own. She couldn't fathom why this one that Grams was talking about would be any different. A moment later though, Grams turned her sights to Maddie and added "And you." She added before going back to talking to just Bonnie for a moment. "When you did that spell to send Vicki away, she wedged the door wide open, giving a free pass to anybody with unfinished business." All of a sudden Maddie spoke up again.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing." she started quickly, looking at Grams with wide eyes. The older witch frowned unapprovingly at her and Maddie went on to say. "I mean, that's why your here now isn't it? I don't see why this is a bad thing, why should we end it?" Bonnie frowned, suddenly conflicted as to what to do. She loved Grams just as much as Maddie did, and now she was realizing that the other girl was right, if she didn't close the door, cover the veil then Grams could stay... But she also knew it was wrong. Grams cocked her head a little as she looked at the heartbroken teenager gently.

"You could leave it open." She agreed, and Maddie looked hopeful for a mere moment. "But that would be a very selfish thing to do, Maddie. You know that." She pointed out and Maddie sighed in irritation and frustration.

"Well maybe I want to be selfish!" She stated boldly, tears pricking her eyes once more, threatening to spill over and trickle down her cheeks again. "Maybe I'm Okay with that." Caroline and Bonnie watched on, neither saying a word. They understood what both of them were trying to say and frankly weren't sure which side of the discussion they wanted to be on yet.

Grams took a moment to gather her thoughts. "What did I tell you a witch's job was?" She asked the blue eyes girl. Maddie frowned a bit at the odd question but when she realized Grams was waiting for an answer she gulped down her sadness and did as the Bennett woman wanted.

"We are nature's servants." She recited what she had learned. Grams nodded in agreement and then asked yet another question.

"What does that mean?" Maddie felt like she was taking a test, being graded on her answers. She chose her words carefully, as Bonnie curiously watched on.

"We protect the balance." Once again Grams nodded before moving on to explain.

"This is against the balance, Maddie. We are not supposed to be a part of this world anymore. I know that it may feel wrong, but-" Maddie suddenly cut her off, emotion flooding her voice. She took a step forwards as she spoke.

"That's because it _is_ wrong!" she exclaimed, but her voice only held sadness and longing for her to understand. "How can you being gone be right? You've done absolutely _nothing_ to deserve this- and neither has Bonnie!" she insisted. "Please explain to me how leaving her alone, taking her family away, taking her teacher, could be right? I know what it feels like to be that alone, no one deserves that." Grams jumped in again speaking softly once more as she tried to real the emotional teenager back in.

"She has you, Maddie. You have each other." She pointed out. "Honey, I understand, but you two together can learn more than one could learn alone." Maddie just shook her head and went to start talking again when she felt Bonnie grab her hand for a second time today. Reluctantly, she turned to look at her friend, who just stared up at her with sympathy filled eyes.

"Oh my god..." She started slowly before pulling the golden haired girl into a hug. "We aren't just talking about Grams are we?" She asked. Suddenly Caroline understood too as she connected the dots. This morning she had been so distraught when they found her, just like she was now. The vampire then remembered something that had confused her at the time, Maddie snapping something about Kelly Donovan. _Unless she wasn't talking about Kelly at all..._ She thought. _She was talking about her biological mom._ This whole mess made so much more sense to Care now.

"Maddie, you have us. You don't need to worry about being left again." She said comfortingly. Bonnie nodded in agreement and Maddie looked up at them before just shaking her head stubbornly.

"No. No, do what you want but I'll have no part of it." She said finally before heading towards the stairs and out the door of the witch house. Caroline started to follow her, but Grams placed a hand on her arm and shook her head.

"Give her time." The older woman instructed. "We have work to do until then."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Maddie was walking through the field, making her way to her car as she left the witch house. By now tears were freely streaming down her face again, and she was sure her make up was ruined, though it was the last thing on her mind. By the time she had gotten to the road though, she realized that Bonnie had driven both her and Caroline their. "Great." She muttered as she reached up and brushed tears away from under her eyes. "Just great."

In her condition, Maddie hadn't heard the soft crunch of an approaching car behind her. She only realized it was there when she turned around. The window rolled down to show none other than Rebekah Mikaelson. Maddie frowned and looked away, wiping her eyes again as she tried to stop the now steady, but less frequent, trickle of salty tears. Rebekah took off her sunglass, designer by her guess, and looked over at Maddie with a concerned expression.

"Maddie?" She asked, even thought she knew that the crying girl in front of her was indeed her sister. "What's wrong?" She asked another question but got the same answer. None. Rebekah sighed under her breath as she remembered how stubborn her baby sister could be when she wanted to. Instead of trying again to get some answers she put the car in park and opened the door. Sliding out of the driver's seat, she quickly made her way over to Maddie's side and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Come on, love." She said gently, getting her attention. "It's getting dark and by the looks of things you need a ride." Maddie just shook her hand off her shoulder and turned away. The vampire rolled her eyes at the childishness of it all and quipped. "Enough with the dramatics, Madelyn. I understand we were angry with each other, but I'm offering you an olive branch." Rebekah said, repeating her earlier action by putting a hand on her shoulder.

Maddie seemed to consider her words. She wanted answers that Bekah clearly had yes, and she was angry that the girl that she had so quickly grown used to had been- no, still was keeping things from her but being angry was tiring. She had let out enough emotion these last 48 hours to last her the next three weeks, and now she just wanted a shoulder. Her brother was out of the question, because A- Matt was working and B- he had never been good with the whole crying thing. Part of her wanted to hold onto the frustration, but the rest of her was just tired. So with some reluctance, she turned around to face Rebekah and paused for a moment, looking up at the older girl's practically hopeful face before nodding. Rebekah smiled with relief and kindness before taking Maddie's hand and leading the distressed girl to the passenger's side of the car. Once Maddie had gotten in she used her speed to zoom over to her side of the car and got inside herself.

The drive was silent other than the sound of the radio and an occasional sniffle from Maddie as she tried to hold in her emotions which had gotten so out of control earlier. Rebekah didn't ask any questions despite her confusion at the situation, and the need to help her sister. She knew what it felt like to have your heart so out of control, it had happened to her many times over the years, and she knew that sometimes you just needed a bit of time to sort out your thoughts and someone to stand beside you.

So that's what she did.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**So there it is! Before you guys sa anything, I know that their was no flashback this chapter, and I'll make it up to you later, I promise! Who knows, maybe I'll put two flashbacks in an upcoming chapter or something like that LOL**

**This chapter was pretty dramatic, and maybe a little scattered, (I don't think it's my best work) because I'm getting a tad of writers block... So helpful reviews are fantastic help! :)**

**Thanks, **

**Miss Mystic (But you can still call me tumble if ya want XD)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so in this chapter there are a few great sister moments between Rebekah and Maddie as a quick Damon and Maddie funny moment, so think of it as my way of apologizing for the zero flashbacks in the other one :) (PS I am also sorry or the spelling mistakes in the last chapter and the authors notes, I must have forgotten to spell check it before posting...)**

**Reviews::**

**Xenocanaan- Thank you so much! That's true, I think there is definitely going to be some denial floating around Mystic Falls on both sides (The gang and the originals). No there hasn't been any flashbacks with Kol or Finn yet, but I'll be able to add them into the story next chapter and get some flashbacks with them in :-) I'm glad you like the story and hope you keep enjoying it.**

**Ann4ever17- thanks lol If you liked the sisterly scenes I think you'll love this next chapter :) Your right it was Esther! Thanks, I hope you guys think I'm getting his personality right :-)**

**Guest2- Thanks so much for taking the time to read the story! I'm glad you like Maddie :) yes your exactly right about the story, it _is_ about her and her family & friends, and thank you for the confidence in me XD I hope I can justify it :) I'm sorry about the lack of flashbacks in this chapter as well but the next one will DEFINITELY have them, I promise :-D**

**Winxgirl1997- Glad you like it! **

**DamonSalvatorLover- Thank you! :D I'm not quite sure how that's going to work out yet, but I am certainly thinking about that! I hope I can do the reunions justice **

**Sissymac- I think its great you love the story enough to call it awesome! XD Ok, I'll tell you that I am 95% sure he will, but I might change my mind during the next 2+ chapters that come before that one so no promises Lol I think your right about the wake :-) thanks for the suggestions and feedback they really help! **

**Vampyr prinsessa- thanks! I'm glad you like my story and like Maddie, I'm curious though, what from the last chapter made you say that? Not that I'm disagreeing with you or anything, just have a bit of writer's curiosity about my feedback :-) **

**PenelopeK- Yay! It's great that you like it, thanks for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer::**

**I only own Maddie and my plot (sadly) and any characters I make up as well (Hint-hint (; )**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Rebekah had been tortured many ways over the years. There had been stakes, fire, vervain, fangs, werewolf venom, the occasional human device, and she's even had her heart pulled out once or twice, but it was nothing compared to the pain she felt now as she watched her sister. Tear streaks still showed on her cheeks, visible in the flickering firelight to even a human observer. After a very silent car ride, Rebekah had decided to take her dear Madelyn back to the boarding house where she (Bekah) was currently taking residence. Maddie didn't object, figuring that her own home would be the first place the girls would try to look for her and the risk of encountering the two Salvators wasn't to terrible while they were dealing with the ghost situation with Bonnie and Caroline.

Once they reached the old building, Rebekah stopped the car and put it in park. Rebekah watched as Maddie frustrated wiped tears away from her watery blue eyes with the back of her hand. Rebekah knew that she should just let her sister deal with it, give the girl time to figure everything out... but she really didn't _want_ to. She _wanted_ to be able to help her sister, and she couldn't do that without a few answers. So as always, Rebekah did what she wanted to.

As Maddie reached for the smooth handle to the car door Rebekah acted and quickly reached over, grabbing her sister's wrist in a gentle but restraining grip. She was acutely aware of her sister's weak, human state and wouldn't hold her any tighter than she needed to, she wouldn't want to leave even so much as a bruise on her baby sister. Maddie looked at her wrist and then up at Rebekah questioningly through her still watery eyes.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked. Her tone was soft, but Maddie could hear the steadily building wall of determination behind it. She knew in the back of her mind that Rebekah was determined to get her answers, but she couldn't help but wonder why. The witch shook her head, refusing to talk about her terrible day even if she knew it was a futile fight. She tried to pull her hand from Rebekah's grip as she quickly replied.

"Not now." She had managed to keep most of the tears from her voice as she spoke, and hold back most evidence of her sadness. She knew it was obvious and she hated herself for it, because in the back of her mind she saw it as the one thing no one in her biological family would accept in themselves. Weakness.

Rebekah frowned at her answer and shook her head with growing irritation. She was starting to see why her brothers found it so annoying when she was upset, she got stubborn. "Stop being so bloody stubborn, Madelyn." The blonde vampire said, quickly growing frustrated. She wasn't upset with Maddie, she was just upset that she couldn't help, and furious that someone had made Mads this upset to start with. "Tell me what's wrong."

Again Maddie replied to same way as she had before. "No." She insisted as she finally managed to wrench her hand away from Rebekah. She reached for the door again, grasping the smooth polished surface. She had just begun to pull at it when a soft _'click' _resonated through the car. Maddie knew what had happened but tried at the door several times anyway, pulling it towards her a few times before Rebekah's voice came to her yet again.

"Automatic car locks, amazing invention." She commented, her head slightly cocked and a sly smile on her lips. She couldn't deny the fact that she enjoyed winning, and it was especially satisfying when she won something between her family, seeing as they all hated it as much as she did. As the small glow of momentary pride in herself faded, she turned back to the problem at hand. When she next spoke all the smugness that had filled her voice seconds ago had been replaced with a caring tone. Rebekah forced away all of her anger that had also returned with her focus moments ago, reminding herself that she couldn't take her frustration out on her poor sister, she seemed to have had a rough enough day already. She placed a slim, gentle hand on Maddie's shoulder. "Come on, Love. What's wrong?" She asked.

Maddie stayed silent, still facing the passenger car door. In turn Rebekah sighed, easily using the hand she had put on her sister's shoulder to turn her so the two were facing each other. She saw more tears had sprung into her sister's eyes and felt sadness tug at her heart. "Maddie..." she said softly, pity and sadness clear on her face as well as in her voice. Suddenly Rebekah lurched forward and wrapped the little blonde in a hug.

Up until then, Maddie had kept quiet other than the occasional sniffle or curse of frustration under her breath. Had she been crying? Yes, tears had been trickling down her cheeks, which she was sure had ensured that she looked like a wreck, but she had held the noise in. She had never been big on crying, and it seemed that she had done plenty of that lately. Now though, as Rebekah's arms encircled her it was like she suddenly broke. In that moment she let out her first sob and almost instinctually leaned into the hug. It felt familiar to her, safe even as she rested her forehead on the original's shoulder, her arms tucked up between them. In the back of her head the little voice of reason sang _Safe in the arms of an Original vampire? You're even crazier than you thought._

She felt Rebekah's hand stroking her hair comfortingly and the voice faded away again as quickly as it had come as she let it all out. Suddenly she felt Rebekah shift and she moved one of her arms away from Maddie. The girl heard another '_click_' and looked up when she felt the little warmth the undead body had radiated disappear. She blinked rapidly to try to clear her vision from the wall of tears, both shed and unshed, but she just saw an empty seat where Rebekah had been.

She heard the familiar sound of a door opening and felt the tendons of chilly night air start to slink into the car. Not a moment later she felt two arms wrap around her, picking her up, there was a whoosh of air before she found herself sitting on a couch in the living room of the Salvator building. She looked around, taking in a beautiful old home. _Why is it every time I come here I'm intoxicated or emotionally unstable? _She thought to herself before her gaze found the other Mikealson in the room. She opened her mouth to ask a question but Bekah simply shook her head, stopping her before she started. Then she shifted and pulled Maddie back into the earlier interrupted hug.

"Shh..." She muttered as Maddie in return simply hugged Rebekah wordlessly. There were less tears this time, which was a relief to both of the girls. Rebekah continued to coo to her baby sister, now knowing better than to press for questions. She made a silent promise to herself that she would get them though, just not now, she needed to find a better time.

They stayed like that for several minutes. Maddie taking comfort in Rebekah and Rebekah just trying her best to calm her sister down. Secretly though, the blonde original was growing more and more happy, content, despite the situation they were currently in. She knew that it was strange, that she was enjoying this but she was with her sister. She was holding her dear little Madelyn in her arms and Madelyn was hugging her back just as tightly like it was still the tenth century. For the first time in over a thousand years, she wasn't being coddled by her brothers, or treated like the almighty hybrid's spoiled little sister, or even as an all-powerful Original Vampire herself. For the first time in a very long time, she actually felt like she was a big sister again.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Eventually the two girls settled down. Maddie felt undeniably better than when she had left the witch house little more than an hour ago. She wouldn't have believed it if someone would have told her what would have happened in that time. She had cried on Rebekah's shoulder, calmed down, dodged calls from her best friends, and she was now spending quality time with one of the most powerful vampires on the face of the earth. The two had just exited the bathroom after Rebekah insisted on fixing Maddie's smudged up make up. They had exchanged jokes, talked about school, cheer leading, just like every other girl in town. It felt... normal. Maddie started for the bed, looking to take a seat while the other blonde started towards one of the shopping bags that were laying around the room.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's been bothering you, Maddie?" The vampire asked after the witch had sat down on her bed. Rebekah herself was searching for some of the nail polish she had purchased the other day before the bonfire.

Maddie frowned "Its fine now." said dismissively but Rebekah sent a skeptical look of disbelief over her shoulder that consisted of a slight smirk and a raised eyebrow. When Maddie spotted it she rolled her eyes and muttered. "I'm not lying." She insisted, knowing that was what the other girl thought. Rebekah made a noise of triumph as she found what she had been searching for and dove her arm into one of the bags only to pull out a smaller zipper sealed bag. She turned on her heel and walked towards her sister before unzipping it and sitting down. She dumped the content, several dozen bottles of nail polish, between herself and Maddie and watched as Maddie almost eagerly scanned the colors. She smiled a bit before speaking.

"Pick one for me." She instructed gently as she started to shift through them, looking for something for Maddie. The witch smiled to herself and nodded easily doing as she was told. Rebekah started to get back on tract again as she spoke, but she still kept her eyes on the task in front of her. "You know that you can trust me, don't you?" She prompted, only glancing up when Maddie hesitated. Maddie kept her eyes trained on the pile of nail polish, picking up a beautiful rich pink color.

"What do you think about this one?" She asked, in an attempt at changing the topic of conversation. Rebekah wasn't willing to let this go though, so she spoke up again.

"Madelyn." She prompted and Maddie looked up at her reluctantly, somehow feeling the need to respond to the strange name that Rebekah had made a habit of using with her despite her continuous corrections. "You do know you can trust me, right?" The vampire asked again, frowning a bit with worry as the thought of her saying no crept its way into her mind.

Slowly, though, Maddie nodded and muttered a hesitant, "I think I do..."

On one hand, she knew that this was Klaus' sister. Kin to the man who had murdered Elena and turned everyone she loves lives upside down... But yet she had tried to protect her from Klaus himself, and they were family. Distant family, yes, but family one the less, and that seemed, to mean something to Bekah and it certainly meant something to Maddie. It felt to her that either way she was betraying someone. If she was spending time with Rebekah then there was that voice in her head that bussed around like a gnat in the back of her mind, a steady and annoying reminder about just who she was and what Klaus, Rebekah's brother, had done to her friends... But when she was with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline, she felt a tug at her heart telling her that she was on the other side of her family's war.

She couldn't figure out which to listen to yet, which family to follow. Her biological one, or the one she had grown up with.

That didn't change the facts though, and the fact of the mater was that she did feel the need to trust Rebekah even with knowing her for such a short amount of time. She knew how strange it sounded and how irrational it was as a witch to trust an Original vampire, but she did anyway.

Rebekah smiled, glowing with joy on the inside when she heard the answer. She knew though there was a catch, she could see it in Maddie's eyes and hear it in her voice, but the vampire didn't want to push the topic and risk Maddie changing her mind. Instead she tried again at the first of her curiosities.

"So tell me. What's wrong, Love?" Rebekah coaxed, standing up and moving around to her sister's side before sitting back down on the bed. Maddie let out a shaky sigh and then began to explain. She explained what had happened with Grams. She told of the vampire about how the Bennett witch had taken care of her when she first got her powers and taught her how to handle them. Through the story, Rebekah felt a series of different emotions run through her. It was similar to the dilemma Maddie was facing, actually. Rebekah had hated the Bennett line with a passion after what Ayanna had done to her sister, done to the entire family, so hearing that a Bennett witch of all people had been the one to help Madelyn through everything was definitely giving her a headache.

She listened though and by the end was holding Maddie's hands in her own. "Madelyn... I'm sorry..." She muttered gently, not knowing what else to say. she was sorry for her sister, but she also knew something else. "But that's not everything is it?" She prompted. Maddie glanced up at her sister, confusion lit in her eyes, hinted with amazement. Rebekah let out a soft chuckle, figuring out herself why the girl was so surprised. "I've been around a long time." she explained, "I can just tell."

Maddie nodded after a moment, and figured it was useless to deny it any longer. "I saw someone today... When Bonnie did the spell with the ghosts." she started and Rebekah cocked her head curiously. She ran through a list of people who could have visited her from the other side. _It couldn't have been Kol, Elijah, or Finn, they're all just daggered... Mikeal's sadly still alive and well, the Bennett witch couldn't be, she was downstairs with the baby vampire and the other Bennett..._ Then a thought came to her that sent a wave of pure furry through her system. _Ayanna! She would dare come to Madelyn after what she did!_ She seethed silently. She fought to keep back her emotions as Maddie continued. "She was a witch, I could feel it when she touched me." She muttered, bringing her hand up to touch her cheek where the woman's fingers had brushed her skin. "But it was more than that..." She whispered more to herself than Rebekah.

"What do you mean, what did she say?" Rebekah asked, firing off two questions as one. Maddie had turned a bit while talking to stare at nothing in particular, but then she turned back to her sister when she spoke.

"She... She said I had grown." She started a single tear sliding down her cheek as she spoke next. "I think... I think she might have been my mum." She whispered, her voice hardly audible. She had flipped over to her old accent accidentally while she spoke, but Rebekah didn't comment on it. She was smiling.

Rebekah's fiery anger was washed away the moment she heard those words. "Mum?" She repeated and she saw her sister nod. "You saw our- er, your mom?" She asked overflowing with happiness at the mere mention of her mother. She almost missed her little mistake but Maddie didn't seem to notice. Bekah was also thrilled that Maddie was talking in her accent again, it felt more natural to hear her that way. Then she realized something. "You sound surprised."

Maddie shrugged softly but it was coupled with a nod. "Confused more like." She admitted. She could see the questioning look on the other blonde's beautiful features and started to explain. "Its just... Why would the woman who left me for dead, want to visit me in death?" she asked.

The question threw Rebekah a surprise. She just stared at Maddie for a moment before asking a question of her own. "Madelyn, why would you think she abandoned you?" She asked. Maddie gave a soft disbelieving chuckle and looked away. She waited a minute to try to find the best way to explain but there really wasn't a good way to say something like this so she decided to just out and say it. The girl wetted her lips before looking back at Rebekah.

"My birth family cared for me for seven years of my childhood," She started and Rebekah nodded in agreement, knowing this already. "and then they left me. I was found in the woods outside of town, one summer. I was practically dying because they left me there, freezing, hungry, unprotected. They don't know how long I was out there before some hikers found me and brought me into town."

Rebekah was speechless.

For another minute she just stared at her sister before she started shaking her head back and forth. "No, no that can't be right..." She said. She hated Ayanna with more passion than could ever be explained in words alone, but she would never have done that to a fellow witch... _Or would she? Ayanna told mother there would be repercussions if she did the spell, and yet she did it anyway._ She though.

"It is, I promise you." Maddie whispered to her, standing up. Rebekah watched as she went towards the door, shaking her head a bit before continuing to talk. "Never mind... Lets just, go watch a movie or something, alright? I need a distraction from..." she trailed off before sighing and waving her hand around for a second in a guesture "Life."

Rebekah just nodded, in that moment, willing to do whatever her sister wanted to do to just get those memories out of Maddie's mind. She stood and moved towards the door, following after the girl downstairs.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**The next day...**

Maddie started to stir from her night of well needed sleep the next morning. When she opened her eyes she was met by not the sight of her familiar light green walls, but a dark oak wood ceiling. She frowned in confusion as her sleep plagued brain attempted to process and make sense of her surroundings. Her oddly shaded dark blue eyes scanned the walls around her in confusion as she sat up in the bed.

"So it lives." Came an overly amused British accent. Maddie's head snapped towards the door and spotted Rebekah standing there with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. Suddenly the night before came flooding back into her memory and she smiled back at the other blonde. Rebekah took this as a sign to enter and she strode across the room to sit on the side of the bed. "I was starting to think that I'd have to get a water bucket." She joked, smiling happily.

Maddie laughed a little before yawning midway through, "Is it sad that this is the second day in a row I've been threatened with that?" She asked in the same joking manner. Rebekah couldn't help but let out a chuckle of her own before answering.

"Just a tad... but you sleep like the dead so I'm not surprised." The older girl said, amused. Although Rebekah had missed her baby sister with all of her heart, a part of her was, not glad, but not quite as bothered as she should be about what had happened. If Maddie hadn't been sent into the future then she would have had a seven-year old sister for all eternity. In Rebekah's eyes, any Maddie was a good Maddie, but she had to admit she liked the idea of eventually spending her never-ending lifetime with another teenager in the family that was not one of her brothers.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Maddie quipped back with a mischievous smirk that Rebekah couldn't help but relate to her brother Kol. She rolled her eyes, not managing to cast away her smile. Instead she gave her sister a gentle shove, making Maddie smile and shove back playfully before yawning yet again.

"Ha-ha." Rebekah said sarcasm soaking into her voice like water in a sponge. "Aren't you just _hilarious_." Maddie chuckled and stretched her arms out in front of her in another attempt to wake herself up.

"Why thank you." She shot back humorously before asking the question that had been buzzing around in her mind for the past minute or so. "Rebekah, how did I get up here?" Maddie asked.

She ran a hand through her long ringlets of golden curls, taking another look around the room. Now that she was more, well, awake, she had started paying attention to the little things in the room and something stood out to her. There were no little homey touches in the space. No photos, no books, no pictures, just a bed, some curtains, a dresser, and a nightstand. The room was plain and bland, so after a moment she came to the reasonable conclusion that this was a guest room of the sorts.

Rebekah smirked a bit at her sister's inability to recall what had happened and then answered, "You fell asleep mid movie, love. I brought you up here and layed you down in the room next to mine." Maddie considered this and then shook her head no. She couldn't have, that just didn't seem right to her.

"No, I remember the movie!" She insisted "I was awake." Maddie thought about it once more before nodding again. She was sure she was right, so when Rebekah tested her with a question she was ready to answer. The blonde vampire smiled and asked.

"Then what were we watching?" Maddie didn't take more than a second before answering in a sure voice.

"Gone with the wind. I remember because you kept _whining_ about missing the twenties and I had to hit you with a pillow to get you to shut up so I could watch my movie in peace." She recalled, smirking at the memory. Rebekah scoffed before replying.

"I was in a coffin for ninety years, love, I think I have reason to be a little restless." The vampire then cocked her head a bit when her sister started to speak up again.

"Well _I_ would have been grateful." She said surely with a court nod. Rebekah looked skeptical to say the least. She raised a questioning brow before asking her question.

"You would be grateful." She repeated to make sure she had heard her right. Maddie shrugged but it was coupled with nod. "Why on earth would you be happy about being locked inside a box with a dagger in your heart?" Rebekah asked, her voice holding mild irritation at the strangeness of what she was saying.

"It got you out of the twenties didn't it?" She quipped before going on. "I can't imagine having to live back then, the dresses were weird, the people were mean, and everything was illegal." Rebekah shook her head in disagreement with her statements, but couldn't help a small smile when she heard her sister mutter "Flappers." Under her breath and roll her eyes.

"And you're getting this knowledge from where? Your years of life experience from the twenties, I suppose." She joked and was mildly amused when her sister just shrugged again.

"The nineteen twenties stink." Maddie said simply before Rebekah exclaimed.

"The _twenties_ were _amazing_, Madelyn." As she gave Maddie a little shove with her shoulder. Maddie looked about ready to object, but Rebekah silenced her comment before it started by pulling her sister's phone out of her pocket. Maddie's eyes widened a bit as she checked her own pocket and found it missing, she lunged for it but Rebekah easily kept it out of reach before saying. "Tsk, tsk, manners, love." Rebekah watched as Maddie slowly realized what she wanted. The younger blonde crossed her arms and frowned, frustrated, as Rebekah decided to explain the reasoning behind her having Maddie's phone. "I found this downstairs yesterday night- or this early morning rather, after I brought you up here." She waited for a moment, seeing if Maddie would give in, but the light-hearted stare off was interrupted by a jingle coming from Maddie's phone. Rebekah looked at the screen and then reported. "Looks like your friends are still worried about you." After she had read the text. That peaked Maddie's interest enough that she finally sighed in a motion of defeat.

Reluctantly the witch stood up and retorted. "This is cruel and unusual punishment, Bekah." Feeling like a five-year old being denied her toy. Rebekah just smirked though and made a 'go on' motion with her free hand. Maddie pressed her lips together irritatedly before finally saying, "I'm sorry I said the twenties were lame." She felt like a child being scolded By her parent instead of a teenager and her friend. Actually now that she thought about it, this _did_ seem like something Care and Elena would do.

"Now was that so hard?" Rebekah mocked before holding the phone out to her sister. Maddie quickly snatched the device just as a call came in. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Bonnie. The girl thought about it for a moment, before hitting the red Ignore button on the screen after the second ring. She knew it wasn't right but she still wasn't ready to talk to her just yet. After checking her missed calls and texts she started to put the phone into her pocket as she headed towards he door with Rebekah. She already had 6 missed calls from Bonnie, 3 from Elena, 1 from Matt and 8 from Caroline and a series of texts that she didn't bother looking at from all three of the girls.

"Can you give me a lift home?" The teen asked Rebekah who nodded in response.

"I'll be in the car." The vampire called before using her speed to race away. Maddie rolled her eyes and started down the steps. Then her phone began ringing again from her back pocket. The girl pulled it out and looked to see who it was. A picture of Elena flashed on the screen and her name shined up on top. Maddie picked up on the third ring, after all she wasn't dodging Elena she just hadn't been near her phone when she had called.

"Hey, 'Lena." Maddie Answered casually, stopping where the stairs leveled out. The next thing she knew three voices were yelling at her at once.

"Oh my god!" "Seriously?!" "Maddie!" The girl quickly pulled the phone away from her ear and waited a second before putting it back where it had been.

"Uh, Ow! Kill my eardrum why don't you." She muttered irritatedly before a voice that she knew to be Caroline's exclaimed.

"Well that's what you get for dodging our calls!" Bonnie then followed up with,

"We were worried sick, Maddie! You didn't come home last night and you weren't answering your-" Maddie's frown grew as she cut her friend scolding speech off.

"Bonnie? Caroline?" She asked confusedly even though she knew for a fact it was her friends. "What the heck? Are you at Elena's?"

Then, to Maddie's relief, Elena spoke up before Caroline and Bonnie could start rambling again. "No, it's a conference call Mads." she explained before asking. "Now why were you dodging our calls?"

"I'm not- er I mean I wasn't or whatever." Maddie replied before hearing Caroline scoff.

"Yeah ok." The vampire said sarcastically before exclaiming frustrated. "I left you like a million messages!"

Elena and Bonnie chimed in then both saying "Me too." Before Bonnie continued to talk and Elena fell silent again. "And then you didn't go home last night, and _Matt_ didn't even know where you were! Do you know how scared we were?" Maddie opened her mouth to say something but Caroline beat her to it when she quickly rattled off.

"You know what, just where are you? I'm coming to get you myself." Maddie sighed into the phone and then asked.

"Seriously guys?" When no one objected to Caroline's announcement. Elena was the one who started to speak next.

"Yeah, seriously." Elena said, mimicking her younger friend's question. "You-" All of a sudden there was another interruption, but this one didn't come from the phone call. A thick British accent called inside the house and bounced loudly around the empty halls of the Salvator house.

"Would you hurry up! We don't have all day." It would seem like Rebekah was getting impatient and had just called into the room, except for the fact that now she was leaning against the railing of the steps next to her sister smirking smugly. Maddie narrowed her eyes at the vampire, knowing that she was just trying to stir up trouble. Sure enough Maddie had to pull the phone away from her ear again as all three of the girls stated yelling at once.

"Was that Rebekah?" "Why are you with Rebekah!?" "What are you doing with the evil blood slut?!" All three seemed a mixture of surprised, shocked and worried. Caroline seemed almost angry actually. Rebekah's smirk grew more and more smug with each word they said and every growing second of Maddie sending her death glares. All of a sudden she heard a beeping sound signaling someone on the line had another call coming in or had gotten a text. She ignored that though and went straight to scolding.

"Caroline!" She exclaimed to which the other blonde on the line snapped.

"What?"

"Did you really just call her a 'Evil blood slut'?!" Maddie could practically see Caroline roll her eyes before she asked.

"How did you know it was me?" Sarcastically, not denying it or even regretting it. She actually sounded mildly pleased with herself at the use of the mocking nickname. Maddie in return rolled her eyes at the older girl even through she couldn't see it.

"Well I know it wasn't Bonnie." She quipped. She heard Caroline go to start talking before Elena cut in again, apparently she had been the one that had gotten a call. The brunette silenced the two's bickering by snapping.

"Stop it, both of you!" And once there was quiet on the line again she spoke up. "Mads, you can't just drop away like that while we have all these vampires running around." She scolded and Bonnie chimed in with an agreement.

"Yeah, Maddie, you know she's right." The witch said and Rebekah looked highly amused as she listened in on her sister being scolded by her friends. Actually, what she was enjoying the most was Maddie's reaction. Rebekah was noticing yet another Mikaelson trait in her sister, she didn't take well to being told what to do. The blonde scowled at the phone and quickly snapped back.

"I'm fine, alright?" Caroline, still not happy about being ignored earlier piped in once again.

"No, not alright." She said. Elena once again became the peace maker between them. Bonnie had filled her in on what had happened yesterday with Maddie and the ghosts and she understood that their were still hard feelings making Maddie a bit more frustrated then she had expected her to be. Bonnie seemed to know that as well because she was staying on the sidelines of this growing argument.

"Hey! Stop it." Elena instructed once again before starting to talk to her friend once more "Maddie, I'm sending Damon to get you." Caroline didn't wait even a moment before bursting out in a fit of laughter as Maddie tried to make sure she had heard her friend right.

"Um, uh, _what?"_ She asked as Rebekah bit her lip in a vain attempt to stop smiling. She just found this to hilarious. The Scooby gang bickering over her sister's cell phone usage- or cell phone avoidance rather.

"You heard me, Mads. He'll pick you up before coming to get me." She said simply despite Maddie's objections. "Consider yourself on mobile house arrest." Bonnie and Caroline both stated their agreement before hanging up and leaving Elena with Maddie on the phone.

"Okay, first off I am _not_ okay with this, Lena."

"You don't have to be." Elena rejected her reasoning, "You just have to trust us." Maddie practically rolled her eyes before asking

"How do you even know where I am?" Wondering how Elena was planning to get Damon over there anyway.

"Well, you're not at your house, and your with Rebekah so that leaves the boarding house." Elena explained before adding, "And don't think about leaving, Mads." Maddie groaned with irritation into the phone before abruptly hanging up on her friend. She turned her gaze to Rebekah.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" She muttered waving the phone at the vampire accusingly. Rebekah laughed, deciding to play along with her sister's little rant. As the golden-haired girl started down the steps, she followed, taking her time.

"Well don't get mad at me, love, you layed out the firewood, all I did was drop the match." She reasoned, though she wasn't expecting understanding and she was right that she wouldn't get any- or at least not the kind she was thinking of. Maddie just snorted in disbelief before muttering.

"Fantastic, Rebekah, now I get to watch the fire." Maddie grumbled sarcastically. She picked up her over the shoulder bag and started towards the door. "So lets get me home, alright? If I have to be in lockdown, then I at least want to do it in clean clothes." She argued and Rebekah shrugged and then followed her out to the car.

Did Rebekah feel bad about what she did? No. In her eyes it worked out perfectly. If she had interpreted the conversation right, this meant that everyone would be keeping an extra close eye on her baby sister, and that was exactly what she wanted. Plus Maddie was going to be spending more time around Elena who just happened to have a bodyguard that was compelled to protect not only the doppelgänger, but Madelyn as well. While she agreed with Maddie's idea that Stefan was a complete and total jerk at the moment, she knew he would quite literally protect her with his life, so she was alright allowing him around her sister. It had occurred to the blonde original that she probably wasn't on the list of people that the group would consider 'safe'. I was fine with her, after all, she had spent the better part of 1,000 years searching for Madelyn, minus the years she spent in a coffin, and she wasn't going to let a few baby vamps, her ex, and a doppelgänger stand in her way.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Maddie stretched one of her lightly tanned hands around the folds of her shower curtains and towards where she knew her towel to be hanging. After Rebekah had dropped her off at her own house, she had waisted no time in hurrying to her bathroom. After spending so much time in the same clothes she felt... Dirty. So the first hing she had done when she got back was hop into the shower. Actually, scratch that, the very first thing she had done was send Matty a text, telling him she was fine. She figured he would like to hear it from her rather than get it secondhand from Caroline, Elena, or Bonnie. She also figured he wouldn't have been happy about her inviting an Original vampire inside their home, so she had made sure to leave Rebekah in the car when she arrived.

As Maddie's hand brushed up against the soft fluffy material that made up her towel she turned off the water with her other hand and pulled it inside the shower with her. She dried off a bit and then wrapped it around herself before pulling the curtains back and walking out of the bathroom. She walked down the hall and into her room. When she closed the door though, something strange happened. There was a noise that sounded through the room, knocking. Maddie frowned and reopened her door, calling down the hall, "One minute!" So she could be heard from the door, where she had thought the noise was coming from. Strangely enough, the knocking continued, and after a moment she realized it wasn't coming from the door. She walked into her room again, and closed her door, _again_.

She pushed some wet hair away from her face and looked around her room for a moment before pinpointing the source of the annoying sound. Her window. The blonde girl cocked her head in confusion before making her way across the room. reaching a hand up she parted the curtain ever so slightly so she would get a look outside. What she saw annoyed her and surprised her, but mostly annoyed her. Her beautiful shaded blue eyes rested upon the overly smug face of none other than Damon Salvator.

"_Broom_ service." He said smugly. Maddie groaned in annoyance at his stupid witch joke and snapped the curtains back into place. She started across the room towards her dresser and pulled a drawer open so she could grab some clothes for the day. "Hello to you too Matilda." Damon said sarcastically, sounding to be in an altogether to good mood. Maddie could imagine seeing that smug smirk on his face just about now. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you weren't happy to see me."

"Get away from my window, you creep!" The teenager called back as she grabbed a nice slightly see through red tank top with leafy designs and a white tank top to go under it. She narrowed her eyes in a glare and turned towards the window when she heard it open. "Damon!" She exclaimed, irritatedly to which he responded with an innocent sounding.

"What? It's not like I'm invited in." Maddie scoffed heavily and muttered some select words under her breath which Damon chose to ignore as he went on with his speech, quickly dropping the feigned innocence. "Plus Elena put me on babysitting duty with you, Baby Original, until she gets a hold of you." the nickname made Maddie's blood boil, so she quickly muttered something to herself and to her utmost pleasure, she slammed the window shut with her powers.

She could tell this was going to be a long day.

**XXXXXXXXX**

By the time the witch and her vampire escort arrived at the Lockwood property, Elena and Alaric were sitting in the cellar waiting for them. Damon walked down the stairs first. Maddie was following closely behind him, but was still out of sight with his larger form in front of her. The two had been bickering since Maddie got in the car. Damon kept bringing up the fact that Maddie had clearly taken her sweet time getting ready, and Maddie would then fire back that Damon deserved to wait for a change. That had resulted in some insults from Maddie and smug comments from Damon. Secretly the vampire was enjoying having the fiery little blonde around for the most part. The way he saw it, having another witch on their side- well, _Elena's _side, was a good thing and while she didn't like him, it was better than being in a car with Judgey. He liked how she could and would stand up to him, an unlike Bonnie, she didn't do it by making his brain explode.

At the moment though they had come to an unspoken truce, but just for now. Both had eventually fallen into a not all _that_ awkward silence that had continued to surround them until now. All of a sudden Elena's voice broke up the thought of each party and gained their attention.

"Where's Maddie?" The brunette asked, sounding confused and a tad frustrated at Damon. The vampire though either didn't notice the awkwardness or decided to disregard it because he went on to push Elena's buttons.

"Hogwarts." He said, adding in one of his signature smirks of satisfaction as Elena's features shifted into one of irritation. "I couldn't catch her before she went to potions class, but you can send her an owl if you want." He joked. Then the blonde rolled her eyes and shoved her way out from behind Damon and put a hand on her hip.

"Again with the witch jokes?" she muttered disapprovingly. As another one of Damon's smirks started making its way onto his face she turned her attention back to Elena, who had dropped the questioning tone and switched it with a 'scolding parent look'. The doppelgänger crossed her arms and looked at Maddie for a moment, her head tilted ever so slightly. She didn't say anything for a moment, no one did, Damon and Alaric were curious about what was going to happen between the two girls while Maddie was waiting for the other girl to speak and Elena was shifting through the millions of things she wanted to say in her mind. It stayed like this for about one whole minute before the Mikaelson girl got tired of waiting like this and broke the silence.

"Is anyone going to tell me what I'm doing here?" She asked, looking from Elena to Ric. "Because Dr. Fang over here hasn't been much help." Alaric opened his mouth to start talking before he was interrupted by Damon.

"Dr. Fang?" He asked, and Maddie turned her head to look at him with a cross frown.

"I read Twilight so what?" She quipped before Elena interrupted the incoming round of teasing before it started,

"Maddie you're here because I talked to Care and Bonnie and from now on you aren't going anywhere without one of us or Damon." She declared. Maddie looked at her with a scowl and quickly snapped.

"No way! Am I the only one who thinks this is ridiculous?"

"Don't argue with us on this one, Mads." Elena advised with a sigh. "As of right now, your on a modified version of house arrest. It's the only way, Care Bonnie and I can be sure your safe." She explained and Maddie continued to scowl at her. The blonde witch opened her mouth to argue but luckily for Elena Alaric decided to jump in with distraction, hoping to both stop the catfight before it started and get back on task. They had come to the Lockwood Cellar for a reason after all.

"Guys, can we get back to the tunnels pleas?" He prompted. Both Elena and Damon turned to look at him and seemed to remember that they had other things they needed to be doing. While they didn't know exactly what it was, they both knew that their was something at the end of those tunnels that was worth looking at. Without further instruction the teacher, the vampire, and the doppelgänger all started walking in towards the back of the cellar where Damon had beat the wall in late yesterday night. Damon and Alaric had both already disappeared into the darkness of the unexplored tunnels by the time Elena realized that Maddie hadn't moved.

When she turned around Maddie was still standing stubbornly in the middle of the room. The older girl could practically see the frustration rolling off of her in waves. One thing was sure, Maddie was _not _happy about Elena's new 'rule' and she was not about to go along with it. Elena knew that she had three options at this point. A) try to reason with Maddie and convince her to go along with what she, Bonnie and Caroline had come up with, B) Drop the rule and apologize so she would co-operate or C) deal with it later. So without a moment's hesitation, the olive toned teenager walked over to her friend, grabbed the girl's arm and half lead, half dragged her into the tunnels.

Maddie struggled a little but by the time they got to the large cave like opening in the tunnels and her curiously outmaneuvered her stubbornness. She yanked her arm free of Elena's grip as she started talking to Damon and followed Alaric inside.

When she go in she was met with the sight of hundreds of little white pictures drawn across the rigid cave wall. At first glance she thought it must have been chalk drawings but she very quickly realized that she was wrong. She was also noticing other things, like how the dip in the rocks to her left seemed strangely small to her, or that the cave itself felt empty. She frowned and shook her head a bit at the ridiculousness of the idea, casting the thoughts away. She finally noticed that Elena had come inside and was talking to Alaric. The brunette looked just as surprised to see the cuttings in the wall, so Maddie got the idea that Elena had waited for she and Damon to arrive before going to search the caves herself. Alaric, though excited, seemed to have already familiarized himself with the pictures, because his gaze was already actively at work looking around.

Elena furled her brows together in a look of confusion. "What is all this?" She questioned.

Alaric glanced over at her and muttered. "Well as far as I can tell its a-"

"Story." Maddie interrupted, finishing explaining it for him. All eyes turned to her in surprise for two reasons. The first was the fact that she understood and the second was her voice. In seconds it had gone from irritation and curious to confused and surprised. She had taken on her old accent and was speaking in hardly a whisper, if Damon had been human he wouldn't have been able to hear her at all. The vampire waited for a moment for her to continue, but no one spoke. He frowned and stopped leaning against the cave wall as he started to suspect something.

"Matilda." He called trying to get her attention. The young witch acted like she couldn't hear him. She just kept walking towards the wall now using the light from her phone screen to see the walls. She moved to one of the corners and then froze.

"Oh my g-" she never got a chance to finish because the cell phone fell from her hand and she sucked in a breath of air. Black spots swam in her vision and she stumbled backwards a step. Suddenly it was like she was behind a glass screen, everything was dulled, sounds were muffled and all the while more spots appeared blocking her sight. She vaguely thought she heard Damon and Elena yell her name before she let out a breath and her knees bucked beneath her. The last of the light she saw was clouded by darkness.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ester watched with a glint of sadness in her eyes from the other side as her daughter fell. The man, Alaric she presumed, made it over in time to catch her and Elena quickly Raced across the room and dropped to her knees, shaking her friend's shoulder worriedly.

Ester wasn't concerned. She knew what was going on, seeing as she had caused it. She hadn't been sure what exactly the result would be when two spells of this nature were working against each other with such force, but she had figured that there would be some physical reaction to comply.

"This changes things..." She muttered to herself. Her goal for centuries had been to rid the earth of the plague she had sentenced it to. She had been determined to set right what she had wronged, but now... Now that she had seen her very human daughter walking around, living her life alongside the very creatures she was meant to destroy and bonding with her vampiric sister, she wasn't so sure. She had seen something in Rebekah that day that had made her question her cause further.

_Compassion, love._

Only days ago she had believed that her children had all but disappeared, there bodies home to monsters. but she had seen the heartbreak in Rebekah's eyes as she had held her sobbing sister, and the joy in them when Madelyn had allowed herself the comfort of Rebekah's arms. She had seen a shadow if the girl who had her life cut short over a thousand hears ago and now she wasn't sure she could help deliver her daughter to death for the second time.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**So that's this chapter :-) I think it was a little bit of a filler, but good filler, I personally love the way this one played out. :D**

**I know there were no flashbacks here either but the next chapter I guarantee will have several good ones because of what episode it is. **

**Please review, I love reading them! Plus if I get a good suggestion about a flashback then I might add another one in addition to the already existing ones ;)**

**thanks, **

**The Real Miss Mystic Falls**


	9. Chapter 8-2

**Sorry for the wait guys, but I'm afraid that it might be happening more and more often now, because My family and I are going on several big trips this summer where won't have much time at all to write :'( Trust me, I'm just as sad as some of you guys will be able it. **

**On the bright side though, this next chapter is now up and ready to read! I hope you like it!**

**Reviews: **

**Ann4ever17- I'm glad you like it :) I'm interested how that will play out too, with her friends being so protective. Its funny, because everyone is so excited about how the Mikaelsons will react, which is a pretty big deal, but it just makes me laugh a little because no one is wondering about how the rest of the gang will take it! LOL I mean what do you think Damon's going to do? And how might Caroline, the girl whose kinda-sorta crushing on Klaus take it? IDK I just think its funny.**

**xenocanaan- I'm glad you like it so much! **

**winxgirl1997- :) I'll do my best to keep at it**

**lolsmileyface6- First off, I just want to say your name is awesome lol :D Secondly, thanks so much!**

**Elli- That's awesome! I'm going to try to make sure you don't have to wait a whole week for the next chapter, I'll get it up before I leave with my family for a trip. If I had to guess I'd say check Sunday maybe for the next update, but don't hold me to that. :) I'm so so glad you like my story that much!**

**Sissymac- Yay! Glad you liked it! I think that Mikael coming back paired with the spell Esther is working definitely might bring back a few memories, :) I think that she would love to be in on the whole 'kill Klaus plan' but I think your right that she shouldn't be. Thanks for your review!**

**Shannon the Chameleon- lol 'littlest sister's alive and not so little' That made me laugh :) I'm glad you like the chapter!**

**vampyr Princessa- Coolio! That makes sence :) I'm glad you liked it and thank you so much for reviewing!**

**PenelopeK- Well then you're in luck lol there are two in this chapter! :) Hope you like them!**

**brebre4g- I think I might start pairing her with someone, and a lot of people have been saying to pair her with Damon in reviews so it's definitely an option, but I wouldn't hold your breath with any of the pairings just yet :) I hope you like this chappie and thanks for the review!**

**Maliumpkinss- lol, Esther cast a spell on Maddie to try to help with her memories issue, _but_ the spell Ayanna put on Maddie that sent her into the future is fighting against it, re-read the last part of the last chapter again now and tell me if it makes a little more sense now :) I hope that helped! Thanks for reviewing! Oh and PS thanks for the correction I'm not sure what's up with my spelling lately so sorry about that!**

**guest(sort of)1- lol its cool! Thank you for your vote, and thank you for the compliment and review! I hope you like this chapter! PS YAY 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING THE 100th REVIEW! :D:D:D:D**

**Guest2- lol XD I'm glad you seem to like the story, thanks for the review!**

**Damon Salvatore lover- Thanks for the confidence lol I'm glad you like it! I've actually been thinking and daydreaming about that scene too to be honest XD I have about a million different ways for it to play out ready in my brain so I hope one of them works out well! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**ImaDayDREAMER08- LOL sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter makes up for it :)**

**Guess (& Guess again)- I feel the same way to be honest! I mean some of my favorite shows stopped being my favorites because of babies, I just hope this doesn't happen to my lovely TVD :( On a happier note, thanks for the review! I can't wait either! *Excited face***

**Fan of yours- Aww, your name made me smile, so thanks! No, Vicki isn't alive anymore. :( She was alive at some point, but for the sake of this story she was not related to Matt. Don't count out the jealous sister yet, though, because she's still got Rebekah! I can most certainly try to add in a flashback of Maddie and her parents! It's a great idea, I think I'll put it into one of the next chapters! :) Thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Announcements: **

**In celebration of the 100th review, I will be posting a picture of Maddie's necklace on my profile page! YAY!**

**Their might be a new surprise once we make it to 150 :) **

**DISCLAIMER-**

**I do not own the vampire diaries BTW!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Flickers of firelight bounced around on the rough rocky surface of the cave walls. Not a single mark had yet to scar the stone lining the inside of the Mikaelson's monthly shelter. Rebekah though was about to change that. The girl was standing on an upraised section of rock near the right side of the cave. One hand was pressed against the wall to help her keep balance while the other held a knife. Her long blonde hair had been pulled behind her in a thick braid that traveled down most of her back and at the top of her head more golden locks were threaded into a smaller braid around her face to keep the strands from falling into her eyes. The teenager wore a look of concentration as she lifted the simple piece of leather wrapped metal that served as a blade and started to carve. She wasn't quite sure why she had felt the need to do this, but she had. She was determined to place her family's names on this wall, if not just to curve her growing boredom. Suddenly her silent world of concentration was broken by a voice se knew by heart._

_"Rebekah," Her brother started, a whining tone lacing through the deep undertones of his voice. "Let me have at it." He instructed as his blue eyes scanned the cave wall in front of his sister. He would never admit it, but Rebekah was doing a fairly good job with the blade for a woman._

_Normally the soft whine in her brother's voice would have amused the blonde girl, but at the moment she just found it to be exceedingly annoying. "Quiet Niklaus." She scolded, almost breathless in her concentration. Her eyes did not once leave the wall or her work as she continued to talk to her torch holding other brother. "I have to have my concentration if I'm not to slice off a finger." She pointed out. the steady sound of her knife scratching against the stone bounced off the walls around the two as the spoke. The sound reminded Niklaus of something, the noise was harsh and cruel, not unlike their father. Maybe that I the way to remove her from her project. The young man thought before acting on his latest idea._

_"Father will not like you handling the blade." He pointed out snidely, muttering under his breath. He looked off to the side of the cave where the wall opened up into a walkway or sorts, as if he expected the scruffy old man to come charging in at that very moment, eyes full of anger._

_The scraping stopped as soon as Nik's words reached his sister's ear. Rebekah stopped what she was doing and turned ever so slightly towards her brother. She now could just hardly see him out of the corner of her eyes. Her face the definition of annoyance, but the stringy haired boy could not see that, all he saw was that his sister had stopped working. for a moment he thought his battle had been won... That is until Rebekah started speaking._

_"If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade." She said firmly, her voice leaving no room for argument. The flicker of hope that had caught in her brother's eyes was quickly snuffed out as she turned back to the wall she had worked at. She muttered one last thing as she lifted her hands to start carving again. "Father need not know." The scraping from before started up again as the steel made contact with stone._

_Nik turned his gaze away and towards the door as he continued on his course to get Rebekah to stop. "He will find out. He always does." He muttered, speaking as if this was a fact that everyone should already know. Now Rebekah turned fully towards her brother, deciding to stop this silly little game of back and forth that he had started._

_"That is because you always tell him." She quipped as she started to walk down from her perch next to the wall. She leisurely made her way around a small boulder, her green skirt of her dress swaying around her feet ever so slightly before she stopped to stand in front of him. Klaus sighed a but looked apologetically at his sister. He knew she was right._

_"I cannot help it." He admitted in a tired, sad voice. He cast his deep blue gaze down towards his feet for a moment before glancing back up to meet Rebekah's gaze. "He frightens me." Rebekah and he stood there in a single moment of silence. Understanding was suddenly washing away the previous light of frustration towards him. The teen opened her mouth to say something but another voice beat her to it._

_"Me too, Nik."_

_The two older kids turned towards the source of the little voice. They were me by the sight of a young golden-haired girl standing just inside the cave entrance. Both of them looked surprised to see the child but at the same time, not._

_"Madelyn..." Rebekah muttered her voice dropping to a gentle tone. The child turned her brilliant blue eyes to gaze upon her sister but kept to her place at the entrance. The young witch was almost hiding around the corner, with one leg inside and another outside of the cave, her golden hair blended in with the firelight that flickered off the cave walls and the dark blue fabric of her tiny handy down dress swirled with the shadows. Rebekah forced a smile onto her face, trying not to frighten the girl further. The talk of their father had clearly scraped off a thin layer of courage from her walls._

_Niklaus seemed to notice his baby sister's behavior at the same time as Rebekah because instead of continuing the conversation he motioned for the child to come out and said. "Come here, Maddie." He said, he too speaking gently._

_Ever so cautiously the girl started to make her way into the cave, dragging her doll that Bekah had made behind her to no one's surprise. Once she had made it the first few steps she glanced over her shoulder and picked up speed as if she was scared her father would walk through that door at that very moment. As she started to speed up, Rebekah bent down on her knees and held out her arms, the blade sitting on the ground beside her. Sure enough, Maddie saw this and immediately changed direction so she was headed towards her big sister instead of her brother. Klaus wasn't surprised in the least, he knew Madelyn always had and always would prefer Rebekah. Everyone knew that. It didn't mean she loved her other siblings any less, it's just for some reason she and Rebekah were the closest. All the boys claimed that it was simply because she was a girl. They would get into little discussions about who she would like best if she was a boy and who little Maddie liked best now, brother wise. Rebekah and Esther often listened to their arguments as they worked and found it a humorous way to pass the time while doing their chores._

_When Maddie reached Rebekah, she was wrapped in gentle hug before being lifted up in the teenager's arms. Rebekah balanced the child on her hip with one arm and used her other hand to rub calming circles on her back. "Madelyn, what are you doing down here?" She asked softly. The little girl looked up at her and muttered._

_"I was looking for you and Niklaus." In response. Then she looked over at her brother and held out her hand for him to take. Nik's lip twitched up into a small half-smile as he wrapped Madelyn's little fingers in his own hand. "He scares all of us, Nik." She whispered, looking at the ground. Rebekah held her a little tighter, wishing that their was something she could do to help her baby sister. It was true that she could tell the girl she had nothing to worry about, that she shouldn't be afraid, but... She should. Mikael had harmed each and every one of his children, even little Madelyn- actually especially little Madelyn and Niklaus. No one knew why he hated Niklaus with such fiery passion, but they did understand why he didn't like his youngest child. Ever since last year when she had gotten her powers he had changed his attitude towards her. In his eyes, having one witch was a good thing. She could protect you and help the family, but having two? that was a bother. Maddie's still new powers tended to be a little uncontrollable, and now she had to spend time with Esther training instead of working with her siblings to help support the family. All in all, Maddie had need for worry. After a moment of pondering Rebekah chose what she thought to be the best path to take in this particular conversation._

_"Yes, he frightens us all." She said softly with a nod of agreement. Both of her siblings cast their gazes downward in silence agreement. Maddie snuggled further into Rebekah's hold for comfort. "That is why we stick together as one." She explained. Maddie glanced back up at her sister and asked._

_"Always and forever?" her eyes shining with a small glimmer of hope._

_"Always and forever." Rebekah agreed, smiling gently down at the girl, happy that she had gotten her to look at least a little hopeful. She turned to Nik and saw that he was still looking unsure of the situation. A slow smirk crept its way onto her face as she asked. "Right, traitor?" Nik glanced up at her and tried to hide his own smile before giving a firm but court nod._

_"Right." Rebekah and Maddie were both smiling at him now. All of a sudden Madelyn let out a squeak and looked at her sister._

_"Bekah, Mother wants you to come help her with the meal." she remembered. The teenager frowned a bit and cocked her head. She hadn't realized it was already that late in the day. She set her sister down on the ground again and picked up the knife._

_"Alright." She said to the golden-haired child before turning to Niklaus. "Here. You finish." She instructed and he smirked a bit, walking towards the wall Rebekah had started her project at._

_"Yes." he started, "Go tend to dinner. Leave the blades to the men, sister." Rebekah's mildly irritated look returned at his words, and Maddie wrinkled her face up in a look o confusion. _Why do we have all the boring jobs?_ The child through as Nik turned around and held out his hand for the blade. Rebekah glanced down at the hand and then unceremoniously slammed the bladed side down on her brother's palm. Nik winced and frowned, frustrated at her._

_"Ahh. Bekah." he growled, gritting his teeth._

_At the same time Madelyn reached out and swatted her sister's side as her version of scolding. Rebekah smirked, not caring at the moment._

_"It's just a little blood." She started, her brown eyes twinkling with amusement. "Be a man about it." Niklaus sighed a bit, but said nothing. He knew he had walked right into that one._

_Rebekah reached over to grab her sister's hand but the girl squirmed away from the grip and went over to her brother. She opened his palm so she could see the cut and frowned worriedly. "Are you alright, Niklaus?" She asked softly. The man smiled a bit at her concern and nodded_

_"I'll be fine little sister." He assured with a chuckle. Maddie shook her head a bit in disagreement and reached out to take his hand. She placed her palm over top of the cut and closed her eyes. Both of the older kids exchanged looks of confusion before they heard her soft voice whispering words in a strange language that they had come to recognize as a witch's speech. A minute or two later the child opened her eyes and smiled._

_"All better." She chirped as she moved her hands away. When Nik looked down his hand was unscathed. Not a single mark plagued the smooth skin of his hand. Rebekah walked over to get to see, and a surprised look that matched Nik's appeared on her face. She looked down at her baby sister._

_"Did mother teach you to do that, love?" She asked gently as she took her sister's hand. The girl nodded, beaming proudly at her work before tugging at her sister's hand._

_"Come, Rebekah, we should get to mother." She said and the girl just nodded slowly before walking out of the cave with Madelyn and leaving Niklaus to finish writing on the cave walls._

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Maddie, Maddie wake up!" Elena muttered as she stared down at the blonde girl laying in Alaric's arms. It had taken her a moment to react when she had seen her friend fall. It was the strangest thing, one minute her friend was fine and the next she was a blur of blonde hair as her body was pulled to the ground. The one thing that she had been able to do in her moment of panic was yell. She recalled calling out to the blue-eyed girl, more out of shock than her thinking it would do any good.

If the doppelgänger made a list of pros and cons right now it would look something like this. Pros: 1. Ric had managed to catch her before she hit the ground- with all these rocks around who knows what would have happened. 2. Damon seemed to be at least a little concerned about Maddie, seeing as he had the same reaction as she had when he saw her fall. Cons: 1. Her friend wasn't waking up 2. She didn't know why 3. Caroline and Bonnie were going to freak out 4. They still had to figure out what these cave drawings meant and 5. She had no idea how to fix any of these problems.

Elena watched her friend as she started to toss and turn a bit as if she was having a nightmare. Elena reached over to check her pulse and found a small amount of relief when she found what she was looking for. The only problem was the speed. She was no doctor, but Elena knew that this was not right. She was snapped out of her thoughts as Damon called out to them.

"Get her over here Ric!" A moment later the teacher was on his feet, Maddie still limp in his arms. He rushed to the cave entrance as Elena scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could and ran over. By the time she got there, Maddie had been passed to Damon. The vampire was crouching on the ground, resting her friend up in a sitting position against the cave wall outside the barrier. His face shifted as veins started to appear under his now blood-red eyes, and his fangs elongated. Using the greatest vampire asset, he bit into his wrist, waiting until he tasted the copper liquid enter his mouth before pushing it towards Maddie.

The teen wrinkled her nose and started to turn away. Damon sighed and removed his wrist for a moment, shifting their positions so that she was resting against him instead of the wall. He bit into his wrist once more before reaching around her and pressing it to her lips. Again she tried to move, but now he was able to use the arm he had wrapped around her to keep her in place and his free hand rested on the back of her head to keep her from pulling back. "Come on, Matilda..." he muttered, a twinge of irritation shadowing his voice, when she still didn't swallow. He used his free hand to push her head forward, and closer to the wound allowing more blood to enter her mouth. Maddie let out a small groan of discomfort in her sleep-like state and tried to turn away again. Damon kept her in place with ease, and she let out another, now slightly panicked noise before Damon finally felt her do as he wanted. She swallowed. "There you go, Maddie." He praised softly as Elena let out a sigh of relief from her spot beside him.

The brunette gently took ahold of her friend's hand as she waited for Maddie to wake up now that she had gotten the equivalent of a supernatural miracle cure.

Damon didn't remove his wrist, just to be safe he waited for the stubborn little witch to swallow at least two more gulps of the thick red liquid first. After a moment he pulled back once more, noticing that she had stopped her fitful tossing and turning. Elena took the opportunity to check her friend's pulse. She sat up on her knees and reached out, gently brushing a layer of golden blonde hair off of Maddie's neck. Then she pressed two fingers to her pulse point and waited until she felt the steady drumming against her fingers before pulling away. She let out a sigh of pure relief as she realized that her friend's heart rate was slowing back to normal. The relief was short-lived though. A moment later she realized something when she looked into the younger girl's face and noticed something.

"Damon, why isn't she waking up?" Elena asked suddenly, frowning. She turned her attention to the vampire when he didn't answer and Alaric did as well, growing more worried than he already was for his newest student. "Damon." Elena tried again to get him to answer her. "Why isn't she waking up?!" The teenager demanded, wanting to know the reason behind her friend's current state not changing after getting some vampire blood in her system. Once again the Raven haired man stayed silent, just looking at Maddie with furled brows. "Damon!" Elena exclaimed.

With that the vampire whirled his head around to look at her and snapped. "I don't know, _Elena_." His patience was wearing dangerously thin. If there was one thing Damon Salvatore didn't like it was not knowing. Well, that and an empty bar. Right now he had no idea what was going on. Maddie had gotten blood in her so she should be healing, and waking up by now, plus what had happened to her in the first place? Alaric had already walked around that cave a few times when they first found it, so it couldn't have been some weird ancient Indiana Jones trap that the mutts who made this place had set up. He hadn't smelt any blood, and that just reinforced his point that it couldn't have been anything attacking her… Long story short he was growing more and more concerned-_ wait why do I care? _He asked himself as the thought came into his mind. This was just Witchy Little Donovan! It wasn't like he didn't have another witch, and he certainly didn't need any more of Elena's danger-prone friends _especially_ if they were blonde, Original related, witchy ju-ju loving, danger-prone friends that happen to hate him. _Nah, she can't hate me, I'm too hot to hate._ He assured himself before carrying his conversation with the doppelgänger. "The blood should be healing her by now…" Then Alaric stepped in, giving them his two cents about the situation.

"Well either way, we can't do anything from here." He pointed out and Elena nodded in agreement while Damon just kept his icy eyes on the witch, half expecting her to bolt awake at any given moment. "Elena, is her pulse steady?" He asked, as he thought about what they should do. The teenager nodded in confirmation to his question and tightened her grip a bit on her friend's hand, growing more worried with every passing second that Maddie was asleep. Ric nodded and muttered, "Alright... Damon, let's get her back to my place, that way we can look after her and start looking through these pictures." The vampire nodded and got to his feet.

"Will do, buddy." He said, sounding much too cheery for the situation, but then again, maybe he was just trying to get on Alaric good side. Alaric ignored him and instead started walking out. Damon bent down and slid one arm under the bend of her knees and the other under her arms, picking her up bridal style. Elena waited until Damon had started walking after her teacher before following closely behind him. She was going to keep up on her promise to Maddie, she wasn't letting her out of her sight.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Later that morning- actually it was more afternoon now. After asking Ric to take care of Maddie while she was gone, Elena headed to the school. The day's classes were already over, but she wasn't there to learn book work. Her chocolate-brown eyes scanned the schoolyard for a certain blonde Original vampire. When she spotted her, she was once again struck with a small wave of shock at how similar she and Maddie looked. If she hadn't known any better she would have thought they were sisters! She shook that thought out of her head as soon as it appeared. _That ridiculous! _she scolded herself, _Maddie's so sweet and Rebekah so... Rebekah._ She scrunched her nose up at the thought, and focused again on the Original.

She watched as Rebekah stretched her arms up over her head and glanced back behind her. The other cheerleaders seemed to have noticed her preparing for something because they started nudging each other and turning towards her to watch. Rebekah couldn't help the smirk that rose to her lips at the humans. _Its to easy. _Once she was fairly certain all of them were watching her she got a running start before doing a series of tricks and round-off like tricks across the yard and landing in front of none other than Miss Elena Gilbert. She slowly dropped her arms back down to her sides and let out a sigh.

"You. _Goody._" She said with obvious sarcasm in her voice. She looked at Elena with a mix of irritation and indifference, as if she was nothing but a distraction, the equivalent of a fly that has set off on a course around your head. While it was annoying, you know that it would be easy enough to just squish the little bug.

"I was hoping we could talk." Elena said. If you just heard her voice than you would have thought she was perfectly of with going to talk to Rebekah about this, but once you got a look at her you would know that this definitely wasn't the case. Her eyes were wide and they kept glancing over Rebekah, as if watching for any sudden movements. She held her arms close to her, and might have even been shrinking down a bit.

Rebekah looked Elena over and raised a brow in question. She cocked her head before speaking in her heavily accented tone. "About what?" She asked, but didn't wait for an answer before taking a guess herself. "Stefan?" She watched as Elena let out a sigh, and looked towards the ground in annoyance at the topic. Part of Rebekah had been expecting Elena to ask her about it, seeing as she was currently dating, but the other half hadn't thought she would be brave- or stupid enough to knowingly challenge an original vampire. Either way she went on with her little pre-prepared speech. "Don't worry, I'm off him until he starts treating me better." She explained, not really paying attention to the doppelgänger as the she removed something from her over the shoulder bag. "In fact, you should probably take a page from my book if we're being honest." She quipped, gesturing with her right hand as she spoke.

After that _lovely _start to the conversation, Elena was over what ever momentary fear she had been seized by earlier. So instead of worrying about what would happen she held what she had removed from the bag up with a flourish. In her hand was a photograph of the cave wall, specifically one name. Rebekah. "Actually, I'd rather talk about this." She declared. To say that Rebekah was surprised would have been an understatement. Her casually cocky 'tough girl' look was replaced by one of shock and maybe even worry as she gazed at the carving she had made over a millennia ago. Elena took this as a symbol to go on. "I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your _father_." Rebekah scrounged up her emotions as she started to get over the shock, and fear of Mikael set in. She took a breath and tried to put on a mask to hide her fear as the wind started to blow the girl's hair this way and that. She shifted once and opened her mouth to say something to Elena but no snarky comeback came to mind, and no quick-witted lie she could tell made itself known. After taking a moment to try to compose herself again she finally figured out that she didn't need to talk any longer, she just needed to get away from that doppelgänger.

"I should get back to the girls." She said trying to sound indifferent to the information but failing miserably as fear still swam freely through her. "Homecoming's right around the corner." She declared before turning her back to Elena and starting to walk away. Elena sighed, but she knew that she could still get what she wanted if she tried.

"Then maybe I'll just ask Mikael when we wake him." She said casually, as if it was no big deal. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder, how could the all-powerful Klaus and his immortal siblings be afraid of some vampire hunter?

The Original sister, stopped in her tracks as Elena's threat sunk in. Every instinct in her screamed 'danger' at the mere name of that terrible man, but the thought of him coming back... It stopped her cold dead heart for a moment, and for the first time in a while she remembered what pure, uncensored fear felt like. For the first time in a long time she remembered that there might be a way to kill her, and not just put her to sleep for a few decades. She took several breaths to try to steady herself before she realized something. She practically laughed at herself for not thinking of this sooner.

"Your bluffing." She claimed, surely with a humored smile. _Vampires by the dozen have tried to find the one man who could kill the ruthless Originals without success, how could one little human and her baby vampire lovers find him? _She thought Before voicing her point. "You don't know where he is, no one does."

Elena wasn't about to be deterred by Rebekah. So instead of backing down she fired back. "Then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?" And watched as the blonde's face fell. For a moment Rebekah was fearful again but that fear was quickly and easily channeled into rage. She stormed over to stand in front of Elena once more as she said.

"If you wake Mikael, then we are _all_ doomed." She informed, her voice filled with her anger and sureness. The two girls were face to face by now.

"So then _tell me!"_ Elena insisted.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why don't you want me to wake him?" Rebekah searcher the brunette's face for a moment before saying.

"I need to get back to the girls." And turning, walking away. She only got half way through the courtyard like area before Elena called out to her again.

"Maddie's in trouble!" She blurted. Elena knew it was a risky path to take, telling Rebekah this, the last thing she wanted right now was for her to tell Klaus one of his 'resources' was dying and have him fly back there. On the other hand though, she needed Rebekah to listen and the blonde Original had taken a particular interest in her golden-haired friend. She held her breath as she watched Rebekah's reaction. To her relief the teen stopped and turned back around again.

"What?" She asked, once again hoping that she had heard Elena wrong. Elena just nodded to confirm her own story and watched as Rebekah stalked back over to her earlier position in front of her. "What. Happened?" She demanded to know through gritted teeth. She couldn't stand the thought of her baby sister hurt, especially by those idiots.

"I'll tell you when you tell me." Elena insisted, holding up the picture again. Rebekah frowned and took a step closer so the two were face to face.

"_What_ happened, Elena?" She practically growled. Elena resisted the urge to take a step back as she realized that maybe she should be more worried about what Rebekah herself would do, rather than her calling Klaus. Her mind started racing as she tried to figure out what she could tell her without endangering her friend. The only problem was that Rebekah wasn't in the mood to wait. She glared at Elena and hissed, "Tell me what happened or I swear you will regret it."

Elena shifted on her feet but managed to keep fear from appearing in her face. "When we were in the caves something happened." she started, "She was looking at the drawings and then she just fell. Now she won't wake up." She tried to explain to the best of her abilities, which wasn't easy considering she didn't really know what had happened to the young witch.

Rebekah frowned and snapped. "Well give her some vampire blood." Thinking it was the most obvious solution to the problem. Sometimes she wondered how this girl had survived this long.

"We did." Elena informed with a frown. "It didn't help." Those three words were something that Rebekah wouldn't imagine hearing now. _How could it not work? It's vampire blood! _She thought before turning back to the conversation.

"Where is she?"

"Not until you explain."

"I want to see her." Rebekah bargained. "Bring her to the boarding house, and I'll tell you what you want to know." She said before turning on her heel and walking away.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_The sound of metal clashing flooded through the small village, the sound bounced off of the small cabins and large trees alike on its path towards the Mikaelson children. Three of them were talking and working just outside of the village square when the noise reached them. The oldest of the group was a blonde teenager who had her hair drifting down her back in a long braid. She was wearing a plan looking, brown dress that drifted to just below her ankles, not unlike the girl next to her. The second girl there was clearly related to the first, having the same color hair and slightly similar facial features. She was also the youngest person there. She was holding hand up, clutching the older girl's hand in her own. Her hair was hanging freely down her back in long thick layers of golden waves. The last Mikaelson child in the little group was a boy. He had dark brown hair that reached his shoulders and a bright smile. He looked to be about 12 years old. _

_As the sound of the blades reached them, the eldest girl squeezed her sister's hand and smiled at her younger siblings. "Come on, Henrik, Madelyn, our brothers are fighting again!" She laughed. The boy scrambled to his feet, grinning at the idea of watching Elijah and Niklaus fight again. The boy loved to watch them battle, because he knew one day he would be doing that too._

_All three of them took off in a run towards the square where the sound of the boys sparing cold be heard. They all knew which of their brothers they would find gripping sword hilts. Finn would not have time to play around with all the tasks he had to take on to help the family, and Kol would be to busy doing something foolish, like stealing knick-knacks from the other boys in town or wrestling with his friends. _

_When they got there they saw what they had expected, Niklaus and Elijah wielding swords at each other with grins on their faces. The three observers stood far enough away to not get hurt, but close enough that they would be able to watch. Rebekah and Henrik were standing the closest to the boys, with one of their little sister's hands in their own as she stood between them. Rebekah was watching happily, enjoying the show that her older brothers were putting on for them. _

_Elijah smiled as he noticed his gathering siblings off to the side. "Oh look, sister's come to watch my fast approaching victory." He quipped, aiming to tease his opponent. Klaus just smiled though before spotting his youngest sister from where she had been hidden between Henrik and Rebekah. He noticed that her gaze was on Elijah instead of him and immediately felt the need to catch her attention, which only made him more determined to win. _

_"On the contrary, Elijah." He said before they started swinging their swords again. Niklaus went to strike and Elijah blocked with ease. It was interesting to watch the two battle, seeing their quick and speedy reactions. When one went to strike, the other would contract before expanding to take a rivaling slash at the other. Eventually though Nik was able to spin around and with a slip of his sword cut Elijah's belt. The leather strap fell to the ground and Elijah let out a chuckle, still posed with his sword in the air. Niklaus smiled at his success and continued what he had been saying earlier. "They've com to laugh at you." He declared. All of the siblings started to laugh and the boys started to stand normally again. Maddie clapped as she let out a giggle and then pulled her hand from her sister and brother's grip. She practically skipped over to her blonde haired brother and he bent down again, scooping her up when she came to him and setting her down on his knee. _

_"Good job Nik!" The child praised as she beamed up at him. Elijah watched with a chuckle as Maddie turned to him and said. "Are you alright, 'lijah?" The dark-haired man nodded and replied in a mildly amused voice. _

_"I am fine, Madelyn." then he glanced down at his belt and picked it up. "I fear that this is not though." Maddie just shrugged and chimed. _

_"Bekah will fix it." Which earned a chuckle from all of the boys, and a frown from Rebekah herself. _

_"Why should I have to fix it?" The girl questioned, putting her hands on her hips and cocking her head. Maddie shrugged carelessly and replied. _

_"Well, I do not want to do it, Bekah." This made all of the boys laugh and even Bekah cracked a smile at her little sister. _

_"If there was any question of her relation to Kol it is now gone." Klaus commented through his chuckles. Elijah nods in agreement as Maddie just smiles. _

_Suddenly Klaus puts Maddie down, and stands up again, sword in hand when he spots their mother and father watching behind them. He sees Esther speaking to Mikael but, it does nothing to sooth the furious look on their father's face. A moment later he starts towards his children with a scowl placed firmly upon his face. Maddie looks up fearfully at her father, worried about what he might do. She is so absorbed in watching him that she hadn't noticed Rebekah coming up behind her and taking her arm in her hand. The younger girl glances over at her sister when she feels the tight grip she has on her arm. A moment later she stumbles backwards as Rebekah starts half dragging, half leading her away from Niklaus. _

_Mikael holds out his hand to Elijah and the eldest Mikaelson son hands the blade over with silent, but obvious, reluctance. Once Mikael has the sword in his hand he starts to speak in a voice loud enough for all of them to hear. _

_"So." He starts as he turns to face Klaus. "Why don't you teach me that trick... Young warrior." He says before taking a swing at his son. Nik hardly had time to move his sword high enough to block it before it could make contact with his body. The blow was harder than the ones he had exchanged with Elijah, he felt the sword hilt dig into the back of his hand as metal met metal. _

_"Father, we were just... Having fun." He tried to explain, but Mikael didn't stop in teaching his furry fueled lesson. _

_"We fight for our survival, and you find time for fun!" He repeated, his voice raising with every word he said until it was a roaring yell. Maddie watched, clutching to Rebekah's hand with both of her own out of fear. "I want to have fun!" He practically screamed. "Teach me!" When Niklaus didn't move he yelled again. "Come on!" _

_Nik started to shake his head, "Father it was nothing." He tried again to reason. Mikael swung a forceful blow at the blonde haired boy, and then another and another. Klaus struggled to block them all, and backed up with each movement Mikael made. With one final swing, the enraged man was able to knock the sword from the younger opponents' hand. He kicked up his leg, sending Nik to the ground as he feet flew out from under him. Maddie's grip tightened on Rebekah's hand, her beautiful blue eyes wide with fear as she watched Mikael raise his sword above her brother's neck._

_"You, are foolish and impulsive, my boy." The man spat as he glared down at the panting boy on the ground. All the time he kept the blade mere inches from piercing Niklaus's throat. "What? No more laughter?" He yelled, before being interrupted by his wife._

_"You've made your point, Mikael." She said firmly as she grew worried for her son's safety. She waited and watched as Mikael stayed where he was for a moment. Then with a shout he thrust his sword into the ground next to his head. Maddie let out a cry and berried her eyes into the layers of Rebekah's dress tears starting to fall from her eyes out of fear. Rebekah was so shocked herself that she found herself unable to move her eyes from the scene to calm her sister. _

_Despite the distance between them, Madelyn was able to hear Mikael's last words to Nik. "Some days, it's a miracle that your still alive. Boy." _

**XXXXXXXXX**

Elena still hadn't returned from going to see Rebekah, and Alaric was starting to get worried. He had told her that this wasn't a good idea. It's not like they needed any more injured teens. The last thing they needed to happen was have Elena end up in a wheelchair because she started challenging an Original Vampire for information. To try to distract himself from the situation, Ric had started to look a the picture of the cave drawings that he had taken before the girls showed up with Damon. So far he had come up with two or three meanings that he was absolutely sure about and he was working of understanding some he had guesses about. That was the most frustrating part of trying to decode these drawings, there was no way to be sure he was correct in his assumptions. One second he would think that the picture meant one thing and then he would find another and think that the meanings he had come up with should be switched. It was an endless puzzle.

Ric was pulled out his thoughts when he heard some movement behind him. He turned around and looked at the source with a mixture of surprise and hope. Maddie was shifting from her spot on his bed where she had been placed that morning. She had been in the same sleep-like state for hours now, not moving a single muscle since Damon gave her his blood. They had decided to leave here instead of bringing her to one of the girl's houses or even her own home because the pictures of the cave drawings were here and that meant two things. First off that the group would probably be spending most of their time over there to try to understand them, and second, whatever had happened to Maddie had happened in that cave so maybe something there would hold the answer to what exactly had happened and how they could fix it.

As he as looking at the girl, his door suddenly flew opened and Bonnie ran inside, followed by Caroline before she hit the house barrier that is. Both girl's eyes were wide with worry, which led Alaric to believe that either Elena or Damon had told them about Maddie. Caroline put her hands against the barrier as she turned her gaze to Alaric with a pleading look. At the same time Bonnie blurted out the question on both of their minds.

"Where is she?"

Alaric sighed and stood up taking a few steps towards them before turning to Caroline. "Come in, Caroline." He said and the young vampire did just that, she walked quickly to Bonnie's side as Alaric continued to speak. "She's over here." He informed, gesturing towards his room. The two wasted no time in running into the room he motioned to. When they saw their friend they raced to her bedside, Caroline to her left and Bonnie on her right.

"What's wrong with her? I can hear her heartbeat, but..." Caroline trailed off. Alaric who was now near the end of the bed sighed and shook her head gently.

"We don't know." He admitted before turning to Bonnie and asked a question that had been bugging him for about an hour now. "Bonnie, could it be some kind of spell that's doing this?" The teacher inquired and the witch's gaze grew curious and hopeful as she considered the possibility.

"Maybe..." She said before reaching out to take one of her friend's hands. "If it is might be able to block whatever magic is doing this..." she admitted and Caroline looked up, eager to hear more. Bonnie though was done talking for now. Instead she closed her eyes as her hands encircled Maddie's, trying to sense something. It seemed that luck was on her side because a picture flashed in front of her closed eyelids for her to see. She took in a gasp at the sensation.

Caroline's interest grew along with a bit of worry for Bonnie. "Bon-bon, you alright? Please tell me this witchy thing isn't contagious or anything, I don't need two best friends asleep." She tried to joke to lighten her mood though she found that she was only half-joking. Bonnie shook her head, keeping her eyes closed. The witch started muttering to her while she looked a the scene before her eyes.

"I'm trying to find out what's wrong..." She explained before starting to tell them what she saw. "I see... A book." She said softly. "I thinks it's..." She trailed off as she tried to get a closer look at the image. Alaric leaned forward, interesting in what she was saying, but Caroline wasn't willing to wait and she certainly wasn't about to try and guess what Bonnie was seeing.

"You think it's..." She prompted eagerly, waiting for Bonnie to continue. Luck for her, Bonnie started talking again, now her voice was confused.

"A grimoire." she finally stated. "It's not any of mine though... It looks ancient." She described before Caroline started asking questions again.

"Where is it?"

Bonnie made a face as she tried to get a better look. "Um... I can't tell." She finally admitted. "Its dark, and small... A drawer maybe?" She suggested and Caroline sighed in annoyance with the situation. They needed something more if they were going to find the thing- and she _was_ going to find it. It must have something to do with Maddie, and she was _not _about to let her friend sleep through the rest of her life. So she tried asking something else.

"Ok... Well do you have audio? Or is this more like a picture only type of thing?" Bonnie took what Caroline said into consideration and tried to explain what her other senses could find.

"Right... I hear a um, some AC, and..." She faded away because she really couldn't hear much else. That is until a dim sounding chime-like noise appeared out of no where. Caroline noticed her friend's face shift into a look of confusion.

"What?" She asked, leaning towards bonnie a bit, hopeful.

Bonnie cocked he head and said, "I think I just heard a bell..." She admitted slowly. Caroline frowned in confusion as she thought about that.

"A bell?" She questioned. Bonnie nodded and muttered.

"Yeah, like a bell or a chime or something." She explained before opening her eyes and shrugging. "That's all I got." She said almost sadly. Then Caroline let out a sigh, before forcing a smile onto her face and saying to Bonnie.

"At least its a start." The three of them fell into silence once more, each of them thinking about what this could mean. Alaric decided to ask a question this time, hoping he could narrow down the possibilities of where the book could be.

"Bonnie," He started, waiting until the brown-eyed witch turned to look at him before he continued. "Do you think you've heard this bell before? Could it be here in Mystic Falls?"

The witch didn't have to think for even a second before she started nodding firmly. "I've heard it before." She said surely before Caroline jumped in.

"Well, was it like, Big Ben sort of thing, or more like wind chimes or something?" Bonnie turned her attention to her blonde haired friend before giving her another answer.

"Neither, but it was more like wind chimes then a big bell." She tried to explain as best she could. Caroline rubbed her forehead as she tried to think of anywhere else she had heard a bell or something like a bell. They all sat in silence as they each searched their memories, trying to find a noise like the one Bonnie had described. Then Caroline looked over at her friend and instructed,

"Get out her phone!" Bonnie frowned in confusion and then looked down at Maddie, before looking back up at her friend.

"Her phone?" she asked and Caroline nodded surely. "Care, I don't think now's the time for-"

"Just trust me." Caroline interrupted, suddenly excited. Bonnie looked confused but did as her friend instructed and pulled the cellphone out of Maddie's pocket, holding it out to Care. The young vampire immediately snatched the device and flipped it off silent before she set it down on the bed, before whipping her own phone out and starting to type something. A minute or so later Maddie's phone vibrated a bit and let out a soft _Ding. _Bonnie's eyes widened and she looked up at Caroline.

"That's it!" She said immediately before grabbing Maddie's cell off the bed and looking at the screen. The phone's screen was lit up, a message on the screen reading. _'2 new E-mails' _Bonnie glanced up at Caroline and showed her the screen, amazed that her friend could have figured this out. Caroline was just beaming happily, glad that they had something else to go off of now. The only other place that Maddie could have gotten her E-mail from is her computer, and that meant that the book from Bonnie's vision was in Maddie's room.

In their commotion they hadn't noticed that Alaric had left and hadn't heard the door to the apartment open. It wasn't until Alaric re-entered the room with Elena that they realized he had left at all. They both looked up at them, and at seeing their friend's face their smiles disappeared. They both knew by now that this meant something was up. Sure enough the first thing Elena said was,

"I need some help."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Alright so that's this chapter! I know I said last time that I would finish this episode this chapter but if I had it just would have been just amazingly to long! So I'll try to finish it next chapter, but I won't make any promises lol **

**I hope you guys liked it and please check my profile page for polls I put up about the story, and leave review with questions, requests, criticism, or ideas, because it _does_ really help me in the whole writing process :) **

**Thanks, **

**Miss Mystic **


	10. Chapter 8-3

**Heeeyy! So here's the thing, guys. I have been working on this episode for about three weeks now. So when I looked over at the corner of my screen and saw that I had already reached my normal limit for a chapter, I figured I had two options. A. Split this into two chapters and try to somehow make both of those longer, or B. Just make this a longer chapter and cut out some parts. **

**I went with B, and cut out a scene or two as well as two flashbacks. I know that you guys love the flashbacks and I am soooo sorry I had to cut them out, but don't worry, that just means now I will put them in later as more of Maddie's 'dream flashbacks' that I had earlier in the story :) **

**I also had an idea about what I could do with the scenes I cut! At the end of the story I'm thinking about putting them in as a 'deleted scenes' chapter.**

**Reviews:**

**Ann4ever17: Thank you! You keep saying that and I just wanted to thank you for being so understanding :) That is a really good guess! I actually had another reason planned out in my brain but then I read your review and it got me thinking, because it's a pretty good idea, so in the end I ended up combining the two of them :) I think Damon's reaction will be interesting to watch as well! He's probably not going to be too pleased lol The thing you said about Maddie's stuff is a good point, and I was actually planning on having her confront the girls about it as well :D As always, it was great reading your review and thank you for leaving it! I hope you enjoy the chappie!**

**LOLsmileyface6: I will try to make them a little longer in general, but I think that they might stay around the same size for now :) You got your wish for this chapter though! It's the longest I've ever written lol Thanks for the review!**

**Winxgirl1997: :) **

**butterflyaway163: Aww! Thanks so much for reviewing then! I completely understand, though, I normally have a hard time figuring out what to say too XD Anyway, you will be able to see what happens when Maddie wakes up this chapter so I won't spoil it for you and I will answer your next question at the bottom so I don't spoil it :)**

**Oneoftheguys: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**PenelopeK: I'm glad you like it and again I'm sorry about the flashbacks that I had to cut, but I promise you'll get to see them soon in one of Maddie's dreams. :) Thanks for the review I hope you like the chapter!**

**Guest(1): LOL don't worry about that, if I do pair Maddie with someone it definitely will NOT be the focus of this story. :) I would bring a laptop or Ipad on vacation but I don't think I'll have internet access for most of it :( Don't worry though, I'll go as fast as I can once I get back! :) Thanks for the review!**

**Sissymac: Thanks! I had never realised before how long this episode is though! It's like, never ending! To be honest I'm more than a little happy that I'm done with it and get to move on XD Thanks and I hope you like the next chapter!**

**Shannon The Chameleon: Thanks so much! I hope you like this one to!**

**Imadaydreamer08: Yeah Caroline, Lexi, Rebekah and Katherine are my favorite characters :) Thanks, I hope I have fun to! XD Like I said to Guest though, I don't think I'll have internet access but I'll probably end up writing the chapter in 'notes' on my Iphone when I have time lol Thanks for the review!**

**-This next part is for Imadaydreamer08 AND Fan of yours-**

**OMG I CAN'T WAIT EITHER! All that my brain seems to be thinking about is the scene at the end of 3X13 where Elijah's like 'You forgot Desert' takes the cloth off the try and all of Originals come in and start beating up Klaus! It just keeps running through my head, and I've already come up with like 5 different ways to put Maddie in that scene XD **

**Fan of yours: I most certainly can do more Rebekah and Maddie scenes! :) I'm glad you like them! Thank you for the review and I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP**

**Guest(2): Sorta kinda yeah. I mean think about it from his perspective, now because of Maddie's powers, she and his wife both have to stop working at least once a day so they can perfect her powers. I didn't think he'd be to happy about that as someone who 'fights for his survival' and all. I think there is a good possibility that Mikael might regret it once he sees she's still mortal :) AND I would love to add in a flashback like that in later chapters. Thank you for reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER:  
I do not own the vampire diaries, only my characters and plots**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"You _what?!"_ Caroline exclaimed.

Elena practically winced at the force behind her friend's screech of protest. It was funny how Caroline could go from excited to Angry in a matter of seconds. _Probably has something to do with the heightened emotions._ Elena thought to herself before shooing the thought away. _No, she did that when she was human too._ She corrected herself as she tried to think up a way to explain this to her friends again. She knew Caroline wasn't handling it well to say the least after the little explosion she just had, but what did Bonnie think? Elena turned her chocolate-brown gaze towards the witch to see her just frowning, processing maybe. That was alright though because Caroline was talking enough for both of them.

"So tell me again, why is handing you and Maddie over to an evil blood slut a good thing?" The blonde vampire questioned, not quite over her initial shock at the statement just yet. Elena sighed and turned back to Caroline so she could try to sort this out.

"We aren't handing ourselves over, Caroline. I'm just going to go have a talk with Rebekah." She tried to clarify, but Caroline just let out a dry chuckle and looked towards the ceiling as she tried to calm herself down.

"Unbelievable." She muttered under her breath before turning her attention back to Elena as she started to talk again.

"Look, Care, Rebekah has information that we need and-"

Caroline quickly interrupted her friend asking the question that was on both her and Bonnie's mind. "Then why does Maddie have to be there?"

Elena sighed and ran a hand through her hair before responding. "Weather we like or not, we all have to admit that Maddie and Rebekah are close." She finally stated and suddenly all three of the girls were wearing mirroring frowns. They were all aware of Maddie's new friendship with the Original vampire, and none of them were even remotely ok with it. The thought of it made Elena worried, Bonnie nervous and Caroline had made her idea about the whole thing clearly known. Elena took a moment to let that sink in before continuing to talk. "So when I told her that Maddie had been hurt she insisted on seeing her." She tried to explain.

Then Bonnie jumped in, still frowning. "Hey, why did you tell her that Maddie was hurt?" She questioned, suddenly curious as to how this happened in the first place. Elena let out a breath, knowing that this could go either really well or terribly. She herself understood the reasoning behind her decision but she wasn't to sure that her friends would as well.

"Like I said, Rebekah has information we need about that cave, information about Klaus. When I went to talk to her she didn't want to tell me anything, so I figured I'd up the stakes." She muttered with a shrug as Caroline and Bonnie both continued to frown. She noticed that this conversation wasn't going her way so she tried to change topic. "So, Caroline, I would need you to help me get Maddie over there, since you're the only vampire h-." She prompted but the blonde haired girl held up her hand as a signal for her to stop.

"No, no, no, _no_, I am _not_ taking Maddie and you to that house." she interrupted before continuing. "She's an Original vampire, Elena! Your human, you don't stand a chance in there!" She pointed out the facts hoping to jar Elena out doing this.

Elena frowned and nodded towards Maddie before saying. "She's a witch." Trying to prove that she wasn't completely unprotected.

Caroline scoffed at her excuse before snapping. "Oh and I'm sure Maddie will be a great help while she's knocked out!" Sarcasm coating every word of her sentence. Bonnie frowned at them and then reached out and held the sleeping witch's hand when her current state was mentioned by the blonde vampire. She frowned and before either of them could continue their mini- girl fight, she jumped into the conversation.

"Maybe Elena's right." Her gentle voice surprised the other girls. Caroline had been assuming that Bonnie would back her up on this, be all for Maddie's safety. Elena had almost forgotten Bonnie was there for a moment, but she too had guested that the witch would be on Caroline's side of the debate. The two both sent her questioning glances that Bonnie took as a reason to keep talking. "I mean, Rebekah might have seen something like this before, she _has_ been around for a while." She pointed out and even Caroline didn't have much of an argument about that. the only thing she could come up with to say was.

"But what about the book?" As she reluctantly sat back down on the bed and lowered her voice back down to its normal volume. Bonnie sighed and shrugged.

"I guess I can go look for the grimoire while you guys go to see Rebekah and then you can meet me there." She told Caroline before Elena jumped in.

The doppelgänger grew more and more confused with each mention of a 'book'. What could they be talking about? She scanned her memories to try to discover the meaning of the conversation, see if there was something she was forgetting about but she still found nothing. "What book?" She asked after a moment, the confusion she was feeling clear on her face.

Bonnie and Caroline both turned to look at their friend, realizing at the same time that they had yet to tell her about the latest breakthrough. Caroline exchanged a glance with Bonnie to see if she wanted to explain, but the witch just nodded to her as if giving her the 'go for it'. So that's what Caroline did.

"Right, so, while you were off making plans to get murdered," The vampire decided to ignore the looks she was getting from her friends and just went on with the explanation. "Bonnie had one of her vision things." She explained. "She saw this old Grimoire, and we think that it has something to do with what's happening with Maddie." Elena's face lit up at the news, hoping that they could be one step closer to getting their best friend back.

"That's great, where is it?" She asked enthusiastically. Caroline opened her mouth to continue the explanations but Bonnie felt the need to jump in and finish up the story.

So before Caroline could start to talk she beat her to the punch. "We aren't positive, but we're pretty sure it's somewhere in Maddie's room." She explained slowly. Elena nodded a bit, her hopeful expression lessening ever so slightly.

"But you're not sure?" She questioned, and Bonnie and Caroline both bobbed their heads in confirmation with the statement. Elena spared along glance towards the blonde-haired witch laying on the bed and weighed her options. On one hand, she understood that what she wanted to do with Rebekah was dangerous, but she knew for sure that Rebekah knew something about what the cave drawings meant and the vampire might know what's wrong with Maddie. On the other, this book must have something to do with what happened to their friend, why else would Bonnie get a vision about it? And there was no way anyone could possibly get hurt by finding it. After a moment of thinking Elena sighed and said. "Ok, Care how about you get Maddie over to the boarding house with me, and then go help Bonnie with finding the book like she said." Caroline looked ready to object so the teen rushed on to finish explaining. "That way we can hopefully solve both problems and before you say anything, remember Klaus needs both Maddie and I alive to make his hybrids. I don't think he would be to happy with Rebekah if she were to kill either of us." She reminded.

Caroline didn't say anything, but she didn't look convinced either. Bonnie though was nodding in agreement. "Actually, she's right. Care, think about it, I think she'd actually be the safest choice to go." She admitted.

Caroline folded her arms across her chest and muttered, "Yeah but that doesn't mean she won't put them in wheelchairs." under her breath. Elena could see her resolve breaking apart so she stood up again from where she had found a seat at the end of the bed.

"That's what vampire blood's for." She waited a moment, giving Caroline a pleading look before Caroline finally sighed and threw her hands up a little.

"Fine!" She finally sighed in defeat before standing up, "You get to drive." With that the bubbly blonde turned and lifted Maddie from the bed before heading out of the room and towards Elena's car, with two girl following behind her.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The door to the boarding house creaked open ten minutes later. Elena was the first to walk inside the room, closely followed by Caroline who was holding the still limp Maddie in her arms. The first thing the two functioning girls noticed was the music. It was the kind of thing that most teen girls would be listening to on the radio or on their Ipod as they ran. Elena frowned in confusion and Caroline wrinkled her nose, making a face. It just seemed so out-of-place here at the Salvatore boarding house, where everything seemed so serious.

The girls exchanged a look before continuing down the hallway towards the source of the music, figuring that was where Rebekah would be since it certainly wasn't _Damon_ who had decided to play this kind of stuff. Slowly, Elena rounded the corner and spotted Rebekah carrying tow champagne glasses in her hand. When Rebekah caught sight of Elena she smiled, further confusing the doppelgänger.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked casually, as if this was an everyday thing. Elena frowned, looking over the scene before her. She wasn't sure what she had expected when Rebekah agreed to talk to her, but somehow music and pleasantries hadn't come to mind.

"You invited me over..." Elena reminded, shifting on her feet as she looked at the Original. "To talk." Rebekah smiled, keeping up her pleasant act, actually it wasn't really an act. She was excited for what she had planned. If Elena thought she could get away with the stunt she pulled earlier, trying to get information by threatening to release Mikael, then she was sadly mistaken. Either way though she had something else that she wanted before she said anything to Elena.

"Where's Maddie?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip. She felt a momentary flutter of delight when Caroline stepped out from around the corner with her sister, not for Caroline of course for Maddie, but the feeling was quick to fade as she took in the state the little blonde witch was in. A second later her smile fell and she sped over to stand in front of Caroline and Elena, startling both of them. Caroline naturally took a step back turning a bit as to protect Maddie. Rebekah silently scoffed and rolled her eyes, as if she would hurt her own sister!

The Original held out her arms and looked at Caroline expectantly. It took the other vampire a moment to process what Rebekah expected her to do but once she did she frowned and shook her head no. She took another step back and once again Rebekah rolled her eyes before turning towards Elena.

"Do you want me to tell you about Mikael or don't you?" She questioned, mildly irritated at the stubbornness of the younger vampire Elena had brought with her. She knew that it was being a tad hypocritical, because earlier she had been pleased at the idea of her baby sister's friends protecting her, but at the moment she just found it increasingly annoying. Before she got the chance to act on her irritation though, Elena spoke up.

"Caroline," She started. The blonde baby-vampire looked over at her friend, keeping sight of Rebekah out of the corner of her eye. "It's alright." Elena tried to convince. Caroline frowned and looked down at Maddie before reluctantly walking over so she was in front of Rebekah once more and gently passing the unconscious girl over to her. She knew that this was a bad idea, she just _knew_ it! Caroline didn't care how close she and Maddie had gotten, she just didn't trust Rebekah! It felt so wrong just giving her best friend to her, but she knew that she had to, after all Elena could have been right about Rebekah knowing how to wake her up.

Rebekah felt Maddie's weight being shifted into her arms and couldn't help but feel just a little bit more at ease with her sister's condition. At least she was with her now, and Rebekah could start to work on figuring out what was wrong. Rebekah looked down at her sister for a long moment, scanning her for physical wounds while she used her vampire hearing to listen to her heartbeat and breathing patterns. Everything seemed normal. She turned around with Maddie in her arms and set her down on the sofa that she had moved into the room. She didn't bother turning around to look at the girls as she said.

"Goodbye Miss Forbes." She waited a moment before, to her delight, she heard Caroline's dainty footsteps headed towards the door. As she waited to hear the door open and close, Rebekah brushed some stray strands of golden hair away from her sister's face and muttered. "Madelyn, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" She took a breath to try to wipe thoughts of Maddie from her mind when she heard the door slam shut behind Caroline. She stood straight and turned to look at Elena once more. "Well now we can get back to business." She said almost cheerfully.

Elena frowned, staying where she was, and started to ask a question before Rebekah turned her head and called out, "Alright girls, have at it." Once again her smile started to grow as she was reminded of what she had planned. Several girls walked in from the neighboring room, all of them dressed in beautiful dresses. Rebekah turned to look over at Elena, loving the surprised and confused look on the stupid doppelgänger's face as she tried to figure out what was going on. "Ok, now twirl please." Rebekah instructed, turning back to look at the dresses. She had loved the way this idea popped into her head, now she could kill two birds with one stone, picking out her dress _and _teaching the doppelgänger a lesson.

Sure enough all of the compelled girls did as Rebekah said and spun in a slow circle as both Elena and Rebekah watched. Elena let out a dry chuckle as she figured out what this was about. The music, the dresses, the drinks, after years growing up with Caroline Forbes it as almost impossible to not know what was going on here. "You compelled your own private runway show?" She asked.

Rebekah shrugged a bit and gave her a 'why not' look. "I need a homecoming dress." She pointed out. Elena's browns lifted in a look of gentle surprise, she understood what was going on, just not why. Not to mention that taking the free will away from these girls was just not right. "So what do you think?" Rebekah asked, gesturing to the girls again. "Pick one." She herself was still looking over the dresses, trying to spot one that might work for her sister. Truth be told she was rather excited for Homecoming tomorrow for two reasons first was that she had never actually been to a high school dance before, with all of the running she had been doing with Niklaus, and second was that she was going to get to go to her first high school dance with her sister.

Elena though didn't seem to be as interested in the dresses as Rebekah was. She moved down the step and into the room with a dry laugh. She couldn't believe how petty Rebekah was being. "I'm not here to help you shop." She said bluntly, not bothering to even try to cooperate with her. "I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael."

Rebekah smiled slyly. She knew, or had at least been hoping Elena would say something like that. She was cocky now that she thought she had the advantage, but Rebekah was about to knock her down a peg or two. With that the Original blurred across the room so she was standing right behind the first of her compelled models, a girl with pin straight blonde hair in a blue dress. She tilted the girl's head to the side and let out a hiss, her fangs already out and dangerously close to her neck. The whites of her eyes were blood-red and dark veins had appeared under her eyes. She watched as the doppelgänger gasped in shock and took a step forward. Little to no emotion showed in Rebekah's voice or on her face as she spoke next. "I said pick one, Elena." She hissed, all of her vampire features still out.

Elena shifted nervously on her feet, and scanned over the girls before quickly motioning towards the second with one of her hands and stammering out. "I- uh, the red one!" hoping with everything in her that Rebekah wouldn't hurt anyone if she cooperated. Slowly Rebekah's fangs retracted and her eyes went back to normal.

"There." She said simply as she brushed the hair that she had moved while craning the girl's head over back into place. "That wasn't so hard was it?" She muttered. Elena just glared in response. The blonde Original turned to the girls and said "Go away. Remember nothing." All of them turned to look at her before walking in a line out of the door and into the room they had first come out of. Once they had gone Rebekah turned to look at the doppelgänger again and walked over in long confident strides. She picked up her glass that had been set aside when the girl came in before turning to face her. "You do _not_ threaten me." She warned, though her tone made it sound like she herself was threatening Elena. "You will learn what I allow you to learn, is that clear?" She spoke slowly and menacingly, and Elena cast her eyes down a bit as she nodded.

Rebekah looked at her for a moment before taking a sip out of the glass and strolling back over to her sister, picking her up and walking out of the room.

Elena watched after the vampire and could only hope that Bonnie and Caroline were having better luck finding that book.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Bonnie let out a sigh as she shut the next drawer a little harder than she needed. "Nothing." The witch uttered, irritation lacing through her voice. She was standing in Maddie's room, hunting for the book she had seen in her vision. She had just finished searching through the obvious place, the bookshelf, when Caroline had arrived to help her search a few minutes ago, turns out it was faster for a vampire to run to Maddie's house than drive so Care had left the car at the boarding house. Since her friend had arrived, they had started to split the room into sections, kind of like how they had searched for Elena's necklace a few days ago in Damon's room. The only difference was that this time they weren't worried what they might find every time they opened a drawer so they didn't hesitate to look through every single one.

Normally they, or at least Bonnie, would feel a little guilty about looking through Maddie's stuff but she knew that she must have gotten that vision for a reason so she put that small voice inside of her head aside. Caroline on the other hand was actually having a pretty good time! Mostly because this gave her an excuse to see all of Maddie's cloths and in the process she had found, in the back corner of her friend's closet, some nice shirts and dresses that Maddie had wisely kept Care from seeing earlier. Maddie, being a Donovan, never _had_ to go to any of the Founding family events. The girls though were always trying to drag her into coming with them, but more often than not she would make up some kind of excuse, and one of her favorites was, 'I don't have anything to wear to those things'. By the looks of things, Bonnie guessed that Maddie would need a new excuse and Care would need some help getting focused again.

"I've been in this closet like, a million times, how could I have missed this stuff?" The blonde vampire asked, but she didn't sound upset, in fact she sounded happily surprised. Bonnie sighed as she turned to look over at Caroline, she couldn't hide the ghost of a smile that appeared on her face. She was actually thinking the same thing, knowing that all of them had practically lived out of each other's closets at one point.

"I don't know Caroline." She said as she started to walk over to her bubbly friend. She knew that now was not the time to be talking about this. Now they were supposed to be looking for a leather-bound book that could possibly help Maddie. Bonnie quickly weighed her options, she could try to direct Caroline back to the situation at hand, she could just continue t go about it herself, or she could take a quick break and talk to Caroline. After a moment she decided on a combination of the three and sat down on the side of Maddie's bed that was facing the closet. She watched as Caroline traveled deeper into the little closet, and part of her mind drifted back to the book. She looked over the image in her head wondering where it could be. She had already rooted through the single drawer in Maddie's beside table, the cabinet drawers in her desk, and Caroline had shifted through Maddie's dresser, where she had spotted a new blouse and her curiosity had spurred, leading her to her current place in Maddie's closet. "Maybe they're new." she suggested.

Caroline seemed to think this over for a moment before shaking her head no. "Nah, she's only been back for like a week or two, she hadn't had time for this much shopping." She said surely before she heard Bonnie chuckle behind her. She turned away from the cute blue sun-dress she had been looking at so she could face her dark-eyed best friend. "What?" She asked.

Bonnie smiled and then pointed out. "Care, she went on a trip to _Europe_ for a year. I'm pretty sure she would have done some shopping." Caroline seemed to consider this before nodding and turning back to her latest find in the closet.

"Huh, yeah I guess your right..." She muttered before smiling and looking over her shoulder at Bonnie. "Suddenly I can't wait for the next founder's party." She said and the two girls couldn't help the wide smiles that grew on their faces.

"Now Mads can suffer with us." she agreed let out a chuckle as she imagined how upset the younger witch would be at the situation.

Suddenly Caroline said, "Wait a minute, I didn't see any of this when we came over last time!"

Bonnie frowned and thought for a second before remembering what she meant. A few days after the bonfire, when they had come over to check on Maddie, Caroline had picked out her outfit. She stood up with a small 'hmph' of confusion and walked to her friend's side. She to looked over the closet to take a look herself. Slowly she nodded before saying. "Your right, there's more stuff in here than before..." She too started glancing through the closet, trying to solve the odd riddle that had appeared.

"Um, maybe she hadn't finished unpacking yet?" Caroline tried to suggest but Bonnie smiled and raised a brow in question at her friend. Maddie was really peculiar about leaving half-finished. It was something that the girls often teased her about. They found it amusing because she absolutely hated leaving anything unfinished, if she had to leave while doing any sort of project then she would be whining about it all night, knowing that it would just be sitting there on her desk or on her bed. At the same time though, once she got back she would normally work on whatever it was for a few minutes before getting bored and just shoving it into some cabinet or under her bed where she couldn't see it, out of sight out of mind, and suddenly she was fine with it. Caroline seemed to remember that because she giggled and shook her head. "Never mind." she said simply and Bonnie nodded in agreement that she had been wrong. "Maybe she boxed it all up and sent it over. Could have arrived yesterday or the day before if she sent it the day she left. That's what I would have done, that way I wouldn't have to take all my stuff through the airport." Care suddenly resolved.

Bonnie's head shot up, sending some of her dark curls to bounce around her face as she looked over at Caroline. "Say that again." She instructed suddenly as she gave the blonde vampire her full attention. Caroline frowned, confused but she did as Bonnie said anyways.

"Uh, I just said that I wouldn't have wanted to take a lot of stuff through the airport" She said slowly and Bonnie shook her head.

"No before that." She corrected. Caroline could see the wheels turning in her friend's head so again she did as she was told.

"Maybe she had mailed everything here?" She said but it sounded more like a question since she was wondering weather or not this was what the witch wanted to hear. Bonnie seemed to think for a moment before something sparked in her eyes and she dropped to her knees. Caroline stepped back and watched in confusion as she looked around the floor of the closet, pushing away a few pairs of sneakers and several sets of flip-flops. "Um, Bonnie..." She started. "What are you doing?"

Bonnie didn't bother looking back up at her friend as she spotted what she had been looking for. "A box, Care!" she said sounding almost excited as she explained. "I wasn't seeing a drawer in my vision, the book is in a box!" She grabbed a hold of the cardboard edges of one brown cardboard box and pulled it out of the closet, opening it up to reveal some old toys and knick-knacks. She started sorting through them as Caroline also got on her knees and reached for the second box that had been stuffed back there. "No, I got these, Care." Bonnie assured, glancing up at her friend. Caroline nodded and glanced around for a moment before spotting the only other place in the room that could hide a box. She stood up and hurried over to Maddie's bedside before she laid on her side and stretched her hand out under the bed. She moved her arm around, trying to find something that- there! She grabbed the edge and pulled the object out from it hiding spot. She smiled as she realized this was indeed what she had been looking for. In front of sat an older looking cardboard box, sealed by nothing other than the four flaps that served as a roof.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The door to Stefan's room swung open with a small creek to reveal the three girls, Rebekah who was holding Maddie, and Elena who was reluctantly following behind the vampire. Rebekah glanced around and a smile grew on her face as she looked at Stefan's room. She walked over and put Madelyn down on Stefan's bed, and Elena watched from the door, noting how gentle he Original was being with her friend.

"How fun is this?" Rebekah muttered with a smile or a smirk, Elena couldn't really tell which, once she had straightened up again and started scanning the bedroom once more. Elena leaned against the door frame and resisted the urge to sigh.

"We shouldn't be here." She muttered under her breath to Rebekah, hoping that she would listen and they could get out of Stefan's room. Right now she wanted nothing mor than to stop thinking of Stefan and being in his room of all places was not helping her accomplish her goal. As she glanced around the room she couldn't help but shift a bit on her feet as she remembered all the time she had spent in here with her boyfriend. Her frown deepened when a little voice in her head said _or is it your ex-boyfriend now?_

"Of course we should." Rebekah disagreed, keeping her tone lighthearted. The girl then walked over to one of the dressers and opened the first drawer, peering in to see what was inside. She had loved Stefan once, and she knew that a part of her still did, so naturally she was curious as to what he was like now a days, how ninety years had changed him. "Come on. Like you've never wanted to snoop." She tried to coax Elena into the room. She didn't really care if the brunette listened, but she got the feeling that she was right about what she had said. After all, what girl wouldn't want to know whats going on with her boyfriend? She pulled out a pair of underwear and held them out for her to look at before turning to Elena. "Boxer briefs." She stated before the corners of her mouth pinched up into a smirk. "Now, that's a change from the twenties."

Elena rolled her eyes and looked away, making a face of disgust before she decided she had had enough of this. She wasn't about to listen to Rebekah's love stories about the twenties, it wasn't the tale she had come here to hear. "Are you going to root through his stuff all night or are you going to start telling me your story?"

Rebekah turns to the Tatia look-a-like and shut the drawer, letting out a sigh. "You really are no fun are you?" She muttered under her breath, not caring whether or not Elena actually heard her. She didn't care if her words offended. She started to walk around the bed before asking. "What do you want to know?"

Elena pushed herself off the door frame, surprise flickering in her eyes for a moment. She hadn't assumed that Rebekah would actually listen to her comment, but she wasn't about to start complaining about it. Elena waited no time before talking, after al she had plenty of time to think up her questions already while she was waiting for Rebekah to finish goofing off. "Well," She started, taking a breath and walking a few steps into the room. "Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe." She remembered as she thought back to the day she had undagered said Original. "How did you guys end up here?"

Rebekah thought over the question for a moment, still trying to decide whether or not to lie to Elena about her family's history. After a moment she decided against it and grabbed at something on Stefan's desk as she began the story that she had never expected to retell before. She opened the book she had picked up and started skimming through the pages as she began. "My parents had just started a family when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it." She informed, hearing Elena walk a little closer out of curiosity. "They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate." With that Rebekah turned around and started walking around the desk.

"So how did you end up _here_? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet." Elena asked again.

Rebekah just chuckled, humans and their silly little facts. It amused her that they always thought they knew right. "not by anyone in your history books." She said simply, enjoying the confused look on Elena's face. "My mother knew the witch Ayanna, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy... Blessed with the gifts of speed and strength, and that lead my family here where we lived amongst those people." She concluded.

Elena thought for a minute about what Rebekah had said. _Everyone was healthy, with speed and strength..._ She thought. The first thing that popped into her head was vampires, but a moment later she realised that couldn't be it. After all the Original family was the first group of vampires, and at this point they were not even alive yet. That left her with only one other option.

"The werewolves?" She questioned, crossing her arms as she watched Rebekah continue to casually snoop around Stefan's room.

"To us, they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over twenty years, in which time they had more children. Including me." She was suddenly met with pictures of her siblings flashing through her head, an image of the noble Elijah, arrogant Niklaus, Quiet Finn, Childish Kol, and last but not least she turned to see her sleeping sister Madelyn as she remembered her as she had been back in the tenth century.

Elena, unaware of Rebekah's thoughts just shook her head a bit and said. "You make it sound so normal." To which Rebekah only had one answer.

"It was."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N Rebekah's voice over of this flash back will appear in Bold AND italics & same thing goes for anything Elena says (I'll put an 'E' after it though) and everything within the actual flashback will be in italics.)**

_Rebekah walked into the sunlight that flooded through a small window in a wood made house. It was a simple building, with wooden plank walls, a dirt floor and little to no furniture. Rebekah wasn't looking at any of this though, her attention was focused completely on the Various necklaces hanging from the windowsill. _

_**"Once a month my family would retreat to the cave bellow our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home." Rebekah explained to Elena as her mind traveled back to the years when she was human. **_

_In her fascination with the pendents that shimmered in the sunlight, the blonde teen had not noticed two others come into the room. She cocked her head and slowly reached up as she spotted a familiar shape among the various necklaces. It was her mother's, or so she thought. Rebekah gently reached up and held the necklace in her hand, pulling it towards her a bit so she could get a better look. As she gazed at the stone she felt the once cool metal grow warmer and warmer in her hand until she pulled her hand back with a gasp. She looked down and noted the fresh circular burn that the pendant had caused. After a moment she realised that there were in fact people in the room and she turned to look at who it was. She knew both of them, the first was Ayanna and the second was her dear sister. She turned her gaze to the older witch once more._

_"Ayanna, you burned me." She remarked, casting another glance down at her hand before looking up to see the witch smiling. _

_"I did not." The witch said simply as she cast her gaze down at the fair-haired little girl who held her hand. Rebekah followed her gaze and cocked her head in confusion getting on her knees and motioning for Madelyn to come to her. The child looked to the witch as if for permission and waited for Ayanna to give her a court nod and a small smile before skipping over to her sister's side. _

_"Madelyn, was it you who burned me?" She asked, her confusion growing as she watched the little girl bob her head yes, sending her mass of wavy blonde hair bouncing around her. Rebekah naturally found herself tucking the loose strands of golden blonde back behind Maddie's ears to try to tame the long locks as she asked. "Why?" _

_Maddie shrugged her shoulders and then recited something that Ayanna had told her many times. "Because that is not your to touch." _

**_"I had gone to visit my sister at her practice with the witch Ayanna one day after I had finished my chores."_**

_Rebekah saw the black-haired witch chuckled at her protegé, an approving light in her eyes as she was reminded yet again how quickly the child had picked up on not just her magic, but the rules that Ayanna had given with them. She had told Madelyn to never disrupt another witch's work unless you need to, and when Esther had dropped Maddie off that morning, she had seen Ayanna creating talismans. She must have put two and two together, and realised that these were the same pendants that she had worked on that morning. _

_**"Your sister? I thought you were the only Original sister." (E)**_

_Suddenly the three heard a shout. "MOTHER!" The voice was filled with Panic and fear, and after a moment Rebekah realized it was a voice she herself knew. The blonde teenager's eyes widened and she stood up, looking to Ayanna. _

_"Is that Niklaus?" She asked, her voice changing to one of surprise and worry. When Ayanna did nothing to correct her she assumed she was right. "Something is wrong." She took a few steps back and turned so she could see out of the window she had found the necklaces in. What she saw shocked her, ending a bolt of fear through her body. It felt like a cold wind had blown over her, sending chills up and down her spine as she just watched for a moment. _

**_"I am."_**

_Soon enough she came to her senses and bolted to the door. Madelyn was close at her heels, while she had not seen what was going on outside, she had been watching her sister's face. What she had seen scare her, she had never seen Rebekah look that way before. She looked utterly heartbroken. She was about to follow Rebekah out the door when she felt someone grab her arm. _

_"Let go!" The child squeaked as she tried to pull her arm away. Ayanna glanced out the window and a similar look crossed her face as she spotted, what Maddie had assumed Rebekah had seen. The dark-haired witch shook her head and got down on her knees, trying to talk to her._

_"Madelyn, stay here." She instructed, or tried to. At the same time Rebekah's high-pitched fearful voice let out a cry. _

_"Henrik!" With that Maddie's pure blue eyes widened as she put two and two together for the first time. Her brother was hurt! With that she started struggling more and eventually pulled her arm from the older witch's grasp and sprinted out the door as fast as her little feet would allow. She heard Ayanna call out after her and soon the woman began to follow her out of the house, but right now she really didn't care that she wasn't listening to her because what she saw caused silent tears to trickle down her cheeks. Her big brother was laying on the ground, surrounded by her siblings._

**_"One full moon Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden." _**

_The child could not see much due to the small circle surrounding him, but she could see red staining his clothes, and his unmoving legs. She suddenly got a dead feeling in her gut. She couldn't help her own cry of "Henrik!" that erupted from her mouth. This gained the attention of her siblings, after a moment though, they all exchanged looks. None of them wanted innocent little Madelyn to see Henrik like this, and they all knew that, the question was what were they going to do to stop her from seeing. One of them would have to go get her. One look at Niklaus and they knew it could not be him, and both brothers noted how pale their oldest sister looked, so that left Elijah. The eldest brother sent one last look towards Henrik and then forced himself to get up. He took three or four running steps before intercepting his baby sister. _

_"Madelyn." He said gently, but the girl wasn't listening to him, her eyes never left the spot where Henrik lay. _

**_"Henrik payed the price."_**

_Bekah glanced up and saw Maddie try to get around Elijah before the man bent down and picked her up with one arm. "No! No Elijah put me down!" She cried as Ayanna walked past her and her brother and over to where Esther now sat along with her siblings. He whispered soothing words to her as she struggled in his grip, tears streaming down her face as she watched the two witches interact. Ayanna touched Henrik's cheek and when she opened her eyes and started speaking, that her mother let out a gasp and started crying over Henrik. Madelyn knew what that meant. There would only be one reason that they wouldn't be working, fixing his wounds with their magic, and that was because he was past being helped. _

_Her struggled increased to the point that Elijah was using both of his arms to keep her held firmly to his chest. He turned around so she wasn't looking at the frightening scene, and after several minutes the child grew tired, and her struggles faded into sobs that she muffled with Elijah's shoulder. It could have been minutes or hours before she was handed off to Esther who held her baby girl tightly as if worried if she let go, Madelyn would just slip through her fingers. Maddie just berried her head in her mother's dress, completely ignorant of the world around her. Esther tried to shush at Maddie through her own tears of grief._

**_"And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors."_**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Rebekah slowly turned around from where she had been gazing out the window while telling the story. She locked eyes with Elena as she finished. "And one of the last moments my family had together as humans." Rebekah's voice was tight with emotion and the hard, uncaring act that she put on had fallen away. She and Elena just took a moment to stare at each other, Elena taking in the story and Rebekah trying to hold herself together as memories came flooding into her mind.

Suddenly the silence was interrupted by the sound of Elena's phone vibrating against her Jacket pocket. Rebekah shook her head a bit as Elena reached for the mobile device. She cleared her throat before saying, "You should get that. That'll be Damon checking up on you." She shook her head a bit, thinking it was a tad ridiculous before Elena nodded and did as she was told. Elena turned her back to Rebekah and took a few steps away and Rebekah couldn't help but roll her eyes. She was a vampire for heaven's sake! Elena couldn't really think that would do any good.

The blonde Original picked up the journal she had been looking through earlier. She didn't really care about what Damon had to say so she didn't bother eavesdropping on the conversation, even though she was fully capable of doing so. She just kept skimming the record Stefan had kept of his life through what he thought to be the 1940s. Suddenly her heightened sense of hearing picked up on something. The soft thumping of a heartbeat, speeding fast, she glance up at Elena and watched her for a moment, thinking maybe Damon had said something to worry her. She noted the indeed shocked and mildly angry look on her face and turned back to the book with a smirk until she heard the heartbeat grow faster still. She frowned and glanced up again, noting that this was getting a little out of hand. The heart grew faster till as she watched Elena and tried to focus on finding her heartbeat, checking herself to make sure she wasn't just hearing things. Once her hearing honed in on the small Brunette's heartbeat she frowned. _It's normal... Well then who- _Her train of thought was cut off as she realized with a start that there still was one other mortal in the room.

"Madelyn!" She practically shouted before vampire speeding over to the bedside. Elena spun around at the sound of Rebekah's cry and told Damon she had to go before hanging up.

Rebekah looked down at her sister and reached out to check her pulse and confirmed that it was racing. _This is bad!_ She thought to herself. She knew Maddie's heart shouldn't be beating this hard, it was unhealthy, something was wrong. Before she had even removed her hand from her sister's neck her face had shifted into its vampiric form and Elena gasped.

"Don't!" She exclaimed, thinking that Rebekah was about to sink her fangs into her unprotected friend's neck. Rebekah didn't spare Elena even a glance before she pulled her own wrist up and bit down. She heard the doppelgänger fall silent as she watched, not that Rebekah cared in the slightest what she thought of her. As soon as she could taste a bit of blood on her tongue she pulled her wrist away and pressed it to her sister's mouth.

For a moment or two Maddie gave small struggles, like trying to turn her head away or pulling back just as she had done with Damon. Elena expected the Original to do as Damon had done, and steady Maddie by putting a hand to the back of her head, so she was surprised when Rebekah's fangs retracted, her eyes returned to normal and instead she started muttering to the witch. Elena strained to hear what was being said from her place all the way at the foot of the bed, and managed to catch just a few words, "... Please... Come on... can't... please... drink..." But she knew that she clearly was missing most of the sentence. Surprise graced her features when Maddie stilled and she saw her throat move a bit. She was drinking!

Rebekah let out a sigh of relief when she felt Maddie swallow. If they were being honest, she didn't know if she could have handed it if she hadn't. After reliving Henrik's death she could admit to herself that she was a little emotional and worried. She was surprised however when Madelyn let out a gasp and her eyes flew open. Out of instinct the frightened teen grabbed the nearest object, which just so happened to be Rebekah's arm. The vampire didn't mind though, after she got over the second of initial shock she pulled her sister into a hug, placing her hand on the back of Maddie's head in a comforting, protective manner. "Thank god..." She whispered before realizing that she too felt arms wrapped around her. She smiled despite herself at the gesture, knowing deep down that it was just a hug, but she was just happy that the girl would hug her in the first place.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Caroline and Bonnie were sitting on the cream-colored carpet that lined Maddie's floor. It seemed they had found what they had been looking for because an old, leather-bound book was laying on Bonnie's lap. Caroline though was scanning and fiddling with two other objects that she had found enclosed in that cardboard box under Maddie's bed. The first of which was a little dress made of a rough, scratchy fabric that she had never seen before and the second was a small doll made by hand.

"Any luck?" Caroline asked her friend, not looking up from the dress that she was brushing her hand against. Bonnie shook her head no and let out a sigh.

"Nope." For the last fifteen minutes the two of them had been sorting through the three objects. They both found it strange that Maddie would have these things and not tell them about it. Then again, Caroline had suggested that maybe it had something to do with some witchy things that she couldn't have told them before. It seemed reasonable enough, and Bonnie wouldn't have blamed her friend if she had forgotten to fill them in about these things with all of the commotion going on in their lives lately. A little voice in the back of her head though kept whispering to her that, that couldn't be right! She had felt the magic enclosed in this book before her fingers had even brushed the box it was held it, how could a fellow witch have simply forgotten about something that powerful? Especially if it was a grimoire! This book was one of the oldest- no it was _the _oldest spell book she had ever layed eyes on herself, and it was more powerful than most everything she had come across, she'd even dare to say it rivaled even Emily's book. Naturally she had tried to open it but she had found that it just wouldn't budge. The covers were firmly rooted in place, and not even Caroline's vampire strength seemed to do any good. "There must be a spell on it." She claimed.

Caroline bobbed her head in agreement and stayed silent as she set the child-sized dress down and reached for the doll. She was fascinated by it and the little dress. They were old enough to be museum pieces for sure and yet she had found them laying with the book they had been searching for. It didn't make much sense to her. "Well maybe some of your books will know how to get rid of it." She suggested.

Bonnie seemed to consider it before she too nodded. "Yeah maybe..." Then she stood up, and Caroline followed suit. The blonde vampire shifted awkwardly before asking.

"Sooo... Are we just going to take it?" Bonnie frowned and thought for a second. Yes they were technically stealing, but it was for Maddie's sake, so that made it alright, right?

"Yeah." She said slowly.

"This stuff too?"

"Mmhmm."

"... Okay..." With that Caroline started to fold up the old dress and pack it away into the cardboard box she had found them in. When she was finished they both started towards the door, and headed to Bonnie's house.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Maddie had only been awake for about five minutes and she was pretty sure both Elena and Rebekah had asked her that same question about a million times. She knew that they were just being concerned, but still, concerned could get annoying real fast. She made a shooing motion with her hand before rubbing her temple to try and get rid of that pounding headache she had.

"I'm fine, Elena." She insisted once more. "Just got a bit of a headache." She hadn't noticed until now that she had been talking with her silky smooth, British like accent. On one side of her Elena sat, rubbing circles on her back, as she had done a few days ago when she and the girls went to comfort Maddie. Rebekah had moved to take Elena's old spot at the edge of the bed, and was now watching the other blonde like a hawk.

"Want me to give you some more blood?" Rebekah asked, cocking her head. Maddie looked up at her and shook her head no, but sent her a small smile.

"No, I'm good." She muttered, and Rebekah just nodded. "I think I have enough vampire blood in my system." Elena had filled her in on what had happened in the caves, and told her that Damon had fed her his blood, which she wasn't to happy about. "By the way, how long until I'm not in danger of coming back with fangs?" Maddie asked, glancing at Rebekah again.

The original seemed to think for a moment, considering how much blood she had given Maddie, that would be gone by tomorrow morning, but the problem lies in Damon's blood. "Not sure." she admitted, if Damon had given her as much as she had then it would be a good day and a half to two days before it got through her, but if he had given her the bare minimum then they were looking at about a day. Rebekah decided to go for the in between. "I'd guess around 36 hours maybe?"

Maddie put her head in her hands "If I die, I'm going to kick Salvator's ass." she groaned. Elena frowned and sent her friend a 'really?' look, but Rebekah just smirked in approval. Then Elena realized something and she pushed Maddie's shoulder, causing her friend to look up at her.

"What about Rebekah? She gave you blood too." She pointed out and Rebekah's smirk turned to a frown. _Really Elena?_ She thought, rolling her eyes. That's just great, now Madelyn might hate her for all eternity. Thinking that way, both she Elena were surprised when Maddie just shrugged.

"So?" She said before rubbing her forehead again. Elena spared a glance towards Rebekah, and the vampire caught a hint of suspicion in her glance. _She doesn't honestly think I had something to do with this! _she thought, sending the brown-eyed girl a glare in response. She was about to say something but Maddie continued. "She's just Bekah." the girl muttered. Elena's frown deepened, as Rebekah's did too. Normally the Original would be pleased, but this was just to out of character, she knew they were friends but she knew that this was odd to say the least. Suddenly Maddie frowned and looked up as if she was just now realizing what she had said. She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again, not finding the right words.

Elena was the one to step in after that. "Um... What was that?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah..." Maddie started, looking over at Rebekah and then back to her friend. She shook her head and continued. "I don't know where that came from."

Rebekah shook her head a bit as she thought about it for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on with her sister. She scanned through her memories as Elena tried to talk to Maddie about what had happened to her in hopes of understanding. Suddenly she realized something. _Maddie doesn't call me Bekah_. All yesterday they had hung out and not once had she heard Maddie call her anything other than _Re_bekah. It wouldn't have been such a big deal, except for one little detail. Maddie may not call her Bekah now, but back in the tenth century it had been her favorite nickname.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was maybe half an hour later, and Maddie had finally gotten the girls to stop worrying about her. Or at least, they weren't doing it out loud anymore and that was all that mattered to her. The headache that had been pounding inside her head was now gone, leaving her board, and tired. _Wait, why am I tired? I just slept for like, a day._ She thought, confused. She shook her head to try and rid herself of the thoughts and went back to the book she was reading.

It wasn't really a book though, it was one of Stefan's journals. Once Rebekah and Elena had stopped fretting over her Elena had gone to sit and be bored while Rebekah started going through Stefan's things. When Maddie had to decide between doing nothing and digging up dirt on one of the handsome, but annoying, Salvator brothers it was an easy choice. So she had, to Elena's objection and Rebekah's delight, plucked one of the books from Stefan's shelf and started to explore the world of his vampire life. She had happened to chose one of the older books from the 1880s, it kept mentioning someone named Alexia. After reading about her, Maddie could admit to being more than a little interested in meeting her at some point. She was also surprised to discover that Stefan didn't used to be the complete jerk she knew today. It made sence though, seeing as Elena had dated him, and she had been having a hard time trying to wrap her mind around the idea of her friend being in love with someone like Stefan.

"Have you gotten your fill of snooping yet?" Elena asked, interrupting her reverie. Rebekah looked up from where she was laying across the bed. Maddie had been sitting behind her, resting her back against the headrest of the bed as she read. "Can we get on with the story?" She asked. Rebekah sighed and snapped her book shut, standing up and walking over to the desk, where she started to set it down. Maddie just kept reading, not really bothering to stop and pay attention.

Rebekah spotted a picture of Elena and Stefan and picked it up. "Honestly , I don't get you two as a couple." She admitted with a frown of distaste.

Elena chuckled "Why would you" She asked, causing the original to glance up at her. "You don't know anything about who he really is." Both girls glanced over her shoulder as Maddie let out an airy chuckle. Rebekah smiled and tossed down the journal. She leaned over and got in Elena face.

"I know _exactly_ who he is." She said simply. "He's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives."

Elena made a mocking face of confusion, "Is that why you did that runway show earlier? Because you don't care about the homecoming dance? Or why you fed Maddie your blood?" She questioned before she saw her friend drop her arms to her side, taking the book in her left hand only.

"Hey! Don't drag me into this, 'Lena!" She exclaimed, only to be ignored as Elena continued.

"Because you don't care about the homecoming dance and don't care about her?" She questioned and Rebekah slowly straightened up, knowing she had a point. "You know what, I'm just gonna go." With that she stood up and walked towards the door. Maddie sighed, irritated that she had to leave her newest story about Lexi and Stefan's travels. She dropped the book though and swung her feet over the edge of the bed, getting up and walking to the door.

"You haven't even heard half the story." Rebekah objected, feigning indifference.

Maddie walked to her friend's said as she stopped and turned around declaring. "And you're not going to tell it. You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. Find someone else to play with, maybe you can compel yourself a friend." At that last part she turned to go and Maddie couldn't help but whack Elena. _That's a little harsh._ She thought, but walked towards the door with her anyway.

"The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give. It belonged to the Original witch." Rebekah retorted, and Elena smiled as she turned around.

"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" She asked curiously. Rebekah nodded.

"Not just the hybrid curse." She informed before Maddie took a step forward, a confused frown on her face as she finished the sentence for her sister.

"She's the one who turned you into vampires." Rebekah cocked an eyebrow at her but nodded all the same. _Maybe she has some memories left after all..._

**XXXXXXXXX**

The three girls walked down the large stairways in the boarding house with Rebekah in the lead and Elena and Maddie scurrying along behind her. "So, vampirism was a form of protection?" Elena asked sounding surprised and sceptical even.

Maddie and Rebekah both seemed to answer at the same time. "Of course it was." "What else would it be?" Rebekah sounded uninterested until she noted that she wasn't the only one answering the question. Then she glanced over at Maddie who seemed to be growing more confused. When the blonde witch looked over at Rebekah and Elena she thought she saw a little smile creep it's way onto the vampire's face before she turned away and a thoughtful Elena replied.

"A curse."

Rebekah glanced up at Maddie who was on the stair above her and raised a brow in question again, as if asking if she was going to answer. When the blonde girl just looked away, Rebekah launched into another explanation. "My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive." She responded.

"Yeah, but why stay? If they were so afraid of the werewolves, why not leave?" Elena asked.

This time both girls answered again, heir accented voices both holding the same sense of dread at the thought. "Pride."

Elena looked to Maddie in question, shocked that she seemed to know about all of this. In response, Maddie just shrugged, looking just as confused as Elena was. Rebekah though, didn't bother to wait for them to finish their silent conversation because she just continued to talk, keeping an eye on her sister to gauge her reaction. "My father didn't want to run anymore, he wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves." She informed. Maddie nodded slowly in response, but noticed that her headache had returned yet again and frowned. "Where they could bite we had to bite harder, where they had speed we had to be faster. Agility, senses, strength, everything would be heightened."

"But, Ayanna wouldn't do it." Maddie muttered to herself more then anything. "It was a crime against nature, and she knew it wasn't right." She paused and shook her head a bit, trying to clear it once more. Rebekah nodded though, her eyes encouraging. This was the most progress she'd seen, the most memories of her childhood that Maddie had mentioned and it gave Bekah hope that maybe she could uncover more.

With that in mind she tried to prompt her sister to continue. "So Mikael turn to..."

Elena watched the two of them in silence, confused as ever as to how Maddie seemed to know all of this. She watched as she ran a hand through her golden waves and bit her lip, nervously thinking. "To... To the sister." She finally stuttered out. "The sister and her mother." Despite the sad turn Rebekah knew the story took she smiled at Maddie.

"Yes." She agreed.

"How could they do anything?" Elena asked slowly as she looked back and forth between the two blonde girls.

Rebekah figured she would answer this one, just to give Madelyn a brake. "Because my mother was also a witch." Rebekah said and watched with amusement at Elena's surprised expression. "And my younger sister had inherited the gene." She smirked and started walking down the hall. "A witch of the Original family. An Original witch." Then she and Madelyn continued to walk while Elena stopped and just stared dumbfounded after them.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"There is more than one Original witch?" Elena asked as she entered the room Rebekah and Maddie had wondered into, the Library.

Rebekah just nodded in conformation. "Where do they keep their best vintage?" She asked, walking over to Damon's liquor cart.

"Then if your mother was a witch-"

"Am I? No. A witch is nature's servant," She started before Maddie popped into the conversation from her spot at the side of the room. She sounded more confident, now that she knew where the information was coming from.

"And a vampire is an abomination of nature. You have to be one or the other, Elena, you can't be both. That's why I don't like taking the vampire blood if I ever turned, I wouldn't have my magic." Maddie explained and Elena nodded with understanding. Then Rebekah continued with a sigh.

"My mother did this for us, she did not turn... And neither did my sister." She muttered.

"How did you turn?"

"She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects for immortality." She walked over to face the fire as she continued. "That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. My sister, hadn't shown up for dinner that night, and we were told she was out fetching water for tomorrow's meals, later we would learn that she had been taken by Ayanna to keep her from being apart of the ritual and turning into the abomination that she had unknowingly helped create." She explained and Maddie felt a tugging sense of de-ja-vous. "And then he drove his sword through our hearts." She could hear both of the girls hearts speed up and Maddie had to sit down.

"He killed you?" The blonde whispered, feeling a sense of betrayal, guilt, and loss that she didn't understand. Sure it was an awful story, no child should have to go through that, but Elena wasn't having this hard of a time with it, so why was she? She heard Rebekah turn around to look at her, but she still didn't look up from staring at her lap.

"And he wasn't delicate about it either."

**XXXXXXXXX**

By now Rebekah had explained what had happened after she woke and the story had sunk in, and the girls had fallen into a deep silence. Rebekah was walking around with her bottle of alcohol while Maddie just sat in her hair staring at the fire, maybe thinking, maybe not, and Elena was pacing. Suddenly their little arrangement was broken when Elena spoke up and stopped her walking. "why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" She asked. Rebekah sighed and muttered.

"When Nik made his first human kill it triggered his werewolf gene." She muttered under her breath. "With that he became my father's greatest shame." She walked over to the chair her sister was sitting in and set down the bottle on a nearby table before taking the little witch's hand in her own and giving it a comforting squeeze, trying to get her back to normal.

"Yeah, Elijah told me this part of the story." Elena said softly. "Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers, Klaus wasn't his son." She recited. Rebekah nodded pulled a bit at Maddie's arm, getting her to look up at her before half leading, half dragging her out of the chair and over to the couch where they both took a seat next to each other.

"She tried to make it right." Rebekah started. "She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side and then she turned her back on him." Elena cocked her head in confusion when Maddie relaxed beside Rebekah, and put her head on the other girl's shoulder. It was like she had known Rebekah for years, she was acting like she did with her and the girls, actually. "But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride." Rebekah went on, surprising Elena when she didn't do anything to move the other blonde away from here.

"As a vampire it would have been magnified." Maddie muttered, and Elena nodded in agreement with her statement.

"It was." Rebekah assured. "He went on a rampage and killed half the village." Rebekah paused and Elena watched as the vampire's eyes flickered to the already upset girl beside her. Thoughts ran through Rebekah's head at an alarming speed as she debated whether or not she should tell Elena what had happened with Maddie sitting right there. She had already shown that she had memories, if only a few of her old life, so Rebekah wasn't sure if she should tell her that her own mother was murdered by her father. Soon enough though she ran out of time as both of the girls grew curious and looked over at her. Rebekah sighed and then finished her sentence, keeping her voice soft and her eyes on Madelyn. "And then he came home and killed her."

Rebekah was sure her heart broke as she watched her baby sister's face change to one of pure heartache. Her shaded blue eyes widened and her jaw dropped ever so slightly until her mouth formed an 'O'. It was Elena though who spoke up.

"Mikael killed your mother?" She asked gently, shock filling her voice with a little bit of pity.

Rebekah didn't take her eyes off of her sister as she answered. "He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched."

Maddie felt numb. There was no other way to describe it. She had never felt a pain like this in all of her life. It wasn't like everyone always explained it, her heart being pulled apart, or being stabbed in the heart, no. It was much worse. She felt tears start to trickle down her cheeks, but yet she didn't know why, she felt empty and alone and still no reason came to her. She turned her head away frown the other girls and brought a hand to her face, wiping at her nose and eyes as she heard Rebekah continue speaking to Elena from her spot next to her. All the while though she tuned them out, not knowing what they were talking about or caring. All she knew was that she hurt, and there was no rhyme or reason to why. She felt Rebekah get up from beside her and heard her start yelling a few moments later, but she just couldn't find the energy to care.

For some reason she felt her mind drift back to when Grams had died, and that feeling of being alone grew and grew until it was practically suffocating her. Still though, she didn't understand why. She hadn't known Rebekah's mother, nor had she heard of her before now, and yet she was grabbing every fiber of strength she had to keep herself from bursting into tears. She heard the door slam shut and felt a burst of air ruffle her hair. The couch sagged as another person sat down next to her and she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment to keep tears away.

"Maddie..." A soft accented voice whispered to her, and she felt Rebekah place a hand on her shoulder. Still she stubbornly stayed where she was, facing away from Rebekah. She heard the vampire sigh and say her name again, but she still didn't turn around. Rebekah finally started to use her strength to her advantage as she gently started to turn her sister around to face her. She could see the paths that tears had made down her cheeks while she had cried. "Madelyn, look at me..." She instructed and slowly but surely her sister moved her gaze from the fire to Rebekah, revealing to the vampire the unshed tears in her eyes as well as the confusion and sadness. "oh, sweety..." She whispered, pulling her into a hug. Then Maddie just couldn't hold it in anymore. She let out a soft sob and pressed her face into Rebekah's shoulder and started crying.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Maddie heard the door of the boarding house open from her spot down the hall. It had been an hour, maybe and hour and a half since Elena had left she had Rebekah at the house, but then again maybe not, seeing as she had been sobbing for most of it, and her attention hadn't been on the clocks. Either way it was night now, and she with Rebekah's help had finally gotten ahold of herself. She had stopped crying about fifteen minutes ago, and the two of them had just been sitting on the couch in silence, Rebekah stroking Maddie's hair and Maddie layed with her head on her sister's lap, emotionally and physically exhausted.

Maddie had gotten up to go use the restroom, and that's where she was now, washing her face clean of her ruined make-up and stain from salty tears. She still felt that ache in her chest, but now it was just barible instead of overwhelming. She knew she would probably have to cry about it again at some point, but for now she was alright. Soon enough though she heard yelling and turned the tap off. _What's going on?_ She thought as she dried her face with a towel. Then she opened the door and more or less ran down the hallway and back into the library. She watched as Rebekah threw some papers into the fire and Elena walking towards the distressed vampire.

"... Are you so upset?" Maddie managed to catch Elena asking as she walked over. Rebekah hadn't caught sight of her yet, she was hones in on Elena.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked. "I've done nothing to you!"

Elena took another step forward and said, "Klaus killed your mother." With those four words, Rebekah's face shifted a bit Maddie knew she had to do something. She grabbed Elena's shoulder and spun her around so she was facing her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, and Elena couldn't help but frown when she realized that her younger friend's eyes were bloodshot, which must have meant she had been crying but she was also the tiniest bit releaved when she heard she had finally stopped talking with that accent.

"I'm telling her the truth." She said simply before turning back to Rebekah and continuing. "He killed her Rebekah! He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years!" Before she could continue she felt someone jerk painfully at her arm, spinning her around again. She was met with Maddie's angry glare. The two locked gazes for a second before Maddie said two words she never thought she would hear her say to her.

"Get out."

Rebekah watched with surprise as Maddie told Elena to leave. She noted the hard resolve in the girl's eyes and the tenseness in her shoulders as she stared at Elena. "What?" The brunette girl asked, shock apparent in her voice. Then Maddie let go of the arm she had grabbed and took two slow steps off to the side before repeating.

"Get out. Leave her alone, Elena." And gestures towards the door. In that moment Rebekah couldn't have been more thankful towards her sister. It seemed that the two's position had been reversed from earlier, seeing as now Rebekah was the one who was holding in tears.

Elena looked shocked that her friend was trying to kick her out. "Maddie, she has right to know!" She objected and the witch just glared back at her friend, now fed up. With all of the emotional rollarcoastering she had done today she was NOT in the mood to discuss this right now and she certainly wasn't about to let her keep hammering Rebekah like that after what the vampire had done for her.

"Elena, I don't want to do this but, so help me, if you don't get your butt out that door I will _kick_ you out." She said slowly as if talking to a child. Elena couldn't help but be a little afraid, as suddenly she ws reminded that Maddie wasn't just her little best friend, but a powerful witch.

"Mads I-"

Maddie quickly cut her off as she walked over to Rebekah's side. "_Now._" Then, using her powers, she pushed Elena back a good two or three feet, causing her to stumble and her chocolate colored eyes to grow wide in surprise. She sent one last look over at Rebekah and her friend before practically running towards the door.

Rebekah fell to her knees as tears fell down her face, and Maddie turned around, dropping to the ground beside her. "Shh.." She whispered, knowing that now it was her turn to comfort instead of be comforted. She noted Rebekah shake her head through the tears and soft, muffled sobs and the witch wrapped her arms around the other girl. "Shh..." She cooed. Again though the older girl shook her head at her words and this time she caught what she had been tring to say through the sobs.

"Stop it!" The vampire sobbed and Maddie frowned, pulling away.

"What is it?" She asked, only receiving the same sort of response.

"Stop!" This time though that wasn't the only thing Rebekah had to say. "Stop lying! I can't take anymore lies!" Maddie just frowned in confusion as she pushed a long strand of golden hair back away from her face. She wasn't lying about anything, she was just trying to calm her friend down, trying to talk to her. _Wait a minute... _She thought _Could she mean,_ She cut her thoughts off and hugged Rebekah tightly once more as she decided to act on her idea. She cleared her throat before speaking again.

"Better?" She whispered, though the word came out more rounded and pure than what she had said before. Rebekah nodded despite the sobs that racked her body as he heard the soft twinkle of her sister's _real _voice, not that fake accent she used. She wanted her sister, not some mask that she had created to fit in.

And for the next few hours that was what she got. Maddie stayed with her the whole night until eventually they both fell asleep on the couch, side by side, and the last thought that crossed Rebekah's mind was the promise she had made to Madelyn the day she carved her family's name into the cave wall. _We stick together as one. Always and Forever._

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Alright well that's this chapter :) I hope you liked it! **

**I just want to explain something that some of you asked about in the reviews. I think Maddie could have woken up because of two reasons. The first one is because she got one of her sibling's blood, and the second is because the spells simply played out. She was 'asleep' because the two were (for ack of a better word) fighting each other, so it was reasonable to think that once Esther's beat Ayanna's spell or the other way around, that she would wake up. You can decide which one you think happened :)**

**Please leave me a review about what you think of my 'deleted scenes' idea that I told you about at the top, ask any questions, comments, leave ideas, suggestions, corrections, etc. etc. :)**

**Thanks,**

** Miss Mystic **


	11. Chapter 9: Homecoming

**Guys I'm sorry for the wait again, but like I've said, I've kinda got a case of writers block to deal with right now. I think I've gotten through it now though so yay! This chapter might not be the most active but I thought it was important for the plot so bare with me. I've already started the next one, and I think you'll like it! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Reviews::**

**butterflyaway163- Well first off thanks! I'm glad your looking forward to my story, and you'll get a bit of Klaus in this chapter, so I hope you like that too :) Your welcome, it made me smile when I see you guys reviewed :-D **

**Shannon the Chameleon- Thanks! I'm glad I can keep you guessing! I know Elena can be a little harsh at times, right? I always thought that stunt she pulled with Rebekah was a little harsh so I'm glad I got to change it and that you liked the way it turned out. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Ann4ever17- Yay! I'm glad! Yeah, reviews do help a lot, they've been really nice to be able to reference too lately for me so thank you for that. Yep, I think I have found a nice way to put her in, and I'm excited to see what you guys think! I'm so happy that you like this story so much, and thank you for the confidence :D**

**TWD- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Xxkolwalaxx- Well Bonnie and Caroline didn't know that Maddie was back to normal yet, so when they found the book that Bonnie's vision showed them they thought it would help. They took it so that they could bring it back to the cave drawings where Bonnie could look for any connections, and I think that they took the other things because they were with the grimoire and they were desperate to find a way to wake their friend up, so they took what they thought could help. They weren't intending to just steal their buddie's stuff- well unless it's Caroline in one of their closets XD I can tell you that it definitely will come up in the next chapters, and lol Maddie thinks it's annoying two XD They'll start to lighten up though as the story continues and they see that she can take care of herself. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! :-)**

**winxgirl1997- I'll try! Thanks for reading!**

**Guest (1) - Thank you so much, that made me smile! After I read your review, I realized that you were right about Maddie not having much bonding time with her friends, and I am going to start making more of an effort to add in scenes like that when I can. I think I just got a little distracted with all of the 'sister moments' getting so much attention. Thanks for helping me out with that! I think that Maddie will definitely try to 'level out' her family and bridge her family and friends together! LOL I'm not going to give anything away with that one, but I will say that you guys will be surprised with how it ends up! :D Thank you so much for your review! **

**One of the guys411102- thanks! I'm glad your looking forward to it and thanks again for the help earlier it shows up in the next chapter! :) I hope you like the chappie!**

**FalconHQ- I will, I'm glad you like it!**

**KelseyBl- Aww! That's awesome! I'm so glad your enjoying it and sorry that you had to wait for this chapter to come up :-) I'm excited for the big family reunion too! that last comment made me smile so big when I read it! I get so many compliments on the story, but it really means a lot for you to say things about the actual writing, since most of the time that is the part I have the most trouble perfecting, so thank you! :D I'm glad your enjoying it!**

**Sissymac- Thanks! Yep the next chapter is the one where Mikael makes his first appearance. I hope you like it!**

**Riplynne- I will! Glad ya like it!**

**Caliwaves18x- Thanks! I'll try! **

**Guest(2)- I'm glad! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Caliwaves18x (again)- I'm glad you like!**

**UPDATE- Lol I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that you're liking the story X I'm so glad that your looking forward to the reunion. I can definitely say that I don't think I'll be killing off anyone for now, but who knows. LOL looks like we have a lot of Maddie X Damon fans out there right now haha!**

**Klarita 1- thanks! I'm so glad you like it and Thanks for that compliment, it means a lot when someone saids something about my writing! I hope you like the next chapter!**

**reader- I will try! I'm happy you are enjoying it so far and I know right! We're getting closer to the exciting stuff now! :D :D **

**Thank you reviews for you patience and compliments! **

**IMPORANT STUFF:: **

**I do not own TVD, just Mads and my plot**

**I wan to give a special shout out to One of the guys 411102 for helping me out with the next chapters! Thank yous! **

**XXXXXXXXX**

The sound of his phone ringing was easy to hear in the silence of night. Klaus wasted no time in pulling the cell phone out of his pocket and pressing talk. He could only guess who could be calling him right now, it would either be Rebekah, or Stefan, or maybe one of his witches calling. Either way he was in far to fantastic of a mood to be bothered by reality of what Stefan was about to tell him.

"Portland is fantastic." He launched right into his little speech, not bothering to let whoever it was on the other end of the line get in a word. "Once you get over all the healthy looking people it's literally a breeding ground for werewolves."

Stefan took in what he was saying with only half a mind as he tried to decide what was the best way to approach the situation. In the end he just came out and said it. "Your father's dead." He easily kept his voice indifferent, seeing as he really didn't care one way or another with his emotions off.

There was silence on the line for a moment as Klaus processed this. "What did you say to me?" He asked trying to hold onto the threatening edge in his voice.

"Oh, my mistake, not your actual father, and not dead." Stefan paused and cast a glanced to the gay desiccated form of the powerful Original Vampire hunter as it lay lifeless on the ground of the boarding house. "Mikael. Daggered." With those two words Klaus felt about a million different emotions fly into his brain, and he gritted his teeth in a vain attempt to keep all of them in check. "What do you want me to do with the body?" He questioned.

Klaus took a deep breath and started to pace, "Well first, I want you to explain to me_ exactly_ what happened."

Stefan thought back to what they had planed earlier that morning in the study.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Stefan, Elena and Damon walked into the Library of the boarding house. After some discussion they had figured out exactly how they planned on getting Klaus back to Mystic Falls. _

_"Alright." Stefan started, glancing around the large space. "I'll say that Mikael followed Elena in here, tried to grab her..." He gave the room another once over making sure that it was the right place... And that there was nothing valuable that they might need to break in order to prove their story. Once he was sure that he had made the right choice in rooms he finished his part of the story. "So he could use her as bait." _

_Elena frowned, not pleased at the way this was going. She was worried bout this plan, so many people could get hurt if Klaus came back, but at the same time, she understood that they needed him to be in Mystic Falls if Mikael was going to dagger him- no, kill him. "And you what? Vervained him?" She questioned, stopping as Stefan turned around to face his ex and his raven haired brother. He crossed his arms and started to nod but Damon interfered. _

_"No. _We_ vervained him." He corrected, giving Stefan a look. "The guy's an original we have to make it realistic." Then he tilted his head to the side a little and looked at Elena. "Which brings me back to Glenda the good witch." The brunette glared at Damon in warning and he held his hands up in a mocking surrender before continuing. "I know, I know, you don't want her involved, but she's a big girl Elena. Witchy can handle this." _

_The conversation turned to Stefan when he decided to speak up again. "Yeah, plus Mikael's smart, he would go after both of you, not just one at a time." _

_Elena sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "She just got over that whole creepy, magic fainting thing, guys. We still don't know what happened with that anyway. What if it happens again?" Stefan and Damon both looked at her skeptically and she sighed. _

_Damon took it as a good sign and started chipping away at Elena's firmly set resolve. "Your babying her, Elena." He said for what seemed like the tenth time that morning. _

_"She's like my little sister, Damon!" Elena fired back, and both brothers practically groaned. If this was anything like her relationship with baby Gilbert than this might take doing something they both hated to do. Compromise. _

_The two men exchanged glances and then Damon turned back to the irritated doppelgänger next to him. "Look, she doesn't even have to be in the room when we call, we just need to use her name in a _fake_ story about a _nonexistent_ attack." He tried to reason. "She can stay peacefully asleep in the guestroom upstairs where we moved her this morning. Now how is that dangerous?" When the Salvatore boys had finally gotten home early that morning they had found Maddie asleep on the couch with a blanket draped over her, and Rebekah no where in sight. So just to get her off of his couch, Damon had sped her to one of the 16 uninhabited bedrooms in the boarding house, the other three being used by him, his brother, and Rebekah._

_After a long moment Elena reluctantly nodded. "Good, so he chances the girls in here, and with some of Maddie's magical help, we are able to vervain him." Stefan continued to work on the story in his mind and watched as both of them nodded again in approval. "And in the process we discovered that he had a dagger." Elena seemed to know where he was going with this so she jumped in._

_"Which he planned on using on Rebekah but instead-"_

_"We drove it through his heart." The youngest Salvatore finished or her. _

**XXXXXXXXX**

After Stefan had finished telling his long monotonous story to the hybrid, Klaus was steaming with rage. _How dare he go after my doppelgänger! _Was all he seemed to be processing. "I want to see him." He demanded, his voice was practically a growl. "I want to _see_ his _rotting body_ for myself!" Stefan didn't seem surprised by his request, it was what he had been hoping for after all. So instead of getting nervous he just shrugged and said.

"Well he's here." The vampire stood p and walked around Mikael's body, to Elena's side. "Come by whenever." He stuffed hand into his pocket casually, not bothered in the slightest by the body laying in front of him or the angry Original Hybrid on the phone with him.

"If your lying to me, Stefan, your compulsion will expose you." Klaus said as he stopped his pacing for a moment. Suddenly he was considering the fact that he might be telling the truth. He did know though, that with all Stefan knew about his past that it would be easy for him to lie about something like this. It would be simple to see the connection between all of this, how this could be one out of many plots they have formed up to kill him. "So answer with your life." He paused for a moment before asking. "Is what your saying the truth?"

Stefan thought back to an hour ago when Elena had sent the white oak ash covered dagger into Mikael's chest. The answer was easy. "Its true. I saw it with my own eyes."

Klaus soaked in what he was telling him and thought for a moment. The compulsion would keep him honest, yes, but for some reason he felt the need to get some confirmation. If what his friend was saying was in fact a plot then he knew that Elena and Damon would certainly know about it an know what was going on. Yesterday afternoon his sister had called him telling him what had happened in the caves with the witch, and then later confirmed in a text that everything had worked out alright. She had been faithful, so why not ask her? Then again, there was one more person involved in the story, and with Elena's track record, he thought it would be fair to say that she would try to avoid bringing her into this at all costs, but if it was in fact the truth than she should be able to not only confirm Mikael's death but repeat Stefan's tale with ease. So with a small smirk on his lips he said.

"I want to speak with Maddie."

For a single moment everyone was silent with surprise and fear. The brother's and Rebekah all exchanged looks and that frightened the only human there.

"What's going on?" Elena whispered to Damon, who didn't bother answering, seeing as he seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation with his brother. That only left one other person for her to ask. So with a bit of reluctance, the brunette turned to Rebekah and sent her a questioning look.

The Original spared a glanced towards the distressed mortal and cocked her head ever so slightly, she knew what Elena wanted to know but she wasn't so sure if she should share the answer. After all, she didn't exactly like the doppelgänger, and it wasn't like she oh so desperately needed to know what was going on with the call... But, they were on the same side right? So with a sigh she half whispered half mouthed. 'He wants to speak with Maddie.'

Elena's chocolate-brown eyes widened and she looked back and forth between the two brothers. Damon's icy blue eyes were locked on Stefan as he quickly shook his head, indicating that they couldn't give the phone to Maddie. Stefan gave a court nod back and then turned back to the cell phone in front of him.

The rest of the group could practically see the gears turning in his head as he quickly came up with something to say to the hybrid. He knew better than to lie to Klaus because then he could just use the compulsion to get the truth out and if the two stories didn't match up, he would clearly see through the plan they had concocted. At the same time though, the real truth would expose them just as easily. So Stefan was forced to go with a combination of the two.

"She's not here." He said simply, thinking short and simple is better in this situation.

Klaus seemed to think on that for a moment before saying. "See, I find that a bit hard to believe, mate. You were told to protect Elena and Maddie, so I can't help but wonder why a body-guard would leave his girl unprotected after such an ordeal..." he paused before continuing in a slightly casual voice, one that still held a certain level of menace. "That is, unless this whole thing is just a bunch of rubbish."

Damon cursed under his breath, and Stefan stood up again from his chair and continued on with his explanation. "No, she's here, just not _here_." He tried to explain, going into more detail. "She's upstairs. Napping."

Klaus's voice came through the speakers of the phone once more. "Well that's even better." He quipped, sounding pleased with himself. "Put the phone on speaker, Stefan." The tone he used left little room for argument, so the younger Salvatore did as he was told and pulled the cell away from his ear, pressing the speaker button. Klaus waited a moment to give his friend time to do as instructed before he started to speak. "Right, well." He started, getting straight to the point. "Rebekah, be a dear and go fetch Maddie?" He asked, or instructed more like. He had heard her talking to Elena through the phone earlier in the conversation so he knew for a fact that she was there. Elena frowned, not liking the idea of Rebekah waking her friend, or anyone waking her friend. She had a sinking feeling that Maddie wouldn't be in the best of moods after yesterday. So just as Rebekah was leaving the room she made the decision to go with the vampire.

She sent a look towards Damon before hurrying after the blonde. Behind her she heard Klaus's voice come from the phone once more. "Be quick, love, we wouldn't want Maddie to forget before she got here." The meaning behind his words were clear. He wanted her there fast, so he could be sure they didn't leak a story to her.

She practically ran to the steps and sprinted up them, around the corner. When she arrived on the second floor her eyes scanned for the room that the raven haired vampire had dropped her friend off in. She was forced to slow her pace to a walk so she could send spying glances into each open door, hoping to find the two blondes.

Her wish is granted when she sees Rebekah standing over a bed in the next room she checks. The vampire is just about to shake Maddie awake, her arm is already outstretched in front of her on the younger girl's shoulder when Elena intervenes. "Rebekah!" She whispers, an urging edge to her voice. To her relief the girl's movements pause and she hears her let out an irritated sigh.

Blue meets brown as Rebekah glanced over her shoulder at the other teenager. "What?" She whisper-hissed, frustrated that she had to wait. At this point she just wanted this over with, she wanted the conflicting feelings to end and get the revenge her mother deserved. Actually, she really didn't know want she really wanted. Was her brother's death- no his murder, what she truly wanted, or was it just what she thought she wanted? She didn't know the answer to that, but she did know what he didn't want, and what she didn't want was this irritatingly perfect Tatia look-a-like buzzing around her like a fly.

Elena tried to ignore the look she was getting and instead walked quickly over to the bed. She stood beside Rebekah but still far enough away from her that they weren't in danger of touching. She got straight to the point, but kept her eyes on Maddie. "She isn't a morning person, let me do it." She explained the reason she was up there.

Rebekah rolled her eyes,_ stupid human. I'm a thousand years old, I think I can handle my grumpy teenage sister. _She thought to herself, but moved aside all the same. As she thought about it, she realized that if Elena was right, she would enjoy seeing her sister angry at the Doppelganger. She smirked at the thought and watched attentively.

Elena sat down on the side of the bed and bit her lip before she slowly reached her hand out just as Rebekah had done and placed it on Maddie's shoulder. Though instead of shaking it as the vampire had planned on doing, Elena gave it a soft squeeze. "Mads..." She whispered as she repeated the action, adding a small half-hearted shove in. "Maddie..." She cooed, keeping her voice gentle. "Wake up."

Rebekah watched as her sister reached up and sleepily swatted at her friend's arm. "Elena..." She whined the name under her breath, keeping her eyes squeezed shut. "Not now." The sleepy blonde rolled over so her back was to the two girls.

Rebekah took a few steps back and leaned against the wall as she watched, curious as to how exactly Elena thought this was grumpy. She had been living with Elijah, Klaus and Kol for the last thousand years, give or take a few centuries here and there, and she knew that for a Mikaelson this was far from grumpy and closer to pleasant on the emotional scale. She didn't add Fin to that list due to the fact that he has spent the last 900 or so years in a box, plus he had never been all that emotional of a person even with the challenges of being one of the worlds first vampires and all the perks that came with it.

"Maddie, you need to get up." The brunette continued.

A groan came from the youngest girl in the room and she pulled the covers over her head. "Oh my god!" She shifted under the sheets before continuing. "It's Saturday, I don't need to be up. Get out of my room."

Elena sighed and stood, ignoring her friend's comment as she tried to explain. "It's an emergency." She pointed out, hoping to peak her friend's interest, but getting no such luck. Instead of opening her eyes or turning around as Elena had been hoping, Maddie just said.

"10... 9... 8..."

Elena paused for a moment, thinking about things she had done in the past to get her up. She was silent as the next two numbers passed out of Maddie's mouth. Then as five rolled around, an idea came to mind. She sighed dramatically and turned on her heels, starting sluggishly towards the door. "Fine." She muttered, "We'll handle it ourselves," She started, but was interrupted by Maddie continuing to count down. "but that means you get to handle the next school dace with Caroline instead."

Immediately Maddie was sent into a flashback of the last time that _lovely_ job had been passed over to her. Bonnie had been away with her Dad and Elena had gotten sick last-minute and couldn't help their bubbly blonde friend. So Caroline had turned to Maddie, and the foolish little freshman had easily agreed. She hadn't been able to get the glitter off her hands for a week. She loved Caroline to death, but there were some things that she just couldn't handle. Elena was already at the door when she groaned once more and pulled the covers away from her face.

"Fine." She muttered as she ever so slowly rolled out of bed. "But this better be important. Especially after yesterday." Elena turned back around, but as Maddie finished talking she felt a little stab at her heart. Looking back on the situation both girls had realized there was blame to share between them for what had gone down. Elena, while she had the right reasoning behind her, hadn't thought through what she was doing. There could have been a better way to handle the situation, and Maddie, while she was protecting her friend, had let her temper get the better of her. By now they both understood that.

Elena's voice lowered to a more sensitive level, and she cocked her head ever so slightly. "Maddie, I'm-"

"Would you two just get a bloody move on already?" Rebekah interrupted. She was done listening to all this teen drama, she certainly didn't want to sit through a 'friend-filled' apology session between her sister and the doppelgänger. "My brothers getting impatient." They had been up there for long enough, and by now they were pushing their luck. "Lets get back downstairs." With that she stopped leaning against the wall and walked out the door, casually bumping into Elena as she did so.

Maddie's eyes were now alert and worried where as before they had just been irritated, sleepy, and maybe a tad apologetic. _Her brother? Downstairs?_ "Klaus is here?" She asked, looking at Elena, since Rebekah was already making her way down the hall. Elena's chocolate-brown eyes filled with a mixture of emotions, but she shook her head no all the same.

"Not quite." She started, waiting until her blonde friend had reached her side before walking out the door and starting after Rebekah with Maddie in tow.

Maddie easily kept up with the fast pace Elena had set off at as she continued to question her. "What's going on, 'Lena?" She asked, keeping her eyes on her friend's face, hoping to catch something that could help her understand. "Elena..." She said slowly, a question clear in her tone. "What's going on?"

The brunette took a breath that sounded more like a sigh then a breath, but explained al the same. "Klaus is on the phone downstairs. We need you to tell him that you saw me dagger him this morning in the study with Damon and Stefan, OK?" She kept her eyes on the younger girl's face, watching for any sign of what she was thinking. When all she found was confusion and, surprise surprise, worry, she continued. "Look, I don't have much time to explain, but if he believes you, we can get him back in town." Maddie frowned, not understanding.

"Why would we want him back here? Good riddance, I say." She pointed out, before Elena had the chance to answer though, Rebekah peaked her head around the corner and snapped.

"Hurry up, _Elena_!" Before disappearing again. The girl glared at the spot the vampire had been before turning to Maddie again and attempting to explain once more, this time in not so many words.

"Trust me." She said, reaching out and taking one of her hands. For a moment the two of them just looked at each other in tense silence, both saying nothing, and doing nothing, and then Maddie slowly nodded and squeezed her friend's hand ever so slightly.

"Ok." She agreed. Elena smiled and nodded encouragingly before leading her into the study.

Sure enough when she walked in the first thing she saw was Stefan walking around with a phone in his hand. Damon was standing, with glass in hand, next to the sofa where Rebekah had taken a seat. The last thing she saw was the body. In the center of the room laying lifeless was none other than Mikael, just the thought of him sent shivers up her spine for some reason. She couldn't name why, and that only frightened her further. For some reason she couldn't name, this man-made her want to turn around and scurry back to her house and fast as she could. She was jarred out of her thoughts when she heard Stefan say her name.

"Maddie," The ripper prompted. She looked up and saw that he was holding the phone out to her with a steely expression on his face. The two locked eyes and for Maddie the unspoken message was clear. 'Don't skrew this up.' Slowly she nodded and then turned her blue gaze to the phone as she reached over and took it from him. When his fingers brushed her a cold, dead feeling radiated through her, reminding her once more who she was dealing with. If she messed up, Stefan wouldn't hesitate to get back at her for it. She knew that he couldn't kill her, but for some reason she found little comfort in the fact.

As she put the phone to her ear she found that she was at a loss for words, how does one greet a vampire? Better yet a vampire who tried to kill her, used her and her best friend as blood bags, and happens to be her great-great-great whatever grandfather. So instead of pondering this for any longer, she just went with a simple "Hello?" Luckily for her Klaus seemed more eager about the conversation and took the reins.

"Ah, Maddie, how nice to hear from you." He said casually. "How are you, love?" The witch couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at him, well more than usual anyway. After all she had been woken up rather rudely to talk to him this morning, and he was the reason that she and Rebekah had been so distraught last night. She still didn't know why she had gotten so emotional at the news on the Original witch, and if she was being honest, it frustrated her to no end. So long story short, she wasn't in the best of moods.

"Oh, just freaking fantastic, thanks for asking." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as her temper took control. She rubbed the back of her neck a bit as she noticed for the first time that her necklace was missing. All of the vampires in the room heard her heart rate pick up ever so slightly, and Rebekah resisted the urge to stand up. Instead the blonde vampire cocked her head and mouthed.

'What's wrong?' She had been listening in on the conversation, and Klaus hadn't said anything that she had thought out of line. She watched as Maddie moved her hand from her neck to rest just above her shirt line. She tapped the spot a few times, her oddly shaded blue eyes growing more worried by the second. She turned her gaze from Rebekah to Elena, and repeated the motion urgently once more as Klaus continued conversation, unknowing to the situation in the room.

"Well that's good to hear, I was worried, what with your... Situation the other day." Klaus carried on, ignoring the obvious distaste in her tone. "After all, your the only way I can make new hybrids... You and Elena that is." He pointed out. He wanted to keep her talking for a bit, see what he could learn about his relative. Little did the citizens of Mystic Falls know, but making new hybrids wasn't the only thing he had been doing while he was away. He knew that Rebekah's infatuation with the girl would grow to be bothersome eventually, he had seen the way she stood up to him while he was in the gym during senior prank night. It wasn't that she wouldn't normally talk back to him, but he had seen something in her eyes that day that he hadn't seen towards anyone other than himself in a very long time. Love. His sister was dead set on believing that the blonde witch was Madelyn, and he doubted that she would willingly let him use his newest resource as he planned to with that in mind. So while he was gone he had made a few stops to talk to two of his most trusted witches. Strangely enough they both had said the same thing, or relatively similar things anyway.

First they had asked for something of Maddie's to channel which he gave them. While draining some blood from his two 'donors' he had taken a ring off Maddie's finger, both for this reason and because as Rebekah had reported to him earlier that night, the ring carried vervain, and he had needed to compel her into cooperating. Each of the witches had told him without a doubt that she was related to the Original witch, and that there was very old and powerful magic at work both inside her and around her, spells reaching out from the other side. That had most certainly peaked his interest, seeing as it was impossible unless the spell had been cast while the witch who had cast it was still with the living. It would seem that Rebekah's idea had some fair ground after all, seeing as that would be the case if Ayanna had not sent her far away in length, but far in time. At his request, one had also given him a way of finding out what was going on. After he had explained that she hadn't seemed to recall anything from the past of Madelyn, the witch had suggested that with the situation being what it was, maybe it was the doing of Ayanna's spell- if it was in fact her. She had suggested that he pay a closer eye on her, listen to what she said, drop a few hints even to see how she reacted. Lastly she had told him to return to her for a potion in a few days time, and he intended to do just that.

All the while that Klaus was talking, Maddie's mind was whirling with thoughts of one thing. Her necklace. She couldn't have lost it in her time at the boarding house, could she? Yesterday had been hectic after all, and it would have been easy to do, but she just didn't like the idea of it being somewhere unknown in a vampire's home. So she was relieved when understanding dawned on Elena's face. Elena cocked her head and then mouthed, 'your necklace?' only to get a series of urgent nodding in return.

Rebekah frowned as she watched the exchange and then turned her eyes back to Maddie's neck, seeing that the small pendant was indeed gone. She got to her feet and watched as Elena nodded and then pointed to herself and then towards the stairs, indicating that she was going to go look for it. Rebekah had to admit for once that Elena was right about wanting to go look for it, because right away she saw her sister force the tension that was building inside her away and gave a soft nod, mouthing 'hurry' before continuing with her conversation with Nik.

"Thanks for the concern." She replied flatly before switching to a more sarcastic tone once more. "I'm assuming that my get well cards still in the mail, of course." She noticed that her voice was growing thicker, richer and when she glanced over at Rebekah she noticed a shadow of happiness in her friend's eyes at the sound of her accent change.

Klaus on the other hand just let out a deep chuckle, amused with her antics, though her change of voice didn't go unnoticed by him either. "Of course, love." He played along. "I just wasn't sure what name to put on the card. Would you prefer Maddie Donovan or Mikaelson?" He heard a quick intake of breath through the phone, and couldn't help but wonder if it was due to irritation or recognition, perhaps a combination of the two? Either way he waited as Maddie collected herself, feeling a sense of pride towards himself for the stunt.

Maddie racked her brain for something to say back and then as a last resort quipped back, "Donovan. I wouldn't want to ruin your streak with such a bland name."

Once again Klaus chuckled. He would give her this, the girl had fire that rivaled that of Kol. "What do you mean by that, love?" He questioned, honestly curious as to where she was taking this. The rest of the room back in Virginia seemed to be wondering the same thing.

Stefan was listening with a curious look in his eyes as he stood with his arms crossed across his chest. Rebekah seemed pleased, secretly enjoying that her brother and her baby sister were actually talking. It wasn't the ideal situation but at least he wasn't ignoring her anymore, and she was happy that Maddie hadn't seemed to freeze up as much when he pulled the name trick. Before she had seen disgust at the thought of her relation to Klaus, but this time she just seemed shocked at the sudden change of topic. Lastly there was Damon, who stood in the same place as before with an amused smirk on his face, clearly the icy eyed vampire was enjoying watching the two quip back and forth.

Maddie shrugged, even though he couldn't see her. "Well, You have Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, Esther, Mikael, and H-" She felt a lump build up in her throat when she thought of the name, but moved on anyway, not entirely understanding why. "Henrik." She finished the list, not noticing the confused looks on the faces of the Salvatore brothers, or the surprise in Rebekah's. Elena had told the Salvatore brothers all she knew after Rebekah talked to her about her past, and they hadn't once heard the name Esther, or Kol, or Finn. Rebekah though knew for a fact that she hadn't mentioned Kol, or Finn, seeing as they were both in boxes somewhere. She felt a wave of shock followed by a wind of excitement when she realized that there was only one other way she could have known about them. She was starting to remember. She started listening more carefully to her sister now, hoping to catch another hint of knowledge in her words. "I mean, I would hate to be the one to ruin the elegance." She said sarcastically.

Klaus was secretly surprised that she got every name right, and when he thought back he noticed that the ordering of the siblings was correct, other than his parents in the center. "Well in that case your right." He started, "So, what's Maddie short for, hmm?" When he got no answer he started listing. "Madison, Matilda, Madina, Madonna, Madelyn," He noticed that once again, her breathing changed at that last name. His curiosity grew as he said, "So it's Madelyn then. Tell me love, how do you spell that?"

Little did Klaus know that while he was talking Elena had come back downstairs. Maddie turned her oddly shaded blue eyes towards her friend, a questioning look on her face, and to her utmost dismay, Elena held out two empty hands and shook her head no. She hadn't been able to fins the necklace, as she grew worried, Maddie shook her head at his antics, no longer wanting to pay along. So before she could think any longer on the odd things running through her head, thoughts of her magic falling disappearing, or how that name just seemed to throw up a red flag in her mind, she changed topics. "What do you want, Klaus?" She questioned, forcing herself back into her good old American voice.

The vampire shrugged off his mild irritation when she snapped at him, _and right when we were getting some where._ He thought to himself before going on. "I was just trying to be pleasant, love, no need to get touchy."

"Just get over with it."

"Alright then, I heard that my father Mikael had a run in with a dagger. Is it true?" He questioned, getting back on track.

The blonde girl reluctantly glanced over at the corpse in the center of the room and replied. "Yep. He's right here, veins and all." the disgust for the man in his current state was clear in her voice.

Without missing a beat, Klaus moved on and quickly said. "Must have been hard, daggering an Original."

Maddie glanced over at the vampires, knowing now was when she would start needing their help. When she saw Stefan nod towards Elena she frowned but quickly put the pieces together. "I don't know, that seems like a question for Elena."

Klaus moved on, playing dumb to the facts so he could test her own. "Ah, it was Elena who killed him." He paused for a moment before saying. "All the same, I hadn't thought either one of you would have been able to do it."

That just fueled the growing fire of emotions that Maddie was building up, but instead of letting it show she just chimed. "Of course I would have been able to do it, I would have just pretended it was you. Then it would be easy." She then snapped her fingers to prove her point, " Just like that."

"Of course, so if you didn't dagger him, what help were you?" He questioned, and she could practically hear him rolling his eyes at her dramatics.

Maddie again looked over at the two Salvatores and Elena, hopping for some help as she started talking. "Well lets see, I'm a witch being chased by an Original vampire, what do you think I did?" She stalled with sarcasm before sending a slightly panicking look towards the boys. She saw Damon put his glass down and make little guestures with his hands, wiggling his fingers. She just looked at him like he was insane as Klaus continued to talk.

"Well I'm asking you, love." He said.

The blonde haired girl bit her lip and held the phone between her cheek and her shoulder so she could shrug and make an 'I don't know!' gesture with her now free hands. Damon continued doing, whatever it was he was trying to do, and Maddie crinkled her nose in frustration, turning to her best friend instead. Sure enough, Elena proved to be a better source seeing as instead of making motions with her hands, she just mouthed 'magic' and nodded towards the body. So quickly Maddie understood and went back to the conversation. "I used my magic to keep him away from Elena and I while the Salvatore's vervained him." She said before glancing back at everyone and to her relief finding them all to be nodding, and Rebekah was smirking and pretending to clap without making any noise.

Klaus seemed satisfied except he wanted to inquire about one more detail. "And you were just asleep?"

Maddie didn't need anyone's help answering that one. "Yeah."

"So after an all powerful Original vampire comes after you and your friend, the first thing you do is pack in a nap in the Salvatore boarding house?"

Even to Maddie that sounded a little odd, but she knew she had to go along with it. So she did. "Yeah well how many witches do you know that can hold her own against an Original vampire?" She pointed out, "It's taxing. I needed rest, didn't want your poor little blood bag passing out." Everyone could hear a hint of something other than sarcasm in her voice, it was something that surprised most of them, but not Rebekah. She was ashamed. Ashamed that she had to point out weakness, Rebekah knew that to be a trait brought on by the man who was now lying daggered on the floor.

Klaus made a small noise of interest as Maddie fell silent before saying, "Well, then. Tell Rebekah I have a surprise for her when I arrive back. I'll be seeing you soon." With that he abruptly hung up the phone.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Elena let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding as Maddie ended the call. When Klaus had asked to talk to her friend she had tensioned along with everyone else in the room- well, everyone except Mikael who was daggered and Rebekah who just looked up. For a split second Elena swore she saw something like hope glitter in the older girl's eyes. That just confused her further, why would Rebekah be happy that Klaus might figure out their plan? After yesterday it seemed that she wanted the hybrid dead! She couldn't help but think there was something else going on here. Her thoughts were disrupted as Damon spoke up from where he had since sat down on the couch.

"Well that went well." He muttered under his breath, sounding pleased, but ever so sarcastic as he sent a glance over his shoulder at a certain blonde.

Rebekah let out a laugh, though it too was soaked in sarcasm. "Swimmingly." she muttered under her breath, amusement swimming in her eyes as she strode over to the sofa Damon was resting on and plopped down on the opposite end.

Suddenly two pillows were launched at their faces in a literal attempt to whip their smirks off their faces. "Shut up." Maddie sighed, rolling her eyes, her frustration as clear as Damon's sarcasm. Rebekah was able to catch the plump green pillow with ease, seeing as she was a 1,000 year old vampire, but Damon had decided to duck instead, and the cushion meant for him had sailed right over his head.

He turned his smirking blue gaze back to Maddie, and mockingly said. "You missed, Matilda." His gloating was short lived, because not ten seconds later he felt something hard hit him in the gut and he let out a grunt of pain, doubling over ever so slightly, more out of shock then pain. After all, when you've been alive as long as Damon had and done as much as he had getting hit in the tummy wasn't even close to the worse he had been through. He heard something fall off of him and looked down, seeing the cell that Stefan had handed to Maddie when she had arrived. He looked up in time to see Elena look over at her friend with an attempt at a scolding look, but she was clearly trying to hold back a round of laughs. Rebekah and Stefan didn't even attempt to hide their amusement though, the blonde Original had broken out into a smirk and Stefan was chuckling as he leaned against the wall. "Really?" The raven haired man asked, but was ignored other than to fuel the other vampire's amusement further.

"Maddie?" Elena started as she walked over to her golden-haired friend. Maddie looked over at Elena for a brief second not bothering to glance at the others as she raised a brow questioningly before continuing on her path towards the other side of the library.

"Yeah?" She asked as she grabbed her over the shoulder bag from where it lay on a chair across the room, she wasn't quite sure how it had gotten there, but she had remembered coming to the boarding house with it yesterday. Immediately she started digging through the materials inside as her thoughts had since circulated back to her missing necklace. After she had been through it twice she pulled the strap over her shoulder and then looked down at the bag frowning. It seemed oddly light..._ Am I missing something, well, something other than my talisman..._ She asked herself before remembering that she hadn't put any of her grimoires in or her schoolbooks. _That would do it. Speaking of Grimoires, I should look into what happened in the caves maybe I could try a tracking spell on my necklace... _She made a mental note to try and remember to get out some of the books Grams gave her and skim through them after she got back home.

"You feeling alright?" Elena asked, putting a hand on her friend's arm comfortingly. "You seem a little..." The doppelgänger frowned as she looked her friend over once, searching for the right word to explain what she was trying to say.

"Jumpy? Uptight?" Damon offered earning glares from both Elena and the witch in question. That didn't stop him though, he tilted his head a bit and decided that if witchy was going to throw his brother's phone at him he had free reign over teasing her for at least an hour or two, plus after seeing her so irritated with Klaus he would admit to being highly amused with her himself. So he decided to try something else to get on her nerves. His icy blue eyes trailed up and down her curvy form before he spoke again. "Hot?" He saw the tenseness in both Elena and Maddie instantly, so enjoying both of their clear shock and mild irritation, he went with it. "Tense? Broody?" He stood up and went to pour himself something to drink as he paused in his rambling. He lifted the glass to his lips and let his eyes freely explore the blonde witch again before adding another. "Hot?" He would admit that now that he was taking a good look at the girl he definitely wasn't lying. _If only she was here when I first came to town..._ He thought and then dawned an impish grin at the idea, his mind traveling back to he and Caroline.

Unluckily, he hadn't spotted Rebekah yet where she was sitting on the sofa. She was almost as tense if not more so than Elena. _How dare he!_ Was the first thought that ran through her mind, and other than some vivid ideas about how she would shut him up, it was the only thing that ran through her mind. Just as she stood up Maddie finished glaring at him and spoke.

"Shut up, Damon." She snapped before turning back to Elena. "Honestly, 'Lena, I just need to find my necklace." She reported again, as if it wasn't obvious enough already. Then as an after thought she added. "And a hot shower and a nap." She muttered and Elena nodded but looked confused about the last two, so reluctantly Maddie decided to elaborate. "I uh, didn't sleep well last night." She admitted, rubbing her temples ever so slightly and finished explaining. "Some weird dream..."

Elena cocked her head and moved to block her view of Damon, and Damon's view of her, which, all the girls in the room were thankful for. "A dream? Could it have been a vision or something? I mean Bonnie used to get those a lot..." She trailed off as she saw Maddie firmly shaking her head over and over.

"No, no, don't worry." She assured her nervous looking best friend quickly. "It's probably some weird side effect with my talisman being gone, sometimes it happens." She explained before adding. "Which is only more reason to find it quickly. I don't any more weird old styled dreams."

Rebekah straightened ever so slightly at the term 'old styled', both confused and hopeful at the same time. Last night, or at least the beginning of it had been a breakthrough in her opinion. Madelyn had thought about Esther as her mother whether she knew it or not, and she had known things about the Mikaelson family, her family, that she couldn't have known any way other than her own experiences. Plus just a few minutes ago she was able to name all of her brothers, even the ones Bekah hadn't bothered mentioning yesterday.

This morning she had started to ponder over that and had realized something, Elena had seemed just as surprised as Rebekah herself felt when Maddie was able to help tell the story of the originals with her, and if she had known any tiny piece of information about 'the enemy' earlier, she was sure the first thing her sister would have done was inform her friends... But Elena had been surprised and that meant she hadn't been told Maddie knew, and _that_ was how she had figured out that Madelyn _hadn't_ known earlier. The only thing that had happened between the time that Maddie had learned of the cave, which was Rebekah guessed she would have connected the dots on her own and shared her knowledge, and when she did tell at the boarding house was her fainting. So Rebekah could only think, and hope, that there might have been something good to come out of that blasted nightmare of a day after all. She might be getting her sister back.

With that in mind, Rebekah spoke up. "What makes you think it isn't a vision?" She asked, trying not to be obvious about her need to hear more about this dream. When the curious eyes of the girls and the Salvatore brothers turned to her she shrugged, acting indifferent as she explained that. "I've learned in my years that you witches just love puzzles, and I wouldn't want to accidentally pass over a piece." She watched as Damon turned his gaze back to her sister with a new sense of consideration and knew that he would be sure to learn everything about this for her now.

Sure enough the next thing out of Damon's mouth was. "Sounds like its sharing time, Matilda." His words were taunting but he sounded dead serious. Maddie frowned and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I said it was nothing, Salvatore." She fired, irritated that she would have to share. "I think I'll keep my dreams to myself, thank you very much." With that the girl turned and walked towards the door calling. "I'm going to look for my necklace!" To her friends, AKA Rebekah and Elena, and with that disapeared up the stairs.

Rebekah held back a sigh of annoyance at her stuborn little sister and stood, headed up to her room so she could help search for the missing jewelry. Elen. Nodded to her friend and called back. "I'll go stall Caroline then, you know that she going to be bugging you about your homecoming dress." the brunette waited until she heard a replying.

"Ok!"

Before gettin her stuff and walking out of the boarding house, seeing Stefan pull the dagger out of Mikael's heart as she went.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Alright well there's that chapter! I hope everyone liked it, even though it was a little on the short side. Like I said though I have the next hapter already at work on my computer so I will try to get that done ASAP! Also I know I didn't grammer/spell check this chappie very well, so sorry! I'll do better!**

**Coming up- Rebekah being daggered**

**Mikael Maddie moment**

**Caroline, Bonnie, and Maddie getting ready for the homecoming dance and more!**

**Thanks,**

**Miss Mystic/Tumble**


	12. Chapter 9-2: Homecoming

**Hi! here's the next chapter, it's a longer one :) I hope you like it!**

**Reviews::**

**Ann4ever17- I'm glad! :) Yeah, she's definitely not a morning person lol Yep, Klaus is finally getting closer to the idea that Maddie might be who Bekah thinks she is Yay! I feel like he isn't a fan of the whole not knowing thing so he'll probably drop a few more hints soon. Bekah was Maddie's friend so I think she'll be angry too! I hope you like the chapter! **

**Winxgirl1997- :-)**

**PenelopeK- I'm glad your excited! I hope you like what you read!**

**Smkbaby123- I know right! I can't wait for the big family reunion Either! I really want to write her meeting her brothers! :D**

**Butterflyaway163- thanks! I'm glad you like it! Yeah I think it'll make the whole thing harder on her since she won't really have anyone to more or less 'make her' talk about it. I mean it's not like she'll be all to willing to reveal that she's dreaming about the Originals lol Mads will probably be pretty mad at Elena once she figures it out XD**

**bronzelove- Thanks! I will try my best lol**

**Sissymac- Yay! I'm glad your still enjoying it :-) I plan on having this in three parts, just cause I don't want chapters to get to long, ya know?**

**Guest(1)- Alright, well, I don't want to sound mean but there really were only two options, she was daggered or she wasn't, and Rebekah was daggered in the show so I just went with it. I'm glad you like my story enough to have such a strong opinion, but next time could ypu please say it a bit more nicely then just calling my writting cliché? Thanks and enjoy the chapter! :-)**

**Oneoftheguys411102- lol I will try and thanks!**

**Guest(2)- Thats sweet! I'm glad your looking forward to it. :-D**

**Guest(3)- Yay! I am too! :-)**

**Guest(4)- I'm glad you like it! **

**Xenocanaan- I think she'll be upset too, thanos for reviewing! I hope you like the chapter!**

**Clarabelle26- Its great you liked it! You'll see what happens about the stuff in this chapter so I hope you like it! I didn't like what Esther did either but I'm not sure how/ what she'll do so no promises yet. Thank you so much! I'm thrilled you like it! :D**

**Lucky Guard- thanks! I can't wait either :) **

**Thanks reviewers!**

**IMPORTANT STUFF:**

**I don't own TVD **

**XXXXXXXXX**

Rebekah was sitting in the study at the Salvatore boarding house. She had spent most of her time after the phone call with her brother, helping Maddie search for her necklace. The poor girl was still buzzing awround looking for the thing. After about twenty minutes of helping though, Rebekah herself stated to grow tired of the chore and instead wandered back to her father's body.

At the moment she was painting her toes, seeing as she and Maddie had never actually gotten to it when she had come over several days ago. She had remembered though that Maddie had chosen a color for her, and naturally that had been the one the curly haired Vampire had decided on using. So there she was, waiting for her father to wake, while putting the final clear coat on over her beautifully polished toe nails. She found herself growing more and more impatient though, how long does it take for one to awaken? Surely not more then half an hour! With mild irritation she looks over at the body and then notices a bit of movement.

Rebekah watches his twitching fingers for a moment as she sits up straighter and starts screwing the top back onto the nail polish. As she swings her feet off of the furniture she hears Mikael let out a gasp, struggling to get air back into his lungs. She watches with cold eyes as he starts to sit up, still coughing.

"Finally." She said, her temper seeping into her voice. She watches as her father turns around, shocked that his daughter is here. "Took you long enough." He just stares at her for a second, making sure that it really her before slowly greeting her with a soft.

"Rebekah,"

He looks as if he wants to continue, tell her something, but Rebekah doesn't give him time. "Whatever fatherly rubbish your thinking, save it." She snaps, suddenly wondering why she ever thought this was a good idea in the first place. This man has done nothing but caused her and her family pain. Because of him her sibling's and her own childhood was filled with fear of the man that was supposed to protect them, because of him they became vampires, because of him Nik locked all of her family in coffins, and because of him she had to live a thousand years without family. "Nothing you say matters to me."

Mikael sighed a bit under his breath, feeling sadness float inside of him. "I see." He mutters as he rises to his feet. The older Original then looks towards the floor and glances around, looking for something. When he doesn't seem to find it he glances up at Rebekah once more and asks. "Where is my dagger?" Sounding a tad confused.

"Elena has it." Rebekah informs, cocking her head ever so slightly as she finishes, "So you can forget your plans to use it on _me." _The hate she felt for him was clear in her voice, and blazing in her eyes.

Mikael, though not surprised in the least, still looks softly at his blonde haired daughter and softly replies. "You were never the one I was after." Hoping that she would at least try to give him a chance again. His hope vanished though as Rebekah fired back.

"Nik was my _family_ if you were after _him_ you were after _me."_

"He blinded you, Rebekah." Mikael tried to explain. His children had all been stubborn by nature, so while it was sad and frustrating to him that the girl wouldn't listen, he once again wasn't surprised in the least. "He killed you mother."

With that, Rebekah stood up from her spot on the large leather chair and walked around the foot rest to stand in front of her father. She was fighting to keep tears in her eyes. from falling, she must not show weakness in front of her father. "I _know_ what he did!" She said firmly, resisting the urge to yell. "And he'll pay for it with his life, but Nik was not _born_ a killer." She pointed out, now standing face to face with the other Original. "None of us were. _You_ did this to us when you turned us into vampires!" Now it was growing harder and harder to keep her emotions in check. Rebekah felt like if she spent one more minute in this room she would explode. The two stood a minute in silence before another voice disrupted the silent stare down.

"Rebekah?" The two hear footfalls coming down the steps, slow careless steps that made more noise than they should have. You could practically hear the frustration in the sound oddly enough. "Bekah, I can't find the bloody thing anywhere!" Rebekah had already known who it was, recognizing the voice instantly from the beginning, but Mikael only grew curious when he heard the American voice gain a stronger, accented tone that matched that of his family.

When he turned around, he saw a teenager, dressed in light blue jeans and a form fitting green tee-shirt with a brown over the shoulder bag slug over her shoulder. Thinking it was just one of Elena or Rebekah's little friend, he turned back to the other vampire.

"Keep looking, Maddie. It has to be here somewhere." Rebekah said, a twinge of worry growing in her voice. She wasn't sure what her father would do when he saw her, and she wasn't in the mood for another fight. "Just go back upstairs." She instructed, hoping with all of her being that her sister would listen.

No such luck though, Maddie just crinkled her nose and finished walking down the steps before walking into the study. "No, I need to find my-" She cut herself off when she turned the corner and saw not only Rebekah, but a very much alive Mikael Mikaelson. Suddenly there was a breeze that made her hair sway a bit behind her and Rebekah was right in front of her, blocking her view of the previously desiccated vampire. She glanced around her friend's shoulder for a glimpse of the original again. "necklace..." She finished, her voice significantly softer.

Maddie's eyes ran over the man, taking in his dark clothing and proud stature. For some reason she felt unease grow inside her at the sight, a certain darkness within the man that made shivers run up and down her spine. Her eyes glanced over him once more and then she saw that she wasn't being quite as discrete as she had originally thought. Suddenly she wasn't the one scrutinizing, she was the one being watched, scanned for details. She shrunk back, feeling strangely like a child being scolded, as if she was doing something wrong. She didn't know why, or how but as she met those dark eyes everything inside her screamed at her to just get away from them, get away from _him_. "Right... Sorry." She said as she shifted back to her original position, with Rebekah standing between her and the other Original. Slowly she started to nod in agreement to the golden-haired Original's earlier suggestion. "I'll just, um, go then."

Rebekah watched in silent relief as she watched her baby sister's retreating back. Silently she was celebrating at both Maddie listening to her clearly good instructions as well as her sister's reaction to Mikael. When she had seen the teen shift to get a better look at their father, she had started to move as to block her line of sight once more, but something had stopped her. The not-so-little selfish voice in her mind had whispered something to temping to pass up. _Let her see! _It had suggested, _she might remember something else! _

If the way her body had reacted was any proof, then yes. Rebekah had proved to herself that in at least some kind of subconscious way, Madelyn had indeed remembered the man who claimed the title of 'father'. She had seen the way her shoulders grew tense with worry, heard the slight rush in her heart rate, and the most revealing trait, seen her eyes. For the first time in this century at least, Rebekah had seen pure, strong, uncensored fear in those beautiful blue eyes. That was when another part of her, the sisterly part, had begun scolding herself. Who was she to introduce- or reintroduce anyway her only sister- her _baby sister_, to that kind of fear knowing that was what she would see?

Her musing was cut short though as Mikael spoke up for the first time since Maddie had come downstairs. "Who's this, Rebekah?" He asked, though to the ears of the two girls it sounded more like a demand.

Rebekah turned her head to look at her father and narrowed her eyes ever so slightly at him as if to say, _'Don't you dare.' _Maddie though, stopped where she was at the bottom of the steps and slowly turned back to the study. She didn't want to risk upsetting one of the most powerful vampires on earth, and in her personal opinion, the scariest vampire on earth.

She waited a moment, hoping Rebekah would introduce her for the simple reason that then she wouldn't have to do it herself, but when the other blonde said nothing, she figured that it was up to her. So taking a breath she softly replied, "I- um, I'm Madelyn." She saw Rebekah's head whip around at what she assumed to be a dangerous speed to anyone who wasn't human, but she ignored it. She was to busy being surprised herself, _Madelyn? Why the hell would I say that!? _She wondered to herself, her nerves growing even more as she hurried to correct herself. "Or, _Maddie_. I'm _Maddie_ Donovan." She said, blinking a bit as she spoke, trying to clear her mind enough that she could talk straight. Just to make sure, or maybe try to drill it back into her own head, she said her name a bit more firmly then was needed.

Mikael eyes the girl before him once more. He saw long golden hair that had been messily pulled into a ponytail, a beautiful build that when he glanced over at his eldest daughter, he noted matched Rebekah's minus a few minor details. To his surprise he saw a bit of all his family in this girl, she had similarly high cheek bones like Kol and Finn, her hair was the same of Esther and his other daughter, she wasn't the tallest now, but he could see that in a few years she would have height like his eldest son, he couldn't name just one thing to point out about the teen and Rebekah, and lastly her eyes... She had eyes of passionate blue, that reminded him of the son he hated. All of these things though, most every little detail lead him back to memories long forgotten. Memories of '_Madelyn'. _He would admit to being surprised when the girl finished his thought for him with that name, the name of his youngest child.

That was when the pieces started to fall together for him. He ignored what she said next and then instead movied on to the final test of his theory. "Madelyn..." he started, testing the way the word felt on his lips after so many years of avoiding it. "Would you spare me the time for me to ask you a question?" He inquired with a cold politeness.

Maddie's shaded blue eyes darted from Mikael to Rebekah for a moment almost as if looking for advice on what to do, but she found that Rebekah was still looking at her with an odd expression. She tried to read into what the girl was thinking but to her annoyance, she seemed to be having a hard time reading her vampiric friend at the moment. So she decided to stay on the obediant path and just nodded her permission to the vampire. "Sure." She said, hearing the wearyness in her own voice.

If Mikael noticed he didn't comment because he just moved on with what he was planning. "When you entered, you claimed to be looking for something, is that right?" He remembered, raising a brow as he watched her face intently.

Maddie nodded and felt her hand travel up to just below her neck where her necklace normally lay. "Yes." She muttered, not finding the words for anythig else in her fearful mind. Suddenly some of that fear( not much, mind you) was whipped away from her knowledge as the man slowly lifted his hand from his pocket to reveal, "My necklace."

Mikael glanced at the little pendant and nodded, "Yes." He agreed, turning his gaze away from the silver surounded charm to look at Madelyn once more. "Would you tell me where you got it?" He asked.

The girl opened her mouth to reply but then paused for a moment to consider themenacing man's request before speaking. "I've just always had it." she muttered with a shrug.

Mikael, not one to leave things hanging frowned at her and then practically growled out, "_Think_, Madelyn."

Maddie felt her heartrate pick up again at his fierce instruction, it sounded almost like he was yelling at her. The man frightened her enough silent, but now that he was focusing his angered existance on her for the moment, it just made her feel like a cold wind had blown past, leaving her frozen for the time being other than the shiver that wracked her body. "I- I already told you-"

"Think _**harder**_."

She swallowed worriedly as she was cut off and then just decided, as she had before, to listen. So she thought about the possibilities, first starting at the very basics. How would she have gotten the necklace?_ I would have bought it._ Soon after the thought came to her she realised it was wrong_. I was to young then... _She recalled. Well, when your little your parents buy you things, so the next thing she came up with was that her mom or dad have given it to her. Somehow she knew in her heart that this just wasn't true, that necklace wasn't from her parents, but she felt a bit of familiarity from part of her guess. "It... It was a gift." just like that it was like a dam breaking and suddenly she could just see it. The moment flashed through her mind when she blinked.

Four faces_. She could see them, standing in front of her. All of them were smiling, some beaming actually. Two of them looked like men, while there was one teenager and then a child. _She could see all of them clearly, but if you were to ask her what color eyes they had, or who was the tallest, she wouldn't be able to pin the details. It was like an old photograph, were you could see the focus clearly, but the details were fuzzy and unclear._ She felt someone behind her, and then the soft touch of someone's hands by her neck before a familiar weight found it's way around her neck. Her pendant. Then she heard her own voice ringing in her head. "Thank you Nik!" The voice belonged to that of a child by the sound of it, but she knew that it was her own voice. "It is beautiful, I love it!" She gushed, hearing the last man, Nik, get up again and start to walk around her to rejoin the group. "Thank you brothers!" _

Both Rebekah and Mikael caught how for the briefest of moments recognition flashed across the young teen's face before she finished muttering, "A gift from my brothers..." Mikael nodded slowly and then took a few steps towards her, holding out the talisman by the chain of the necklace, expecting her to come and get it. Maddie though, seemed to have other ideas.

To put it bluntly, she was confused and creeped out. This guy was giving off some seriously bad vibes for her, then she says the wrong name, and after that she gets that vision, only it didn't feel like a vision, it was almost like a dream, then finally she claims to have brothers and all the while Rebekah was staring at her. So she really didn't want to get any closer to the Original father then was _absolutely_ necessary. So without thinking she holds out her hand and focuses, feeling her magic shift inside of her and reach out towards the pendent. A moment later it flew out of his hand and into her own. She forces herself to stay on the steps just long enough to get out a polite. "Thanks." Before going up the stairs none to slowly, feeling the soft thrumming of a headache start up in her head.

_What is going on with me today?_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Maddie opened her door with a sigh, rubbing her head in a vain effort to get rid of the growing headache that had taken residence in her mind. "Matt?" She called out as she plopped her keys into the small bowl on the kitchen counter. She waited a moment but got no answer from her brother, so frowning, she walked down the hallway towards the bedrooms in the back of the house. "Matty? You home?" She tried again. Just as worry was starting to build up inside of her she heard a soft reply from her brother's bedroom.

"Yeah! Back here!"

Instantly Maddie found herself smiling as she went to find her brother. Matt's room was at the very back of the house one over and across the hall from her own. Beside her's was Kelly's room, or as it was more commonly used- the guest room, and then beside Matt's on the other side of the hallway was the bathroom that the two shared. In theory they could use the one attached t Kelly's room seeing as it was the 'master bed and bath' of the house, but both of the Donovan kids had a silent agreement to avoid that section of the house unless it was in use. Neither of the were quite sure why, but all the same, that was the way things were and it had worked pretty well for the last ten years or so.

As the blonde haired girl turned to pear through the open door she saw her brother rummaging through his closet. She couldn't help a small smile as she leaned against the frame of the door and watched the peculiar scene. "Um... Matt?" She asked, humor clear in her voice. When she saw her brother pause and look over at her smiling face she continued. "What... Are you doing?" She asked kind of slowly, trying to keep herself from chuckling. She rarely saw the school jock sorting through his closet, and she couldn't the image of Caroline of creeping into her mind. _I bet they were cute together..._ She thought to herself, making a small smile form on her lips. She didn't really have a problem with her friends dating her brother, seeing as she had already been through that with Elena. Yeah, it had been kind of weird at the beginning and more than weird when they broke up, because Elena hadn't been sure whether Maddie would want to talk to her, or if she was angry with her, but all in all she didn't really care. All of her friends were good people, and that was what Matt deserved. A good person, someone who he could love and that would love him back.

"Um, I'm looking for my tux." He explained. Maddie smiled slightly to herself before walking into the room and over to him.

"Ah, getting ready for homecoming?" She filled in the blanks, and was rewarded with a nod before her brother went back to searching. Then Maddie smiled a bit and asked, "You going to be my date?" She joked. In the past the Donovan kids had gone to many of the school dances together, as each other's 'dates', it gave everyone a good laugh and was surely better than showing up alone. Plus Maddie knew that Matt liked having an excuse to keep an eye on her, but she had never said it allowed, wanting to leave her brother his pride.

Matt let out a sigh and stopped looking through his things. "Not this time, Mads." He said simply as he looked down at his sister. He watched her expression go from confused to surprised to excited as eventually a cheerful smile grew on her face.

"You have a date?" she asked, her voice getting higher as her excitement grew. She knew this meant that she would be arriving alone, but she didn't really care. She was just happy for the sandy haired quarterback. "Matt that's great!" She congratulated him, playfully bumping him with her shoulder as her way of Congrads. "Who are you taking?"

Slowly Matt answered. "Rebekah." Before falling silent. He knew Maddie had been cool about him dating her fiends before, but he still knew that Rebekah could be considered 'dangerous' and 'the enemy'... But at the same time, Caroline had told him in passing that the two had become friends, and they had been hanging out a lot, so he was worried, was she friend or foe?

Maddie felt her smile slip ever so slightly as she took in what he was saying. "Rebekah?" She repeated softly. _So my brother is dating my ancestor..._ She thought. She couldn't help but notice that there was a nervous movement in her tummy at the thought of her brother and the golden haired girl. For some reason she could admit she didn't quite enjoy it. _He deserves it._ She reminded herself again. _Suck it up._ So with that she forced a small smile back onto her face and said. "Cool."

Matt looked a little nervous as he pointed out. "That was a long pause, Mads, are you sure your ok with this?" Maddie was one of the most important people in his life, and if his sister wasn't alright with whatever this was between him and Rebekah, then he wouldn't go through with it, simple as that. Well, maybe he would go to this one dance, and then be done with it seeing as he didn't want to piss off an Original vampire.

The girl shook her head once and said "No, no, Matty. Go for it, Rebekah's really nice, you deserve a date." With another forced smile. Then to change the topic she asked. "So have you gotten her a corsage yet?"

Matt's blue eyes widened before he rubbed his forehead, muttering some choice words under his breath before he admitted. "No, I totally forgot." Only to get wacked on the back of the head. "Ow! Really, Mads?" He chuckled before hearing her report.

"The shop closes in like an hour." Matt sent her a questioning look, to which she just shook her own head a bit and said, "Caroline." Which answered his unspoken question. Then after she saw the gears in Matt's head turning she let out a sigh. "Fine, you know what, you go, I'll find the stupid tux." She finally muttered.

Matt smiled and pulled her into a bear hug, "Mads, your awesome, I owe you one." He chuckled before Maddie wiggled out of the embrace, a thoughtful smile on her face at his last words. Instantly Matt knew what that meant so running a hand through his sandy blonde hair he asked. "What do you need?"

"Nothing big." She replied quickly, "Just you gone after you pick up your suit and tie." She reported then seeing yet another questioning look, she sighed and explained. "Caroline is coming over to 'make me pretty' for the dance." She sounded mildly annoyed, but they both knew that she loved when the girls helped her get ready before things like this. While she could do casual make up just fine, and make herself presentable for a normal day, for formal events like this she never quite learned how to go that extra mile in the looks department. It wasn't that she looked bad by any means when she did it herself, it's just, every girl liked when they got to put on a bit of extra make up and do her hair special.

Matt chuckled and then bobbed his head in agreement. "Alright, I'll be in and out." he promised. Maddie grinned happily and lifted herself up onto her toes, giving him a chaste peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Matty." She said before giving him a light shove towards the door, "She has a red dress!" She called as her brother disappeared around the corner, hoping that he wouldn't get the wrong color corsage. A moment later she heard the door shut and let out a sigh, turning towards her next task. The tux.

**XXXXXXXXX**

By now Maddie had gone through every nook and cranny of her brother's closet and still she couldn't find a tux. "How did he loose his tux?" She muttered to herself as she stood and looked around once more. While she had no luck with the tux she had found him a tie and his dress shoes. The girl paused to think for a moment. "If I were a tux, where would I be?" She mused allowed as her eyes scanned her brother's bedroom once more for any hints.

She saw plenty of sports jerseys, posters, her brother's school stuff, but no suit. She let out a sigh before her phone vibrated in her back pocket, catching her attention. Happy for the distraction, Maddie reached into her pocket and glanced down at the text, it was from Caroline.

**Care:**

_Hey, b urs in 10 ;P _

Maddie smiled and sent her a reply.

**Mads:**

_Cool is Bon and 'Lena w/ u?_

She knew that Caroline hadn't said anything about the other girls coming over, but in all honesty, Maddie knew she would drag as many of them into the 'pre-dance fun as she could. Sure enough the next text she got said.

**Care:**

_Just Bon-bon. U better b ready grly! ;)_

Maddie chuckled as she finished reading and the put her phone away once more. Just as she was starting to look at the closet again she remembered something. _I need to fix _my _closet!_ She had done some major shopping while she was overseas, and not having room for everything she had brought to last her a whole year away from home in her carry-on and two suitcases , Maddie had shipped some of it back (and then there was the fact that she didn't think taking witch supplies like a ceremonial knife, grimoires, and rare herbs through an airport would be the _best_ idea out there). It had just arrived back a few days ago and she had been able to put everything into place where it belonged... But she wasn't sure she wanted to share _everything_ she had gotten with Caroline just yet. As much as she loved the girls, she hated all of the founding family events that they had to go to. She had a tendency to avoid them after going through enough of them to get bored for the year. Anyway, the excuses that she seemed to use the most often were, 'I'm spending time with Matt today', the classic 'I'm sick', and one that helped the most when Caroline was determined, 'I don't have anything to wear.' She wasn't about to give up that dodge up! So she figured she would slowly reveal more of the new things in hope that Caroline wouldn't bother having a runway show or something equally memorable and well, remember that she had all of this stuff.

So quickly she scurried out of Matt's room and over to her own. She went to her closet and moved towards the back where she had stashed the nicer of her new articles of clothing, including her dress for tonight. She grabbed a few hangers and started to back out of the closet before she heard a voice behind her.

"Oh, you are _so_ busted."

Maddie immediately stopped what she was doing, and bit her lip. _Crap. _Not bothering to put the things that she had grabbed back, the golden haired teenager turned around to see a smug looking Caroline Forbes standing at her doorway. The only thing she thought to say was. "That was _not_ ten minutes!" Only to get a victorious smile in return from her best friend. "And how did I not hear you come in?" She added as an after thought.

Caroline let out a dry chuckle and put her hand on her hip before answering. "I don't know, maybe your were to busy _hiding_ your new wardrobe!" The blonde vampire walked over to her friend and lightly slapped her arm as scolding with the last word.

Maddie frowned in irritation but didn't say anything to discredit Caroline's theory. Instead she just sighed. "I'm never getting out of another founders day am I?"

"Nope" Caroline agreed with her, still smirking ever so slightly. That didn't surprise Maddie, but what did was another reply that cam from the doorway,

"Probably not." When she glanced over Caroline's shoulder to see who had spoken she saw Bonnie standing at the door where Caroline had been moments before, holding a box in her arms. After a moment of silence Maddie looked from Caroline, to Bonnie and back again before cracking a small smile.

"Well it was nice while it lasted." She stated simply, dropping the upset act, and getting a few giggles out of her friends, and another light swat from Care.

As Maddie walked back towards the closet to put the cloths she had removed back, she heard them both walk over to her bed and take a seat. "I'm assuming your wearing something new tonight." Caroline prompted, hoping to hint at the fact that she wanted to see the dress. She absolutely _loved_ makeovers and couldn't wait to start, and the process always began with the dress.

Maddie shrugged and glanced over her shoulder at the two of them with a small smile. "Yeah, I have something." She said, but revealed no more, figuring she was allowed to tease her older friends a bit. When she turned around again both of them were watching her expectantly, expecting her to show them.

"Well?" Bonnie asked with a chuckle. The girl held up a hand and gestured towards the closet, "Aren't you going to get it?" They watched as Maddie turned around to look at the closet and then start towards the door to her room.

"Nope. I've got to go find Matty's tux first." She called over her shoulder. "Be right back." With that she set off down the hall. she had realized a minute ago where Matt must have put his own outfit for tonight. Though they tended to avoid the room, it seemed that the two closets inside of it didn't have that luxury. Both Matt and Maddie had a tendency to shove their 'over flow' clothes into the one that was unused by Kelly. She had figured it out when she had gone to move her own stuff into none other then the overflow closet. _Why didn't I remember that thing?_ She thought to herself before entering the room and going straight to her goal.

She flicked the lights as she walked in and then slid open the folding door, glancing around. She saw some of her brother's jerseys, a pair of old cleats, some sweatshirts, old to-small skirts and pants and- "A-ha!" She exclaimed as she found what she had spent the last twenty minutes looking for, Matt's suit. Now smiling widely, Maddie grabbed the hanger that the jacket and pants were sharing, closed the door and hit the lights once more. With a renewed sense of victory, she hurried across the hall into her brother's room, snatched the shoes and tie that she had discovered earlier, and hurried to the front of the house. She layed down everything on the couch so Matt wouldn't have trouble finding anything else and then wondered back towards her room.

When she got there Bonnie and Caroline were both sitting on her bed, waiting. So she smiled and closed the door behind her and then walked towards her closet once more. "Alright, well. Now That's done, so we can start getting ready I guess." She reported, moving to pull open her closet once more only to be stopped by Bonnie.

"Wait, actually." The older witch started as she got to her feet. Maddie paused and turned around to look at her two friends. Their smiles had been replaced by nervous frowns, which only proved to make Maddie do the same. The sixteen year old's shaded blue eyes flickered between the two friends searching both of their faces for the answer to her question as she softly asked.

"What's wrong?"

The two exchanged a glance before Caroline pulled out the cardboard box that Bonnie had been carrying when she walked in. "Well, um..." She started hesitantly. "Nothing's _wrong_ really, we just thought you might want this back..." She muttered, motioning towards the box. Maddie frowned in confusion but slowly walked over to sit where Bonnie had been before she had stood. She reached over to open the box as Bonnie started to explain.

"When you were unconscious, I had a vision," She said, watching as Maddie's expression changed from one of curiosity to surprise and then anger as she lifted the ancient looking leather bound book. The blonde witch ran her fingers over the worn cover, reacquainting herself with the magic and then she glanced back into the box and saw the rest of her things, the dress and the little doll. "I saw the gri-"

"Did you take this?" Maddie cut her off, looking at Bonnie with a mixture surprise and maybe a hint of betrayal. Without waiting for a reply she stood up, clutching the tome to her chest protectively. "You stole from me!" She exclaimed, now including Caroline, and took several steps away from them.

Both of the other girl's eyes grew wide and Caroline stood up. "No, no, that's not what happened!" She said quickly, only to have Bonnie jump into the conversation again.

"No, Maddie, please listen!" The witch exclaimed, a desperate whine entering her voice. Of course, Maddie didn't listen.

All she could think was that this was her family's grimoire. Her _real _family, one of her only hints to where she came from. Yes, she knew now that she was related to the Mikaelsons, but that was only a small piece of the puzzle and it was much farther down her family tree then she had intended. When she ha seen her dress and Doll in Bonnie's box as well it only proved to further infuriate the girl. These were her only childhood mementos! Then there was the fact that she had never told them about any of this stuff, AKA where to find it. So Caroline and Bonnie had to have been poking around her room to find it, and while she didn't really care about Care shifting through her closet, or Bonnie borrowing her stuff, but this was just out of line. How could they just take them!? Just snatch it up and run away? Especially Bonnie! While she hadn't gotten as much time as she should to learn about the way you were supposed to handle other witches, she knew better then to snatch someone else's grimoire! That was like stealing someone's diary and snatching all their homework wrapped into one for a witch. Maddie risked a glance up at her friends, seeing as she had started pacing in the middle of her mental rant, and had long since moved her eyes from them.

She was surprised to see guilty looks on both their faces. Bonnie had her head bowed in guilt and sadness, her hands at her side and the girl herself was completely silent. Caroline was similar in the fact that guilt shone in her eyes, but where Bonnie had been sad and submissive, she was frustrated. Slowly but surely, Maddie started to realize that her rant might not have been as silent as she had thought. Suddenly she was hit with her own wave of guilt and her expression softened. She opened her mouth to say something, apologize maybe, but Caroline beat her to it.

The blonde vampire frowned at her younger friend as she rambled. Just when she was about to interrupt, she heard Maddie say something about her family and felt a little throbbing in her heart for the girl. Yes, she had always known that it bugged her bestie that she didn't know her family, but it wasn't until she had come back from Europe, that she started to realize just how deep that got to her. As Maddie went on though, that pity was overcome by guilt and then frustration._ Didn't she see we were trying to help her!? _She thought before she heard Maddie stop talking and took the opportunity.

"We thought you were dying, Maddie!" She exclaimed, not being able to hold that back anymore. "So, yeah, we took your stuff, and you can be mad at me for it, but I'd rather have you pissed at me then dead." She stated boldly, crossing her arms. She saw the guilt in Maddie's eyes when she was done and the girl frowned back at her, but after a moment turned her eyes towards the floor.

"You... thought I was going to die?" She asked softly after a moment. Caroline nodded in confirmation as Bonnie shook her head no. Then both of them answered.

"No."

"Yes."

The two exchanged glanced while Maddie's shaded blue eyes became clouded in confusion. Then Bonnie spoke up again, glancing over at the younger girl. "I..." She trailed off, trying to gather her thoughts before starting again. "we didn't know what was going to happen... I, well, my guess was if you hadn't come out of that coma..." She trailed off and the room fell silent.

Each of them just looked at the other two girls. All three of them were standing now, and all but Caroline who had passed that point when she had yelled at Maddie earlier, had tears in their eyes. No one spoke as Maddie processed what had been said, until Bonnie tried to break the ice.

"If it's any consolation, Maddie, I couldn't even get it open, and it never left my sight."

Maddie looked over at Bonnie and slowly nodded. She swallowed once to try and choke back her emotions before she said something else she would regret. "Bonnie, I'm sorry..." She muttered under her breath, knowing the slightly older witch was the one she owed it to the most. She got a nod in return before Bonnie nodded softly and took a step forward, grabbing her hands in her own.

"It's ok... I kinda deserved that." She admitted, giving her friend a half forced smile and getting one in return. Then Caroline cleared her throat loudly and they turned to see the vampire standing with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised. Maddie couldn't help but let out a chuckle at her friend before she apologized to her as well.

"I'm sorry for snapping, Caroline." She said softly. The other blonde smiled, happy that everyone was happy with each other again.

"Apology accepted, Mads." Then she in all her excitement, blurred over to the witches ad wrapped them both in a hug which they both returned. "And... As an apology present, I'm going to make you look glorious!" She said once they all pulled away, earning an eye roll and smile from Bonnie, and another chuckle/giggle from Maddie.

Then the blonde witch took a step back and smiled a bit, glancing at her closet, "So... Is that your round about way of asking to see the dress again?" She questioned only to earn an unashamed smile from Caroline and an eager nod from Bonnie. So with that she turned and started over to the closet again, setting the grimoire down on her bedside table as she passed it.

As she opened the closet doors though she realized something, Bonnie and Caroline's dresses weren't here. So before she grabbed her own homecoming dress from the closet she glanced over her shoulder and suggested, "Care, how about you go get you and Bon's dresses and stuff?"

"But-" Caroline started, before sighing and nodding. Bonnie said a quick,

"We'll wait." To reassure the bubbly blonde that they would see Mads' dress at the same time. That seemed to do the trick because a second later Care was gone in a gust of wind.

Maddie took the moment to put her grimoire back where it belonged. She moved away from the closet yet again and grabbed the book before hurrying back to her bed where the box of stuff was laying. She placed it with utmost care back into the cardboard box where the dress and doll still lay. Then to Bonnie's utmost surprise, Maddie reached back behind her neck and started fiddling with the clasp of her necklace. She watched as the other witch fumbled with the clasp a few times before sighing and turning to Bonnie.

"Could you, um," She motioned to the chain of the necklace and Bonnie nodded, hurrying over. "I had to get a new chain, and I can't get it."

"Yeah sure." She agreed, waiting for Maddie to pull her golden locks of hair out of the way before she reached up and easily took the necklace off of her friend's neck. "Everything's easier when you can see it." She joked only to earn a nod of agreement. Then Maddie turned around and Bonnie handed her the charm and chain, earning herself a soft thank you in return. She watched as Maddie placed it inside the box and then put it all under her bed for safe keeping. "I thought you said you never take it off." The green eyed witch questioned, her eyebrows furling in confusion and curiosity.

Maddie nodded and muttered. "I don't normally." Before shrugging. "But it wouldn't match my dress, and I'll only be gone for a few hours... What's the worst that could happen at _homecoming_." Bonnie resisted the urge to tell her that _lots_ could go wrong. Elena had told her the plan for tonight, and she knew that there would be lots of danger, but she also knew that Maddie had no idea what was going to happen, and if they took Klaus back to the boarding house like they were supposed to, then she wouldn't be anywhere near the action. Ergo, she wouldn't get hurt. So she just nodded and forced a smile.

"Right."

Both girl's felt a breeze, and then Caroline was standing next to them once more, two dress bags in her arms. "Alright!" the bubbly blonde chimed, beaming happily. "Lets get started! "

**XXXXXXXXX**

For the past three hours Caroline, Bonnie and Maddie had been hard at work getting ready. Being the meticulous person she was, Caroline had planed their time out before she arrived. She and Bonnie had gotten there four and a half hours before they had to leave for homecoming. That gave them one hour to apologize and chit-chat, one for each girl, and then thirty minutes to put their dresses on and for last minute touch ups before they left. Bonnie and Caroline had both brought a bag of make up, hair do-dads and whatnots, and accessories in addition to what they knew they would be wearing. It had become a habit, that way the three (four when Elena was there) could share their stuff, and add on to each other's outfits. Anyway, the order Care had come up with was Bonnie, then Caroline herself, and finally Maddie goes last. That way, Maddie would be able to help them find things around the house without having to walk around the house all half done.

They had seen each other's dresses after Care came back from her trip out to the car. Maddie loved both of her friend's choices, Caroline was wearing a cute red dress, that hugged her form and stopped at her mid thigh. The color, she thought, was beautiful and she couldn't wait to see her in it. Bonnie had decided to go with a beige colored wrap-like dress. It was similar to Care's in the fact that it looked beautiful on her, and complimented her skin tone. It also stopped about mid thigh.

So as planned, they had started with Bonnie, Caroline got to work on her make up while Maddie had gone to her shared bathroom and gathered her straightener, curler, and her own assortment of hairbands, do-dads, and clips to add to the stockpile. When she returned she started to heat up the straightener, per Bonnie's request. She made chit chat with Caroline as she waited for the straightener to warm up. She would have made conversation with Bonnie, but Caroline had made it known long ago that you can't move while she was working on your make up and sometimes even hair. That included bathroom breaks, sneezing, coughing, looking in the mirror, and occasionally, talking when she was pressed for time or working on your lipstick.

Maddie helped on the make up where she could, and did simple things like straightening Bonnie's hair and adding a bit of curl to Caroline's but like I pointed out earlier, this wasn't her specialty. So for the most part she just did what she was told, and tried to stay out of the way when it came to face and hair. What she was doing, normally with Bonnie but since Elena wasn't there Bonnie did Caroline's make up, was sorting through everything everyone brought and paired it with the outfits. She loved accessories as much as Caroline, and she was just as good at outfit coordinating! By the end of the first two hours she had gathered together two ideas for Caroline and three possibilities for Bonnie, and was pleased with her work. She was putting the finishing touches on Caroline's ensemble, trying to decide between two necklaces, when she heard Bonnie exclaim.

"And... Finished!" Maddie turned around in time to see Caroline beam and pop out of her seat, and pick up the hand mirror on the bedside table. She looked at herself and then put it down, still smiling,

"Thanks Bon-Bon!" She chirped, practically skipping back over to the desk to give one of her besties a hug. Then she moved over to Maddie and looked down at hatshe was laying out with the dress, Bonnie in tow. The two older girls looked at it and then Bonnie smiled her approval. "I vote number one." She declared, pointing towards the first cluster of accessories. Caroline wasn't so quick to make her decision though. She carefully looked over her options and after a moment she nodded her agreement.

"Number one." She confirmed before smiling and going in for a hug. "Thank you, Mads!"

They hugged but it was over soon enough, because Caroline quickly maneuvered her friend into the desk chair so she could start her make over. "Your turn!" She pointed out, grinning happily. Bonnie took over Maddie's old job as Caroline went back into her element, instructing Maddie to close he eyes or move her head every now and then. After a bit of debate between the three of them they had decided to curl Maddie's hair into small tight ringlets, and push it to one side. It ran a little over time though, so they ended up going light on her make up, which Maddie really didn't mind all that much. When she _finally_ finished, she stood up again and checked her reflection, smiling at the sight.

"Mads you look amazing!" Caroline praised, taking a step forward to hug her friend.

Maddie though ducked away from the embrace, confusing both of the older girls. Then she walked over to her closet for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Don't thank me yet." She instructed, smiling knowingly. She opened the door and then turned back to her friends, who were now watching her with confusion and interest. "So, I know you guys always tell me not to, but I figured while I was away to just ignore you." She started, effectively making both of them nervous about what was to come, but at the same time they felt excitement bubbling up inside. Maddie didn't do the whole 'surprises' thing very often, but when she did it was totally worth it in every way. "And I missed you so, _so_ much this December-"

Suddenly, Bonnie caught onto what her younger friend was hinting at. She cocked her head and couldn't help the large smile that as spreading across her face as she asked. "Maddie Donovan, are you saying you got us Christmas presents?" Caroline looked from Maddie to Bonnie and then back again, her smile growing as well with excitement and happiness.

Maddie smiled almost sheepishly and shrugged a bit. "Yeah." She admitted, not bothering to beat around the bush anymore. "I just, it was Christmas time and everyone was celebrating, and you guys are my best friends, so it really sucked not being able to celebrate with you, and I had been missing you so much, and-"

Caroline cut her off, feeling all warm and fuzzy at Maddie's rambling explanation. "Mads, you didn't need to do that!" She sort of scolded, still beaming. Bonnie nodded in agreement but Maddie quickly said.

"But I wanted to!" Before turning back to her closet and deciding to continue on with her gift giving. She turned around with one neatly wrapped box and one gift bag. She walked back over to them and said. "I was going to wait for everyone to be here, but I think Care really needs her's now." With a kind smile. then she handed Caroline the box, and Bonnie gently took the bag. The three sat down on the floor when Maddie motioned for them to open them.

Bonnie went first, removing the light purple tissue paper and reaching her hand inside, feeling around for what was inside. When she felt something hard she grabbed hold of it and then pulled it out to reveal a picture frame. Her dark eyes glanced over the frame itself and saw it was cute in a carefree fun kind of way, with stripes and circles of different colors, but at the bottom the word _Memories _was written in large elegant script. Then she turned her attention to the picture itself and her breath caught at the sight. Stuffed into the frame was not one but two pictures. The first was a picture of four little girls hardly more then nine years old at most. Two of them had golden colored hair on top of their tiny heads , while the others were two beautiful little brunettes. All of them were smiling adorable little smiles and holding each other's hands, and had tiny kid-sized backpacks, all decorated with a different Disney princess. "Our first day of school together." Bonnie realized, glancing up at Maddie for confirmation before continuing down to see the second photo. Strangely enough, the girls in this picture also had backpacks, though most of them had over the shoulder satchels, or messenger bag styled packs. They were in the same order ironically enough, Caroline, Maddie, Elena, Bonnie, but she noticed yet another difference, they were laughing happily together with their arms wrapped around each other's backs. "And us sophomore year." She finished, smiling happily by now at her gift.

"Freshmen for me, but yeah." The blonde witch agreed, smiling back at her. Then Bonnie set down the picture and pulled her best friend in for a hug.

"Thank you so much, Mads..." She muttered sincerely. This was one of the most amazing presents he had gotten in a very long time.

"Your welcome, Bon-Bon, Merry really late Christmas." Maddie said, her voice soft, returning the hug just as tightly and resting her chin on Bonnie's shoulder as she always did with her besties, seeing as she was shorter then or the same height as all of them.

It seems that seeing Bonnie's present, had made Caroline more eager to get to her own. She waited patiently (more or less) for the two witches to finished their hug, but once they pulled away she let out a squeal and said. "My turn!" Earning a soft chuckle from both Bonnie and Maddie. Frankly Maddie had been surprised Caroline had been able to wait that long!

Caroline eagerly ripped open her own box, pulling the blue snowflake covered wrapping paper away and then opening the white clothing box inside. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but it hadn't been this. Laying inside of the pristine white box was a black jacket. A _gorgeous _black jacket that Caroline with all her fashion know how could instantly tell was designer. She gasped and wasted no time in taking the beautiful gift out of it's container and holding it up in front of her.

The jacket looked almost like leather in some places, but in others looked softer. It had a single button about halfway down the jacket that she could fasten if she so pleased, and a long collar that crept down the opening, stopping right above the button. The sleeves had a stylish crinkle to them til a little past where her elbows would be, and the cuffs were rolled back once or twice to give it three-quarter length sleeves. All in all, Care loved it.

The girl's eyes took in the jacket and her grin grew and grew until it was stretching across her face. Then she looked over at Maddie, and back at the jacket, then up at Maddie again, and back to the jacket. The cherry on top was that it was fancy enough to wear with a nice dress, but not so much that she couldn't shrug it on for a casual school day. Finally She let out an airy laugh of happiness, and slid it on. Bonnie and Maddie both smiled at the giddy vampire as she zoomed over to Maddie's large floor length mirror next to the closet and made a few poses.

"I guess you like it?" Maddie half stated, half asked, as she watched Caroline turn about in front of the mirror to see how the jacket accented her curves with an amused grin. In reply she was wrapped in a large hug from a still giggling Caroline Forbes. "It's kind of chilly, you could wear it with your dress if you wanted."

"I love it!" She declared before pulling away with a serious-ish face. "How did you afford something like this?" The Donovan family wasn't the most financially secure group in Mystic Falls. In fact, while the trip overseas had been free of charge do to her high marks in every language class she had taken, the only reason Maddie had been able to go away was because Elena's parents, Grams and Liz Forbes had all put in some money so she would be able to get by while she was away from her job.

Maddie smiled almost secretively at her now curious, and mildly worried, best friends before saying. "Lets just say us witches look out for each other, and Mystic Falls isn't the _only_ supernatural hub in the world." She had hopped to leave it at that, but no such luck. Both Bonnie and Caroline were wearing matching frowns of disproval and Care made a 'go on' gesture with her hand. So with a small roll of her eyes, Maddie elaborated. "I did a few favors for some other practitioners and a werewolf or two over in Europe." She started, but at seeing the protective, slightly frightened looks on her friends faces she quickly added, "Don't worry, I stayed away from any and all vampires and it was only small things, like helping with a potion or casting a spell. I stayed indoors on the full moon and left if I got a bad vibe." She noted that They seemed to lighten up just a little if anything, and decided to go on with the explanation for the jacket. "It just so happens that the things that go bump in the night have day jobs too, and one of the witches, a girl named Teresa- I think I might have mentioned her when I talked to you about my trip over at Elena's right? Anyway, she was an intern for a fashion company. She let me use her very generous employee discount for something as repayment, and then I saw the jacket and thought my bubbly best friend would love it." She smiled at the end and offered another shrug before being pulling into another hug.

"Alright, well we _have_ to hear about your trip overseas some time, ok? Unedited version with all the fantastic details." Bonnie pointed out when the three stopped hugging. Caroline beamed and started to bob her head in eager agreement.

"We could make a girl's night out of it!" She practically squealed, already getting excited. "We're _way_ overdue. The last time we had one with all of us was, like, before you left."

Maddie bit her lip as she looked at her friends' eager faces. She could practically see the list of things Caroline was thinking she needed for the girl's night. Bonnie though, seemed pleased by the idea but noted that Maddie still looked hesitant for some reason. So, thinking quickly the brown eyed witch suggested. "We could gather the gang and head to the grill first? You could give Elena and the guys their presents, and then head over to Elena's house to sleep over." That seemed to appeal to Maddie, because she shifted on her feet a bit and glanced away to think before looking back.

"Bonnie picks the movie this time." Bonnie smiled and nodded while Caroline clapped her hands eagerly.

"Yes!" She cheered. "We can head to the grill after Cheer practice!" She announced, and then in a quick change of focus, the blonde vampire picked up the two dresses laying on Maddie's bed that didn't belong to her, and shoved them at their perspective owners. "Alright, now lets move, or we're gonna be late for homecoming!" She instructed, still using the same jolly tone.

A costume change and several minutes later, the three were walking to Caroline's car arm in arm with smiles on there faces. As she chit chatted with her friends one thought ran through Maddie's head. _This might be the best Homecoming ever. _She didn't know just how wrong she would be.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**There it is! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**So, now Rebekah is daggered, even though I didn't end up showing it like I thought I would have, Maddie told Care and Bonnie that her trip wasn't as normal as they thought it was, and now they are off to Homecoming!**

**Please review with questions, comments, ideas, suggestions, or anything else you want! :-D **

**Thanks, **

**Miss Mystic/Tumble**


	13. Chapter 9-3: Homecoming

**Hey everyone! School starting up again, but I'm still trying to find time to write :) I hope you like this next chapter, and I think it will surprise you! **

**Reviews::**

**GraceQuinn11- ****I can definitely put some flashbacks with Mikael in them in the future, but I'm sorry to say that there is not uch of him in this chapter :( If you want to see more of it though, I will be glad to deliver! :)**

**Butterflyaway163- ****Thanks! You picked up on that huh? Yeah, I have a feeling that might come up lol **

**Winxgirl1997- ****I will try! Glad you like it! :D**

**smkbaby123- LOL That's awesome! I'm so glad your enjoying the story! I'll admit that Elijah will make an appearance soon! :) I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Sissymac- LOL her comes another long one, Sissymac! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hope the end of Homecoming is just as entertaining! **

**PenelopK- I don't know, maybe it already has! (Hint-hint ;D) I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lucky Guard- Thank you so much! What d you mean? Like Klaus realizes Maddie is Madelyn, or he realizes that Maddie hd nothng to do with his attempted killing? Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Guest(1)- YAY! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest(2)- lol All I can say about the Maddie X Damon situation is don't loose hope! I have yet to decide who she will end up with, but I think I _will_ be getting a little more into her love life in coming chapters**

**ImaDayDreamer08- LOL I can't wait either! Soon it'll be here though, and I'm just hoping everyone will stick around afterwards haha! I will update will I can and I hope you like the chapter :)**

**Guest(3)- I'm glad! Yeah, I'm wondering what he will think about his little sister and how everything will be discovered too!**

**Guest(4)- Aww! Thats awesome I'm so glad you like it so much! Maddie and her brothers will be fun to see, they all have such strong personalities So I'm curious how hey'll get along. Thanks for reviewing!**

**NicZ99- Thats awesome :-) I can't wait either! **

**Nicole- I'm sorry about the wait, I'm trying toge them out but life keeps getting in the way :-( I will keep updating, but with school it's just getting hard to find a lot of time ya know? On to happier news! I am excited for the Originals to come back too! I'm glad you seem to like Maddie's character!**

**Fan of Yours- lol, yes I'm still alive, and like I told Nicole, I am really trying to grab hold of any time I can find and write for you guys. Its just school and my family, and chores and practice, it's all getting a little overpowering. Don't worry the sister moments will come back soon when Rebekah is undaggered, and in flashbacks that will become more frequent again. :-)**** I'll tell you that the family reunion will _probably_ be soon, I'm planning on making the next few episodes rather quick chapter wise :D Hope you like the chapter! **

**Important Stuff::**

**I do not own TVD just my lot and characters**

**There is a new poll on my profile page, please vote, or leave a review about it! :)**

**Thanks to the reviewers! I really appriciate it guys! **

The ride to Mystic Falls high school was uneventful. Bonnie and Caroline had taken the front seats while Maddie happily accepted the space in the back. The girls had started up a conversation, but as they dragged on Maddie found it harder and harder to stay awake. She stifled a yawn with her hand and resisted the urge to slip into another round of uneventful sleep. _Now that I think about it, I haven't really gotten any good sleep lately..._ She had chalked the odd dreams that disturbed her slumber for the past few nights as a side effect of her fainting/coma thing that had happened down at the caves. Add all the stress she had been under since she came back to Mystic Falls and fessed up about all of her supernatural experience and she figured it was reason enough to be having some odd dreams. With that in mind, the witch leaned her head against the window and looked out at the passing houses and trees. After a few minutes her eyelids became heavy again and she let them fall closed. _Just a little nap._ She thought as she felt the sweet numbness creep up on her and she was swept into the world of dreams.

**XXXXXXXXX **

_As Madelyn stared out the window she smiled at what she saw. She wasn't watching the birds, or animals or even the people, she was just enjoying the sunshine. She bit the inside of her lip as she thought, it was a bad habit of hers. It was a welcomed experience to everyone, a beautiful reminder that spring was finally here. Winter had been long and taxing on the entire village this year. Not to mention, boring. Madelyn was never one to like chores, but after the first few weeks of being stuck inside for hours on end because of the cold, she would have welcomed them, just because then she would have something to do. While she was stuck in doors with her youngest brother (But he was always quick to remind her, he was still older than her) Henrik, and her mother, all of her other family members were needed for work. Many, many things still needed to be done, despite the chill in the air. To afford food from the markets, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus and their father had all decided to take shifts as guards. During the cold months none of the men were eager to claim shifts to watch the town in the night or early hours of the morning when the birds don't call, so as incentive the unwanted times would give more pay. Not by much, but enough to catch Mikael's interest, so he of course, signed him along with his eldest boys up to work and was rewarded fairly. It was their main source of income but there was also other tasks that needed being done. For instance, Kol collected a bit of currency by doing various jobs around the village like fetching a few pales of water for Ayanna and her neighbors, and kicking snow clear from doorways. They weren't taxing jobs by any means, but just things that people didn't feel like doing themselves when they had the option of staying safe and warm in their huts. Rebekah and Esther took care of the house while the men were at work, which in reality was much harder than it appeared and there was a great deal of things that needed to be done each and every day. __The youngest Mikaelson children helped out their family members where they could, but in most occasions one of their family members would tell them that it was just too chilly for them to go out or that they could help with something else later on. _

_The little golden-haired girl had learned early on that she wouldn't have much time with the rest of her family other than dinner of course. At first, though she would have never admitted it out loud, she had been relieved. Less time doing chores, and less time being in the same room as her father. Both things seemed good to her! After a bit though she didn't like it as much. _

_When she went to talk to her sister she would be shooed off. Her big brothers slept while she was awake so they would be able to stay up during the night watch with Mikael, and her mother was busy either helping Rebekah, or mending clothes for her boys. The only ones she could rely on to have a little fun was Henrik, who was in the same position as she, or of course, Kol. _

_By the end of the second week, she and Henrik had gotten into the habit of heading over to the door and waiting for Kol to return from his jobs every afternoon. Then when he came through the door she would give him a hug and he would share with them a new game, or story. It was wonderful! Her favorite tale was one he had told her about the wolf men from the other village and the adventures they went on after they changed from men to beasts. Henrik favored stories about the wolf men, so Kol being the devious man he was always made them wait for those stories, saying that they should be extra nice to him and he would think about telling another. _

_It seemed that today though, Kol had another activity planned for them. When the dashing young man walked into the room today, he was grinning from ear to ear. At the sound of the door, Madelyn had turned from her place at the window and a matching smile appeared on her lips. _

_"Kol!" She exclaimed cheerfully and she climbed down from the chair she had been kneeling on and raced over to wrap him in a hug. "Your home early!" He smirked at her and picked her up as she reached him, spinning her around at arm's length. When he stopped he pulled her in for a hug and asked. _

_"Eager to see your favorite brother?" _

_Madelyn giggled as she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck in a hug. "I don't have favorites Kol!" She explained childishly when she pulled away. Kol bent down so he was on his knee and set her back down. At her answer he faked a hurt look and placed a hand to his heart earning another giggle from his baby sister. _

_"That hurts, Darling!" He declared, watching Madelyn's amusement while hiding his own. _

_"Your all my favorite then!" She tried to compromise causing a small smirk to appear on the boy's lips as he nodded and playfully ruffled her hair._

_"Well as long as I beat Finn." He muttered to himself before getting back to business. He looked down at his sister with a mischievous look in his eyes and glanced around to make sure no one was listening. Lowering his voice, he asked "Now, where might your sister be?" _

_Madelyn made a face of confusion but answered all the same, wondering why he was concerned about Bekah. "She's with mother at the market." She explained. Then she opened her mouth to ask why he wanted to know about her big sister, but was interrupted by another question from Kol._

_"Henrik?" _

_"He fell asleep talking to Elijah." She replied._

_"Elijah's home?" Kol asked, his smirk turning into a frown. At her nod he continued. "Where's he?" _

_She paused to think before speaking now as she tried to remember where he had gone. "Um... He's in his __room resting." Just like that Kol's smirk was back._

_"Brilliant!" He muttered more to himself then anything else. Then he pulled his sisters attention back as he asked. "How would you like to help play a joke on Nik?" _

**XXXXXXXXX**

Maddie reluctantly blinked open her eyes as she became aware of someone shaking her shoulder. When she saw a blurry image of Bonnie she let out a sigh and shook off her hand. "Bonnie..." She groaned under her breath in irritation. Why did she seem to be waking up more and more often like this? It was getting ridiculous! She couldn't seem to get a single wink of sleep without being interrupted anymore.

Bonnie, unknowing to her friend's mental complaints, just laughed a bit to herself. She reached back again and gave her friend's shoulder another shake as the golden-haired girl groaned in annoyance. "Don't 'Bonnie' me," She scolded jokingly. "You fell asleep, Mads. We are here." She explained.

As if those words had triggered it, the witch was suddenly aware of the smell of alcohol and the muffled thump of music from nearby. _That's weird..._ She thought to herself as she started to sit up straight again, albeit reluctantly, and glanced out of the window of Caroline's car. "This doesn't look like homecoming." She stated in confusion. Before her was not the large brick building that was Mystic High, but the elegant home of the Lockwoods. "Why are we at Tyler's house?"

"Well," Bonnie started from where she was still seated in the passenger seat of Care's car. "we went to school, but the gym had flooded."

Before she got a chance to continue Maddie exclaimed. "No way, what happened?" Sounding concerned. "Did anybody get hurt?"

Bonnie shook her head, quickly putting an end to her worries. "Nope, everyone had gone home by the time the pipes burst, thank god." She assured watching as a look of relief swept over Maddie's features. "But the dance was canceled." She finished.

"And- wait, why are we at Ty's house again?" The younger girl continued to grow confused as the explanation continued, not putting the pieces together yet. Luckily Bonnie was quick to straighten things out by telling her how Tyler had moved the party to his place, and after a bit of small talk they finally decided to join their classmates. The two headed inside and hung out for a bit while trying to spot Caroline, who had gone ahead of them while Bonnie was waking their sleeping friend. Eventually though, the two split up as Maddie caught sight of some of her buddies from her own grade.

While Maddie loved Elena, Care, and Bonnie to death, she would admit to herself that she enjoyed spending time with some normal, human friends. It felt good that she could just talk with her classmates about normal stuff and not have to worry when the next vampire would show up. In reality, she knew that she should always be ready, but it was Homecoming, what could happen in front of all these people? So with that in mind she cast all the supernatural drama out of her thoughts and was just a normal teen.

The group she was talking with was made up of her and four other people. Maddie knew three of them from her French and Science classes at School. The first one was named Fiona, and like the Disney character, she had a head full of fiery red hair. She had been friends with Maddie since freshman year. Standing next to Fiona, holding her hand with linked fingers was Jacob. He was sort of like the Tyler of Maddie's grade, being on to many sports teams for anyone to count, and similarly to the hybrid, had been friends with Maddie since they were kids. He had warm brown eyes, shaggy blonde hair, and looked rather uncomfortable in his tux. Next came a petite brunette with short-cropped hair. She was a rather shy, but an amazingly sweet girl that Maddie had made quick friends with this year in Science when they were assigned to be lab partners. Her name was Linsey and she just so happened to be a distant relative of Mayor Lockwood. She herself wasn't a founding family member though, seeing as her last name was Plink.

The last person in the circle Maddie hadn't known until that night. He had just moved to mystic Falls and embarrassingly enough, Maddie had met him when she turned a corner to fast and ran right into him. Luckily, he had been nice enough to ignore the girl's flaming cheeks and rapid apologies, by claiming it was his fault. Then he gave her a smile and fixed his jacket before introducing himself as Jesse. Admittedly, Maddie had a hard time looking away afterwards. Jesse had beautiful oaky eyes and chocolate-colored hair that was not long, but not to short. The two had chatted for a bit and then she had taken him back to meet her friends that she had abandoned to go find a drink earlier. Admittedly though, she had long forgotten about the beverage.

**XXXXXXXXX**

After making his grand announcement, welcoming everyone and such, Klaus walked off the stage and smiled to himself. He had been waiting for the day he could throw this funeral for a thousand years. In that time he had come up with many, _many_ different ideas and scenarios, but he had to admit to himself that this was never one of them. Him, his new army of vampire werewolf hybrids, a crowd of drunk high schoolers, the Salvatore boys, the doppelgänger, the charming Caroline Forbes, and then Maddie. At the though of the girl who may or may not be his long-lost sister he was reminded of several tasks that he wanted to complete tonight. The first of which was find the girl and try to get another reaction out of her. Then he wanted to get a word in with Stefan about his father of course, and finally send along a warning to Tyler so he could report back to his mates.

So the Original Hybrid started strolling through the yard, keeping his eyes peeled and his ears open for one of the three he was searching for. After about ten minutes he was rewarded when Stefan came up to him of his own accord. _Good things come to those who wait._ The man thought with a small smirk before Stefan spoke from where he now stood, walking along beside Klaus.

"Quite the homecoming." Stefan pointed out casually, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket.

Klaus grinned a bit, knowing that both of them understood that this was no longer homecoming. While he was allowing the teens to stay here it was not their party anymore, now it was all about Mikael. "Well," Klaus started, deciding to share his thoughts from earlier that evening. "I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years, granted in no version of it were any of these people invited but you get the idea."

Stefan nodded to himself and took a breath before revealing the question he had been wanting to ask. "So what now?" He paused and waited for an answer but Klaus only looked down at the ground and chuckled. "Stop running?"

Klaus smiled as he debated for a moment if he should reveal that information to Stefan. _Well Mikael's dead, and Stefan does whatever I say._ He pointed out to himself. _Should be safe enough._ So with that he walked in front of the ripper and stopped, a ghost of a smile still on his lips. "Now, I reunite my family."

Stefan didn't look surprised, but then again his emotions were turned off, so he might not be capable of it anymore. "You mean the people you cart around in caskets." It could have been a question, but Klaus decided it wasn't seeing as Stefan had already seen both the caskets and what he held inside of them.

"None of that matters anymore." He said surely. "Mikael's dead. Bygones will be bygones."

Stefan thought for a moment before giving an accepting nod. He didn't understand why Klaus would believe that his siblings would just drop everything he did to them, but he wasn't about to waste his time trying to convince Klaus of that. So instead he turned away and took a few steps in the other direction wanting to leave the hybrid and back to the party, but before he got very far he stopped and turned back around. "Back in the twenties..." Stefan started, thinking back on something he had remembered hearing. "Rebekah said just most of you got to choose a side."

Klaus nodded absently as his mind traveled back to the days he had spent listening to jazz and drinking with Stefan and his dear sister. He waited for the vampire to continue but after a moment of silence he felt the need to prompt the conversation to continue. "Your point, Stefan."

"It's just, that makes me thing," The younger Salvatore started speaking again at his demand. The vampire took a few steps closer to Klaus until he was standing at about the same spot he had been at before he started away. His voice took on a dark and slightly menacing tone, "That Elijah might not be the only one holding a grudge." With that he turned and casually strode back into the sea of teens, leaving Klaus there.

The hybrid nodded his head slowly, a small sly grin on his face. With a chuckle he shook his head at Stefan's utter lack of knowledge. His eyes found the girl who his Ripper friend had unknowingly been talking about and as he took a sip from his drink, he thought. _Actually, she'll be my redemption. _

Oddly enough as he was heading towards Maddie several minutes later to try and find something definitive that proved who she was, someone else beat him there. As he was walking up the steps to get to her someone came through the crowd two bottles of beer in hand. Normally Klaus wouldn't care much about interrupting them as the boy handed her one of the drinks, but when he caught sight of who exactly it was he stopped. A pleased grin made its way onto his face when he realized that Maddie had befriended one of his new hybrids that had picked up on his trip across the country.

"Well isn't this convenient." He muttered to himself as he watched them start-up a conversation. He might not have to work as hard as he thought to get some information out of the blonde witch. He had learned in his trip away that what happened to Tyler was not a rare happening when it came to hybrids. Every last one of them was sired to him, so it would be easy for him to have Jesse do some sleuthing and report back when he was finished. Klaus of course would still do some things himself, seeing as Jesse wouldn't know the first thing about his life as a human and wouldn't understand what to bring up and what was important in conversation.

Slowly a plan started to form in Klaus' mind. Maddie would of course have a hard time talking to Klaus while she had no memories. To her he was just the evil hybrid who had killed her friend, and ruined many lives, but Jesse was a different story. If she was anything like Madelyn was then she would have little problem with talking to a hybrid, an innocent victim who had been forced into the life of a vampire hybrid. With a little luck and maybe a push in the right direction, he would be able to get Maddie to invite him inside her home, and through Jesse, Klaus would be able to look around. The Original hybrid remembered that his mother's grimoire had gone missing back when they turned and now seeing how powerful that this familiar looking Mikaelson witch was he had a sneaking suspicion where it might be. All Jesse had to do was find it and he would be that much closer to being sure of Maddie's identity.

While Jesse was doing that, Klaus himself would be acting on his witch's suggestions. Maddie may not want to talk to him, but it was a small town, and wouldn't be that hard to run into her on occasion. The potion that he had been told to come back for on his trip across the country hadn't been ready when he made the journey back, so he would just have to wait a little while longer and in the mean time prod for hints. The witch would send word to him when she was finished and he would have a hybrid retrieve it for him. From there he would simply use the potion when he awakened the rest of his siblings- if this Maddie and his baby sister were one in the same that is.

He gave one more glance in Maddie's direction before turning away and walking back to his previous spot, thinking he might as well leave them alone for now. He would come back to talk to the witch later and instead knock out the last item on his to-do list. It seemed that he was having a streak of good luck because conveniently enough, Tyler was around the corner from him. Klaus walked over and greeted his first successful hybrid.l by setting his beer down on the table in front of him and then saying.

"Nice work on the party, mate." With a smirk. In reality, Tyler had just provided a location for it, but Klaus had to keep up appearances while he was around other teens.

Tyler turned around in surprise when he heard Klaus' voice, and frowned. "What- Oh, yeah thanks." He said as Klaus sent a pointed glance at the guys who had been speaking to Ty. Klaus smiled and then gave the Lockwood a pat on his shoulder before saying.

"How about you come listen to the band for a bit, mate."

Tyler was smart enough to know that coming from Klaus, the friendly sounding suggestion was really an order. So reluctantly, but not overly so, he turned to his buddies and said a quick excuse to get him out of the conversation before the two hybrids were walking across the yard. Tyler didn't feel nervous near Klaus like everyone else, but he wasn't best friends with the guy either, so when Klaus said nothing on the walk he decided to start-up the conversations. "My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here."

Klaus let out a chuckle, amused by the young wolf's statement. "Your mother won't be a problem." He claimed, remembering what he had done that morning. "I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends." After all, a grounded hybrid wouldn't be able to do Klaus's bidding.

At first Tyler laughed, but then he saw the satisfied look on his master's face and it slowly died in his throat. Now concerned, Tyler looked over at Klaus and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Klaus looked out at the crowds of people and then grinned approvingly as he spotted several groups of his followers nearby he could make an example of. So that's what he did. Walking around to stand in front of Tyler, Klaus started his explanation. "I want you to look around." He instructed before pointing over Tyler's shoulder towards the Bennett witch. "There's Bonnie," he shifted his arm so that now he was pointing to the right of Tyler towards his Doppelganger and the football player. "There's Elena and Matt." Finally he turned his glance towards the steps. "And there's your pretty little girl friend Caroline." As he looked over at the kind-hearted face of Caroline Forbes, he couldn't help but remind himself how true his words were. She was a beautiful creature. Quickly he forced himself back to the task at hand, now wasn't the time or place. "Their big dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with a party?" He paused for dramatic effect as his hybrid turned back to face him once more. Now Tyler seemed to understand that something strange must be going on here and was keen to listen. "You did. What a pal." Then Klaus made a mock confused face and asked, "But who are all these other people here?"

Tyler once again looked around him at the swimming crowds that inhabited his backyard and then slowly shook his head. "I have no idea." He admitted. "I've never seen half these people in my life." Some of them he recognized as other Jocks, some of the chess club, Maddie's buddies from the grade bellow, Cheerleaders maybe, even kids that he had seen around the grill but the rest of them he couldn't find any memory for at all.

"That's because I invited a few dozen friends of my own." Klaus finally clarified, feeling a nice sized dose of pride for his little plot. He turned and pointed to a small group of people below him. "There's my friend Mindy." He introduced, a woman turning to look at him as he said her name, despite the large distance between them, the blaring music and screaming teens. "Picked her up along the way in Kansas." Then he turned to Tyler and asked the rhetorical question, "did you know there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland?" He waited for the confusion to fade from Tyler's face but when it didn't he went on with introductions, silently wondering how long it would take. "There's Tony from North Dakota, and- oh look here, there's Maddie with my friend Jesse." He found an amused grin once again finding it's place on his face as he thought how much easier this 'Maddie' situation was going to be with Jesse.

Finally Tyler seemed to understand. "Hold on." He muttered "Are those people all hybrids?"

Klaus didn't see the point in answering his question so he just replied with, "They also love a good party. And they, like you, are sired by me. They wish to serve their master." He explained, also letting him know the details of the sire bond yet again before turning his gaze to Tyler's once more in an intimidating way. "So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they might feel obligated to retaliate." Tyler stayed silent, his look growing grave as he thought about the likely hood of the group planning something against Klaus today. Seeing that Tyler had gotten the message, Klaus grinned and started to walk away. "Feel free to warm your friends."

**XXXXXXXXX**

She had been talking for- well Maddie didn't really know how long, all she knew was that she was having a great time. She wasn't sure when the last time she had enjoyed herself talking to a stranger was but, then again she and Jesse had both gone through a few drinks already so that might have something to do with the lack of memories. She wasn't drunk, or even tipsy, but she _had _gotten a few beverages to enjoy. While she would have enjoyed a normal homecoming, she would give Tyler this- it was a great party!

She had spotted Elena and the other girls a while ago, but they were all chit chatting and drinking so she had just decided to stay with her other friends for the time being. After a while though, they too had wandered off leaving her and 'the new guy' alone. She checked every once in a while to see how her buddies were doing, telling herself that she would excuse herself to go talk to them once they were free since she had more or less abandoned them earlier, but just when Bonnie finished her conversation, Caroline had hurried over to the other witch and started chatting excitedly. Maddie kept up her casual glances in their direction but the last few times she could have sworn that they had been looking at her for a moment before quickly turning away.

"So what brings someone living in Denver to Mystic Falls of all places?" Maddie asked curiously.

The boy shrugs and let out a breath as he considered the question. "Well... I'm not really sure, I guess I just wanted to travel, see something new, exciting."

Maddie raised a brow in amusement. "And somehow 'new and exciting' lead you to a small town in Virginia?" She asked skeptically.

Jesse let out a chuckle, "Well, what made you want to go visit small cities in Europe?" He questioned in return.

"Ok, well, that's different." The blonde haired girl tried to reason.

"How?" He asked, amused. Maddie opened her mouth to answer, but then frowned realizing that it really wasn't. She had gone to see new people, new things, and explore the world, but a moment later she realized that even though it was on a lesser scale, Jesse was doing the same thing by moving across the country. Taking her silence as acceptance, the boy gave an almost teasing smile in her direction and in return she let out a small laugh.

"Well what do you think about little Mystic Falls then?" She asked, trying to be polite despite the teasing tone her voice still held.

Jesse glanced over at her and let out a smile, "Right now? Things are looking great." He admitted, looking right into her eyes. They were both silent for a moment, each smiling softly at the other when suddenly a ringing sounded from the brown-haired boy's pocket. He shook his head as if to clear it and Maddie glanced away trying to hide the soft blush creeping up her cheeks and the smile tugging at her lips. Jesse pulled out his cell phone and read a text before looking over at Maddie again. "Hey, I've got to go." He muttered apologetically.

Maddie nodded, keeping a smile on her face even though she was mildly disappointed that she couldn't spend more time with her new friend. "Yeah sure, I get it." She said politely. She gave him a smile and a nod as a goodbye before starting to walk past him, only to have him stop her by calling out.

"Hey, wait!" She turned around and cocked her head in question. Noting the confusion on Maddie's face, Jesse acted quickly, walking over to one of the tables set up and grabbing a clean napkin. "Do you have a pen?" He asked Maddie hopefully.

She looked surprised but nodded all the same. "Um, actually, I'm not sure." She admitted, "This is my friend's purse." Reaching into the bag, she looked around for a moment before pulling out a red ball point pen and holding it out to him.

"Ah," Jesse started, sounding a bit amused before he took the pen. "I never did understand why girls make such a big deal about sharing clothes." He scribbled something down on the napkin and then handed it back to her. She looked down and saw that he had written out his phone number for her. She felt a smile tug at her lips as she looked at it and then glanced up at him.

"Well, maybe I'll explain it to you some time." She joked, keeping her voice gentle as she let out a small laugh.

Jesse chuckled along with her before shrugging. "Maybe." He agreed jokingly before giving her a wave, a smile, and walking off.

Maddie stood there for a second and then glanced down a the napkin again, reading the number. She placed it inside her purse and smiled to herself before placing both her pen and the number inside of the purse and starting towards the house.

She had only gotten a few steps in when she felt two arms link with her own from either side. The blonde haired witch turned to look at who it was and found none other than Caroline Forbes to her left and Bonnie Bennett to her right. Caroline was sporting a wide grin while Bonnie had a teasing smile. Maddie opened her mouth to ask what was up, but then Caroline chimed. "I approve!"

Maddie frowned and looked back at Caroline questioningly. "What?" She asked, clearly confused.

Bonnie practically ignored the younger blonde's question and just gave Maddie a nod. "He's cute." She praised gently before glancing around Maddie and over at the vampire. "What was his name again, Care?" She questioned, still smiling teasingly.

The blonde vampire grinned before saying. "Jesse. Jesse Bayles." In a very happy matter-o-fact type of way. "He is seventeen years old, lived in Denver for the past few years, enjoys cross-country, basketball and t-"

Suddenly Maddie jumped into the conversation again, effectively cutting Caroline off. "wait, wait, wait!" She started with a frown. "How did you-" she paused as she realized the answer to her own question. The blonde witch quickly unlinked her arm from her friends and took a few steps in front of the two before turning around again to stare accusingly back at them. "Were you listening?!" She demanded, seeming more shocked than angry.

Both of them couldn't hold back their grins of amusement at Maddie's reaction. They both knew the girl well and could tell that the outburst was fueled by surprised, and perhaps embarrassment rather than anger. Bonnie shook her head no and started her own explanation. "I wasn't but..." She looked over at Caroline who shamelessly admitted to eaves dropping.

"One of the perks of being a vampire." She declared with another bright smile. "I gave Bonnie the play-by-play."

Maddie made a 'really?' gesture with her hands. "Caroline Forbes!" She scolded, or attempted to scold rather, the effect was ruined by the small grin that slowly crept on to her face despite her best efforts to keep it away.

"Maddie Donovan!" Caroline fired back jokingly before the three started to laugh a bit.

Bonnie nudged Caroline lightly and teasingly said. "You mean Maddie Bayles?" Which sent the two older girls into another round of giggles while their friend blushed a bit but still smiled. Maddie reached out and lightly smacked Bonnie's arm, not hard enough to hurt, but just enough to bug her.

"Oh, your right!" Caroline agreed jokingly with Bonnie and a moment later she too had been smacked, though a little harder than the witch seeing as she was a vampire and that made her a bit more durable.

"Shut up!" Maddie exclaimed even though she was letting out a giggle as well. "We just talked about stuff, it was fun."

Bonnie grinned again though this time there was no teasing tone hiding in it. "We know that, Mads... And I thinks it's really sweet." She said honestly. Caroline nodded in agreement beside her and decided to add to the conversation.

"Yeah you two just talked... And talked, and talked, and talked..." With that everyone laughed again and Maddie turned a soft shade of crimson.

"Care!" She said as she shoved her best friend lightly and got nudged by Care in return. Then the girl shook her head, sending a few stray golden curls bouncing around her head. "Whatever, I'm gonna go get something to drink and find Elena." She declared, earning a few nods in return.

"_Right._" Caroline giggled before Bonnie jumped back into the teasing.

"You go find _Elena_." It was something like tradition for the four friends. There had never been a time where all of them were dating at the same time, so naturally when one of them got a new boyfriend, everyone jumped at the chance to make them blush. After the first time with Elena when they were younger, it had become something like revenge because as soon as Caroline got her first boyfriend, you can bet the doppelgänger had a bit of fun getting back at her! The others especially enjoyed when it was Maddie's turn though, because in truth, she didn't put much mind into dating. She had only had half as many dates as Caroline, and just two _really _serious boyfriends in Mystic Falls, so normally she was the one doing the teasing. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline all relished the opportunity to give her a taste of her own medicine.

Then Maddie waved goodbye and started walking towards the house again, calling a quick. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Over her shoulder with a joking smile.

**XXXXXXXXX**

As the young witch made her way through the crowds in search of something to drink, she Thought she felt someone watching her. At first she just shook it off, but when the strange sensation didn't go away she paused and turned around, her shaded blue eyes wandering over the crowd. She scanned the rows of partying teens for who or whatever she had felt looking at her but found nothing.

She stayed like this for a minute or so, before frowning in confusion. _I must have imagined it..._ She thought to herself as she turned back around.

"Hello, Love."

The young witch jumped in surprise and let out a small cry as she whirled around. She came face to face with a set of stunning blue eyes and curly blonde hair. "Nik!" She blurted with a heavily accented voice, before she had time to think about what she was saying. She placed a hand over her racing heart and muttered. "Bloody vampires..." Under her breath.

Klaus couldn't resist letting out a chuckle of amusement when the girl leaped out of her skin at his sudden appearance. He would have to do this more often, it was funny watching the little witch flustered. As she spoke though, he immediately turned serious and dawned a frown. "What did you say?" He questioned, not quite sure he heard her right.

Maddie, now getting over her shock muttered, "Just cursing at the supernatural." She muttered almost sarcastically, before clearing her throat softly and flipping her speaking pattern back to that of a normal American teenager. "I'm sure you do it all the time."

Klaus ignored her tone but noted in the back of his mind how she had to work to get her voice back into the American accent. "Before that." He clarified as he scanned her face carefully for any type of reaction at all.

She thought for a moment before her brows furled and blue eyes clouded with confusion. "Nik." She muttered under her breath, flickers of her dream flashing in front of her as she remembered hearing the boy- Kol say the name. "I called you Nik..." She trailed off and shook her head as, for the third time today, a throbbing started up behind her eyes. She blinked a few times and then rubbed a hand over her forehead, muttering. "I-I don't know where that came from."

As he watched the girl he noted that she started to look uncomfortable, but in a different way then he had expected. While he had assumed that she would be scarred of the big bad Original hybrid, this wasn't fear. It was pain. After a moment of consideration he leaned forward a bit and asked, "You feeling alright, love?" curiosity edging into his voice.

"Yeah." Maddie responded a little too quickly. She moved her hand away from her head and brought it back to her side despite her head's now growing need for soothing. "Fine." Quickly and surely, she walked around the hybrid, off in search for something to dull the throbbing. She didn't get very far. A moment later, she felt a large hand wrap around her forearm in a steel grip, stopping her.

"Come on, sweetheart." She heard Klaus mutter in an almost sinister tone. "You shouldn't lie to family." All of a sudden she felt her body go stiff and a tingling start through her body, starting in her head and radiating through her. She was light-headed, she shut her eyes to try to shake off the feeling, but instead, images flashed in front of her closed eyes.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_"I would love to!" The child replied, suddenly excited. While Madelyn was a sweet girl, and loved her siblings dearly, she was like Kol in the fact that she too enjoyed creating mischief from time to time. _

_In fact, she remembered once when she was out at the market with her brother, Rebekah had come over and wacked Kol upside the head before walking around him and picking up her little sister. Maddie had just frowned and allowed herself to be picked up seeing as she wasn't in the mood for a scolding. __Kol had chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, pondering when Bekah had learned to hit so hard. When he had asked her what that was for, she had scoffed and held Maddie a little closer in a protective gesture while gently smoothing down her hair. "Kol, stop corrupting my sister." She replied with a roll of her eyes, knowing that he had been trying to snatch something from a vender with Madelyn's assistance. "She should not be involved in your games, it shall only get her into trouble." As she turned to leave with her sister in her arms, Kol threw the younger girl a wink, earning a smile and smile and some giggles from Madelyn in return. Rebekah had been right about what they were doing, but what she hadn't known was they had already gone through with it and gotten away. _

_"Brilliant!" Kol praised before taking a hand and ruffling her hair up playfully, "Now what I need you to do is..." He leaned over to her and started whispering instructions in a hushed tone. _

_Sever hours later, Niklaus finally finished his shift and started home. The past few days of sun had done the village pathways some good, melting much of the snow and making the commute to and from town much faster. This had worked both against Madelyn and Kol, and in their favor. They had been able to go gather materials for their prank with ease, but Rebekah and Esther had both gotten home early and that had put a slight kink in their plan. You see, the idea had been to execute the prank at the front of the house, but they couldn't set up when Rebekah and Esther were readying for the meal there. They would set a stop to this all to quickly. Kol had found a solution easily though. Instead they would just set it up at the side door, the only set back was getting Niklaus over there. _

_After some discussion it had been decided that Madelyn's job would be getting Nik out the door while her brother waited outside to pull the prank. They had finished setting up just in time and had managed to keep away from the other Mikaelson woman in the process so when Nik came home, they were ready. _

_As her older brother came through the door, the golden-haired child beamed and popped up from where she had been playing with a now awake Henrik on the ground. She ran over to him and exclaimed "Nik!" before happily throwing her arms around him. She heard the man chuckle as he bent down to return the embrace._

_"Happy to see me, Madelyn?" He teased, giving her a brotherly kiss on her forehead._

_Madelyn beamed up at him before explaining. "Well _Bekah_ wouldn't play with me, and _Elijah_ was talking to Henrik, and Mum went to see Ayanna and then she left with Bekah and Henrik fell asleep, and-" _

_Klaus laughed at her irritated ramblings against their siblings and quickly interrupted the little blonde. "Well **I'll **play with you, Love." He offered, and was rewarded with another excited hug. _

_"Yay!" Madelyn chirped happily before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the side door. "Come on Nik!" _

_The man chuckled and shook his head softly, refusing to budge. "Lets go out front, Madelyn. I still need to great mother." He suggested._

_The girl frowned and quickly thought of something to say when her mind went blank she decided to just be stubborn. "No! Um, I want to go _there _Niklaus." _

_"Surely it won't matter too much would it, sister?" He tried to reason as he held back a chuckle at her. Odd how if it had been any other sibling he would consider the stubborn nature of his family annoying, but not with Little Maddie. _

_She shook her head and pulled at his hand again. "It does, Nik! I want to go this way!" She insisted before adding. "Please?" _

_Suddenly the blonde man started to grow suspicious. Bekah had warned him that Kol had been getting a helping hand from the baby of the family during his jokes lately, and he was starting to wonder if Kol had anything to do with this now. He cocked his head and looked down at his sister questioningly. "Now, Madelyn, there doesn't happen to be anything odd going on out there, right?" _

_Madelyn stopped at her tugging and just shook her head no while giving a shrug. "I don't think so." She muttered._

_Klaus couldn't help but notice how she didn't give her usual yes or no and grew more suspicious. Slowly he got down on a knee so he was eye level with her and said. "Come on, Madelyn, you shouldn't lie to family." A knowing smirk on his face. _

_She frowned, her mind racking through every possibility of what she should do-_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Maddie was confused when the images faded from her sight but remained seared into her mind. The first thing she felt was a new level of pain in her head and a pulling sensation. It was like something was gently tugging at her, leading her back to reality. The next thing she realized was that she could hear a few people around her and she felt someone's hands in her own. Slowly she forced her eyes open, and let light enter her senses. Black spots clouded her vision and sounds blurred together. Then everything snapped into place.

"Bonnie?" She asked, sounding slightly horse to her own ears. She blinked as she tried to make sense of what she saw. Sitting in a chair knee to knee with her, clutching each of Maddie's hands tightly with her own as they lay on the armrests of Maddie's own chair, was the dark-eyed Bennett witch. Behind her, with a hand resting on the back of the chair was Elena, and standing off to the side watching with emotionless blue eyes was Klaus. Then Maddie glanced down at herself and realized that she too was sitting in a chair that had been set up in Tyler's backyard, with both arms resting on the armrests, both of her limp hands in held with an iron grip by one of Bonnie's. "When did I sit down?"

The other witch let out a sigh of relief along with Elena, and Maddie felt the need to curl her previously straight fingers around her friend's hand in a returning hold as she waited for an answer. "Thank god." Elena muttered as Bonnie squeezed her friend's hand in a returning gesture.

"You alright?" Bonnie asked, seeming to ignore Elena for a reason unknown to Maddie.

Either way, she nodded. "Yeah, fine." She muttered, lying through her teeth. She was a lot of thinks but at the moment, she was confused, she was worried, she was nervous, and then there was the pain in her head and the fact that she was trying to stop that glowingly annoying accent kept slinking into her voice. Notice how 'fine' was no where on that list. Apparently both of her friends saw right through her fibbing, because the two of them shot her skeptical looks and after getting a 'look' from her fellow witch, Maddie sighed and admitted. "My head's killing me and I feel a tad woozy." She paused for a moment and removed a single hand from Bonnie so she could rub her temples. "What happened?"

Elena shot her a concerned look, an odd gleam in her eyes. "You don't remember?" She muttered, phrasing the statement as a question. Maddie just shook her head, sending her now free-falling blonde locks bouncing around her head.

Klaus took a few steps towards the girls, but still kept his distance, getting just close enough to pier into the girl's face. "Your legs almost gave out, I helped you to a chair." He explained, recalling how she had swayed on her feet after he grabbed hold of her, and then the way she had seemed almost half conscious when he held her up and asked her if she was alright. When Maddie glanced up at him, the two locked eyes. He saw how her gaze went from confused to shocked, to questioning and back again, before she forced herself to look away. Klaus cocked his head when he noticed her gently biting her lip and felt a flash of de-ja vous. He was about to continue but Elena had already started talking.

"I saw and got Bonnie." She glanced down at said witch and then looked back at Maddie. "Your eyes were closed. She said you were in some kind of trance."

"What did Bonnie do?" Maddie asked curiously as she turned her attention to the witch, secretly fretting that the other witch had seen part of her vision, or dream, or whatever that was.

Mistaking her worry for concern, Bonnie smiled a bit at Maddie and squeezed her hand yet again. "I'm ok." She assured, sending a wave of guilt through Maddie. _stop being selfish!_ She silently scolded herself, before Bonnie started to explain what she had done. "You seemed... out of it, but then you closed your eyes and I started to worry." She started, trying to find a way to explain it. "At first I thought it was a vision, but you didn't come out of it, so I decided to dive in and see what was wrong..." She trailed off for a moment, and when Maddie looked at her she could see the hesitation in her friend's eyes.

"Bonnie..." She prompted, dawning a frown as she removed her hand from her temple and reached over to take her friend's hand once more in a supportive gesture.

Slowly the girl admitted. "I sensed something, when I did what I did." She muttered, catching everyone's attention immediately. "When I was trying to lead you back... It was like... A presence was there for a moment."

Maddie leaned forward a bit and asked. "Another witch?"

After a moment's consideration, Bonnie slowly nodded. "Maybe." She admitted. "She definitely knew what she was doing." All of a sudden Maddie became painfully aware of her headache and released a groan of annoyance. Removing her hands from Bonnie's, she raised them to her forehead as if it would help shield herself from the throbbing.

"Maybe I should help you find some advil inside." Elena suggested all of a sudden, noting her friend's pain. In response she got a nod and wavering smile.

"Thanks, Lena." Maddie muttered as she slowly got to her feet. "That would be great." She still seemed a little shaken, so Elena walked over and put an arm around her for support. Maddie frowned a little, irritated that her friends thought she needed help, but accepted it without complaining and in return mimicked the action so it looked like the two friends were just walking in a comfortable half hug.

Maddie said her goodbye to Bonnie and glanced over at Klaus, before the two headed into the Lockwood manner. They slipped up the stairs and wondered to Tyler's bathroom where they knew they would find the medication they needed. On the way there, the witch seemed to have found her bearings and started to walk on he own, still rubbing her head. Once Maddie closed the door and walked towards her friend, Elena stopped searching and turned to her a serious look on her face.

The girl shifted and put a hand on her hip and tilted her head in a very un-Elena like manner. Maddie frowned and cocked her head questioningly, watching as her friend's brown eyes scanned over her. She couldn't help the sinking feeling of being judged. After this went on for a minute or two she questioningly asked. "Elena?" Trying to prompt an explanation.

The girl let a smirk slip onto her lips and shrugged a bit carelessly. "Not exactly." She said in a silky voice. That was what finally helped Maddie piece together what was happening. The voice was Elena's but not. It was more... Sinister, and seducing. That, the body language and the stories she had heard from everyone made her think of one solution. Katherine. Without wasting another second, Maddie threw her hand out and shouted a quick phrase in the language known only to witches, sending the vampire crashing backwards into the wall.

The blonde witch sprinted towards the door, hearing Katherine let out a soft grunt as she was impaled with a conveniently placed hook used to hold towels. She grabbed hold of the handle and pulled the door open before sprinting down the hallway. Somehow the guests hadn't made their way upstairs yet, but Maddie knew all she had to do to get away was reach them, Katherine wouldn't want to blow her Elena cover by causing a scene. With that in mind she raced as fast as her legs could take her towards where she knew the steps to be. Katherine was 500 years old, she would be free of the hook in seconds, which meant she didn't have much time.

She finally reached the top of the steps. Maddie's hand shot out to grab a hold of the railing, but just as he fingers brushed the smooth surface of polished wood she felt something hit her in the back. Instead of making the turn as she wanted, she was sent barreling forward into the wall. Immediately after she felt the cold sting of impact she could feel an arm pressed across her back, pinning her there. She couldn't help a little gasp as she had the wind knocked out of her.

"Nice trick." She heard a now irritated vampire hiss in her ear. Maddie glared at the wall since she couldn't see Katherine and give her the treatment. "That's high praise coming from me."

Maddie couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes. When she did she caught sight of her purse laying on the floor a few feet away where she had dropped it and got an idea. She may not know what Care had in her purse but she sure knew what _she _had placed inside as a precaution. Vervain. She kept her eyes trained on it as she reached inside herself, pulling at her magic. It would be the exact same thing she had done with the curtains when Care, Bonnie and the real Elena had come over to check on her before the founders thing a week ago. _Just make the purse move_ She told herself, _the vervain will fall out. _She tried to focus as she made a quip at Katherine to keep her busy. "Oh I'm touched." She said sarcastically. She twitched her hand a bit upwards, willing the purse to follow the movements with no luck. Why couldn't she get this right! She was focused, _definitely_ motivated, and she was channeling from- _my necklace!_ Suddenly it made sense why this wasn't working. She couldn't channel all of her magic when it wasn't there with her. Yes she still had her powers, but it was only a fraction of what she normally had. The spell she had made with Grams had made it so that any new magic she received as she grew was locked up inside the talisman, only accessible in short bursts when Maddie channeled it, but granting her full access when she eventually undid the spell.

Behind her Katherine replied, "You should be."

Maddie felt an unexpected wave of anger swell up at the cocky, self loving tone and her own stupidity leaving her talisman at home. Letting her emotions get the better of her, she channeled it at Katherine and snapped back. "Does Klaus know you're in town? I'd be happy to tell him for you."

Unexpectedly this earned a chuckle from the other. "If I didn't know who you were, I might have thought you were related to me." She joked, taunting Maddie ever so slightly with the comment. "You seem to have a taste of Petrova fire in you." Maddie was still searching her mind for an escape when she felt the pressure Katherine was putting on her shoulder blades lessen to the point where breathing was easy again. She started to move but in response, the pressure returned and the doppelgänger tutted at her teasingly before her voice grew serious. "I'm here to help you, Maddie. You need to listen to me." Maddie let out an unbelieving dry laugh but didn't interrupt. "Your friends are making a move on Klaus tonight and you need to leave before you get stuck in the cross fire. Do you understand?"

"Why would I leave them?" The blonde questioned snappily, not believing a word of what this she-devil, Elena-look-a-like had to say.

Katherine, always on top of the situation quickly replied. "Mikael can't be trusted. He'll try to use you against Klaus." She knew she had made a point when the mortal's heart softly sped up with fear after just the first word.

After a moment's silence Maddie declared, "Your lying. Why would you care about me?" To this Katherine only rolled her eyes and muttered to herself,

"You don't even know your own worth." Before addressing the golden-haired girl one more. "Because if this game Damon's put together doesn't work out your going to become very important player who I want on my side."

Maddie furrowed her brows in a mixture of irritation at her cryptic explanation and discomfort. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Katherine sighed and glanced around her knowing that the didn't have much time. She hadn't been sure about what the witch's identity before, but after what had happened outside she had a pretty good idea. She had seen the strange looks Maddie sent Klaus. "This isn't the time or place. I'll find you later and explain after this."

Maddie frowned, taking in the information, and then slowly asked one final question. "There isn't a single supernatural here that you haven't screwed over one way or another, how do I know your telling the truth?"

By now, Katherine would admit that Maddie was probably her least disliked Mikaelson. The girl was careful, and powerful, and the vampire needed someone like that to help her out in the weeks to come. Damon had a good plan, but she had a feeling that it just wasn't going to work, and Katherine Pierce always had a plan B. "I want my freedom. You want to know about your family. I say that between the two of us, I have more to lose then you." She paused giving the girl time to accept that before finishing the conversation. "Good. Now I need you to go down those stairs, take your jacket, find a ride, and get out of here as _fast_ as you can. I'll find you tomorrow. In the mean time, do us both a favor and keep you mouth shut." With that there was a burst of wind and she was gone.

Maddie swallowed the lump in her throat and thought about what had been said tonight. Slowly she decided what she should do. Moments later she picked up her purse, straightened herself out and walked back into the party. After a bit she found Matt and told him she wanted to go home and was getting a migraine, and then she and her brother were in the car. No mater what happened, she figured staying at the party was a bad idea. When they got home, she pulled on her pajamas and climbed into bed, her necklace clasped securely around her neck once more. She closed her eyes as she tried to push down the chaotic thoughts bounding around her head and the guilt eating at her. She was going to do it. It seemed that tomorrow Maddie Donovan and Katherine Pierce were going to forge an alliance.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Sooo? What did you think? I know you have been asking for flashbacks, so I hope you liked it even though you didn't see Nik get pranked in the end :) **

**Please leave me a review about what you thought! I am dying to know how you felt about the flashback, the new Character I introduced, and the (hopefully) surprising twist at the end. **

**Thanks, **

**Miss Mystic/ Tumble **


	14. Chapter 10: The New Deal

**Hi guys! I'm not dead, I promise. :-) Saddly though, I have no excuse for the unacceptably late update other then school has been busy. I know you've been waiting to see what happened after my slightly evil plot twist, and I will do my best to update more frequently. Maybe after things start settling in a bit more I'll have more time. :D **

**reviews::**

**Butterflyaway163- Thanks! :) I'm glad you liked the flashback! I think I'm going to maybe put another one in next chapter too :D Yeah I'm real excited about Maddie and Katherine, I have several ideas about where that might go! Thanks so much for that, I know it might not seem it but I've been snatching my laptop every second I get free to try and get a word out. :/ Lets just hope the craziest parts of school are done with for a while lol :)**

**Theravenslayer13- Nothing to be sorry about! :D I'm thrilled that your so excited! I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**Winxgirl1997- I'm trying lol :-)**

**Ann4ever17- lol glad you liked the flashbacks haha! Everyone loves Kol :-) I'm glad you think so, Klaus is kinda tricky to portray sometimes, and Maddie actually finds out about Rebekah's absence in this chapter- hope you like it and thanks for reviewing! **

**Emille- Yay! :-D More Finn? Yeah I see where your coming from there, he hasn't been in any flashbacks yet (poor finn) Thanks, I'm glad you like it, and hope you continue to like it :-)**

**Lucky gaurd- Thanks so much! I hope you like it!**

**Sissymac- I had been thinking about doing that, but then I came up with the Katherine thing and figured you guys would be alright with the swap lol. Don't worry there is more of that awesome vampire to come! **

**PenelopeK- Aww! Thank you so much!**

**Sourskitties6887- I'm glad your enjoying it! Thanks for the review!**

**Plz update- I'm sorry for the wait, I'm trying to get it done. I'm glad you like it and I think Maddie's memories will be slow comming, and plus she doesn't even know their memories right now, she just thinks their dreams so it doesn't really matter to her either way lol when I read that las part of your review I litterally laughed out loud! I think you might be right about that though, the question is will _they_ figure that out **

**Update- Today! :-D I promise I'm trying my best to get it done, sorry for the wait. **

**Things to know::**

**I don't own TVD :-(**

**I will really try to make these faster, but who knows what life's gonna throw out at us? I just want you guys to know that no matter how late the chapters may come I will NOT gove up on this story and that I am so grateful that you are being as pacient as you are. 3**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sunlight was hardly fluttering through her window when Maddie blinked open her eyes. She groaned softly and turned over, closing her eyes again in hopes of falling back to sleep. It was the first time in a week or so when her dreams hadn't been haunted by those visions. She wasn't sure what they were, actually. Visions tended to repeat themselves, but these were different. They always had the same people in them, and she had been in the same places but it was something different each time. Plus, they seemed to be taking the prospective of a child, which was another thing that confused her..

She let out another sigh as her thoughts became more and more tangled up in her dreams and sat up, coming to the realization that she would never be calm enough to go back to sleep now. She reached over to her bedside table and grabbed her cell, checking the time. As the screen lit up she saw that it was only six fifteen.

"You've got to be kidding me..." She muttered grouchily, running a hand through her hair. With obvious reluctance, she tossed the covers away from her and slipped out of bed, wiggling her toes into the soft carpet spread across the floor. If there was one thing she hated, it was a chilly floor right after you woke up- or a chilly anything after you woke up.

The blonde witch walked over to her full length mirror and looked at herself, noting the messy make up on her face and bed head. Again she sighed as she remembered that she hadn't bothered to wash her face last night. She was too tired to haul herself over to the bathroom and wash up after everything, plus her head was still killing her. After the adrenaline from her encounter with Katherine had worn off she had become increasingly aware of the throbbing in her head- but she noted that now she felt fine. Other then the fact that she was awake at six something in the morning that is.

Having nothing better to do, and clearly needing to clean herself up, Maddie headed towards the bathroom. She turned on the shower to let the water heat up and then grabbed a brush so she could start to tackle her hair.

A little more than twenty minutes later she was laying on her bed again. Her hair up in a high ponytail, wearing a nice brown tank top, dark wash jeans, knee-high boots and a black jacket. She hadn't bothered throwing on any make up yet, but she was satisfied with her appearance for now.

She layed in bed for several minutes until her mind circled back to the dreams she had once more. She get out a sigh and considered what she knew. So far she had seen a total of five people, a teen named Kol, a boy called Henrik, a human Rebekah, a human Klaus whom the child she had been more or less become called Nik, and a man named Elijah. She had also remembered talking about a woman named Esther, someone named Finn and a woman named Ayanna. She knew that these were all names related to the Original's story, so she would have thought it was a vision except the part where Rebekah and Klaus were human. That just didn't make sense to her. Visions were sent to help guide a witch, lead them towards something in the future, so a dream about the Originals when they were human just wouldn't make sense.

After that the most logical thing would be compulsion, but after Klaus had snatched her vervain ring, Maddie had started taking the herb in her morning coffee. So it must be just dreams, except for the fact that she had been assaulted by one in the middle of the party yesterday. So all in all she was back to square one.

Deciding she needed to get her mind off of it, Maddie found herself wondering over to her desk. She bent down and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out her sketch pad. In all honestly she loved art, it was her second favorite activity, magic being the first. Smiling at the idea; Maddie pulled out a charcoal pencil and walked back towards her bed. She plopped down on the bed, laying on her tummy, and opened the notepad. She skimmed through most of the sketches, this was actually a fairly new notebook. She had gotten it at the airport before her plane ride back from Europe so she would have something to do on the trip seeing as she had shipped back her other notebooks. Already the pages were littered with pictures, some with colors, some without, some of a single subject some holding many subjects, but with the exception of the first ten or so pages, all of them about the same thing. Her dreams. During the restless nights when she had been waking from odd dreams of people in old clothing or wolves running rapidly through forests as many as three times a night sometimes, she had become accustomed to taking out her sketch pad and drawing what she had seen. It was kind of like a stress reliever is she was honest. It let her get out her thoughts. Each of her friends had some way of getting everything out when it came to the supernatural, Elena wrote, Bonnie had read but now used her magic, Caroline either ranted or shopped, and Maddie drew.

As she was looking for a clean page, she kept seeing more and more of these pictures, first of the five blurred faces that she had seen, than of the houses she somehow seemed to know but couldn't finish, the forest and caves that she depicted that seemed to be missing something in her mind but looked perfectly fine on paper... But she started to notice that the further she went into the pages, the more things came together. The people got expressions, and hair colors as she started to recall more things about them from her dreams, and remembered the settings in better details. Soon she could draw backgrounds to match the picture of Rebekah smiling with flowers braided into her long blonde hair, or add color to a previously half done image of Kol... Though other things still didn't fit, like the way that Klaus seemed younger in some pictures then others, and every now and then a modern object would appear to fill gaps and holes where Maddie couldn't quite place what clothing someone had been wearing or how some houses appeared in various places. It was like her mind was trying to put together this weird jigsaw puzzle that infected her every unconscious thought, but the pieces just didn't go together right.

Then there were the pages about something she understood all too well. There were pages filled with dark fur, bright eyes, teeth and claws. Wolves. Her nightmares. It was these pages that sent shivers up Maddie's spine and made her tummy clench with worry. Every time she came across one she would quickly turn the page to keep her mind from wandering back to the day.

Now though, she started a new project. Since her mind had wandered back to her dreams, she decided to try once again to piece things together, but this time, she would use her sketch book. Maddie had always been more of a visual learner. The first thing she had to do was lay out what she knew, and since everything seemed to be circling the Originals she figured their family tree wouldn't hurt.

An hour or so later, Maddie had somehow moved on from the tree and started another project. She wasn't sure what- or who rather, this was supposed to be yet, but she still just let her fingers work their magic. Not in the literal sense, of course. Eventually she had gotten done all of the major features- the nose, mouth, eyes, hair, head shape and neck, and realized that she knew this woman who was coming together in black and white. "Elena." She muttered under her breath as she forced her hand to still so she could look more carefully at the picture. That didn't make sense, everything else was Original related, so why on earth was she drawing Elena.

All of a sudden she was filled with an overwhelming urge to finish the picture, so she did just that letting the charcoals pencil glide back over the paper and after a while she got another feeling. As she looked at the more completed sketch, taking in the braided hair and mischievous expression, she frowned. The girl looked like Elena, but for some reason she didn't believe it was. She raked her brain for a solution but came up empty-handed until a name came to her. It was almost as if it had been whispered to her, gently placed in her mind. "Tatia." She said allowed. "Tatia Petrova."

All of a sudden her phone rang, and she was quick to answer it as soon as she jarred out of her thoughts. "Hello?" She asked, smiling proudly at her success. She had finally figured _something_ out even if it was something as minuscule as this.

"What are you doing up?" Two voices chorused from the other line, both sounding equally surprised.

"Well good morning to you too." Maddie said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and smiled. "Now who am I talking too? I can't hear over all the chatter." She asked as she shifted so she was laying horizontally across the side of the bed With her bead dangling over the side.

She heard a chuckle through the line as what she now realized was Elena's voice reply, "It's Elena and Bonnie, Mads."

"Nope." Maddie immediately rebuffed the idea, jokingly retorting that, "Elena and Bonnie would know better than to try and call me before nine." She heard two sets of laughs through the phone and over the noise in the background making her smile grow just a bit.

"Well you're in a good mood, and it's before noon." Bonnie joked, happy to have some light conversation after everything that had been happening. Plus she would admit that she had been a bit more than relieved when Maddie answered. She had known that Katherine had been called in yesterday to pretend to be Elena, and had been worried about leaving Maddie alone with her. As evil as Klaus was, when it came to Maddie she at least knew that Klaus wouldn't hurt her because he needed her for his hybrids. Katherine was another situation entirely. She hated Klaus, and had no reason to want Maddie safe, to her the witch was just another pawn in her game. "Are you sure we're the impostures?"

Maddie couldn't help the grin that creeped onto her face as she rolled her eyes ever so slightly. "Ha-ha." She deadpanned before explaining. "Actually I'm already up, showered and dressed for your information."

Elena smiled, Maddie always seemed to lighten her spirits, it was one of the things she had missed most when she went overseas. "Wow, I'm impressed." She praised with a teasing edge to her voice before asking. "What, did you do? Con Matt out of the car for a day?"

Maddie faked an overdramatic gasp and declared. "Why Miss Gilbert would I do something like that?" After knowing the two for so long, Mads didn't need to see them to know the two were probably rolling their eyes.

"Seriously, what's up with you? You seem..." Bonnie trailed off for a moment before Elena swooped in with the word she was looking for.

"Happy. You seem really happy." She had known Maddie for a very long time, and could tell when something was up. Ever since she had become so deep-rooted in all this extra supernatural drama, Maddie had been... comfortable, pleasant, helpful, even cheery, but not happy. There had been moments, but overall she hadn't been happy. Thinking about it now, she realized that none of them had been lately, but that wasn't the point. The point was she recognized this from personal experience. It reminded her of that faithful day at the beginning of last year when for the first time since her parents died, she had been happy.

Maddie paused for a moment, considering this before nodding even though the girls couldn't see her. "Yeah, I guess I am happy." She agreed. "I just feel good, ya know?" Elena smiled to herself, recalling saying something similar to Aunt Jenna once upon a time.

"Yeah." She muttered, "I get it."

Bonnie smiled with understanding at the exchange before pointing out, "Hey, I never got an answer. Happy or not, I think this is the first time since middle school that you've managed to get up this early and not whine about it."

Maddie smiled to herself, knowing Bonnie was probably right about that. "Hmm..." She thought for a moment before confessing the reason behind her good mood. "I slept well, which is weird as of lately, and then I got a chance to draw this morning, so..." She shrugged even though they couldn't see it. "I've had a pretty good morning."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Elena asked, sounding almost worried as she looked over at Bonnie. That sounded vaguely familiar as she thought back to a few minutes ago when the older witch was telling her about the dreams she had about those four coffins.

Maddie frowned a bit at the odd question but answered anyway, "You know, I got my sketch pad out and-"

"No, before that." Bonnie interrupted as she caught on to what Elena was hinting at. "You said you haven't been sleeping well... Is it dreams?"

"Um... Yeah actually, But it's become pretty normal lately so I wouldn't worry about it." The blonde replied as she sat up again, figuring that the conversation was about to get a bit more serious. Knowing the girls, they would do one of two things. A) drop it and move on to whatever it is they called her about or B) Continue to question her about this.

Sure enough the next thing Bonnie said was, "Are you sure, Mads?" And before the witch had a chance to reply Elena jumped into the conversation once more.

"Yeah, is it a dream dream or a witch dream?" Maddie knew that they were just looking out for her and she loved them for it, but in this case she wished they would let it go. She wasn't looking forward to telling them that she was having dreams about the suddenly human original family every night and not to mention now she was apparently getting waking visions too.

With a sigh she replied. "Honestly? Not sure. It feels more like a dream than a vision, but if it is just a dream, then I think I'm getting a little concerned about my subconscious." Just the thought of her just making that stuff up was mildly worrying for Maddie, after all dreaming that you lived with and cared for the members of a family of murder happy vampires wasn't exactly normal. At the thought of murderous vampires, Maddie remembered her little encounter with Katherine for the first time that morning. "Oh! And who's bright idea was it to leave me out of the whole 'kill Klaus' plan?" She asked, deciding now was as good a time as ever to mention it. She would admit to being a little upset about the whole thing. "I mean really, don't you think that I should probably know about something like that?"

Bonnie and Elena both let out matching sighs. They had figured this would come up eventually, but were both secretly hoping that eventually wouldn't be here so soon. "We were trying to protect you, Mads." Bonnie inserted gently, "Keep you out of the whole thing. We only told who we needed to, Caroline didn't know either."

Maddie would admit that the fact that Caroline was in the dark too made her feel a little better. At least she wasn't the only one. Elena then chimed in, saying "Yeah, we've been dealing with this longer then you have, and-"

Maddie cut her off, sounding amused. "No you haven't." She mentioned. "I've been involved with the supernatural problems here longer then you've known about them, Lena." At this the other two girls fell silent. It had been easy for Elena and Bonnie to forget that Maddie hadn't learned of the supernatural when she returned, she had been a part of this world for years. "Actually, now that I think about it, I guess know more supernaturals than I do mortals." She sounded kind of excited about the revelation.

After a moment, Elena had composed herself again. "Maddie, we're just trying to keep you safe." She said, urging her friend to understand. "You and Matt have a hard enough time already." Bonnie nodded and added.

"Your like a little sister to us and Caroline, and we want you to have to worry about normal stuff without all of the supernatural drama thrown in." Maddie smiled at their words, and felt her heart swell at the sincerity of it all. "We're worried. I don't want you to end up overexerting yourself after what happened." Instantly Maddie knew she was talking about Grams.

"I know that." She assured, her own voice taking on a gentle tone. "I do, and I love you guys for it, but I'm going to be 17 in a few weeks, I can handle everything. If I feel like it's getting to be too much, Bon-Bon, I promise I'll let you know. I know the risks too." Maddie paused to let them soak that in before going on with her little impromptu speech. "I worry about you guys just as much as you like to worry about me... Besides, I think we're past the point where innocence makes everything better. If I had known about everything last night, Katherine wouldn't have _literally_ thrown me up against a wall. I get it if you don't want me involved, but_ at least_ tell me what's going on."

The two of them both nodded and muttered their agreements. Maddie had a point, and they both understood that much. She needed to know about what's going on if she was going to get out of there scar-free. A moment later though, Elena realized something. "Whoa, wait a minute." She said. "You got into a fight with Katherine? Are you alright!"

Maddie closed her eyes for minute, silently cursing herself for bringing it up. "It was more of a skirmish then a fight really." She admitted. "By the way, she plays you really well. It's kinda creepy." The girl got to her feet and put the phone on speaker setting it on her bed as she moved towards her mirror. She lifted up both her arms and started to check to make sure everything was alright. So far so good.

Bonnie still worried about the younger witch asked. "But your ok?" Trying to be sure.

Maddie made a weary noise as a response and then admitted. "Still checking." She thought about what else she could have hurt. Her arms had taken the blunt of the fall when she hit the wall, and Katherine hadn't really touched her, except- _My shoulders._ She turned around so her back was facing the mirror and pulled down the top of her shirt so she could see and sure enough a darkening bruise was appearing in a straight line across the back of her shoulder blades. "Ouch..." She muttered under her breath as she gazed at the rather large bruise Katherine's arm had made across her skin when she was holding her against the wall.

Hearing the surprised tone in Maddie's the older girls exchanged a concerned glance. "Maddie? You alright?" Bonnie asked slowly.

"Yeah, cheer practice is gonna be a pain though..." the blonde replied before going on to explain what she was talking about. "After we went upstairs I realized she wasn't Elena, and them we got into our little scuffle. Seems I got a souvenir." Then the girls simultaneously asked what had happened and Maddie replied. "I magically threw her into a conveniently placed towel hook in Tyler's bathroom and made a run for it, almost made it too, but she caught up to me and slammed me into a wall. Then we had a nice chat."

"About what?" Bonnie asked, relieved that that was all that had happened, and mildly pleased at the idea of Katherine with a hook in her back.

Maddie let out a sigh and then admitted. "She was trying to convince me to leave before you guys started the attack on Klaus. That way I wouldn't get caught in the crossfire."

"What?" Elena asked, confused. "Don't take this the wrong way Mads, but why does she care?" It was a decent question, one that Maddie had been asking herself too.

"I don't know." The blonde witch admitted. "She said I didn't know my own worth... Something about Petrova fire maybe? I wasn't really listening. It was all very cryptic, but she did say she wanted me on her side, and that she would explain it to me tomorrow."

That certainly caught their attention because not even a second later both girls were practically yelling into the phone.

"Your meeting with her?!"

"Stay away from Katherine!"

The blonde-haired girl pulled the phone away from her ear with a shout, wondering how long it would be until she went deaf. This was the second time this week! She waited a moment before hesitantly placing the phone back by her ear. "Guys, you're going to kill my ear drums!" She exclaimed after making sure they had fallen silent.

Bonnie was the first to talk. "Wait, you mean yesterday's tomorrow or today's tomorrow?" She asked, recalling that her friend had run into the vampiric doppelgänger at the party yesterday.

Maddie bit her lip. This was it. She knew she had already told them more than Katherine wanted, but so far her meeting could still go down without a hitch. If she told them when it was though, they would never let her out of their sight never the less go to the meeting! But... If she told them it was tomorrow, then they would not only let her be, but they wouldn't be on the lookout. After a moment, she made up her mind. "Tomorrow." She muttered into the phone feeling a stab of guilt hit her as the lie left her lips. "Today's tomorrow."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Bonnie slowly opened the door to the old witch house. Several hours ago, the witch had thought that her dreams were just the stress of everything Klaus catching up with her, but this morning when she talked to Elena about it she began to think that maybe it was more than that. Her friend had suggested that maybe it was a vision, and as much as she wanted to deny it, it made a lot of sense. She hadn't been convinced though, not until Maddie had mentioned having some weird dreams of her own. What was the likely hood of _two_ powerful witches having strange dreams in the same town at the _same _time? Slim to none.

That was why she found herself here. In the one place she had thought she'd never go to again and yet it was the place she found herself going to more and more often lately. Her dream had always happened in the witch house so this was where she had thought to start. She glanced around ever so slowly before taking her first hesitant steps over the threshold. She paused in her movements, keeping her ears open as she tried to sense any signs or sounds of the witches as she had in the dream. For a moment there was nothing... And then she heard it. Whispers, just loud enough for her to hear but not make out the words.

For a moment she stood frozen, thinking out her options. A part of her just wanted o turn around and leave, get out of this added drama, it's not like she wasn't busy enough as it was! Then again, the other part knew that would be wrong of her. After all, it wasn't just her life that was on the line. She had seen Klaus in her dreams, and that meant that everyone, Caroline, Elena, Maddie, and countless more could be in danger as well.

Gathering her courage, Bonnie let out an almost silent sigh before starting to retrace her steps. _If I just do what I did in the dream, maybe I'll figure out what the witches want me to know..._The chocolate haired witch thought as she turned the corner and started down the old steps. Out of instinct she grabbed hold of the old railing that clung to the wall. The idea of walking down the creeky old steps without something to hold onto was just frightening for Bonnie. The whole house was in sad condition and while she could handle evil hybrids, vampires and Orignals, she couldn't magically stop herself from falling through a step.

Suddenly she felt a wave of surprise wash over her when, unlike in her dream, the whispers of the long dead were silenced as soon as she stepped foot into the basement room. She tried to push the growing worry aside in her mind and instead focus on the task at hand. Bonnie knew this was the room from her visions, but there was nothing in it but empty air. She walked a little farther into the room and looked around as if the four coffins would just miraculously appear in front of her. _Well, I was led here by a hundred dead witch spirits, who am I to say it won't happen. _She thought, furling her brow.

She was launched out of her pondering when an unexpected voice came from behind her. "Hello Bonnie." With a look of shock the witch took in the sight before her. Standing casually near the open door frame was none other than Stefan Salvatore, the man who ruined everything. He looked the same, which in some way surprised Bonnie. As childish as the thought as, she had expected him to have changed his hair, or clothing style, or do something- _anything_ in at least an attempt to hide. Elena had told her that Stefan had left after saving Klaus' life, at the thought her surprise turned to anger.

"Stefan?" She demanded, still sizing his up, making sure that it was really him standing in front of her. "You followed me?"

The vampire was not at all surprised by the young Bennett witch's reaction. On the contrary in some strange way it amused him so he went along with it. "Yeah." He said simply, a small smirk on his lips before he wiped it away again, replacing it with the emotionless mask he had been wearing for the past few weeks- or was it months? Bonnie wasn't quite sue an neither was Stefan, everything had happened so fast, but so low at the same time. "It wasn't too hard." He added as he slid his hands into the cool leather pockets of his jacket and walked into the light. "Wasn't hard either... You should probably be more careful."

As he walked forward Bonnie resisted the urge to take two steps back, settling for just shifting uneasily on her feet. In that moment, the reality of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. She was more or less trapped in a room with a dangerous emotionless vampire and t make it worse, no one knew she was there. "What do you want with me?" She muttered, her voice significantly softer then it had been before. Seeing her grow nervous, Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Relax." He instructed with a rather careless tone. "I just need your help."

Bonnie frowned in confusion and then despite her better judgment spat. "Why would I help you? Elena said you saved Klaus' life."

Internally Stefan cursed that Elena had to go and spill the beans to the witch before he could get to her. Never the less he could still get her to see things his way, one way or another. "Let me fill you in on a little secret about Klaus." He started, waiting until a small spark of confusion, or ideally, curiosity appeared in her deep brown eyes before continuing. "He kept his family with him at all times." He saw the unsaid question of how written in Bonnie's eyes and explained it with one word. "Daggered. Stored in coffins."

Bonnie's frowned shifted into one of understanding. _Coffins like in my dreams._ She realized immediately. Maybe she was supposed to help Stefan, after all why else would she have been sent here? The idea was confirmed a second later when the broody vampire claimed,

"And now, I have them, and I need you to keep them hidden."

Bonnie's frown returned without fail and she stated what seemed like the obvious to her, "Are you out of your mind? You're just going to make him angrier!" Stefan had expected the response and quickly fired back in a monotone.

"His family is his one weakness and as long as I have that I can ruin him." He supplied. Why couldn't she see that this was a good thing? This gave them the upper hand against the man who had always been one step ahead. It was Klaus's Achilles heel, the way they could stop the villain who had ruined all of their lives and taken to much to be repaid from him. This was his revenge.

"I don't have enough power to hide four Originals!" Bonnie tried to get him to see reason if not in the pure ridiculousness of his plan, then in the fact that she couldn't do what he wanted.

Stefan though didn't seem phased to her utmost dismay. "You're a witch." He stated. "You hate Klaus, and if you can't do it alone, I happen to know that there's another one just in town."

It didn't take long for Bonnie to put the pieces together and when she did he expression turned to one of worry. "Maddie." She muttered the realization.

With a smirk of victory, Stefan nodded and claimed. "If you don't help, I'll just get her to do it on her own. After all, she and her brother Matt seem pretty close, and I'm willing to bet she won't be willing to risk him." Slowly, Bonnie turned around and sighed in frustration and sadness, which Stefan took as agreement to his cause. "Alright, well, you get started and if you want, call your friend for help." With that he slandered out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Bonnie!" Maddie's voice bounced off old boards as she cautiously wandered into the old witch house. "Bonnie!" She called again, clutching her bag with one hand while keeping herself alert. Witch house or not, this place made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

She spoke with the witch spirits all the time, that wasn't the creepy part. It was the feeling of death that she experienced upon entering the property. It was unnatural, but more importantly it just felt _wrong. _Whatever was here was supposed to be alive. It had been about half an hour since she had gotten a call from Bonnie. At the time she had been listening to her Ipod while she worked on some homework and of course hadn't heard the ringing. It wasn't until she had finished that she had checked the thing. Seeing that she had gotten not one, but two phone calls from Bon-Bon had instantly made her a little worried. If it ha been Caroline, she wouldn't give I much thought, because she knew her bestie was practically connected to her cell, but Bonnie was a different story. In Maddie's mind, rapid calling or lots of messages had different meanings depending on who it was from. For instance, if it was Matt then there was probably a problem with work, maybe he needed her to cover a shift for him, or grab something from school. If it was Elena, then it was either something to do with Caroline, something supernatural, or some urgent 'I'll owe you one' type of thing. Caroline wasn't anything she tended to worry about until it got over seven because the blonde normally just wanted to hang out or take Maddie shopping, but Bonnie... With Bonnie it needed to be pretty important for her to go and drag Maddie into whatever was going on. Out of all of the girls, Bon was always the one who felt the most need to shelter Maddie from the big bad world, but had always done it in small ways like Elena.

Goes to show you how much things had changed in the past year.

When Maddie had left, Caroline had always been the one to stand up to bullies, boys, teachers, whatever it was that was bugging herself proclaimed 'little sis'. Elena would step in if and only if things started to get out of hand, and before that would have just stood beside Maddie in a comforting sort of way, and give words of encouragement before and after. Bonnie was the one who throughout the whole thing would just position herself just slightly in front of the younger girl, a silent reminder that she was safe and protected. Bonnie was the one who wouldn't speak out at the one to blame, but instead be the rock that Maddie could hide behind if she so pleased, and only if _she_ wanted.

Now though, that was different. Caroline was still Caroline, bubbly, fun and protective... But at the same time she was different and so were the others. Elena no longer waited until things got bad to step in, and instead was insistently trying to keep Maddie away from everything even if she knew the girl would be able to help. She had become so much bolder, and wasn't afraid of what Maddie would think of her actions. All in all though, Bonnie was the one shad seen the most change in. Even as years past Maddie had always seen a shimmer of naivety in the other witch. Bonnie had been sweet and gentle despite the sass that flared up in her personality. Now there was no naivety, and though she was still sweet and kind, she wasn't gentle, she was fierce. She had grown into a witch, and gotten the persona to match, while that wasn't at all a bad thing, it would take some getting used to. Maddie was learning that now she had to force her opinions into her friends to get them heard, that they wouldn't take into account what she really wanted when she could get hurt... Not even Bonnie.

"Bon!" She called as she walked around the house, wanting to figure out what was urgent enough for her to have been summoned here. "Where are you?" she let out a frustrated sigh when no one answered and decided to try something else. Setting her bag down against the wall Maddie took a deep, calming breath. Her elegantly shaded blue orbs shut and she tried to sense something, anything over the some hum of magic the witch spirits were giving off. It took her a minute but when she finally broke through, she realized that their was other magic at work here. "I guess I'm going to the basement then."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Elena sighed as she walked out of her house. A million thoughts ran through her head, but two of them made the most effect. The first was how could she get Klaus' coffins back, and the next was about Jeremy. _Had he really meant that?_ She shook her head a bit as if to clear it and decided it would be best if she tried to fix the Klaus problem first, that way she knew she would be able to worry about her _brother_ later instead of his funeral.

So she paused and thought about what he needed. The answer came pretty quickly, she needed to find Stefan. The hard part was figuring out how exactly she would do that. _How did I do it before?_ She asked herself. The answer eluded her for a moment before she realized that last time they had tried to find someone, Damon had gone to Bonnie. So naturally, the next thing she did was get out her cell phone. She waited nervously as the phone rang until Bonnie's voice came through.

"Elena? Hey." She answered, trying to keep the nerves out of her voice. She had gone home to grab some supplies, and left Maddie alone over there. _She's not really alone._ She reminded herself silently _she has the witch spirits to look out for her. They wouldn't let one of their own get hurt. _

Elena, unknowing to her friend's thoughts, decided to start talking about what she needed. "Klaus is looking for four coffins." She explained, "Just like in your dream." She couldn't see the growing worried frown Bonnie was wearing. "I think it's not just stress- and maybe Maddie's might not be either."

"Elena, don't get involved." Bonnie warned, her voice firm. "Whatever Klaus wants, stay _as far away from it_ as you can." She didn't bother trying to lie about the whole vision thing, truth be told she hadn't really thought about Maddie's dreams since after she talked to Stefan... But Elena had a point.

"Klaus won't let me." Elena declared in response. "Bonne..." She paused for a minute, swallowing the lump in her throat but the words still came out in a whisper. "He tried to kill Jeremy."

Bonnie felt her heat swell. Things might not have worked out with her and Jeremy, but she still loved him. The thought of him dying was just... She didn't want to think about it. She slowly slid down until she was sitting on her bed before asking. "What do you want me to do?"

"We need to find Stefan." The brunette explained, knowing Bonnie probably knew this. "Look, I know that you don't think you locator spell still works, but..." She shook her head a bit before admitting "We have to at least try."

Bonnie fought to keep herself from spoiling the secret, but then she thought about Jeremy again and caved. With a sigh she admitted. "We don't need a locator spell."

Elena frowned curiously as confusion made it's way into her warm brown eyes. "What?" She asked slowly before getting a quick and very guilty sounding explanation from her witchy friend.

"... Maddie's still there working with Stefan."

"Bonnie you left her alone with him?!" She asked, alarmed. No one knew what this new version of Stefan would do to get what he wanted and now that he wasn't allied with Klaus anymore he had no reason to keep the girl from harm.

Immediately Bonnie answered with a sincere, "The witch spirits are there, Elena." She pointed out, "Besides, Maddie's a powerful witch, she'll- she'll be fine."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Twenty minutes later, Elena and Damon were walking through the weedy, overgrown lawn in front of the witch house. After hearing that Stefan and Maddie were both here, the doppelganger had hurried to tell the blue eyed vampire. The trek was silent with only the sound of fallen leaves to fill the space, but it didn't feel awkward in the least. Elena was nothing but tense while Damon… Damon was a mixture of fine and furious.

"Bonnie said this place lost all its mojo." He stated, wanting Elena to explain to him why exactly this place was a hub of witchy activity now.

Not slowing her pace, Elena clarified the situation for him. She had actually thinking about why the witches would have come back on the drive here. "The dead witches were angry with her for bringing Jeremy back to life." She reminded him, "I guess now they have something they want her to know."

Damon turned his head back to look at the large white mansion and sighed under his breath. "That's why I hate witches." He declared more to himself than anyone else. "So fickle…" Then as an afterthought he added, "Passive-aggressive."

"And here I thought we were getting along." Both of them immediately turned their heads to look at the source of the voice, none other than Maddie Donovan. She was leaning against one of the massive pale colored pillars in front of the white house. Her arms were crossed in front of her while a small frown was placed on her lips. Both Damon and Elena stopped walking and looked up at her for a moment before Damon rolled his eyes and stalked forward towards the house. When he got close to the porch though, Maddie was quick to get in his way.

He frowned down at her. "Out of the way, Baby Original." He more or less demanded, but to his utmost irritation she didn't budge. He opened his mouth to say something but Elena was already standing beside them.

"Maddie- just move." She suggested, reaching out towards her friend, but the blonde just shrugged her hand off.

"He's not welcome here, Elena." She warned, not taking her eyes off his. "The witches don't want him here."

Damon wasn't the least bit intimidated, however he was just a tad impressed. She had guts to stand up to him, especially if the witches had shared the reason behind not liking him. "Come on, Maddie." He chided before dawning a charming smirk, "Help a guy out." He watched her strangely beautiful blue eyes for any sign of what she was thinking. They both knew that she could put in a good word for him if she wanted to, and seeing as how close knit of a group those annoying spell-casters were, a little would probably go a long way.

To his dismay though, he saw no change. "Why should I?" She asked skeptically, ignoring Elena's efforts to get her attention. "I'm not really a fan of _Salvatores_." She pointed out. She wrinkled her nose ever so slightly when she spat out his name as if it tasted bad in her mouth.

Damon's smirk disappeared, another frown taking it's place. "You'll do it because, right now, I'm the only buffer between you and Klaus." He growled, taking a step closer to her in a threatening way.

Maddie had to look up at him when he came closer, but forced herself to stay still and not take a step back. "Rebekah." She quickly brushed off his comment, "She wouldn't let him hurt me."

For some odd reason this made anger flare inside the vampire. "She's an Original!" He exclaimed. "Newsflash Maddie- She doesn't care about anyone but herself," He watched as a furious fire started in the blonde's eyes. "and she's gone!" This time when he watched her he saw something he hadn't seen in this fiery witch before, pain, and wasn't the only one either.

As soon as Elena saw her friend's form stiffen she knew this wouldn't end well. Acting quickly, she moved forward to push Damon way from Maddie, but then she just as quickly changed course. While going to shut Damon up, she hadn't gotten there in time to stop him from revealing Rebekah's fate. She saw her younger friend's features shift to one of sadness and surprise, her mouth opened ever so slightly in a shocked 'o' and her eye brows raised out of their 'glaring' pose as she muttered. "What?"

Instead of going for Damon, Elena turned around and placed a hand on each of Maddie's shoulders. She had been hoping she wouldn't be the one to tell Maddie- or that she would have to tell her at all. After all they had been friends, like it or not, and Elena had killed her. Not forever, but she was already feeling pretty bad about it. "Mads..." She started slowly, trying to gauge her reactions as she struggled to find the right way to tell her what happened. _What if she hates me?_ The thought snuck into the brunette's mind, scaring her ever so slightly. _Maddie's one to hold a grudge, and if she knew I didn't tell her... _"After Mikael arrived, Rebekah... She..." _Say it, Elena! Just get it over with, like ripping off a Band-Aid, the faster the easier. _But as brown met blue, Elena realized she couldn't stand it if the hate she had seen in these worried blue orbs earlier was directed at her and the words slipped from her mouth. "She left town." Maddie had to use every strength in her being to hold back the small sob that welled up in her throat at that moment as Elena continued slowly. "When the plan didn't work she thought Klaus would come after her for lying... and she left."

The blonde held in angry tears, both at herself and Rebekah, "No. No she wouldn't leave without telling me." She stated stubbornly, looking at her best friend's deep brown eyes, searching for some sort of hint.

"Maddie..." Elena said softly, feeling guilt and heartbreak well up inside her at the wounded look on the blonde's face. "Think about it... Rebekah was his sister, and you only knew her a week or two..." She got no response other then the small tear that slowly slid down the side of the witch's face. Without thinking she pulled the other girl close to her in a hug and after a moment or two she felt the other's arms wrap around her in response.

"She- she just-" Maddie started the question before she felt Elena's arms tighten around her trembling body and her friend quiet her with some response she didn't care to listen to. She didn't understand why really, but it felt like someone had shoved a knife right through her chest. She and Rebekah had been close, yeah but even she hadn't been expecting this much _hurt._ _It's your own fault!_ She suddenly thought, _You knew Rebekah for what? Two weeks maybe? It's your own bloody fault for believing her! Why the bloody hell would an Original vampire ever spend time with the likes of you other than so Klaus could turn you into his blood bag? _Just like that all the pain, heartbreak and hurt jumped into one emotion. Anger.

She was angry at Rebekah for leaving her, at Klaus for setting this up, at Stefan for dragging her into this, but most of all she was mad at herself for falling for it all. Clinging to the sudden shock of rage, she pulled away from Elena and wiped her eyes, glad she had worn waterproof mascara. Then she wordlessly turned to Damon and nodded before walking towards the house. "Lets go." She muttered.

Elena was shocked at the sudden change in her friend, from sad to angry in a matter of seconds, but Damon looked at her with understanding. He had felt the sting of betrayal before and he knew _exactly_ why she was acting like she was. Anger was just easier to deal with then pain.

"Stefan's downstairs in the basement. I'll go with Elena to get him, but theres not much I can do for you, Damon." Maddie reported and any other time with any other person, Damon would have objected and demanded more but this time he just nodded. After a second though he spoke up with a last minute request. "Wait." He called just as the girls were reaching the door. Maddie and Elena both turned around at the same time and Damon walked up the steps, past Elena and stood toe to toe woth Maddie again. "Witchy, go home." He suggested in a firm but not demanding tone.

Her reply was almost instantaneous. "No." The word was just as firm as Damon's had been, but laced with determination.

Damon though went on as if she hadn't said a word. "Go to the Grill," Maddie scoffed and rolled her eyes, looking away. "Get some homework done, play on your computer- Go see a movie for all I care." He paused and lowered his voice ever so slightly as he placed a hand on her chin and forced her to look at him to get his point across. "Just take the day off." He locked gazes with her, keeping his icy frown on her for a second or two before releasing her.

Maddie turned away angrily, but admittedly she was not as angry as before. She was about to reply when she felt her phone vibrate and felt the need to slide it out of her pocket and check. "Fine." She muttered as she shoved the cell back into it's denim home.

"Thank you." She heard Elena say as she passed. Maddie's only answer was a nod. She walked quickly through the slightly woody area on her way to her car. She felt little bits of brush snag her shirt and pants but she didn't care, her mind was to wrapped up over the text she had just gotten for it to matter much.

_Hey, Elena's waiting at the house- says u were suppose to work on a heiritage project 4 history today. - Matt _

Maddie was quick to put the pieces together. Elena was here with her and Damon so that only left one person. The blonde let out a sigh as she glanced over the text for a second time. "That sneaky little bitch..."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**So there you are! **

**Please leave my any and all questions, comments, worries, ideas, etc. that you might have I love reading your reviews and PMs **

**:-D**

**MissMystic**


End file.
